


狂恋苦艾

by HTJ615



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 133,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTJ615/pseuds/HTJ615
Summary: 一开始只是一场搜索事故。





	1. 绿洲

高三复习任务重，二中的学生八月中旬回到学校开始补课。  
八月底那天没出太阳，天被厚重的云层遮挡着，积攒着一场暴雨。热意包裹着城市，空气像一壶即将烧开的白开水，从底部冒出的泡泡往上漂，在浮出水面之前就破掉。  
憋闷得要人命。  
因为这鬼天气，隋时一整天心情都不太好，下午上体育课还跟人起了冲突，差点跟别的班的人打起来，一股气憋在心里，跟迟迟不落的暴雨一样没地撒。  
下了晚习后回到宿舍，隋时洗了澡直接闷头爬到了床上。他们学校多交点钱就能申请二人寝，隋时这人性子独，也不差那点钱，从高一开始就住的二人寝。现在和他一起住的那个人是个美术生，这半个月都在外面集训，所以这会儿宿舍里就他一个人。  
隋时这一天下来实在被这一肚子火气憋到，整个人都躁动，在床上翻来覆去睡不着，他怀疑再不做点什么撒火他能直接自爆。  
至于做什么——他们这个年纪的高中生，还住着校，能放松的事就那么几件。  
无非是打球打游戏，和……打飞机。

隋时把枕头垫高了点，半倚着躺在床上，摸出手机点开收藏的网址，是所有高中男生都会上的色情网站。  
当然，隋时跟他们又有点不一样，他是个同性恋，看的是两个男的做爱。  
搜了几个关键词，Asian啦，Teen啦之类的。隋时还是个年轻男孩儿，受不了太刺激的画面，有些人爱好的诸如Threesome、Pissing，他是不会去搜索的。  
隋时甚至还停留在追求美感的阶段。  
所以在搜索结果里一堆肉体里看到混进去一个穿着水手服的封面他的手指才会顿下来，点进那个视频里。  
实际上他对男的穿女装没什么性趣——一开始他是这么想的。会点进去只是因为这个封面混在一堆小麦色肉体里面太显眼突兀，他有些不由自主。  
点了播放，他的手撑着脑袋，侧过身看片。  
看视频画布的尺寸，那是应该是用户自拍自行上传的视频。上传的人还给视频加了一层粉色的滤镜，使画面看起来朦胧又有点青涩。  
全长十分钟。  
画面里没有拍到那个人的脸，但是隋时看得出来那个人的确是个男的，不是什么女人混进去了GV区。  
他的肩膀比女孩子宽很多，因此穿着水手服显得不伦不类。那条上衣的袖子对他来说有点短，又或许本来就是中袖的设计，隋时不清楚，总之画面里的那个人露着他那截细瘦的手腕。  
他坐在飘窗上，背后的纱帘拉着，窗外的光线被挡住一半，一切都隐约。  
那个男孩屈起一条腿，另外一条轻松地垂着，没有点到地上。这个坐姿让裙子下面的风光影影绰绰，半遮半掩。那是一条灰色格纹裙。为了搭配它，这个人的脚上穿了一双纯黑的中筒棉袜。  
视频带着一点噪点。  
隋时打了个哈欠。  
刚开始那个人只是坐着，手顺着踩在飘窗上的那只脚的脚尖往上摸到他的小腿。他一点腿毛也没生，皮肤光滑，只像颗剥了壳的鸡蛋。指尖抚摸过皮肤的时候好像能画出他小腿流畅的线条。  
他的小腿比隋时看过的许多女生的都好看。  
隋时对自己性向不明不白的时候就发现自己对腿有着特殊的性癖，他喜欢笔直的，匀称的腿，想把它环在腰上，也想把它并拢在一起，插那个大腿缝隙。  
那个人这样摸自己的腿，手和腿的接触面只有一个指尖，若即若离，像故意的勾引，也露出清纯的媚意。  
刚才还犯困的隋时感觉自己的性器有点抬了头。  
该死的性癖。  
视频上的人的动作还在继续。  
这时候那个人的手指已经摸到了自己的膝盖，拽住了堪堪搭在上面的裙摆。隋时以为他会直接把这没用的布料掀开，把他被裙子遮挡住的下体露出来，但是他没有，他只是把自己的腿放了下来，换成了一个规矩的坐姿。  
双腿拢着，悬挂在飘窗上，尤有种天真模样。  
但是他手上的动作却放荡了，手背撩开了上身的布料，直接把自己的小腹暴露在了镜头下。他的腰很窄，皮肤也白，小腹上流畅蓬勃的线条明显经过长时间的锻炼，竖脐，生得很圆滑，也很好看。  
隋时有点恍惚，既是被勾起了性欲，又觉得这个身材眼熟，好像在哪儿看到过，但一下子想不起来到底是在哪儿见过。  
没等他想出个所以然，视频上的人已经把上衣掀到了能露出乳头的位置，还没有停止，接着往上撩，最后把衣摆用嘴巴衔住。  
视频没有拍到他的下巴。  
他的乳头很小，颜色浅，在手指碰到的时候便小心翼翼地挺立起来，变成一颗硬硬的小粒，他用食指和中指夹着，两只手一起分别玩他的两颗小点，左右挤压，还往里按。  
隋时听到他湿重的、带着鼻音的闷哼，胯下的性器更难受，被内裤裹着，但龟头已经快要从内裤缝冒出个头。  
然后他就看到了那个人手腕上朱红色的痣。  
操。  
隋时终于意识到这种奇妙的熟悉感来自哪里。  
他认识这个人。  
很眼熟的这个人，先前也总是这样，会裸着上半身在他眼前晃来晃去，腿也是这样，直且长，白得晃眼睛。  
手腕上也有这样一颗小痣。  
还他妈是谁，他那个不在学校的室友——  
艾语扬。

隋时思维一下飘忽了，小腹着起的那一团火倏地烧得更旺，肌肉一下子绷住，性器硬得发痛，甚至喉咙也有些干涩，呼吸粗重许多。  
屏幕上的那个人是艾语扬，不是别的任何人，也不是什么随随便便的阿猫阿狗。  
那是艾语扬。  
隋时是个同性恋，他从没对谁说过。  
同时他还喜欢艾语扬，也憋在心里憋了大半年，谁也没有说。  
他没想到居然有一天自己能在色情网站上找到艾语扬拍的黄色短片。还不是一般的手淫视频，艾语扬居然穿着裙子，撩开了自己的上衣，那样淫荡地玩自己的奶头，呻吟得像个欠操的妓女。  
隋时近乎急躁地扯了扯内裤边，拉下去，放出他完全勃起的性器，手握住底部，手指揉了两下自己的卵蛋。被禁锢了这么一会儿的东西总算得了自由，弹动一下，沉甸甸地贴到他的腹部。  
顶部冒着热液，他体温很高，把空气都蒸得湿热起来。空调一点也派不上用场。  
屏幕上艾语扬还在玩自己的乳头。他已经不只是满足于揉按了，还用上自己的拇指和食指并着去捻，去捏，抠挖顶端他可能根本不存在的奶孔。他的指尖围着乳头绕圈，他垂荡着的两条小腿缠在一起，夹紧了他的腿根，脚趾都难耐地绷住。  
艾语扬的喉咙像被掐住，发出动物一样的、闷闷的哼哼。  
画面还是粉色的，那已经不再代表青涩了，流动着淫靡的空气，一切都发潮。  
妈的，艾语扬怎么这么骚。  
隋时的眼神暗下来，他不知道自己怎么就一下子怒气上头了，手指圈着他的阴茎从他底端狠狠地套上来，掌心握住自己的龟头揉了一下，手心都被自己的前液弄湿了。  
他在气什么？  
气艾语扬这么欠操？气自己这么喜欢的人这么骚？气艾语扬背地里偷偷摸摸拍这么淫荡的片？  
他怎么就以为艾语扬是个坦坦荡荡地直男？  
艾语扬很怕热，他们学校夏天开空调又开得晚，没有开空调的那几天艾语扬在寝室总喜欢脱了上衣在房间里溜达来溜达去，或者是直接那样裸着上半身坐在床上和他朋友连麦打游戏，一点也不管还有个隋时呆在宿舍。  
隋时有时瞥他，能看到他光裸的后背，肩膀宽而平，肩胛骨凸显，中间脊梁的骨节也一清二楚。  
天气本来就热，看到那个隋时就更热了，能看不能吃，阴茎涨痛，只能避开艾语扬躲到浴室想着他给自己打出来。隔着一面墙，艾语扬在外面打游戏，他在浴室里想着艾语扬打飞机。  
要知道他艾语扬其实是这样的，他当时就不该忍着，早该把他按床上操到他哭。  
视频里的艾语扬远没有先前在宿舍露得多，但人就是这样犯贱，遮遮掩掩的东西反而更加吸引人，更何况艾语扬的动作又是那样发浪，这比那时候更让隋时发昏。  
隋时的眼神胶着在屏幕上，那一小片发光的荧幕支配了他所有的思维。在那一小方天地里的艾语扬，匀称的绞紧的小腿，娇嫩的乳尖，起伏的胸脯和因为吸气陷下去的小腹。  
艾语扬勃起的阴茎把裙子的布料顶起了一块，反应很厉害。好像他为了照顾屏幕前的人直观地认识到他的感受，他把自己的腿提起来，踩在大理石材质的飘窗上，露出了自己裙底的风光。除开那煞风景的纯白平角内裤，隋时眼里都是他胯下鼓鼓囊囊一团。  
那一片布料都湿了。  
隋时被那片水迹刺激得更硬，性器暴涨。  
妈的，艾语扬怎么这么会勾引人，他怎么摸自己的奶子都硬成这样，他的鸡巴还这么能流水。  
屏幕上艾语扬稍稍朝后仰，还在继续揉他的乳，腿有些微微的抽搐，好像快高潮一般。  
隋时此刻的眼神几乎都能擦出火花，连眼都不眨，恨不能把艾语扬屏幕里抠下来操一顿。  
他逐渐觉得只是撸动阴茎对他来说不够了，他被艾语扬揉乳的动作勾得喉咙更干，止不住地去想那个地方舔上去是什么感觉，是不是硬硬的，像一颗小石子一样，他的舌头绕几下，艾语扬是不是还会喘着气叫出来。  
隋时一想这个，思绪更是不着边际。  
他想那里要是会喷奶就更好，他现在这么渴，像走在沙漠上，嗓子在冒烟，皮肤在冒汗，他体内的水分都蒸发出来，他可能会死在荒漠上。但那对奶子要是会出水，那艾语扬就能做仅属于他的那片绿洲了。  
不，不对，隋时又推翻了自己，不是要是会，是必须，是一定，就算不会喷，他也一定要把艾语扬吸出来。  
艾语扬的奶水一定和他的人一样甜。隋时想。  
他加重了手上的力气，手指被自己不断的体液弄得湿滑不堪，眼神狠戾地盯着屏幕上那个人看。

明天艾语扬就会回来上课。  
之前欠的，艾语扬全都要还上。


	2. 潮热

“你穿裙子很好看。”  
“你的乳头好小，被你玩大了一圈，真可爱，好想舔一舔。”  
“我在你们画室这层的厕所。你过来，我等你。”  
“你不来我会把视频发给全校看。”

艾语扬再次把这些信息看了一遍，焦虑地把嘴里的话梅核从口腔的一侧顶到另一侧，再狠狠咬碎，嘴里炸开酸甜味道，弥漫到整片味蕾。  
早上开始由陌生号码发来的短信。  
第一条就是露骨的图片，他穿着裙子，两腿大张，上衣掀开，手指按在乳头上，艳红的乳尖立着，顶在他的指尖，内裤湿了一片。  
像素不高，明显是视频里截图下来的。  
艾语扬不知道对方是怎么看到这个视频的，显然认出了他来，还发来这样充满性暗示的短信。  
操。  
艾语扬的眼睛又看到最后一条上。  
距离最后一条短信发过来的时间已经过去十五分钟。  
没有新消息再过来。  
妈的。  
艾语扬按灭手机，站起来踹了一脚画架。  
“你好端端发什么神经。”旁边的人被他这说来就来的脾气弄得不明所以。  
艾语扬没理他，直接出了画室。

到了厕所，艾语扬看了一圈，没看到人，以为自己被耍了一通，便转身想走。刚转过身又被一股力拽住手腕，扯进厕所隔间里。  
那个人使的力气很大，又突然，艾语扬根本没来得急反抗就被他牢牢按在隔间的门板上，一条腿卡进两腿之间，那个人捂住他的嘴，脸直直凑上来。  
滚烫的吐息潮湿地打在他脸上，带着一股薄荷和烟味混合的清冽气味。  
“你来的好慢。我烟都抽完一支，你才来。”那个人低声说，“我还以为你真不在乎把这个给别人看。”他声音很哑，像在抱怨。  
脸亲昵地凑上来，鼻尖几乎要碰到艾语扬的脸，艾语扬的视线被他干扰得无法对焦。  
“我等了你好久。”他又说，下面的腿还更肆意地抵上来，勃起的下身贴在艾语扬的身上，隔着布料磨蹭他的大腿。  
那个蓬勃的部位顶到他，艾语扬才回了神，一把把那个人推开。  
那个人被推得往后跌了两步，艾语扬看清他的脸。  
隋时。  
在宿舍里住了有一年，艾语扬和他这个室友仍没有熟起来。他来之前想过到底是谁给他发这些信息，没想到会是隋时。  
艾语扬感觉自己太阳穴突突地跳动，憋着气，故作镇定道：“你短信是不是发错人了。”  
“发错人？”隋时讥诮一笑，从兜里摸出手机，说，“我不会把你认错的。”他本身长得就不算亲和，不笑的时候总看着凶，讥笑的时候更加刻薄。  
“那个不是我，你真的搞错了。”  
隋时却像没听到一样自顾自放了下去，举到艾语扬的眼前给他看。  
艾语扬不肯看，把头别开。可隋时没有关声音，他能听着自己断断续续的呻吟从隋时的手机里传出来，一点一点挤进耳朵里。  
厕所的隔间这么小，那个声音填满整片空间，凭空让空气温度升高，变得湿浊粘腻。  
艾语扬又头脑发起热，说：“真的不是我，你别放了。”  
隋时却没有听他的，自顾自地说：“你穿裙子很好看。”  
艾语扬只能自己去抢，隋时偏了下身子，把手举高了，艾语扬正正好好扑进他怀里。  
他捞了把艾语扬的腰，逼得艾语扬退了两步，把艾语扬又一次圈在门板和胸膛之前。隋时比艾语扬高上几厘米，距离缩小后给艾语扬略带窒息的压迫感。  
“我很喜欢这个视频，”隋时在他耳边说：“昨天看了好几次。”  
他当然很喜欢，他喜欢得鸡巴都他妈顶在艾语扬腿上，艾语扬感受得一清二楚。  
这个姿势让艾语扬感到危险，想拉开一点和隋时的距离，但已退无可退，隋时又把他箍得牢牢的，只好拿手撑在他和隋时之间，干巴巴道：“关我屁事，你放开我。”  
隋时可不放开他，甚至把脸埋进艾语扬的颈子，嘴唇碰到他的皮肤。艾语扬耳后飘着一股独特的味道，之前隋时就总闻到，这次闻得最清楚，有点像草药味，又不很像，辛辣而冷，闯进鼻腔占据领地，直直冲到大脑，弄得隋时脑子又开始犯浑。  
他吻吻那片裸露的皮肤，“艾语扬，你好香。”  
“你喜欢那个视频就喜欢，对我发什么情！”艾语扬搡他，“说了我不认识那个人！”  
“你不认识这个人？”隋时低声问。  
“我他妈干嘛要认识！”  
隋时哼笑，直直地伸手抓住了艾语扬右手的手腕，把它举起来到艾语扬面前，让艾语扬看他手腕上的那一颗小痣。  
那颗痣长在艾语扬右手的手腕腕骨上，虽然是很小一颗，但艾语扬太白，看上去就有点显眼。  
“你们在这里长了颗一样的痣，看到了吗？”  
隋时的眼睛直视着艾语扬，看得艾语扬有些心虚了，缩了缩手指握成虚虚的拳头，想把手抽出来。  
但隋时力气大，捏得死死的，他没办法使上劲，甚至手腕被隋时捏得有些疼。  
艾语扬只好嘴硬地冲隋时嚷嚷：“那又怎样？全世界就我能在这儿长颗痣吗？”  
“狡辩。”  
隋时不理会他，把他的手举过头顶，按到门板上，接着撩开他衣服的下摆，指尖从他的肚脐开始顺着他的腹部往上，走过那片细腻紧绷的皮肤，就像视频里艾语扬摸自己那样。  
隋时的手指细长，体温比艾语扬低一些，这样若即若离地划过实在痒，弄得艾语扬忍不住吸了口气，小腹微微收进去，竟也忘记推开隋时，只是拿不受桎梏的手抓住了隋时的手腕。  
这使隋时回想起在视频里看到的那个画面，艾语扬在濒临高潮时不断起伏收缩的小腹。  
现在隋时的手心就贴在那个腹部上，他的声音便更低，语气很黏湿，带了点着迷那样：“你们的人鱼线都很好看，肚脐也长得一样。”  
艾语扬想要推开他，但身体已经不受控制，被隔间的门撑着才堪堪没有滑下去。他捏着隋时的手也没什么力气，隋时还继续往上摸，摸到他的乳尖，指腹用力碾了一下。  
艾语扬才把隋时的手腕攥紧了，仰起头哼了一声，身子打起颤，身体涌过一股暖流。这个反应叫他羞耻地闭上了眼睛。  
“你们的乳头都好敏感，摸一下就会叫。”隋时说完，头低下去，朝那里吹了口气。  
艾语扬抓住了他脑后的头发，咬紧了牙。他以为隋时要舔上来，但是没有，隋时松开了他。  
分开一点距离，隋时晃晃手里的手机。他眼神很冷，好像刚才的耽于情色的样子都是假象。  
“如果我把这个视频发给你爸妈看看，他们能不能认出来这是艾语扬？”  
“他们知道你私下这么骚吗？穿裙子玩自己的奶子还硬成那样。”  
“你他妈——”艾语扬想揍他，生生忍住，平复了一下呼吸，“所以你想怎样。”  
“你拍这种不就是想有人来操你吗。”隋时笑了下，“你今晚让我操一顿我就不说出去。”  
“我操你妈逼！”艾语扬抓住了隋时的衣领。  
隋时把艾语扬的手从自己的衣服上拿下去，说：“不要说脏话。”  
艾语扬攥了下拳头，把火气压住：“那晚上回了宿舍再说，我不能现在跟你做。”  
“可以。”  
艾语扬没想到隋时这么好说话，同意得那么干脆，刚想说我走了，结果又听到隋时说：“那先付个定金吧。”  
隋时捏了下他的后颈：“蹲下来，给我舔。”  
“舔射了就让你走。”


	3. Pussy

隋时栖身上来，抓着艾语扬的手放到自己的裤裆，夏季校裤的布料很硬，粗粝地磨在艾语扬掌心。艾语扬隔着裤子都能感受到那个器官大于常人的尺寸，勃发着灼热的力量。  
“操！你他妈是不是想死！”  
艾语扬抽了下手，没抽出来，空着的手想去抓隋时的领子，被隋时桎梏住。  
“你拍视频的时候不是玩玩奶子就爽死了？现在装什么坚贞？”隋时冷笑，“帮我解开。”  
空气剑拔弩张，带着股潮味。  
艾语扬没动。  
“解开。”隋时重复一遍，“别逼我把你按在厕所操了。”  
艾语扬咬了咬牙，蹲下去解隋时校裤的扣子，他手有点抖，解了几下才解开。  
“掏出来。“隋时说。  
艾语扬掐了下手指，闭着眼睛把他的内裤拉下来。那根阴茎一跳出来直挺挺就打到他的脸上，在他脸上划出一段湿痕，复而挺起来，昂扬地立在空气中。  
艾语扬被这一下弄懵，睁开眼又是被隋时的阴茎直白地对在眼前。  
长而粗壮，龟头已经完全出来，肉冠圆润饱满，紫红色，冒着热液，狰狞可怖，青筋盘虬。  
潮湿味道里厮混进旖旎情味。  
艾语扬吞了吞口水。  
很大。  
一想到它要进到自己的喉咙里来，艾语扬就觉得喉咙在发疼。  
“别愣着，”隋时催促他，语气已经开始不耐烦，“别他妈要老子教你干嘛。”手扣住艾语扬的后脑勺，把扶着自己的性器往艾语扬面前送了送。  
“你不是很想被操吗？看见真的鸡巴不想吃？”  
艾语扬不想承认隋时居然说对了，被隋时的肉柱对着，他感到屈辱，身体却不由自主升腾起兴奋。下面都抬头了，内裤也湿润。  
他闭着眼握上去，扶住它撸动几下。滚烫的，粗大的阳茎在他的手里更加硬挺，胀大在他的手心。前液潮丝丝的，沾到他的每一根手指，套弄毫无阻碍，他一个用力往上，停在顶端抠了抠隋时微张的马眼。  
隋时的手指紧了紧，呼吸一下粗重，抓住了艾语扬后脑的发。  
“含进去。”他又下达指令。  
艾语扬停下动作。  
假正经。隋时哼笑一声，装个屁。  
自己扶着性器去戳艾语扬的嘴，把顶端湿黏的液体都抹在了艾语扬嘴唇上。他的龟头掀开一点艾语扬的唇瓣，顶进去，抵在艾语扬的牙齿。  
那个口腔散发着潮乎乎的热气，艾语扬眉头紧皱，脸蒸腾的红，不自觉地把嘴张了个小口。  
隋时看着就想笑，装什么呢，不是想吃得要命。  
骚得要死，还他妈喜欢被强迫的。  
他看让艾语扬自己舔是没指望了，伸手掐住艾语扬的下巴，让他的嘴张的更大，把伞状的顶部塞进了艾语扬那张潮湿的嘴里。  
隋时的龟头很大，真的塞进嘴里就更吃力，这样强行顶进来，艾语扬把嘴拼命打开才能把它完全接纳。  
一股咸涩味道扩散，把艾语扬嘴里原本残留的话梅味冲撞开。他的舌头被充实的龟头压着，很艰难才能动一下，在下方滑动着，正好钻进了隋时的系带。  
那里很敏感，撩拨了两下，隋时出了更多的热液，艾语扬嘴巴里的唾液也蓄起来，混合在一起顺了下巴淌下来。  
太闷热了。  
隋时的阴茎塞在我嘴里。艾语扬闭着眼，眼角沁出一点生理性眼泪。  
我居然一点也不讨厌。  
艾语扬舌头动的那几下实在太刺激了，隋时没忍住，挺了腰，把阴茎又送进去一截。  
艾语扬的嘴被严严实实堵起来，那一下让龟头直接顶到了他的喉咙，引起本能的呛咳。可反胃时收缩的喉咙却主动吮吸隋时的顶端，像电流一样的快感窜过。  
艾语扬眼泪却分泌更多，难受地推推隋时的小腹，试图让隋时出去一点。  
那种快感太难拒绝了，隋时一点也不想让他往外吐，按住他的后脑勺。  
“快舔。”  
全然只受欲望支配。  
艾语扬为了好受，拿舌头讨好地试探着去戳弄顶端的小口，碾一下，又顶一下。柔软的舌头那样温顺，像在驯服野兽。  
把嘴里的空气也逼出去，拢着嘴，不停啧吮。手也开始作弊，撸动露在外面的一截柱身。  
隋时被他伺候得舒服，手渐渐松了力气，呼吸重起来。  
妈的，艾语扬的嘴真爽。  
隋时撩开艾语扬额前的发，更清楚地看艾语扬脸上的表情。  
眼睛闭着，含着那根烫热的凶器，脸颊凹陷进去，眉毛皱着，睫毛湿润，有几络黏在一块，脸上挂着刚才呛咳时落下的眼泪。  
每一分都是隋时欲望的来源。  
平时艾语扬是什么样？  
张扬又耀眼，像个发光体，和朋友待在一块儿又有点少年习性的飞扬跋扈口吐芬芳，要他服个软跟要了他的命似的，像一头莽撞的小兽，哪里会这样屈居人下。而现在他含着烫热性器，龟头戳到他上颚里面一点的软肉，明显很不舒服，皱着眉头哭。  
隋时看得眼睛发热，心头升起一股无法抵挡的征服欲，恨不得狠狠操弄他这张湿热的嘴，射进他嘴里，让他吞了精液，让他难受也让他哭，再把他抓起来插进他的后穴，操得他字不成句，只能张嘴求饶。  
隋时喘着粗气，伸手揩掉艾语扬右脸的眼泪：“第一次吃鸡巴就这么会舔。”他嗓音低沉，此刻被情欲完全浸润，“好吃吗？”  
他抚摸艾语扬的发顶，像摸一只乖巧的猫咪。  
“小猫咪”却什么也不说，呜咽也不会，只拿眼睛瞪他，眼里一片红。乖却是真的乖，躲开了他的手又低着头舔他的阴茎，耳根红成一片，娇艳欲滴。  
“小猫咪”小心翼翼地不让自己的牙齿磕到隋时，伸出舌头，从底下舔到顶上，好像是这么几分钟就学会了不要违抗“主人”的命令，懂得了如何变通，怎么谄媚。  
他一直没挪开眼睛瞪着隋时的眼睛，凶狠里也带着媚意。  
操。  
隋时受不了了，抓着艾语扬的头发就往里操。他根本一点情面也没有留，完全变成只剩下欲望的野兽，反正这是艾语扬发骚自找的，他一点也不觉得对不起他。  
龟头戳到喉咙口，艾语扬开始反胃，什么也咳不出，反而叫隋时更舒服。喉咙吸吮，快感在隋时眼前炸开，他几乎下了死劲，到后来艾语扬嘴都麻了，只能凭本能张着，手死死抓住隋时的裤子。  
隋时最后深顶几下射在艾语扬嘴里，仅是射出来他还尤不满足，插着不放，捅得更深，要艾语扬统统吞进胃袋里。艾语扬一脸的眼泪，被他捅得近乎失神了，差点软着跪到地上，精液倒是全咽了下去。  
一股腥膻味。  
隋时把他从地上捞起来，声音带喘，在他耳边哼笑：“好吃吗？”  
艾语扬哑着嗓子，说滚。  
隋时却摸了把他的下体，隔着校裤摸到他半硬的性器，手从下往上包裹住那一块，指尖抵在最底端。  
艾语扬身子一抖，伸手猛地隋时推开，咬着牙说：“别碰老子。”抹了把脸出了隔间。  
隋时也没追上去，一边系纽扣一边笑出来。  
猎人信任自己的枪和本事，从来不介意让自己的猎物多跑一会儿。

艾语扬回了画室接着画之前的画，坐在折叠椅上怎么换姿势都难受。他的裤裆湿了彻底，性器也半勃，变换姿势时内裤的布料摩擦过他裆下的皮肤，激得他一阵瘙痒，好像又哆哆嗦嗦流出一股热液。  
“你没事吧？”边上的人问他。  
艾语扬不动了，手上停下来，说怎么了。  
“你的脸好红，是不是发烧了？”那人说，“眼睛也好红。”  
“没，没有。”艾语扬否认，蓦地站起来，“……我去下厕所。”  
他又一次进了他跟隋时带过的那个隔间。隋时已经不在了，可空气里的那股精液留下的膻腥味还没散开，引得他更加头昏脑胀。那精水现在就在他的肚子里，晃晃荡荡，口腔里也还有味道。  
下面好难受。  
他昏沉地想，怎么会是发烧呢？  
发情了才对。  
然后脱了裤子，露出下体鼓胀的小缝。  
那个不该长在男性身上的肉穴。


	4. 半熟

艾语扬的阴茎半勃着，他和别的男性不一样，柱身的下面囊袋都没有长，反而长了两片女人才有的肉唇，全然湿透了，鼓胀着，润湿又淫荡。两瓣肉唇下的内裤布料也未能幸免，被洇湿成暗色。  
他揉了两把阴茎，风从门板下面的缝隙漏进来，吹到他的女穴，带起一阵湿凉。  
他觉得有点痒，空气太潮了，湿淫的味道蒸得他头脑发昏。  
只是弄阴茎对他来说一点也不够。  
独处让艾语扬连羞耻心都忘掉，内裤完全脱下来，挂在脚踝，校裤垫到坐便器上，再把自己丢进柔软的衣物里，腿敞开，把女穴光明地、整个儿地暴露出来。  
娇嫩的穴就像未成熟的水果，看着白白净净，一点毛也没长，甚至透着粉色，汁水淋漓。  
那里其实根本就容纳不了多少东西，却贪婪成性，在帮隋时舔的时候就湿透了。  
下面好空。  
他怎么能这么贱呢，明明是被人强迫着口交，却控制不住地兴奋起来，下面的女穴都激动得发疼，阴蒂鼓鼓地涨起来，阴阜都撑起弧度。  
甚至现在还跑来厕所一个人躲着要开始自慰。  
都怪隋时，不是隋时我不会这样。  
艾语扬在心里埋怨，可又不可避免地回想到刚才含过得那根阴茎。隋时生的好看，性器也长得不赖，尺寸优越，硬起来后肉冠湿得发光，像一柄战无不胜的茅，代表着有力和征服，上面青筋虬结，张牙舞爪。  
带着股咸腥味，强势地插进嘴里，捅进喉咙，弄得人思考也思考不来，只能想起性爱。  
要是、要是隋时没让我给他舔，而是插进我的、我的穴里来。  
艾语扬觉得自己一定发烧了，不然不可能产生那么荒唐的念头。  
可是他的女穴这么痒，一直翕合着，想找点东西吞吃进去，来填补那一片的空虚。  
隋时的东西这么粗硬，插进来一定很舒服。  
艾语扬几乎痴了。  
他刚被强迫着舔了那根阴茎，现在就已经开始想着那阴茎自慰，甚至他的内壁因为他的幻想而抽搐，相互挤压着，深处都叫嚣着想要被满足。  
淫荡极了。  
可这又有什么错？  
这里就是用来被塞满的，不然干嘛留一个小口，想一下被插入又怎么了。  
况且想着隋时自慰又怎样，昨天隋时都看着他的视频打飞机了，他现在想着隋时自摸一下，这很公平。  
摸一下就好，就一下。  
艾语扬好像就这样说服了自己，突破心理防线，手摸索下去，迷迷糊糊地去揉自己的那颗饥渴得发痛的小肉蒂。手指刚按上去就湿腻腻地滑开，滑到了他那正翕合的肉缝里。两瓣肉唇正正好好把他的中指夹住，混着他的淫水，吸得严丝合缝。  
隋时是怎么想着我自慰的？艾语扬想。  
躲在宿舍自慰的时候是不是也会着眼皱着眉，用力弄自己的性器，鼻尖挂着汗，睫毛湿成一片。  
不能否认，隋时的五官真的生得无可挑剔，除了不爱做表情让他看着很凶，其余都是符合主流审美的好看，眼睛鼻子嘴通通恰到好处。  
如果是在自慰的时候，表情一定会软化下来，欲望铺陈，然后用鼻音潮腻地喘气。  
艾语扬听到过一墙之隔隋时自慰的声音。就在宿舍里，本来在做别的事，隋时忽然就进了独卫，接着就是湿黏的呻吟，很轻，又很欲。艾语扬坐在床上打游戏，一边在心里骂隋时精虫上脑不要脸，一边又不知廉耻地湿了。  
现在也一样，他脑子里想起隋时自慰时的声音，想起隋时的阴茎，淫液就止不住地流。  
他控制不住地揉拧自己的小肉蒂，狠狠刺激那里，体下的肉花咕噜噜地喷水，性器没被刺激到却也不停地弹动着，顶端渗着液体。  
要是隋时看到他现在这样又会怎么说呢？  
艾语扬昂着头，眼神迷茫地盯着天花板。  
隋时会怎么说？他应该会露出一个嘲笑，眼神揶揄着，拿那双手按住他的双腿，狠狠地往后使劲，让他的腿没有办法克制地张得很大，然后他只能抱着自己的小腹软弱地跟隋时求饶，说你别这样。  
隋时一点也不会听他的，只是帮隋时口交，艾语扬就体会到了隋时在性事上的霸道。他只可能冷酷无情地拒绝他，然后说：“把你的穴掰开。”  
艾语扬一边想又一边否认。  
隋时才不会这么温和。  
他一定会说：“掰开你的逼。”  
艾语扬这样想着，不受控制，颤巍巍地，手指覆在那两瓣肉唇上，那里滑腻不堪，像在冒着热气。翕合的蚌肉被他分开，那颗孔洞便暴露在空气中。肉道里面黑黢黢的，很窄小，看不清那些层层叠叠的肉。  
隋时的声音低哑，命令人的时候冷静自持。  
“自己插进去。”  
艾语扬浑身战栗着，把指头捅进那道缝里。  
他不敢戳得太深，只敢浅尝辄止地抠弄外面，穴口早软化下来，把他的手指含着，还嫌不够。  
在入口处翻搅着，里面的水液淌出来，却激起更深处的痒意。另外一只手套弄起自己的阴茎，狠狠地揉顶端的肉头，前后夹击着，快感一波一波涌，像海浪一样打上来。  
“艾语扬，你好骚。”  
隋时会这么说吗？  
艾语扬眼泪又挤出来，脚尖绷直了，胸口昂起来，像是一只要起飞的鸟。他手上用的力气更大，眼前氤氲着，什么也看不清。  
不够不够不够。  
越弄越空虚，高潮接近了，可是他更想要别的东西，不满足于手指。  
想要隋时，想要那根东西。  
想被插进来，射到肚子里。  
艾语扬咬住下唇，呜咽地呻吟着，前后一起高潮了。下体抽搐着喷出来，淫水接在掌心里，整个掌心都被打湿了，泛滥成灾。  
腥甜的骚味。  
艾语扬还陷落在高潮带来的短暂迷茫，垫在下面的裤兜里的手机响起一声短信提示音。  
他软着身子，随便把手在腹部揩了两下，揩掉一点粘腻的淫水，用那双手把手机摸出来。  
隋时的短信。  
“记得把视频删了。”  
艾语扬按灭手机。  
该死。  
艾语扬现在太狼狈，抽出手指后穴腔里兜不住的水统统淌下来，漏下来淫水又被垫在下面的布料洇进去，扩开一小块深色痕迹，像是拿着女穴失禁了一般。  
高潮完的腿软得像面条，他打着抖，眼睛也泛红。  
该死该死该死。  
这他妈都赖谁？  
艾语扬在心里咒骂。  
该死的视频，该死的隋时。  
现在居然还敢发短信冠冕堂皇地让他删视频。  
得了便宜还卖乖的傻逼。  
艾语扬一边骂，一边勉强把裤子套回去，站起来晃晃悠悠，腿直发软。  
画室是不能再回，只能先回寝室。回去的路上两片鼓着的肉唇相互磨着，刚高潮过的肉户太敏感，走两步就哆嗦着漏出一股水，被湿透的内裤接住，再变得更湿。  
艾语扬臊得满脸红，这么裹着一身精液淫水味，以现在的状态跟别人说他是出来卖的money boy也有人信。幸好离最后一节课下课还有几分钟，路上没有人，没有人看见他这副样子。  
回了宿舍先洗了个澡，淋着水胡乱地冲洗了女穴。换衣服的时候又发现太急忘了拿校裤，只能光着腿出去拿。  
艾语扬没想到隋时会回来。  
隋时一打开门看到的就是刚洗完澡的艾语扬，只穿了一件T恤和内裤，光着腿在衣柜边找衣服。  
太阳穴突突直跳，血液直冲大脑。  
外面在下雨，攒了好几天终于落了，本以为会是一场暴雨，结果最后来的只是小雨，随便落了几滴。隋时没带伞，被淋个彻底，现在裹挟着一身的潮气，发丝也是湿的。靠近了艾语扬，便把艾语扬一并裹进了雨水的冷潮。  
他再一次把艾语扬逼到退无可退。  
艾语扬贴着背后的衣橱，别着脸，说：“你怎么回来了。”  
“回来午休。”隋时回答，掐着他的手腕，“故意找操？”  
艾语扬刚刚洗过澡，身上散着热意，熨帖着沐浴液的味道，一阵一阵的甜味窜进隋时的鼻子里。  
操。  
“一身骚味。”  
艾语扬净会勾引人。  
隋时掐着艾语扬的下巴直接吻上去，舌头送到艾语扬的口腔里，缠弄艾语扬的舌尖，艾语扬嘴里的软肉便全数被他舔舐到。  
妈的，骚货连唾液都是甜的。  
隋时抽的是薄荷味的烟，艾语扬用着薄荷味的漱口水，两种薄荷味混合着，纠缠在一起，好像也没什么区别。  
隋时的吻侵略性太强，艾语扬被吻得头晕目眩，四肢的血液齐齐涌进大脑里，嘴上没法辩驳，软得像块面包。  
老天，隋时抽的到底是什么烟？艾语扬晕晕乎乎地想，薄荷味也能致幻吗。  
隋时箍着他的腰，手伸下去，手掌抚摸他的大腿根。手心烫热，灼得艾语扬的腿直抖。  
他什么拒绝的行为也没做，只抵着衣柜给隋时摸。  
“又骚。”  
隋时咬了一口艾语扬的嘴唇。  
艾语扬不争气，被隋时一摸就软了，刚才洗干净的穴又开始咕咕喷水。  
“又蠢。”  
隋时的手从艾语扬内裤的缝隙里探进去，艾语扬也没反应过来去阻止，被握住性器撸动两把，那根东西就激动地涨起来，戳着隋时手心。  
“一摸就硬。”隋时哼笑。  
接着摸下去，结果本该摸到阴囊的地方平平的，只摸到一手湿，一道缝。  
隋时一愣。  
艾语扬背一下湿了，脑子醒过来，想，我完了。  
他以为隋时会骂他怪物或者别的什么，把他推开再把他扔出寝室。隋时却是把他搂紧了，阴茎磨到他身上。  
“艾语扬，”隋时的声音哑得厉害，“原来你这长了个逼。”


	5. Virgin

艾语扬之前就猜对了，隋时的用词的确很下流，什么代称他都不用，偏偏就要用逼。这样的词在他的嘴里讲出这样的词语一点也不违和，他那张脸讲些带点脏的事情只会叫艾语扬湿，一点也不招人讨厌。  
隋时搡着艾语扬把他推到书桌边，又抱着他，把他摆到书桌上伸手强硬地打开他的腿。  
内裤被隋时拽掉，张开腿，阴阜完整暴露着，明亮的房间里看得一清二楚。艾语扬想把腿合上不让隋时再打量他，隋时却不随他的意，把他的腿紧紧扣着。  
“别合上。”隋时声音冷下来，“我要看。”  
艾语扬只能屈辱地张开双腿，供隋时亵玩。  
要是只看脸和性格，没人能想到艾语扬下面还长了这样一个隐秘的、无人知晓的女穴。  
那个地方很干净，光滑饱满，就像身体的一道裂缝，皮肤泛着粉色，因为没有毛，甚至还能硬生生看出点贞洁来。  
隋时为了看得清楚一些蹲下了身，脸也凑得近了。  
艾语扬下腹一阵发热。他不知道那是不是他的错觉，隋时的目光如有实质，他甚至觉得自己的身子都被隋时看得发烫。他不自在极了，恨不得死在当场，隋时却根本一点也不知道羞耻，脸凑得更近，艾语扬甚至用那里能感受到隋时温热的、开始变得有些急促的吐息。  
艾语扬觉得更热，好像可以就这样融化掉，此刻他只想把腿合上，让那双眼睛不要再看他，但隋时桎梏住他的膝窝，把他的双腿分开，他根本没办法逃脱。  
隋时的力气怎么能这么大，艾语扬看着隋时的发顶想。  
被这样掰开双腿，他的下体毫无遮蔽，肉唇分开一些，露出肥大充血的阴蒂，和下面那个可以被插入的小孔。  
操。  
隋时觉得自己已经理不清脑子里的思路了，理智也碎成齑粉。  
艾语扬居然长了这样一个小巧秀气的一个穴。只是被他看着，就自己会从里面挤出汁液来。  
难怪艾语扬在视频里内裤湿得这么厉害。  
好湿。  
像一汩丰沛的泉水，取之不尽用之不竭。  
散发着腥甜的气味，很会勾引人。  
“在出水，”隋时说，“和女人一样。”  
比起紊乱的呼吸节奏，隋时说话的声音听上去平静且理智，好像他只是在普通地叙述一个事实，做下一个结论，对他说的话做任何情色理解都是错误的。  
艾语扬想自己现在应该骂隋时几句，但是隋时的语气让他一下子卡壳了。这让他能说什么，说“老子就是像个娘炮一样被你看几眼就兴奋得流水”吗？  
隋时没说错，他就是这样贱。  
艾语扬还没想出个所以然，隋时忽然直起身站起来。他卡着艾语扬膝关节的手没有放开，身子压下来，额头抵上艾语扬额头，他们之间的距离缩短，隋时刚才打在那里的湿热呼吸全数呼在艾语扬的脸上。  
“艾语扬，”隋时喊他的名字，重复道，“你下面在出水。”  
艾语扬头脑发热，太阳穴也鼓胀，他的那点清醒快要挥发了，现在只剩下一点理智告诉他不能接着做下去，那样不对。  
“你居然长了个逼，”隋时说话的时候吐息在艾语扬脸上，“我要插进去。”  
“那里不行。”艾语扬拒绝道，语气并不果决。  
“我没在问你。”隋时碰碰艾语扬的嘴唇，好像在安抚他实际上并不是，他的声音还是一样低而冷，说，“我要插进去。”  
尽管隋时惯常表现出很成熟的样子，本质还是个高中生，对情欲有本能的追求，道德感也没有完全形成，自控力也极低。  
何况艾语扬又这样骚。  
“艾语扬，”隋时又叫了一遍他的名字，还重复道，“我要插进去。”  
他根本不在乎艾语扬的话，直接伸出了手，按到那瓣肉户，再摸进那道窄缝。  
中指嵌进那两瓣肉夹成的缝里，滑溜溜的女穴充盈着潮湿的水汽，敏感又多情。艾语扬第一次被别人碰到这个地方，隋时的手指只是轻轻碰了一下，他就忍不住想发抖。  
他努力去忽略穴里的叫嚣，一把捉住隋时在他下面作弄的手，吃力再一次拒绝：“不行。”  
隋时充耳不闻，借着那淫水直接推进去食指一小个指节。  
“……唔！”  
艾语扬的喉咙里发出一声短促的喘息，一下子丢盔弃甲，捏着隋时的手卸了力气。  
甬道湿滑，一下子就吞吃进去，连抵抗也没有。  
“艾语扬你的水好多，好会吃，”隋时哑声道，“刚才舔完是不是自己偷偷插了？”  
隋时的手指指甲修得很干净，阴道被抠弄也不会疼。里面是活的，热烫又紧窒，层层叠叠的软肉挤着那根手指，整根指头都被泡在淫水里，勾一下，内壁就缩一下。  
“是不是？”隋时接着问。  
艾语扬不肯看他，不回答，甚至也不发出一点声音，只闭着眼睛，头也撇到一边，手撑在桌沿上，咬住下嘴唇，绷住了自己的背。  
半晌，他才收着下巴，轻轻点了下头。眼睫毛颤动，下面的小肉嘴紧张地缩了一下。  
妈的。  
隋时的阴茎胀痛，眼睛着着火。  
“小婊子。”  
哪个猎人会在猎物自投罗网的时候不开枪呢？  
隋时几乎不剩多少耐心了，接着抠挖了几下，汩汩出水的小眼漏了他一手心的淫液，接不住的继续流下去，淅淅沥沥淋在桌面上。  
艾语扬的内壁还在不停地收缩，不停嘬他的手指，叫他忍不住去想把自己的阴茎塞进那个洞里的感觉。  
把自己的阴茎塞进艾语扬的那个逼里。  
隋时忍不住想这个。  
如果把阴茎插进这个热情的逼，是不是也会像这样嘬吮他，把热液浇到他的龟头上，泡着他的阴茎，不停含夹。想想就脑眩头昏，脑子也一并被泡进淫水里了一样。  
手指动作愈加激烈，艾语扬被他的手指插得软成一滩，手撑在桌面上才不至于往后仰，脚趾绷起来。  
“隋时，”艾语扬难堪地去抓隋时的手，想阻止他但没有花上一点去制止的力气，只能嘴上逞英雄，“隋时，别弄，肚子好酸。”  
桌面太硬，他的尾椎硌得发疼。  
“就知道发骚。”  
隋时冷哼，抽出被他抓住的手，兀自撩开他的上衣，俯身去衔那颗挺立的乳头。  
他的乳头单单因为被玩下面就硬挺发胀，充血成艳丽的红色。隋时先是舔，舌头扫过乳头留下晶莹的水痕，再整颗含进去嘬弄，就像吃一颗莓果，用牙齿不轻不重碾磨。  
艾语扬嘴里的声音一点一点地兜不住了，于是零零碎碎地散落下来，掉在桌上，轰然炸开，整个房间都是他饱含着欢愉的呻吟。  
脸上攀升起红潮，眼神恍惚，手搭上隋时的后脑，抚摸他的短发。  
“别弄了，好难受、嗯！……要死……”  
艾语扬垂着脑袋流眼泪，嘴上在说着难受，下面却是全然被隋时玩熟了，鼓胀饱满，如同烂熟的蜜桃。  
隋时还在舔他的乳，又是吸又是咬，不弄出点奶水不罢休那样。下面的手指变换着角度亵玩，肆意戳弄。  
太爽了太爽了，该死。  
耳边喧嚣起来，艾语扬别的什么也感受不到，只知道快感明明白白，破风而来。  
隋时的手指细长有力，插得很深，舌头也狡猾，绕着圈，舌苔挤按，像灵活的蛇。艾语扬的腿再分不住，从桌上垂下来，绞起来，正正好好把隋时的手夹在大腿内侧。  
”隋时……！”  
房间外面打了午休的铃，艾语扬被吓得一抖，就这样在隋时的手指下潮吹了。阴茎隋时根本就没碰，也一起射出来，稀稀拉拉的精水溅了一肚皮，下面的水则喷了隋时一手。  
艾语扬的手抓着隋时的肩膀，高潮让他浑身发软，羞耻加快感的泪像拧不上的水龙头，淌了一脸。  
隋时接了一手黏稠体液，把高潮后瘫软下来的艾语扬捞住，左手还堵在下面，一下一下地勾。  
“你还会潮喷啊，”隋时像发现了什么奇事，夸奖般吻了艾语扬的嘴角，“插下面都会射。”  
艾语扬小腹还在痉挛，将隋时的手指夹得紧紧的，隋时持续的动作把高潮的感觉无限延长，一直刺激他潮吹时敏感的甬道，水一直淌，他的下体就像一条溪流，一部分被隋时堵在里面，一部分喷涌而出。  
“我没有……”艾语扬否认着，痛苦和愉悦交织，他分不清哪个更多一些，本能皱起眉头，求道，”停一下，别弄了……呃……”  
他整张脸都蒸腾得泛了红，刘海湿漉漉地黏成一片。  
“隋时。”他求着蹭蹭隋时的颈窝，绵软地喊隋时的名字，“隋时。”  
艾语扬以前哪里有这样的时候呢，隋时似乎被他这样动物般的撒娇取悦，停下了手，终于抽出来。  
抽得很慢，内壁还在夹，指尖拔出来时发出“啵”的响声。  
艾语扬耳朵着了火，近乎愤怒，又为自己羞耻难堪。  
“下面还会叫，”隋时揩了淫液和精水一并抹在艾语扬奶头上，“你那天拍完视频是不是自慰了？”  
他的手指屈起来，刮了一下艾语扬湿透的外阴，娇嫩的阴唇翕合着，被玩得充血，显出成熟的红。  
艾语扬浑身一颤，牙齿探出来，咬住了下嘴唇，几不可查地点了下头。  
“淫荡。”  
隋时解开校裤的纽扣，放出怒涨到现在的阴茎。圈住底部，捏着它，戳了戳花穴那翕动润潮的小缝。  
“你用手指摸你这里了吗？”  
龟头被肉唇吞吞吐吐含着，随时都可以按着操进去。  
艾语扬一个劲地摇头，眼前的画面都被眼泪覆盖得模糊了，隋时的阴茎像一杆坚挺的武器，火热烧灼，他的身体被那根烫热威胁得僵住，连往后躲都忘掉。  
隋时没插进去，就这么抵着，继续问道：“玩奶子就把自己玩喷了？”声音都沙哑成欲望。  
艾语扬没回答。  
隋时等了一会儿又不耐烦了，催促他：“说话。”  
拿那柄阴茎抽打艾语扬的肉花，抽得他淫水四溅，那个声音很清脆，艾语扬的脖子根都涨红了，隋时那一下又好巧不巧打在他肥大的阴蒂上，他一哆嗦，又羞耻又爽地喷出一大股淫水，咬了咬牙：“嗯。”  
“哦。”隋时点点头，眼睛盯着阴阜，扶着性器浅浅地戳弄他外阴那道缝，热暖的淫水沾满他胀大的龟头。  
“没有人插过这里吧？”隋时问。  
艾语扬摇头。  
隋时笑了下。  
“看清楚谁是第一个插进去的。”  
“小处女。”


	6. 春潮

猎人捕捉到肖想许久猎物自然是要慢条斯理地好好享用，隋时的器物是他作为猎人无往不利的武器，杀伐果决，毫不留情，再张牙舞爪的猎物到这把枪面前都只能跟他投降，冲他软弱无力地求饶，辅以示弱的热泪。  
艾语扬还在摇头，说不行，插不进来的。  
无知无畏的小兽开始害怕，下面的穴眼也不在不停地哭，但说话的声音怎么听怎么像欲拒还迎。况且他先闯进来，冲隋时这么张开了腿，隋时没道理放他一马。  
刚才不是还在隋时手里喷了吗？拒绝得一点也没有说服力。  
隋时会插进去，龟头用力顶，操开艾语扬的处女膜，结束他的贞洁，让他流血也让他哭。  
什么服软的话都置若罔闻，握着肉柱就急躁躁往里插。先进去顶端，幼兽的小口娇嫩紧窄，进去一部分就卡住，不上不下的胶着着。刚才的那点水根本不够，这张小嘴太紧，吃不下这么多东西。  
隋时杀红了眼，只想把整个都进到艾语扬那个紧窒的穴，还在继续往里塞，指望着艾语扬多留点水让内壁更滑一些。  
艾语扬疼得直抽气，皱着眉手把隋时的肩膀掐紧了，下头含着个龟头，阴道内壁不停挤压啧吮。  
他那个地方以前根本就没什么大东西插进去过，自己玩归玩，什么小玩具都不敢买，隋时一上来就想要把整根直接干到底，他一点也受不住。  
现在这个姿势能把下面看得一清二楚，隋时的阴茎粗胀，顶端没进他的屄里，大半根怒涨的柱身露在外面，威风凛凛的威胁。  
操，隋时进来了，好大，好涨。怎么可能全进来，我会死。  
艾语扬只是被顶开了一小部分，眼前就一阵发黑，简直不敢去想隋时整根进来他会怎么样。  
隋时的阴茎温度这么高，穴腔近乎被灼烧到，这样嵌进肉花里，把那个小洞撑开，内壁一直开合试图适应这个饱胀龟头的入侵。  
“太满了，”艾语扬推拒地按在隋时肩线上，打着颤，想让他退出去，“出去，进不来的。”  
隋时置之不闻，还在往里进，不容置疑地征伐。  
太钝了，太涩了，隋时不知退缩，艾语扬夹得厉害，内腔紧得两个人都疼，生生能剐下一层皮来。但隋时停不了了，塞在那个洞里感受带着生命的吮吻，头皮发麻只想不管不顾地抽插，不进到底他不会罢休的。  
隋时伸手摸了下艾语扬汗潮的脸，喘着粗气命令他，“不要夹，放松。”把艾语扬拒绝的手抓开，嘴里的声音比下面软，“听话，出点水。”  
总算不再往里挤，一手扶着自己一手又去揉艾语扬的阴茎，从底部套上来，狠狠地动作，抠挖一下顶端，那根东西又活过来，直挺挺戳着。  
艾语扬这根阴茎都生得可爱，正常男人大小，俏嫩的，透着粉色，跟他的阴阜一样天真。最可爱的还是这么简单弄了几下就硬起来，爽得雌穴里头也出水，从穴心一直嘟噜噜冒出热液来，浇在龟头上，高热潮湿，爽得隋时毛孔都舒张。  
心里又在骂艾语扬骚，怎么这么会出水，就是个欠操的浪货。  
艾语扬也被弄得舒服，人又软了，仰起头来把胸脯送到隋时面前，隔着一件T恤衫起伏。  
碍眼的印花，隋时手上把艾语扬的阴茎放开来，皱着眉把那件T恤扯掉，手掌按在桌面上，艾语扬一边的腿被他架到臂弯，俯下身去，去捉艾语扬微张的嘴，衔着他胡乱一通亲。  
说是亲，更像躁戾的撕咬，啃艾语扬的嘴唇，舌头舔舐他的下巴，动物一般的发情。  
艾语扬分了心，下面放松很多，出了不少水，底下恶劣的肉棍便继续径直送进去。甬道还是紧，但顺畅许多，艰涩往里吃，层层叠叠的嫩肉围堵上来吸得隋时后脑发麻，腰上通了电似的窜上一阵快感。  
“你好会咬。”隋时模糊地舔咬艾语扬的颈子。  
他倒是舒服了，可艾语扬一层层被生生破开，这根混账东西他折磨得直流眼泪。他不想就这么服软的，但是眼泪被生理性逼出来，实在太痛，隋时一点都不留情。  
怎么可能全进来，什么时候结束。  
艾语扬受不住了，按着自己的小腹上，哭着骂说，操，别插了，你怎么这么长。  
隋时就像条小狗一样不停舔弄他，从脖子到锁骨，烫热的舌头灼着他细腻的皮肤，哑着声音说，可以进去的，你很会吃。再向下噬咬左边的那颗鼓胀的小乳头，舌头一卷，下身一寸一寸顶进去。摩擦生起火，燎烧在艾语扬胸前不算宽阔的平原。  
艾语扬的乳头敏感，一被含进嘴里女穴就激动地一夹，把肉柱又吃进去一截。拉锯战演到末尾，隋时差点被他骤地缩紧的穴吸出来，扬手给了艾语扬的大腿一巴掌，“叫你别夹。”  
“啪”地一声，那片皮肤便迅速泛起红晕。  
火辣辣的痛，隋时一点劲儿都没留，艾语扬嘴上无力地辩解，说“好痛”“我没有”，实际上被这突然的一下弄得又是一紧，身子绷住把下面的男根死死绞住，穴心喷出一股蜜液统统被龟头接着，爽得隋时发昏。  
妈的，这哪里是没有，这是想要的只会咬男人的鸡巴了。内腔紧极了，嫩滑潮湿的软肉压着粗硬的肉柱，比口腔还舒服。  
十足骚浪的小婊子。  
“欠操。”  
隋时掐着艾语扬的腿根就把他拖过来，阴茎本就只剩一截在外面，这么一拖，胯部再往前顶，凶横地撞进去，直接把阳具插到底，囊袋打在娇嫩的肉户上，整根阴茎都严丝合缝地砌在艾语扬的屄里。隋时埋在深处，把艾语扬对折着按下去，肉头堵着穴心，艾语扬的阴道一下一下抽搦。  
隋时脸蹭蹭艾语扬的脖颈，两个人的汗混在一块儿，他粗着嗓子说：“看，都吃进去了，你很会吃。”被含着适应一会儿，隋时又哑道，“里面好热。”  
真的太热，空气升温发潮，汗液蒸发成水汽，阴茎在的地方最热，都快起火，欲念开始的地方。  
艾语扬眼眶发烫，腿无力地挂在隋时手臂上。隋时的阳具就这么毫无阻碍地钉在他体内，坚硬粗长一杆，还没有开始抽动下边就涨得好像要裂开，火烧一般疼痛，他觉得自己要死。  
之前怎么还会想要被隋时插进来，明明这么难受，是不是快要被隋时捅烂了。  
艾语扬白着脸去推隋时的肩膀，求道：“别弄了，我给你舔出来好不好，别插了。”他语气都软成水，一点底气都没。  
隋时纹丝不动，也不管他说的话，只磨蹭地亲他的侧颈：“我给你插松一点就不疼了。”说着话一口气呵在艾语扬的耳朵，不得他的同意就开始插穴，阴茎拔出去一小截再顶进来，带出一点穴肉又塞回去。艾语扬出水多，即便是夹得紧操起来也顺顺利利，穴肉嘬着又怎样，顶开就行，对于偾张的龟头来说，那根本算不得什么阻力。  
粗壮的肉杵在体内不停戳弄，烙铁般热，顶撞到最深的地方，娇小的女穴好像真的要被操开。  
隋时没在开玩笑，他说了就会做到的，艾语扬这张嘴迟早要习惯他的尺寸和他的粗暴。  
艾语扬从推搡换成锤打隋时的肩，他要被胀破了，可怜的肉花含着根棍棒，被捅了几下就吃不消了，哭着胡乱喊道：“别插了……嗯、太满了，会坏的。”  
隋时由他打，反正也不疼，嘴上道，“不会坏的”，手伸下去摸他滑腻的阴蒂，刚揉两下下面就咕嘟咕嘟冒出热液，像沸腾的开水，却散发出烂熟的臊腥气。  
艾语扬又软化了，隋时的动作简直是作弊，他几乎要被拖拽着淹没在令人战栗的欲望里，仿佛在海面浮沉，隋时是翻涌的浪。疼痛被快感盖过，耳朵被隋时的声音倒灌进来，听见他说，“这不是好好的，没坏，还能出水”。  
该死该死该死，都是这屄不争气。谁叫它出水了，它自己管不住。  
艾语扬红着眼，咬着牙不肯淫叫出来，可那颗小肉蒂被隋时推过来推过去地亵玩，硬得发痛，前头的那根阴茎也贴着肚皮流水。隋时一边揉他还一边插，肉蚌一次又一次被破开，湿烂得一塌糊涂，沾着淫水和隋时的体液，抽动时媾合处噗呲噗呲地发响，湿黏的水声搅和艾语扬的耳朵。囊袋打在上面也啪啪作响，隋时小腹的阴毛扎到他的肉户，窜起剌剌的疼，可又莫名其妙地爽。  
艾语扬仰着头落泪，太爽了，疼痛早消失了，变成了含住阳具的发胀。隋时好粗，手指又不讲道理地把玩他的阴蒂，要被磨出火了，肚子被捅得发酸，舒服得感觉要尿了。  
隋时又来拱他的脖子，呢喃道，“摸这里舒服吗，”情迷的语气，一下一下顶得极深，龟头长驱直入把他阴道的肉壁碾开，“你咬得好厉害，是不是很舒服。”  
艾语扬不肯说，一直躲隋时蹭吻他的嘴唇，隋时呼出得气太湿了，他的脖子整片都潮起来，好热也好烫。心里想，怎么不舒服呢，肚子好麻，隋时你要插死我了。嘴上一言不发，闭着眼直哭，下体狠狠地吸着隋时的阴茎，又吮又夹。  
“舒服吗，”隋时等不到回答有些急了，下面顶得越来越狠，“舒服吗，艾语扬。”  
胯骨狠戾一撞，肉头直直戳碾到艾语扬宫口，艾语扬浑身一颤，尖叫着射出来。  
“舒服……呃、隋时，好深，”艾语扬整个人浑浑噩噩的，眼角的泪渗着淌下来，嘴上胡乱地咿呀，“隋时你干死我了。”


	7. Liar

像被打开了什么开关，喊出那句话之后羞耻被艾语扬抛到脑后。  
就在宿舍里，午休时间，窗帘没拉上，雨天不算晴朗的光亮从窗户穿过，投射到他身上，他被隋时抱在书桌上干到射精，浑身哆嗦着，阴茎顶端小鼓小鼓地吐着浊液，乱糟糟地滴在痉挛的肚皮上。皮肤不断地蒸出汗水，近乎热融。  
真的操了，太昏头，怎么可以舒服成这样。  
隋时假好心地伸手过来套了一把他不停滴水的小肉棍，好像是要把里面残余的精水挤出来，下身还在戳弄，把脆弱宫口的窒碍鸷狠地冲撞开，操开了一个小口，龟头焊进去，一下一下磨在穴心的软肉。  
艾语扬根本承受不住更多了，于是抖得更厉害，嘴上稀里糊涂地喊隋时的名字，声音被哭腔泡着，说，“嗯，太深了！……我不要了，隋时……”  
隋时一句也听不进去，艾语扬在高潮中的雌穴像致幻的药品，让他变成一头没有思维的野兽，只知道索求。欲望指使着他按着艾语扬交媾，别的什么也不必考虑。  
现在他只想插到最里面，在他的子宫里泄出男精，把他射满、操服，然后让艾语扬染上自己的味道，成为他的所有物，谁都觊觎不了。  
隋时摸摸艾语扬汗潮的侧脸，喘着气说：“别撒谎，你明明夹得好紧。”说着他又弓着背去叼住艾语扬胸膛上的小奶头，张嘴就含住这颗甜蜜的小肉球，牙齿碾碾拨拨，粗粝的舌头按压上去，再狠狠咂吮。这里像艾语扬身上的按钮，一咬艾语扬就会爽快得昏头搭脑不知今夕何夕了。  
隋时真他妈是处男吗？艾语扬被插得脑内出现短暂空白，眼睛里蒙着层水。他接近茫然地想，处男怎么可能这么厉害。  
手心贴在肚子上，总感觉自己的腹部都被插得鼓起来，那个龟头好像能在他小腹上顶出形状，把他的肚皮操得凸出来。他呜咽着流泪，心想隋时就是想把他捅穿。眼泪湿淋淋地流，反复道：“太深了……隋时，太深了。 ”  
内壁快失去知觉，被不停地摩擦，顶开又闭合，龟头又直直地顶进宫腔。艾语扬思绪麻木昏沉，爽利快感游弋在四肢百骸，每个关节都卡得咯咯作响。爽得不行，他只能抽噎着，说，我不要了，真的不要了。  
隋时受不了似的抱怨他：“艾语扬，你怎么老撒谎。”  
明明就是发骚了，哪里可能不要？要是他停了，艾语扬肯定又会求他就接着操，让他顶他埋在肚子里面的那个宫腔。  
小骗子。  
他抓着艾语扬软弱的手放到他们身体连接的地方，低声说：“你摸摸，你好湿，明明就很爽。”  
艾语扬沾来一手淫水，阴阜被撑得太开，肥满的蚌肉被挤在两边，手好像只能摸到一层薄薄的肉膜。  
“没有，呃，我没有……”艾语扬否认。  
可是真的好湿，外阴都是隋时插出来的水。  
滑腻腻的，肉道好胀。隋时按住他，把他双腿掰得大张，粉嫩的外阴被隋时干得充血猩红，高高得鼓起来，每每隋时退出来一些，那穴口的软肉就被带出来一点，好像和那根作孽的性器连为一体了，严丝合缝地粘着，嘬得死紧，一点儿也舍不得放开。  
“是不是，你很湿，你只想给我干。”隋时又强调一次。  
这满嘴的诡辩把艾语扬说服，隋时把他操的很舒服，隋时插得很厉害，他真的只能张着腿被隋时夯干。隋时的头发蹭到他下巴，好痒，艾语扬没力气拨开他，张着嘴呜欸，说，嗯，我只想给你干，呃，太深了。  
隋时满意他的回答，架着他的腿专心致志开始操他的穴，手恶劣地按住艾语扬的小腹，一下下插，手上用力，插得更深，嘴上喑哑地说胡话，说你这里还藏了个子宫，我都插进去了，好爽，好会吸。  
隋时太凶，就喜欢拿他那个作孽的肉头戳艾语扬的穴心，艾语扬的腹腔被弄得酸涩不堪，他不知道什么时候又被隋时插硬了，再意识到的时候阴茎又被隋时插得射精，阴道也喷出一大股水，阴茎抽插的时候那里被搅弄出粘连的水声，噗呲噗呲，噗呲噗呲，都是艾语扬身体里淌出来的淫水被隋时的阴茎鞭挞出来的声响。  
艾语扬听得整个人都发臊，想堵上自己的耳朵最好什么也听不到，但是他整个身子都软塌塌，还沉陷在高潮绵长的海潮里，被操成一滩水，受隋时支配，自己什么也做不了。他全身上下只有雌穴是被堵着的，用的还是隋时的阴茎。  
当然，淫水也一点没有堵上，汩汩地漏下来，喷出来，桌面打湿一大片，还喷湿了隋时的小腹。  
隋时被他高潮的肉道狠绞，头脑顿时被煮沸。艾语扬身上那股苦味儿被体温加热后跟淫水味儿含混，再次铺天盖地浸灌在隋时的鼻腔。  
好香，艾语扬怎么这么香。  
艾语扬太贱了，不是被强迫的吗，高潮还这么会吸，这么想吃精液吗？  
那就操死他，全部送给他吃。  
操着粗热的阴茎杵进去，龟头抵着宫口碾干，顶端暴涨，要把精液统统灌进去，一滴不漏。  
艾语扬感觉到隋时要射，忍受着高潮裹挟的欢愉和苦楚，求道，别射进来，不能射进来。  
隋时整个人覆盖上来，手搂着他嘴上亲他，不容置喙地说我会射进去。  
他想把艾语扬操熟，只知道张着腿给他干。  
也想把艾语扬操死，不要再发骚勾引人，被他一个人弄就足够。  
龟头堵住小口，浓精打在艾语扬柔嫩的宫腔，一股一股有力地冲刷，一边射一边抽动，像浪潮也像火焰，子宫要被隋时弄坏了，灭顶的知觉笼罩住艾语扬，他的腿颤颤地挂在隋时腰上，抽抽嗒嗒地流泪。  
“你怎么这样，呃，弄死我了……”  
隋时抽出来，射精了的阴茎还半硬着，沉甸甸挺着，上面带了些体液，湿漉漉滑溜溜的。他握住撸了一把，又射了两股在翕动的肉花上。  
艾语扬被他浇得又是一抖，哆哆嗦嗦地不停哭，阴穴一阵抽搐。  
隋时弯下身去亲艾语扬不断升沉的小腹，亲亲他可爱的凹陷的小巧肚脐，那上面还有艾语扬的精水，勾一点到嘴里，一股咸涩的精液味。艾语扬被他亲得小腹缩进去，绷出肋骨的线条。  
再直起身打量了一番自己的作品，那个小屄全然被他操熟，本来娇嫩的模样已经不见了，被他干得猩红发胀，鼓得高高的，像一座挺立的小丘，两片肉唇可怜地夹着，怎么也合不拢一样，浊白的液体在翕合间挤压出来，脆弱又迷人。  
好漂亮。  
艾语扬有一个这么漂亮的屄。隋时想。  
那个子宫里还包着他的一泡精液，屄也是属于他的。  
“你怎么能射进去。”艾语扬带着哭腔指责他，抬起无力的脚踹他的腰胯。  
隋时去啄吻艾语扬的嘴唇，热烫的气息扑在艾语扬脸上，安抚他说：“别生气，我帮你抠出来。”  
下面的小嘴被隋时操肿了，操坏了，颤巍巍地开合，隋时手指轻巧地插进去，被驯顺吮住，再分开那个口子，腹腔便什么也含不住似的淅淅沥沥地把刚射进去的浓精排出来。  
淫水和精液混合着，流出来的时候就像失禁，排了才一点，艾语扬就无地自容地屈起腿又踹了隋时一脚，被隋时抓住脚踝。  
“会帮你弄干净的，别生气了。”  
隋时净会拿嘴巴敷衍人，火热唇舌堵上来，又湿又烫地搅和艾语扬。艾语扬又被他弄得迷迷瞪瞪，不再抵抗。隋时便放开他，抽了张湿巾来，仔仔细细把艾语扬的外阴擦干净，碰到阴蒂的时候艾语扬还会抖，摇颤着不敢漏出呻吟，脚趾却蜷缩着绷住。阴茎也要好好擦，软趴趴的小东西被隋时捏着搓揉一番，被清理得像没用过。小腹上的体液也要抹掉，什么痕迹也不留。只是没再把腹腔里的精液弄出来，艾语扬含在肚子里，鼓鼓涨涨的。  
弄完，隋时揩了一把清洁的饱满女穴，邀功地把脸挤到艾语扬面前：“都弄干净了。”低下头含吮艾语扬的嘴唇，舌头把他的口腔再尝一圈。  
这时候的艾语扬很乖的，闭着眼张开嘴巴让他舔吻，手也搂上来，环着他的脖子，整个人都甜腻，像动物冲他人露出自己柔软脆弱的肚皮，从小狮子变成猫咪。  
午休结束的铃响了。


	8. New Drug

下午第一节课是自习，没人管着，最后两排是走神重灾区，自习课多是偷着打手机游戏或是看小说杂志的。隋时在看一本被传阅太多遍翻得快要烂掉的《SIZE》，九月上刊，内页被剪得破破烂烂，一翻就是缺掉的球鞋，不知道是被哪个傻逼剪的。  
拱了一肚子火还没看进去多少，脑子胡胡乱乱地开始想艾语扬。  
午休结束隋时随便换了身衣服回来上课，把艾语扬抱着放到床上，手拍拍艾语扬的脸，低头亲一下他鼻尖，哄小孩似的说我先去上课了，你自己洗一下。艾语扬腿被他插得快合不拢还要来踹他，嘴上气急败坏地骂着“滚”。  
一只虚张声势又张牙舞爪的小猫咪，隋时想，笑声闷在喉咙里。  
不知道艾语扬后来有没有收拾好去画画，是会把肚子里的精液抠出来还是会直接含着走。  
他还能走路吗？要是不弄出来精液会不会一边走路一边从小逼口子里流出来。  
那个小逼。  
想到那个小逼隋时又开始犯浑。  
他实在没想到艾语扬偷偷长了个女人的屄。  
完整的、白胖的肥厚阴唇，小巧的艳红的阴蒂藏在阴茎底下，夹在两条腿之间。一个潮湿的、不该存在的隐蔽秘密。  
本来隋时对女人的阴道是不会产生绮念的，可一旦这东西长在艾语扬身上，他就忍不住产生冲动，看到就昏了头。  
谁看到那个会不干进去，那么骚，摸两下就出水，还会潮喷。  
然后他也的确插进去了，接下来的一整个午休，净顾着干艾语扬，灌了他一肚子精液，填得满满当当的。到最后艾语扬哭得那么可怜，哆哆嗦嗦地求他不要射进去，一副被欺负狠了的样子，平日的跋扈丁点不剩，只能被他掐着把精液统统含进肚子里，含不住的漏出来滴滴答答地挂在阴唇上，整个下体都是被侵犯过的赤潮痕迹。  
一顶一的骚。  
这么不想他射进去，是怕会怀孕吗？可是就算艾语扬要给他生孩子他也不介意。隋时走神到开始天马行空，旁边的人扔个纸团过来刚好把他打醒，正中头顶，再掉到桌上摊着的杂志上。  
操。  
扭头看，是检凡析给他丢的纸条。  
检凡析下巴扬一下，示意他拆开纸条看。  
上面问他第四节课去哪儿了，自习课也没人。  
“老潘来问我，”检凡析拖了凳子往隋时那凑了点，顺手拿了本物理习题册来挡，装作在和他讲题，压着声音继续说，“我说你不舒服去医务室休息了。”  
“抽烟去了，”隋时敷衍道，头也往检凡析边上凑，拿着笔戳戳习题册，一板一眼的，“你今天带套了吗，带了给我两个。”  
检凡析一愣，“你知道我带套来学校啊。”  
“嗯，”隋时耸了耸肩，“你自己放校服兜里的，之前帮你拿校服掉出来了。”  
检凡析就从兜里摸出个盒子来丢给隋时，盒子在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线落到隋时怀里。  
“送你了。”  
隋时揣进兜里，说你自己不留一个吗。  
检凡析不知想到了什么，鼻孔出气哼一声，“最近用不到，你留着糟蹋别人吧。”  
“傻逼。”隋时伸脚踹检凡析的凳腿，他看艾语扬是被操得爽死了，糟蹋个几把，又问检凡析，“和学妹吵架了啊。”  
检凡析从没把女朋友带出来过，隋时只知道比他们低一级，再多也不清楚，平时说起总是用学妹指代。  
“没，他不肯在学校，”检凡析往选择题的空填了个A，冷淡地拉了下嘴角，“上次在顶楼小教室试了一下，躲我好几天。”  
“畜生吧你，”隋时骂他，“也不怕被抓。”  
心里却想在小教室玩也挺不错，把艾语扬抱着抵在门上操，没有着力点的小猫咪只能用双腿夹着他的腰，阴茎埋进那个紧窄潮湿的狭长阴道，白白嫩嫩的屄把阴茎含得牢牢的，内壁像一张灵活又熨帖的嘴，热烈地亲吻他滚烫的肉棍，想想就蠢蠢欲动。  
捱到晚自习下课，回到宿舍灯还黑着，隋时以为艾语扬还在画画，进去拍亮灯才看见他窝在床上睡觉，严严实实裏在被子里，人也缩成一团。  
他走近了，看见艾语扬从被窝里露出来的脸，脸颊睡得粉扑扑，眼睛紧闭，眉头吃力地发皱。  
中午做爱的时候艾语扬的眼睛总是湿漉漉的，天真得像只小动物，嘴上却叫得像个荡妇，腿自己张开，穴也自己出水，怎么操都不会坏，插什么都全吃进去。现在睡着了，看着反倒这样乖。  
隋时没去闹他，先去洗了澡，出来艾语扬还在睡，连姿势都没变。他睡得这样沉，屋子里这么亮的灯和洗澡的水声也没把他吵醒。  
隋时不想因为艾语扬在睡觉就放过他，光着上身就爬上他的床。  
掀开被子，艾语扬身上规规矩矩穿着T恤和四角内裤，隋时跪在床上把艾语扬的腿分开，拉拽着把他的内裤脱下来。  
艾语扬被他这样掀来掀去竟然还没醒，只是迷迷糊糊哼了一声，眉头皱得更紧，一副不高兴被打扰的样子。他撅着的嘴唇看着有些干，隋时便俯下身去亲他的嘴，含着舔舐他的上下唇，舔得湿湿淋淋才放开。  
再去打量艾语扬的腿心，大腿根部还留着他午休时弄出的手指印，白嫩的皮肤上青青紫紫一大片，看着无比惨烈。  
隋时是第一次，况且刚知道艾语扬有那么个诱人的小东西，一时昏头失了轻重。他伸手揉两下那片青紫的稚嫩皮肤，想着下次不该再使这么大力气。  
腿间的小东西没精神地耷着，拨开就能看见底下那道粉嫩的小裂缝，两片小阴唇胖敷敷肉嘟嘟地鼓着，干燥滑嫩，只是被他插得有些肿，泛着红。  
隋时看得眼热，口干舌燥的，他伸手把艾语扬拖过来些，脸凑上去仔细梭巡那小小的肉户，两片肉唇紧紧闭合，鼓胀地拢在一起，任谁也不知道那处中午到底吃了他多少精液。  
“变胖了，”隋时伸手刮两下燥涸的外阴，嘴里自言自语，“像没被操过一样。”手指按在白胖肉户上，左右用力，扯开一小道空隙，露出一层里面娇媚的嫩肉，艳红艳红，在他放肆的眼神下轻微地抽搐着。隋时闭了下眼睛，底下的阴茎一下子粗涨挺立。  
想插进去，里面颜色这么骚，肯定饿得不行。  
隋时的眼神奸着那孔洞，呼吸粗重地去拨弄顶端的阴核，指腹按着往里碾磨、搓揉、拢拨。没有艾语扬出的水，下手觉出干涩，那颗小东西不会从他手指底下跑开，听话地被他肆意蹂躏。朝艾语扬的穴口吹一次气，那里就翕张一下，反应很可爱。  
再拧捻几下，艾语扬明明还没醒，一面却稀稀拉拉开始淌水，上头的阴茎也颤巍巍地立起来，巴巴地贴在小腹上。  
隋时冷哼，艾语扬这个敏感的骚货，梦里都会有感觉。他一边在心里冷嘲艾语扬骚，一边被内裤勒住蓬勃的下身。  
妈的，真想插进去操操。  
艾语扬像是不舒服，喉咙间发出呜呜咽咽的细小哼声，无意识地侧身想把腿合起来。隋时哪里肯，又把他掰回来，掰得阴唇大张，明知他回答不了也要命令道，“我要看你的逼，不许乱动。”说着头更低，看着那里变得湿热烫软，完全是想吃点什么进去的模样。隋时头脑一热，用舌头试探地舔上那条正翕动着的小缝，骚香气扑到打到他的脸上。  
仅仅是这样把舌尖贴了上去，艾语扬的阴唇就控制不住一般地狠狠抽搐了一下，在穴口挤出一串热流。淫水被隋时接住舔进了嘴里，味道臊腥，隋时却感觉自己在舔一个鲜嫩多汁的水蜜桃，即便舌头底下尝到的不是甜味，他也不由自主着迷了。  
妈的，艾语扬好骚。  
明明肚子这么小，里面怎么能藏这么多水。  
痴痴地用舌头把小肉蒂拨过来又拨过去，作弄了好一会儿，隋时再一口含住了艾语扬那颗成熟涨大的肉核狠狠吮了一下。艾语扬鼻腔里模模糊糊漏出轻哼，小腿也神经质地抽了一下，肉户痉挛着抽搐，又喷出一大股水。隋时统统兜着，咽进喉咙。  
艾语扬被弄得实在没力气，洗完澡一整个下午都在宿舍睡觉，画画直接翘了。清理完还是很不舒服，总觉得下面含着根火热肉棍，怎么也睡不着。睡梦里又出了一身汗，下面尤其烫，像是烤着火，里头又空虚到紧窒。  
好像有个可恶的东西在作弄他，拼命躲，可是逃不开，那东西不屈不挠地追上来，像被什么磨砂的物件刮擦过下体，绵连起一片火辣辣的痛和爽。  
嗓子眼火烧火燎，浑身难受地醒来，艾语扬睁开眼被过亮的顶灯乍一下刺痛，眯起眼睛朝下看到自己胯间埋了个脑袋，拱着他畸形的屄，有东西在咂吸他的阴蒂。  
艾语扬一下没法思考，头脑高热发昏。  
隋时居然、居然在舔他的穴。  
隋时埋着头，也不知道他醒了，仍旧舔得起劲，嘬得啧啧有声。粗粝的舌头拨过，动作又刺激，在肉缝里戳戳吸吸，尤其爱玩那颗脆弱的阴蒂，牙齿也用上，碾磨着，好像用用力能把那颗小东西咬下来。  
艾语扬屈起腿，脚心踩了下隋时的肩膀，憋着一肚子的呻吟，说，“别舔了，嗯，你变态啊，别舔。”  
隋时撩起眼皮瞥他一眼，注意到他醒了也不停，嘴上继续吸拉碾嘬，一句话也不说。再分开的时候隋时火热的唇舌亲亲他淤青的腿根，把淫水一并蹭上去，潮乎乎的唇瓣摩擦着，说晚上不弄你，舔喷了给你睡觉。  
于是舌头又舔上去，热得像烈焰，滑来滑去，再压迫口腔嘬他的下体，阴蒂被吸拽，涨大了整整一圈。  
艾语扬又被玩得没力气骂，软哒哒地仰在床上，屈辱地汨汨落泪，整个人颤颤巍巍，灵魂都快出窍，小腹麻木，只觉得自己要被隋时舔到死掉。  
太爽了，要被舔喷的。  
这样亵玩叫艾语扬更加羞耻地抬不起头，他像搁浅在海滩上的鱼，张开嘴大口呼吸才能喘上气。女穴本来中午就被隋时插肿了，现在又被隋时这样吸，艾语扬不可避免感到尖厉的刺痛，被刺激得止不住眼泪，手指插进隋时柔软潮湿的发间，无力地抓他的头发，“别、别舔，嗯，好麻。”宁肯让隋时插进来给个痛快，也不想被这样作弄。  
舌头是灵活的蛇，要软就软要硬就硬，想往哪里就往哪里，一刻不停操弄着，潮丝丝地湿吻外面的小肉唇，迂回地舔舐，舔得外阴冒涔涔水光，艾语扬哭噎着叫床，阴茎颤颤巍巍地抖。  
隋时一手伸上来把艾语扬按在他头顶的手捉住，有力地包裹住他的手指。另外一只手拢住艾语扬抖颤的阴茎上下套弄，抠挖顶端的尿道口。同时舌头把下体舔开一道缝，舌头狠狠戳进去，被绵软的阴道吸夹住，那里近乎痉挛了。  
“要舔破了，隋时!…嗯!”  
艾语扬压着嗓子尖叫一声，表情倏地呆钝迟滞，下腹一热，就这样潮喷了。汹涌的淫水溅了隋时一下巴，一部分被隋时的嘴巴接住，全数吞到肚子里。精液则全数射到了隋时手里，稀薄的一层。  
舌苔上蔓延开臊腥的淫水味，下腹的肌肉更是狠戾绷住，阴茎胀痛，隋时抹了下脸直起身来，去捉艾语扬的嘴唇，“你好甜，好会喷。”把口腔里那股味过给艾语扬，舌头在艾语扬嘴里扫荡，手上用力，束紧了艾语扬的腰，把他完整收进自己怀里。  
伸手拉过刚才掀到一边的被子，隋时蹭蹭艾语扬的脸颊，“一起睡吧。”驯顺又乖巧，好像刚才做那些的人不是他一样。  
可他又总是像个滥用暴力的兽类，手上力气大，艾语扬被桎梏住没法反抗，连拒绝的权利都没有，只能被隋时困住一起躺在床上，再被隋时剑拔弩张的阴茎抵到小腹。  
怎么也不像是要好好睡觉。


	9. 夜长梦少

刚开荤的年轻人完全是一头初生的野兽，目光所及，双耳所闻，一切能接触到的东西都成了激发情欲的引子。那就放任自己沉溺在欲海里，耽于享乐也好，荒淫无度也罢，反正时间多到满溢，想干什么都行。  
先前还没弄过艾语扬的时候他身上的很多东西就能激发起隋时的性欲，比如打篮球时球衣掀起露出的狭窄腰线，穿着Air force 1露出的细瘦脚踝，偏过头时被光照着拢着一层小绒毛的侧脸。这些都是在干燥氢气里噼里啪啦炸开的火花，出现一点就能引发一场爆炸。  
现在则更加。  
他尝过艾语扬的滋味，咂摸过，体会过，已经食髓知味，再也没法忘掉那种快感了。  
年轻人是这样容易被撩拨起来，隋时只是这么舔了舔，下面就硬得难受，只想按住艾语扬插进那个翕合着勾人的穴。可偏偏怪他头回干就一点也不给自己留余地，把艾语扬生生弄成这样，这么肿，艾语扬疼着操起来也没意思，今晚是吃不上了。  
隋时觉得有些可惜，问检凡析讨来的套子也用不上。  
可是他还硬着，不可能这样搂着艾语扬降火，嘴上虽说着一起睡，手却拢着艾语扬揉，轻慢地抱怨，“艾语扬你真不经干。”他倒都赖到艾语扬身上。  
艾语扬被他舔得浑身使不上力气，现在只能咬着牙骂，“你他妈要不要脸。”  
隋时不要脸，从背后搂着艾语扬，宽大的手掌顺着艾语扬的腹部往下，摸进腿根里，气吐在艾语扬耳根上，潮热的嘴巴一口含住耳垂，含糊地说，“再让我摸摸。”一整个掌心罩住小巧的女穴，左右搓了一把，艾语扬刚才情动的潮涌还没褪下去，阴阜现在仍湿敷敷的，摸着一点也不干涩。于是再揉几下，把肉蒂也连着拧按。  
“逼好湿。”他喑哑潮湿地喃喃。  
艾语扬怕隋时要插进来，整个身子僵得如同门板，下面却不由自主地发春，隋时整只手被他喷涌的淫水沾染得湿泞不堪。  
“玩够没有，”他心口不一地一把抓住隋时的手，“你他妈到底要干嘛，要睡就好好睡不行吗。”  
隋时还在揉，嘴上低哑地宽慰他，“你睡吧，我就摸摸，不操你”，手上却像个瘾君子一样不停地搓揉他湿淋淋的下体，动作粗鲁放肆，刮着外面的肉阜，指尖浅尝辄止地戳那道缝，但不真正进到里面。  
太胶着，艾语扬双腿难耐地绞在一起，把隋时的手锁在腿心，隋时火热的掌心几乎要烫到那片娇嫩的皮肤，穴眼止不住沁出淫液，被不停动作的人兜住，积聚在手心里。  
“你什么时候回来一起上文化课啊。”隋时哑着问。  
艾语扬促着声音，碎软到好像扑扑掉屑的面包，“下下周。”  
“好久，”隋时牢骚着，嘴巴黏腻地去嘬艾语扬后颈薄薄的肉，摩挲那处凸起的骨头，另外一只手不检点地摸到腹部，毫无章法地抚摩，“天天画什么破画。”  
要是艾语扬回来上课，就能在教室摸他的屄了，隋时想。  
他左手边的位置就是艾语扬，等艾语扬回来，就能在教室里把他摸得汁水横流，叫他只能趴在桌上咬住自己的嘴，侧着脸冲他求饶地哭。   
可怜的小兽。  
想想就性器粗涨，前精狂流，抬腰拉下内裤的边缘，肉头露出来，像蛇吐着信子，表达出骇人危机。  
操，还忍个屁。  
一手的淫水揩在艾语扬腿根，作乱的手抽出去。  
艾语扬以为这场折磨到此为止了，一口气还没松完，隋时涨痛得快到极限的阴茎硬挺地戳着他的背，龟头在他腰眼上下滑着，十足的胁迫。  
裹带着情欲的声音，低声说，“我要插你的腿。”  
隋时说话就是一句告知，说完还没等艾语扬说出什么回复便扶着粗壮的火棍强硬地插进腿穴。  
他的胸膛贴紧了艾语扬的后背，连接着，阴茎顶进艾语扬大腿间，滚烫的柱身嵌进两瓣肉唇挤起来的那道缝，捞着艾语扬的腰就开始挺动。  
隋时好像闲工夫多的很，动作不慌不忙，曲折的青筋印在狭窄的缝隙上，艾语扬能清晰感觉出脉络。硬烫的、火热的男根，被他的腿根夹着，腿间尽是湿腻腻的阴精，隋时进进出出毫不费力。  
摩擦把艾语扬的皮肤弄得更脆弱也更敏感，腿根痉挛得像筛子，受不住隋时这样磨。隋时挺着腰，龟头蛮横地撞到他嫩小的阴核，紫红的肉冠像威严的杵，一下一下地夯到肉蒂，上上下下地蹂躏，戳得他想哭。  
“我没让你插，呃，别弄了。”艾语扬的声音带着哭腔，想往边上爬，可是隋时的手把他焊得死死的，根本就没法动弹，“嗯，你说不插的。”隋时故意往那里顶，太过分，亵玩他全身最能被撩拨的地方。  
阴茎没在艾语扬腿心，胯骨拍打到艾语扬屁股，啪啪作响。  
“没插进去，”隋时低声狡辩，再伸手揉几下那朵肉花，“湿成这样。”  
隋时用手揉搓阴核，龟头一直往那里顶，艾语扬好像要被隋时戳碎，整个身子抖颤着，刚才被隋时摸阴唇时起反应的阴茎更是不受控制地挺立。  
他情动的最佳证明，更遑论身下止不住流水的屄。  
他连反驳隋时的底气都没有，阴茎才刚刚泄过一次，肉头挂着些精水，亮晶晶地泛光，现在又爽得可怜巴巴地吐出透明黏液。  
隋时的手握上去，周到地照顾艾语扬的肉茎️，他好像一定要艾语扬承认是他自己发骚勾引人，嘲弄道，“鸡巴也这么湿，欠操。”  
艾语扬仰起头，后脑勺埋进隋时肩窝，不由地挺着腰把阴茎往隋时手里送，嘴上否认着，“我没有。”  
隋时哼笑，手掌心包裹着艾语扬的性器，就着滑腻液体撸动，粗喘灌进艾语扬的耳穴，“随便你，腿夹紧一点。”  
隋时连声音都像带着火，艾语扬的皮肤好像被隋时灼到，也好像给隋时那口甜枣驯服，刚才还在反驳的脑子一下什么也不想了，忍不住把腿合得更紧，叫隋时更舒服点。  
隋时搂住他小腹的手从肚脐爬上来，走到胸脯用手指掐了下他硬胀的乳头，又一口咬在他后颈的骨头上。牙齿陷进皮肉的表面，痛感是快感的一种，如同窜起的火苗，一下子烧到艾语扬的脊背。  
短促地哼了一声，艾语扬胡乱抓了把隋时的手，隋时还在刺激他的乳尖，嘴唇贴在咬过的地方，抚慰般地磨蹭。  
艾语扬断断续续骂，“别玩那里”“你是狗吗”，骂声里也混着含糊呻吟，呻吟饱含甜腻的爽意。隋时听烦了就使劲箍一下他可怜的阴茎，弄得他整个人弓起来，软在隋时怀里任他随意玩弄。  
狡猾的猎人，躲不开的阴茎和躲不开的手指，戳弄和捻揉，后脖子湿热的吐息，舔在咬痕上的粗砺舌头。  
可恶的隋时，可恶的肉根，艾语扬被他颠得像海浪浮浮沉沉，又不得不承认自己被隋时这样玩得再次起了情涌，阴穴潺潺流水，浇到磨蹭的肉柱上。  
“别磨了……隋时，嗯，你别磨。”  
艾语扬糊涂地说话，自己也不知道自己在求什么，感觉要被磨得潮吹，腹腔酸涩饱胀，腿根滚烫。  
快到了的时候隋时却又放了手，阴茎也从他两腿间抽出来，他的腿心倏地一空，被隋时翻过来，变成仰躺在床上。迷茫的眼神对上隋时饕餮的目光，肉柱正面地抵上他的阴唇缝。  
阳根十足的威胁通过体温传递过来，柱身脉搏跳动着敲在软烂淫湿的肉花上。滚烫的血液涌上艾语扬的脸，扭着腰要躲，鼻音湿黏地骂，“你干嘛啊！说好不弄我的！”  
可隋时的手把住了他的腰，他这样扭，一点也没躲开，反倒蹭弄了几下隋时的阴茎，像是要自己把男根吃进去。  
隋时低头亲艾语扬的鼻子，耸着腰贴着阴阜上下磨蹭着，好像手按按就能把龟头戳进艾语扬的阴道里，“不插进去，就给我磨一下你的逼。”  
不容打断地去挤蹭那道烫软的肉缝，这个姿势能让他把艾语扬的小屄看得一清二楚，饱满的阴唇被阴茎压得往里陷，阴蒂肥涨地探着，俨然熟透了。  
艾语扬刚才勉强记起来要拒绝他，现在被戳刺几下又爽得头脑颠倒发热，“嗯，磨一下，给你磨……”  
骚得像天生做婊子的料。  
隋时火得掀开他的上衣去吃他的小乳粒，嘴上含住一颗，手去拧边上的，动作凶狠又野蛮。艾语扬软弱的手抱住了隋时拱他的脑袋，“嗯，好爽，隋时……”时断时续地抽气，手掌摩挲隋时的后脑勺像在鼓励他舔得再狠一些。  
隋时吸咂他的小奶头，吸得又硬又涨。艾语扬呢喃，“好烫，不行了……”隋时就把他的乳头吐出来，直起身发狠地抽了下他的大腿，骂他骚货，比妓女还会叫。  
艾语扬被舔被磨得燥热，隋时这一巴掌抽得他浑身一紧，穴道颤动着潮喷出来，全喷在隋时的阴茎上。  
妈的。隋时被烫红了眼，手扶住阴茎抹着艾语扬喷上来的淫液撸动几下，射在了他翕张抽搐的阴唇上。精水浇在肉花上，白浊和殷红色，一幅淫靡堕落的画。卸了力气躺下去把艾语扬按进怀里，艾语扬还打着颤，顺从地被他揽。  
隋时去咬艾语扬的嘴，他们的鼻尖撞在一起。浑身是汗，空气弥漫精液和淫水的味道。  
“真想操死你。”隋时说。  
隋时的声音粗哑极了，像刮擦过鼓膜的砂纸，再把滚烫的呼吸送到艾语扬的唇边，整个人汗涔涔的，皮肤湿漉黏腻，蒸得像个火热炉子，箍得艾语扬难受。  
可能是刚才那些小打小闹对于隋时来说完全不够，这个吻暴躁又粗鲁，像野兽亮出獠牙，征伐它的领地。  
艾语扬被隋时弄喷两遍，高潮带给他短暂的空白，实在太累，连推都懒得去推，只凭本能张着嘴，由着隋时亲。  
亲得太凶戾，到后面艾语扬都觉得自己的嘴唇要被隋时弄破了，舌尖尝到铁锈般的血腥味，刺痛又麻木。  
肺泡里的空气都快被隋时夺光，艾语扬再也受不了地去搡隋时的肩膀，隋时才勉勉强强放开他。  
直起身毫不餍足地巡视艾语扬的身体，得寸进尺地伸手去把刚才射在肉阜上的精液抹开，揉弄两把。  
阴唇敏感，碰一下艾语扬就抖，腿不自觉地抽颤，皱着眉头要躲，隋时按住他的腰不让他乱动，手指摩挲湿敷敷的阴部，陷进饱满的肉里，再尤嫌不足地把自己的手指浅浅地挤进窄小的阴道。  
才刚进去一个指节，艾语扬就低低抽一口气，抓住隋时的手腕收紧手指不让他继续。  
“你都射了，别他妈再弄了。”皱着眉，鼻音又湿又重。  
“射了？”  
隋时嗤笑一声， 抽出手圈住自己又硬起来的阴茎去戳艾语扬的腿根，龟头划出一道湿痕。  
“刚才说给我磨，”隋时屈起手指抠挖一下紧窒的内壁，艾语扬的腿又是一抽，冷哼着揶揄，“现在又说不要，你怎么这么难弄。”  
艾语扬觉得隋时简直荒谬到极点，狠狠瞪他，“你他妈还说不插的！到底谁难弄！”  
声音凶巴巴，只是艾语扬的眼尾潮潮的，泛着很浅的红，因此瞪得娇嗔又任性，一点也不狠，看得隋时更硬。即便隋时本意只是想逗他而不是操他，看了这个也只想按住他把他插喷。  
扶着阴茎，龟头顶上去再戳刺腿根凹陷的地方，就挨着艾语扬的阴穴，十足地胁迫他。  
“你说了不插的！”艾语扬抬脚去踹隋时的腰胯。  
隋时抓住他的脚踝，往后折，屄敞开了一道缝。  
身子覆盖上去，隋时居高临下地扫视艾语扬，灯光打下来在他的脸上形成的一片阴影，五官被勾勒得不近人情，冷漠又不通情达理，好像下一秒就要拿着阴茎给艾语扬处刑。  
龟头戳刺着嫩滑的阴蒂，女穴酸胀，艾语扬以为隋时真的要插进来，眼睛倏地一热，嘴巴不受控制地往下撇了下，说，“你怎么说话不算话啊。”他的委屈来得不明不白，莫名其妙就哽咽了。  
可隋时接下来只是亲了亲他的嘴巴，说，“开玩笑的，现在就插坏了以后怎么玩。”说完把他的脚踝放开，好歹还是忍住了没把阴茎塞进那个红肿可怜的屄里。  
没有再逗艾语扬，隋时起身找湿巾给艾语扬擦干净，肿胀着阴茎进浴室冲澡卸火。这个点宿舍的热水已经停供，冷水哗啦啦冲在隋时背上，燥热被压缩到最小，挤出脑子里。  
出去的时候艾语扬又回到那个窝在被子睡觉里的姿势，隋时掀了被子钻进去，从后面搂艾语扬的腰，一身冰冷的水汽漫到艾语扬的周围，下巴搁到艾语扬肩膀上。  
隋时比艾语扬高出有近乎半个头，肩膀也比艾语扬宽一些，于是能把艾语扬严实地裹进怀里，像抱一个毛绒玩偶一样轻易。脚伸过去勾住艾语扬的小腿，那片皮肤干燥又温暖，表层下是蓬勃的血液流动，紧贴着他的小腿肚，热量交换。  
艾语扬本来快要睡着了，被隋时冰得嘶了一声倒抽一口气，困顿又倦怠道，“你别再弄我了。”半梦半醒，语气轻而温驯。  
黑暗里，隋时侧过头亲吻艾语扬瘦削的后颈，嘴唇也带着寒冷的潮，艾语扬耳后的味道又向他涌来。  
“不弄了，睡吧。”


	10. 小狗

第二天又被隋时舔醒。  
艾语扬睁开眼，第一个苏醒的感官是下面的屄。  
天还没大亮，宿舍里没开灯，视线昏黑一片。喉咙干涩，眼皮沉重，浑身酸软，像被暴力拆卸后又被重新组装回去的儿童玩具，主人装错了零件，强行将他卡得严丝合缝，但每一个关节都汹涌着不自在。  
阴穴酸胀。  
隋时的头埋在艾语扬腿间，手握住艾语扬的膝窝，把他颀长的的腿架在肩上。滑腻灵活的舌尖戳刺着阴道口，被抽搐的内壁夹动，与层层叠叠的软肉亲吻，搅和出粘腻水声，穴道潺潺淌出淫液，流到隋时口中，腥甜滚烫。  
这朵可怜肉花在前一天中午被隋时的阴茎狠狠插过，晚上再被又吸又磨，现在肿的更厉害，隋时含住阴蒂吸咂，窜起一阵电流般的细小刺痛。  
用上了牙齿，尖锐地磨蹭那颗小肉蒂，舌头再一卷，绕着打转。  
短短一晚上过去，隋时的花样倒是又多了。  
强制引起的快感很难耐，腹腔好像含了一肚子沸腾的水，隋时吸吸拽拽就喷涌出来。可女穴实在过载，更多感觉到的是痛而不是爽，下体又麻又涩，艾语扬刚醒，脾气大，骂道：“你他妈就不能停一停。”嗓音都嘶了。  
隋时乜他一眼，不为所动地问好，说“早”，嘴从阴穴绵延着亲吻到他的腿根，又说“你欠操“”睡觉不老实把我弄硬了”，烘烤般地吐息打在腿心，再细密地吻上去。  
艾语扬怕痒，被隋时亲得小腹凹陷进去，躲闪他的嘴唇，边挣动边骂：“关老子什么事，我要你睡我床了——唔！”  
隋时一口含住他半勃的阴茎，湿润潮热的内壁把顶端密不透风地裹起来。  
暴躁的、不留情的隋时和温和的、潮丝丝的口腔。艾语扬弓了下腰，一把抓住隋时的发顶，手指嵌进发丝。  
“操。”  
小腹起伏两下，艾语扬张开嘴大口呼吸。  
舌头绕弄，卷过顶端冒出来的液体，隋时吐出来，手握住艾语扬的男根从下往上套，阴茎被刺激得完全挺起来，哼笑道，“不是很有感觉？”  
艾语扬喉头滚动，喉咙发紧，撑着脸说滚。  
隋时不理他，再一次把他吃进去，比刚才含得还深。火热的嘴唇包住柱身，软舌顶刺龟头，粗糙的舌苔滑过敏感的铃口。  
光是这么吸了几下，艾语扬人就软了，屈服于快感，只想挺腰把自己往隋时嘴里送。阴茎被刺激，连动着女穴也不自觉地漏出黏液，两瓣肉唇夹着的缝里往外漏。  
妈的，艾语扬抓紧身下的床单，能不能有点出息？  
他控制不住肉穴深处泛起的酸意，脚趾缩起来，小腿麻了一片，隋时还含着他吸，作孽的舌尖滑来滑去，从龟头刷到系带。他实在受不了隋时一直吮，没几下就泄在隋时嘴里，女穴竟然也一起喷了。  
“没用。”隋时嘲笑他，把精液全部咽进肚子，再去舔一遍抽动不止的肉花，淫水也一并刮到口腔里吞下去。  
直起身爬上去，隋时把膝盖分开在艾语扬的手臂两侧，对着艾语扬的脸放出自己的阴茎。  
他穿戴整齐，他们学校的夏季校服是polo衫款式的，规规矩矩地把纽扣扣到最顶端，好整以暇得像随时都能去上课，可下面又拉开了裤链，放出一根勃起的阳具，鼓胀狰狞的肉头直直冲着艾语扬，汩汩冒水，男根腥臊的气味喷薄到艾语扬的脸上。  
原本艾语扬的眼神因为高潮还带着迷茫，看到隋时的阴茎又回过了神。  
“操！你恶不恶心！”  
艾语扬骂，被隋时一只手捂住嘴巴。  
他躬下身凑近艾语扬的脸，说，“别吵，让我弄出来，好吗？”  
他每次靠近的时候都能卷起一阵滚烫的气流，总弄得艾语扬晕晕乎乎的。隋时用了问询的语气，乌黑的瞳仁直直看进艾语扬的眼睛里，那个眼神叫艾语扬忍不住点了下头，点完又想抽自己一巴掌。  
隋时得到了同意，直起身给自己套弄，凶悍的紫红色龟头占据艾语扬一大片视线，隋时每一次都套到顶端，再狠狠地弄下去，伞状顶部偾张又可怖。  
艾语扬看了几眼，觉得自己眼眶都被烧得滚热。  
真他妈魔怔了，他心想。  
“好看吗？”隋时问，垂着眼皮睨他，他像是在看一个能操又没法操的东西忍得很厉害，导致他一身的暴躁因子更加活跃，表情凶狠，语气多了躁戾，“昨晚你一直往我怀里钻，是不是你欠操。”  
艾语扬没回答，撇开脸，闭了眼睛避开隋时堵着他的肉根，但是隋时的低喘堵不住，闷闷的哼声汹涌在室内，他的鼻腔里裹着水汽和欲望，艾语扬耳朵被臊得红了一大片。  
没避开多久，又被隋时拿手把脸扳正，低哑地命令他睁眼，“不肯看就给我舔。”  
隋时总是说到做到，艾语扬实在没心情一大早就吃别人的阴茎，于是只能睁开眼看着隋时涨大的龟头，翕张的马眼，鼻尖是混杂着腥味的热腾腾的空气。  
操，隋时真他妈不要脸，艾语扬心里翻来覆去地骂，看隋时手上的动作。  
他用的力很重，把阴茎上下撸动，他对自己都可以称得上粗鲁，每次撸到龟头都会狠狠揉几下，把渗出来的体液抹开，再揩到柱身上，连上面的凶悍经络都染着水光。  
艾语扬不得不承认隋时生了一根这样漂亮威武的阴茎，口腔好像分泌了唾液，他竟然有咽口水的冲动，喉咙更加干涸。  
女穴似乎也干渴，涩涩发痛。  
但他不会表露出隋时能够嘲讽他的反应，仍旧皱着眉，盯了一会儿仿佛羞怯一般眼睛又往自己的鼻尖看。  
“不好意思了？”隋时问，空闲的手伸过来，摩挲艾语扬的侧脸，审视的目光舔过艾语扬的眼睛鼻子嘴巴，下巴喉结锁骨，每一个地方都不放过。  
嘴上喊，“艾语扬”，并着呻吟重复，蛰伏的野兽眼里潋滟着贪欲的光，舌头伸出一截，舔舐干燥的嘴唇，更像是无声的宣誓与威胁。  
真想插进艾语扬嘴里，也想插进他的逼。  
但是现在不行。隋时否定自己的想法。  
因为要赶早自习，所以隋时弄得比之前快得多，最后闭了下眼皱起眉射在艾语扬脸上，粘腻的精液挂到艾语扬的鼻梁脸颊和下巴。  
艾语扬像怕被他喷到眼睛，闭了下眼，睫毛颤动着，像易碎品。  
隋时抹了一把，把精液往艾语扬嘴里划，哑着声，“张嘴。”  
一脸湿湿黏黏一点也不好受，艾语扬挥开他的手，“弄完了就滚。”撇过头皱眉，脸颊上的精液顺着那个角度往下滑，肮脏又单纯。  
隋时盯了艾语扬一会儿，抽了纸给他擦脸，“醒了就一点也不乖。”自言自语似的抱怨。  
“谁要对你乖，”艾语扬又打开了他的手，“滚。”  
隋时也没恼，坐在艾语扬床边自顾自整理衣服。  
清理干净自己的阴茎，再塞进裤子里，把纸投进垃圾桶，抚平衣服上的褶皱。他把自己弄得干干净净，起身要走，走之前又俯下了身去摸艾语扬的脖子根，去亲吻他干燥的嘴唇。  
“中午见。”  
隋时出了宿舍，“咔哒”关上了门。  
谁他妈要和你中午见。艾语扬侧过身，蜷成一团。  
挣扎了一会儿，手不知廉耻地伸下去，覆盖住了又湿透顶的阴穴。他狠狠闭上眼睛，心想，真是疯了。  
在床上继续躺了一阵，艾语扬才爬起来换好衣服去洗漱。  
阴穴鼓胀红肿，热辣辣的，走路的时候夹在两腿中间摩擦着内裤布料带起一串尖锐的疼。包着一肚子淫水，两腿酸痛，走路都飘忽。  
刷牙的时候心里啐自己太昏头，逼被隋时发现就算了，昨天中午被隋时按着操一遍，晚上还被舔一遍，再磨一遍，喷了两遍，还哭。早上甚至享受了，乐得被隋时舔，射在隋时嘴里，女穴也喷，实在是犯贱。  
可是这又他妈能怪谁？  
艾语扬漱完口，吐到水槽里。  
怪他自己贱得要死把自慰视频传到网上，还好巧不巧，正好被隋时搜到。  
明明没有露脸隋时居然还能认出那是他。  
活该被隋时操。

草草吃了点早饭，艾语扬直接去了画室。  
在画室坐下来，坐他旁边的徐恒看见他，先问他昨天下午怎么翘了，又问他嘴唇怎么了。  
艾语扬一愣，下意识伸手碰了一下下唇，刚才照镜子时他就发现了，上面破了个小口子，下嘴唇也有些肿。  
“昨天下午不想来，就翘了，”他探出舌头舔一下那道小口，“天气太干了，你懂。”心里暗骂，隋时这条狗，下手都不知道轻重。  
徐恒哪里会信艾语扬“天气太干”这种鬼话，明明前一天才下了雨，空气湿得人头昏，立刻嗤笑着拆穿他，说你他妈当我傻啊，我你有什么好糊弄，女朋友烈还不承认。  
他想艾语扬女朋友大概是个占有欲强的小野猫，想让全世界都看看她男朋友物有所属，以至于把艾语扬的嘴咬成这样。  
艾语扬瞪徐恒一眼，“你他妈懂个屁。”  
哪里是“女朋友烈”，明明是隋时那个鸡巴长脑子里的傻逼。


	11. 万人迷

中午和徐恒一起食堂去吃饭，艾语扬先买完，端着盘子找好位置坐下来，徐恒还在排队。吃了没几口，他边上坐下几个女生，听见她们叽叽喳喳地聊天。  
“……他今天来三食堂吃饭啊，我好几天没遇到他了。”  
“他们今天体育课打球了啊我好想看！”  
“我好喜欢看他穿篮球服啊……”  
高中女生，热情高涨。  
艾语扬抬起头，看到隋时和检凡析站在窗口的队伍里，他们俩来得太迟，几乎排到队尾。  
隋时刚上完体育课，没穿校服，穿了身火红的公牛队球衣，露出一截线条流畅的小腿，踩着双球鞋，Air Jordan 4的白水泥。他们体育课的准备活动要先绕操场跑两圈，雨后的塑胶跑道把他的鞋边染红了一点，像画上去的红晕。  
那道亮色的身形几乎烧灼到人的视线，好像光是那样简单站着就好像可以把空气一并蒸腾得发热。  
仰着头看挂着的菜单，隋时刚才冲了把脸，现在刘海湿湿地粘成凌乱的几络，支棱在额头前，他有轻微的散光，因此看远处东西的时候眼睛会眯起一点，连带着眉头也轻微起皱，他面色冷，显得那样凶。  
站得直，挺拔得像一棵树。  
说实在，隋时一直都是这样的人，到哪里都可以做焦点人物。  
艾语扬之前就从别人嘴里听来一两句闲言，他们画室就有迷隋时迷得不行的女生，无外乎说隋时多么多么帅气，说他就算是要站在主席台边上念检讨书也酷得没边。  
而冷淡是最多的形容。  
迷他的人很多，有人把他堵在自行车棚表白，羞怯地说“我喜欢你”，不敢看他的脸，只能盯着自己鞋尖。还有一封封递到隋时手里的情信，偶尔课桌上会多出来的纸条。  
作为万人迷的隋时学长却什么都没有接受过，心无旁骛得像是个无爱者。  
可现在艾语扬只觉得那些既荒谬又可笑。  
无爱者？简直说笑话。  
不就是个精虫上脑的同性恋，随便来个人都他妈能插。  
那群爱慕者们知道他们冷漠的隋时学长会趴在别的男人胯下舔穴吗？万人迷又怎样，万人迷着迷一个畸形的屄，大早上都要舔一遍才能去上课。  
艾语扬在心里奚落隋时，又听见旁边的女生压低声音叫，“啊啊啊他看过来了”。没来得及躲，他和隋时的眼神蓦地对上一秒。  
食堂熙熙攘攘，隋时的眼睛黑而沉郁，空气经过他都要慢下几秒。  
无爱者毫无波澜的眼神，眼底却像在着火。  
是狩猎的眼神。  
艾语扬像被隋时的目光烫到一样飞快的移开了视线，隋时的眼神却像黏在他的身上，他余光能看见隋时朝哪里看。  
妈的，看屁啊，艾语扬攥紧左手。隋时这傻逼。  
徐恒买好饭，在艾语扬对面坐下来。  
“怎么不选电视下的座位，现在在放球赛。”  
“那场看过了。”艾语扬低着头回答他。  
徐恒倒是无所谓看过没看过，“再看一遍也没事。”  
“不想看。”  
艾语扬划了几下饭，毫无胃口。  
又过了会儿，隋时端着盘子坐到了在他选的桌子的隔壁，隔着两个座位。  
学妹们压抑着的闷笑声。  
操。  
艾语扬随便塞了两口，摔了筷子站起来，对徐恒说，“我吃完了，先走了。”  
徐恒一愣，“你还没怎么吃。”  
“没胃口。”  
他才走了两步隋时就追上来，单手端着盘子，另一只手揽过他的肩膀，推着他往前走，“一块儿回宿舍。”  
“别他妈动手动脚，”艾语扬躲开他的手，看了眼隋时动也没动过的餐盘，“吃你的饭。”  
“不吃了，”隋时把手插进裤袋里，“看到你就想操。”  
艾语扬便再一次在心里骂隋时脑子有病，傻逼，谁他妈给你操，想给你操的人这么多干嘛非逮着我。  
可回到宿舍隋时急切切地来吻他的时候他还是没能把隋时推开。  
被推在门板上，他被圈进怀里，隋时的唇舌撞到他的嘴唇，湿腻的舌尖舔到了他下唇那道小小的伤口，连起模糊的麻，但并不痛。  
那种感觉就像心里扎了细密的针，每一下都戳得他难受。  
“嘴破了。”隋时喃喃。接着再舔舐几下，像是轻信唾液能消毒的傻瓜。  
对啊，破了，这他妈的怪谁，艾语扬在心里顶嘴，嘴巴被隋时舔开一道缝，舌头钻进来，翻搅他的舌。烫热手掌滑进他的的衣摆里，顺着后腰摸上去，掀开半件上衣，一大截腰暴露在空气。  
硬热的性器隔着裤子顶住他的下体。  
万人迷，艾语扬又想起这个，万人迷迷上了我的屄。  
“艾语扬，”隋时说，“先帮我舔。”  
他就蹲下去给隋时含，篮球裤松松垮垮地拉下来，跳出一大根沉甸甸火热热的肉棍。马眼冒着湿漉漉的热液，吞进去，口腔被隋时涨大硬挺的阴茎填满，前液味直直堵到嗓子眼。  
隋时刚打完球，阴茎上还带着一层薄薄的汗味，舌苔上的味蕾弥漫开咸涩的味道。  
“嘴真厉害，”隋时喉咙里发出一声喟叹，轻轻抚摸艾语扬的脸，“下面又湿了对不对？”  
阳台门没关，吹进潮湿的风，窗帘翻卷，像汹涌的浪。  
湿了吗？  
湿了。  
隋时捏着艾语言肩膀说想操他的时候就湿了，走回宿舍的路上他被隋时周身致幻剂般的热潮包围着，水恬不知耻地流了一裤子。哪怕他嘴上说了那样的话。  
“我早上很想你。”隋时说。  
万人迷也会想人吗？艾语扬想，嘴把粗硬的肉根含得更深，柱身热腾腾的，舌头感觉到上面跳动的脉搏，洋溢蓬勃的生命力。  
隋时腰一动，凶悍的龟头直接夯到艾语扬嗓子眼，被喉咙拢住，绵密的吸吮。  
他抓着艾语扬的头发，把他往自己阴茎上杵，滚热的肉刃操压艾语扬的舌根，“想你的嘴和小逼。”  
想个屁。  
插得太深，引起艾语扬无法控制的呛咳，喉管一缩一缩地吮暴涨的顶部。有腥苦的液体顺着艾语扬的喉管滑下来，坠入胃袋，夹杂着隋时征伐的不容置喙，烧得胃壁都灼痛，蔓延到下体变成女穴饥渴的疼。  
阴蒂鼓涨，与布料摩擦，肉缝抽搦着漏水。  
妈的，艾语扬紧皱着眉，到底没把隋时吐出来，又一言不发地伸手去捉底下的肉球，手指把那两颗囊袋包起来，来回搓揉。  
那里面盛着等会儿要射进他嘴里的浓腥精液，也或许会射进他的屄。  
头低下去，隋时那个角度看到他纤细到好像能一掐就断的脖子和突出的颈骨，还有头顶发旋，像只可怜的流浪猫。  
沉默让隋时以为被纵容，变本加厉地去操这张嘴，他本就不擅长温柔，性事则更加粗暴，小动物一样可怜的样子会让他忍不住施暴的欲望，贪婪成性，凶狠暴横。  
阴茎在口舌间进出，干呕的感觉涌上来，艾语扬淅沥沥地流泪，隋时的手掌覆盖着艾语扬的半边脸把他脸抬起来，看到他的眼尾有眼泪渗出来，亮晶晶的。隋时便用指腹去揩艾语扬的眼泪，力气大，在艾语扬脸上搓出一道红印。  
隋时的掌心烫，像火舌攀附在艾语扬脸上。  
“怎么现在这么乖。”他问话时声音低，手继续耽溺地摸索艾语扬下颚骨和脖子连接的部位。  
阴茎从艾语扬的嘴里退出来，弹一下，甩到他的脸颊上，鞭挞出一道水痕。用手握住根部，去磨艾语扬另一边的脸侧，唾液和前液混合着抹到皮肤上。  
艾语扬发现了，隋时好像过于热衷肌肤相亲，尤其喜欢摸他的脸，比做爱多缠绵，比亲吻多狎昵，皮肤和皮肤接触时汹涌起温存，摩挲抚弄，指腹流连。  
腹腔的热度攀升到喉咙，艾语扬干渴得要哑掉，好像根本没法回答隋时的话。  
怎么这么乖？  
艾语扬侧过脸蹭隋时的手掌心，被隋时抓着肩膀拉起来再掼到床上。  
站在床边，隋时把身上的球衣脱掉，扔到脚下，脱衣服时他的小腹往里凹陷，凸显腹部凌厉的肌肉线条，看着竟然比人体画册里面的还要好。  
太晃眼，难怪这么多人爱他，什么都长得这么好。  
隋时脱完自己的，伸手去剐艾语扬的裤子，剥得干干净净，匀称的腿露出来，拽着脚踝把艾语扬拖到身下，埋下去给他舔屄。  
泛滥成灾，烂熟甜蜜。舌头剌他肥嫩的肉户，较阴茎插进来更温和，舔到一大泡淫水。  
隋时轻哼一声，鼻息呵到抖颤的阴阜上。  
“舔个鸡巴这么湿，这么想给我插？”  
脏话让肉花更兴奋，抽搐着又出来一大股水，艾语扬臊得侧过身并起腿，脸贴着床单，低声骂，“操你妈。”  
隋时笑了下，抽了饱满的屁股一巴掌，掀起一阵臀波，“谁操谁？”  
抓着艾语扬左脚的脚踝把他的腿掰开，艾语扬身子还侧着就把阴茎直直戳进去，肉蚌里蜂拥而上的媚肉吞吃着火热的男根，毫不抵触这场杀伐。  
“唔……！”  
进得很深，艾语扬被龟头顶得想呕，肚子涨得发昏。眼前黢黑一团，顶灯扩散成一个光圈。  
被破开过的女穴比原本能吃许多，随随便便就插进去一大截，插进去之后隋时才想到裤兜里的安全套，可是不愿再拔出来。  
心想，管他呢，艾语扬都没说要戴。  
满不在乎地开始抽插，隋时侧过头吮吻艾语扬的小腿肚，粗壮的男根抽打着娇嫩的肉花，插出滋咕滋咕的水声，肉囊拍在会阴处，啪啪作响。  
太大了太多了，屄口被插的汁水四溅，艾语扬攥紧底下的床单，爽得潺潺流泪。  
实在忍不住的时候才扬起脖子呻吟，呜呜欸欸地叫，脖子绷出一条漂亮的曲线，喉结滚动一下，痛苦又麻木。  
“隋时，太快了，哦，要死。”  
隋时俯下身来捂他的嘴，说别喊太大声，万一宿舍隔音不好，整层都听到你多骚。  
隋时只是逗趣，艾语扬当了真，辛苦忍着不叫，腔壁狠夹隋时的阴茎，像是要把里面的精水全都吸出来，吃到饥饿的肚子里。  
隋时去吃他胸前的乳粒，把硬挺的小奶头裹进口腔里，咂吸顶弄，头发搔到艾语扬的肩膀。  
于是淫叫声又憋不住，艾语扬揪隋时脑后的头发，腰耸起来往隋时那里送。  
“嗯，別舔啊，好痒，好热。”  
经脉虬结的男根把他的思维颠乱，变成光怪陆离的简短画面。眼前的画面也离散，隋时的脸变得有些模糊，但艾语扬却能清楚地看到隋时脸上淌下来的晶莹汗珠，在他迷蒙的视线里闪光，有的汗水滴到他下巴上，燃炙他的皮肤。  
阴茎把他死死钉在床上，他的脑仁发涨，嘴上嘶嘶抽气，与外界的联系好像仅剩这根粗热男茎，忘记隋时之前的提醒，嘴上不管不顾地叫床，“太深了，要喷了，要死……”  
阴穴抽搐着溅了了隋时一小腹，几乎要翻出白眼，攥着床单不放，腿软得像面条。  
隋时被夹得快感淹到头顶，骂艾语扬骚，插他更狠，到午休快结束才泄给他，压着他灌了他一肚子精水，搂着他的腰和他一齐倒到床上。  
阴茎还埋在嫩屄里一下一下磨，把精液死死堵在艾语扬肚子，肉花和阴茎的缝隙里漏出一点浓腥液体，弄脏身下的床单。  
隋时手按在他微鼓的肚子上揉，问他，“吃饱了吗？”像个好奇心不得满足的小孩。  
艾语扬抽抽噎噎地颤，阴道一缩一缩，接近麻木，想，迟早要给隋时搞废。  
又漫无边际地想到别人午休都在睡觉，我居然在被万人迷插逼，实在荒唐。  
隋时的头埋他颈间嗅，像一条巡视领地的小狗，亲昵地蹭他的后脖子，嘴唇在那片皮肤上吸出一个小红印。  
“你好香。”  
这时候隋时无害而温和，艾语扬的心被灼软，明知是栽进深渊也义无反顾。  
忍不住想，别人都爱他又怎样，他只和我做爱。

做爱和隋时都致瘾，艾语扬难以免俗。


	12. 玩笑

那一周过得近乎醉生梦死。  
隋时好像从来不知道什么叫做节制，中午要弄，晚上要摸，揉乳插穴，亲嘴舔屄，精力无限。  
回到宿舍阴茎总是硬的，关了门隔绝外界熙攘的一切，躲在门板背后苟且，隋时扑上去捉艾语扬的嘴，捏准了艾语扬命门似的，先把他亲软，之后想搓圆捏扁，任凭隋时心意处置。  
艾语扬对隋时完全没有抵抗力，看着嘴上骂得厉害，实则色厉内荏，隋时随便哄哄就能把他骗到床上，自己把腿敞开由着隋时操。嫩屄每天都肥肿通红，被隋时亵玩得比往常更敏感，即便只是走路也能淌一裤子水。  
内裤永远是湿的，每次隋时剐艾语扬裤子的时候都会笑话他，然后伸了手直接滑进他满潮的甬道，湿热黏腻，接一手骚香淫水，随意扩几下就能把阴茎往里塞。  
他被蒸腾得发热，像雨林，皮肤冒着热气，潮丝丝散发熟透的气味。  
隋时借着这个理由，反复提艾语扬身上冒骚味勾引人，把自己成天想着做爱的原因全归结在艾语扬身上，全然推卸责任一流的利己主义做派。  
床上，桌上，浴室。  
正入，背入，骑乘。  
花样繁多，乐此不疲。  
周四那个晚上艾语扬被隋时桎梏着骑到他身上，隋时仰躺在床上，把着他的臀操。  
艾语扬骑在隋时的阴茎上像在骑一匹不听话的小野马，颠簸不断，隋时的胯骨撞击他的下体，每一下都重，炙热的粗茎卡进他的阴道，龟头夯到宫口，柔软脆弱的宫腔被他戳顶，又酸又麻。  
他的阴阜被隋时小腹上锐硬的耻毛扎得发痛，他抖得厉害，像地震，震感辐散到后面的臀肉，漾起一阵臀波，又如坠云端，摇摇欲坠，起起伏伏。  
隋时颠得他几乎坐不住，只能俯下身把手支在他而已的两侧才堪堪稳住，泪水和淫水同样丰沛。  
闭着眼皱着眉，眼泪从脸颊流到下巴再滴落到隋时嘴唇，嘴上说，“好深，被你插穿了，嘶，好烫……”  
隋时用舌头把他滴在他嘴唇上的眼泪勾进嘴里，笑起来。  
平时隋时笑很少，但在床上却很多，各式各样，冷笑、讥讽、嘲谑，通通表意糟糕。可他本人被阿芙罗狄忒吻过，天生受爱神眷顾，连冷嘲的表情也做得迷人。  
艾语扬迷迷糊糊陷落在他的笑里，听见他说，“小婊子天天勾引我。”  
肉道不自觉狠狠吞夹那根肉棍，床上隋时的嘴总是那样脏，喊他“小婊子”“小骚货”，本来不是好的词加一个小字又变得很亲昵，像落在他身上的吻，又烫又灼，烧得皮肤发痛。  
隋时的手托住艾语扬的屁股，摆胯狠戾抽插肥熟的肉花，快把他插烂。  
肉道炙烧到要融化，艾语扬一边“嗯啊”一边否认，说“我没有，隋时，我不要了，要废了”，腰绷得像一张弓，小奶头又送到隋时嘴边，给他又吸又碾。隋时扬手抽他屁股巴掌，下身捅得更凶，利刃破开甬道，层叠的肉被捅开，肉阜痉挛着喷水，弄湿隋时一整片劲瘦的小腹。  
隋时再问他，“真的没有吗？”  
艾语扬不能辩驳，只会咿呀乱喊。  
头脑里想起上学期期末的时候坐他前面的两个女生聊星座，听到她们说“天蝎座性欲很强”。  
是个中午，艾语扬趴在桌上犯困，并不是他本意想听，那两个女生讲得实在大声，他只是趴着睡觉就被强行灌了一耳朵。  
听见另一个女生回应，“真的假的？那隋时不是就是吗？可是我看他比较……像个性冷淡。”  
最开始说话的女生就反驳她，“这种人面上这样，背后指不定多浪。”  
当时艾语扬在心里想，傻逼。现在才知道网站上的结论居然真的没有骗人，那两个女生也没瞎说。  
隋时的确是性交的奴仆，欲望的野兽，他快要被这个该死的天蝎座干死了。

周五回家住才总算在隋时无尽的索求里歇了口气。  
可晚上睡觉他又梦到隋时，隋时在梦里插他，嘴上也说那些荤话，像真实一样，粗长的阴茎在他体内讨伐，捉他的嘴吻，迷恋地喊他的名字，说“想抱着你一直插”。  
柔软的唇舌爬过他的身体，他在梦里情迷，腿勾着隋时有力的腰，坠入隋时这张欲望的网。  
早上醒来内裤黏湿得一塌糊涂，阴冷腻滑地贴着他的皮肤，阴穴竟然还在鼓鼓发胀，阴茎也硬着。  
该死。  
艾语扬反应过来后在床上恼火又耻辱，骂自己犯贱，爬起来惩罚自己似的用冷水冲了一遍澡，换了衣服跑到客厅打游戏。  
本来今天他和徐恒约好一起去网吧，但是徐恒昨晚发微信说临时有事来不了，他一个人也不想去，就只能自己在家里打《煮糊了2》。  
等切进游戏的进度条走完的间隙手机里进来一条信息，拿起来看，是隋时发给他的。  
“想看你穿裙子自摸，想你拍视频发给我。”  
艾语扬一下火又冒上来。  
操，什么傻逼话，隋时一天天他妈的脑子里都是什么东西。他心里骂骂咧咧，扔了手柄，回道，我拍你妈逼。  
隋时回复很快。  
“你之前不是也拍了？”  
没等艾语扬回复，他的第二条信息紧跟上来。  
“福利姬不是给钱就拍么。”  
连着发了两句，甚至还尤不满足地转了钱过来，好像等不及了，要看艾语扬马上给他拍。  
看到那两行字和转账，艾语扬被人凭空打了一巴掌，全身血液一下爬上他的脸皮，烫到整片皮肤都发热。呼吸困难，像有冷蛇爬上他的脊背，连头皮也被扯着一般发紧。  
什么叫“福利姬给钱就拍”？  
他感到一阵恶心，想冷笑又没能笑出来，烦躁而屈辱，又荒谬地无措，心想，原来隋时做爱时候说的话也不是开玩笑，真他妈把他当婊子了。  
可能是这么多天和隋时做爱做昏了头，加上隋时偶尔的温和太具有欺骗性，艾语扬差点要忘记最初隋时找上他的原因。  
相较起来，隋时比他清醒，甚至想得起来提醒他，他找他不是因为什么狗屁喜欢，而是因为他那个上传在网络上的色情视频。  
操。  
把自己狠狠砸进沙发，艾语扬感觉自己的胃在燃烧，忽然感到一阵很无力的没办法。  
没办法坦荡地反驳隋时，说“老子他妈的不是什么福利姬”，也没办法犯委屈，指责他“你怎么能说那种话”。  
隋时看过他拍的那个视频，完完整整的好几遍，他在那个视频里穿裙子，放荡孟浪地摸自己的奶头自慰，张着嘴呻吟，腿绞在一起，流的水打湿了一裤子。  
即使那视频里他根本没露脸，可那又怎样？  
对隋时来说都没区别，在隋时眼里他就是个只会发骚的婊子。  
他以为的玩笑话或许隋时说的时候是真心的，隋时看他做爱时意乱情迷的样子可能还会在心里嗤笑，想他连妓女都不如，妓女至少还是卖体力赚钱，而他随便就可以哄骗。  
以至于隋时现在连脸面也懒得给他留，直白地羞辱他，说“福利姬不是给钱就拍么”。  
轻飘飘的一句问话，把一切划归为交易，无辜得像初生羊羔，把自己摘得干干净净。隋时可能现在就在屏幕后讥嘲，毕竟隋时最擅长的就是冷笑。或许他还是隋时的谈资，说他操过那样一个贱透顶的同学，还长了个畸形的屄。  
会说给检凡析听过吗？不是还问检凡析要了套，会不会顺便把这个当笑话讲？  
像猜一个谜语，越想越怄，艾语扬按着语音键骂，“我操你妈。”一开口才发现自己的嗓子嘶了，难听得像一只公鸭。  
妈的，能不能别再丢人了。  
他昨天竟然还梦到隋时。  
眼眶灼烧着痛，喉咙像卡着一个鲠，吞咽困难。  
屏幕上的游戏开始，艾语扬一点接着玩的心情都没有，把手机丢到一边，突然跟自己怄气一样地踹了跟前的茶几一脚。  
结果又忘记自己没穿拖鞋，脚背打到实心的木头，骨头和木头结结实实敲在一起。那一下艾语扬毫无保留，用的力气全部反作用到自己。  
实在太痛，骨头像要断掉，他缩成一团，鼻酸着忍住生理性眼泪。  
操，什么都跟他作对。  
脚背痛，被隋时操肿了的屄也开始痛。  
一个这么贱的屄。  
他蜷在沙发上，咬着牙忍住由痛引起的眼泪。  
可能是没再等到他别的回复，隋时没接着发信息，直接给他打了电话。  
艾语扬缩在沙发里倒抽气，听铃声一直吵，不依不挠，吵得他头晕目眩，焦虑烦躁。他其实想晾着隋时不管的，凭什么要在隋时嘲笑他之后去接他的电话？  
可铃声响了太久，最后他还是把电话接起来，张嘴骂，“你他妈到底要干什么？管不住鸡巴也别来找我行吗？”  
他没想到隋时能这样不要脸，又只字不提自己在信息里说的，也像是没感觉到他在发脾气，径直问他，“你家在哪，我有东西给你。”  
陈述句。  
艾语扬一腔怒火被隋时堵回去，下意识反问，“什么东西。”  
“刚才看到的，感觉很适合你就买了，”隋时说，“想现在拿给你。”  
他的声音还是那样低，说话的时候听上去总没什么特别语气，冷静的火舌隔着听筒烧过来，哄得艾语扬什么都随他去。  
再一次，艾语扬忘记自己的立场，不由自主报了自己家的地址。  
隋时又说，“那你记得给我开门。”  
艾语扬愣愣地说哦，好。挂了电话才意识到自己又被隋时牵着鼻子走。  
脸埋进靠枕里，闭上眼睛对自己冷笑，艾语扬，你他妈又犯什么贱。


	13. 橘子

艾语扬的家在七楼，隋时到的时候是艾语扬的妈妈开的门。  
卢媛和艾语扬长得很像，但五官比艾语扬更柔和，而艾语扬的更加明朗，英气又阳光。  
“阿姨好，”隋时跟卢媛打招呼，他个子比卢媛高，因此说话的时候微微低着头，面上拗出一个笑，看上去很乖，“我叫隋时，来找艾语扬。”  
卢媛之前见过隋时，当时开家长会就是隋时负责引导座位，最后在礼堂的大会上隋时还去做了演讲，给家长的印象总是深刻。  
她对隋时点点头，冲屋里喊，“囡囡你同学来找你了！”  
艾语扬好像很羞耻又很受不了地回答她，“妈你别在别人面前那样喊我！”又说，“让他进来吧。”  
卢媛正好要出门去约好的美容院，侧身让隋时走进去。把脚踩进自己的高跟鞋，她对着镜子整理自己的头发和衣领，“囡囡中午自己弄吃的啊，我晚上才回来。”  
艾语扬盯着电视屏应了声“哦”。  
她又数落他，“同学来了就别老打游戏。”  
隋时看见艾语扬点头，闷闷地回答说知道了。  
艾语扬没看他。  
卢媛出了门，客厅只剩下艾语扬和隋时，电视机里游戏的音效开得很大，艾语扬眼神仍旧没往隋时那里看，很不在意地扬扬下巴，说你随便坐。接着嘴抿成一条线，别的话也没再说。  
隋时好像丝毫看不出他情绪不佳，在他边上坐下来。他坐下时艾语扬感觉到身边沙发软垫在往下陷，像吸饱了水的海绵被压扁，噗噗地往外漏气。  
隋时把拎来的纸袋子放在他脚边，里面装了要给他的东西，艾语扬不想猜里面是什么，也不想伸手去拿。  
靠得近，隋时身上的味道扑过来，冷冷的薄荷味，和平时一样。  
这个味道叫艾语扬感到一阵没来由的焦虑，忍不住用牙齿去咬口腔内壁的软肉，忽然产生一种把隋时直接从他家赶出去的冲动。  
艾语扬在生气。  
气隋时发的话，气自己犯贱，气自己说话没门把，气隋时现在这副事不关己的样子。  
可他知道要是再跟隋时多呆一会儿他一定就没办法继续生气了。  
因为隋时在他这里的作弊能力是满级的。  
“你妈妈叫你‘囡囡’啊。”  
隋时倾过来和他说话，小臂碰到他的皮肤。  
过界的体温，该死。艾语扬瑟缩一下，往边上挪一点，跟隋时拉开一段距离。  
他心想，隋时一定是故意的，他擅长制造这种看似无意识的触碰，学校里就是这样，像是他会不小心碰他几下，作为借口来操他。  
“关你屁事。”艾语扬呛回去，一肚子火，想，前脚讽刺了人还能跑来巴巴献殷勤，隋时你可真了不起。  
继续自顾自地打游戏，眼睛盯着屏幕看，像很心无旁骛。隋时也没再说话，在一边看着他玩。  
那一把艾语扬打得不好，屏幕上的两个小人被他指挥得手忙脚乱的，结束的时候他有点生气地把手柄往边上丢，磕到了隋时的大腿。  
隋时就把他的手柄接过去，手按了一下他撑在沙发上的手背，像安抚一个小孩。隋时手心干燥，体温比他低一点，他却像被隋时的手烫到一样飞快把自己的手抽出来，放在身子边上攥成了一个拳头。  
“别碰我。”艾语扬生硬地说。  
“好，不碰。”他这样子让隋时有点想笑。挥挥手里的手柄，“你也别烦，我帮你打。”  
艾语扬又抿起嘴，不理他也不看他，伸手去拿茶几上的橘子。  
隋时自己开了新一局，艾语扬把橘子剥开一个口子。馥郁的香在空气里轰然炸开，他的手指被橘子皮渗出来的汁液弄得有些黏糊糊。  
艾语扬很没坐相，又是在自己家里，直接把脚架在了茶几上，整个人窝进沙发里。隋时看到艾语扬没穿袜子的脚，白生生的脚背，光溜溜的修剪得很干净的脚趾甲盖，腿交叠着，脚背上一点肉都没有，能看见明显的骨头线条，脚踝细瘦。  
他的脚背上有一块青斑，那是新的，昨天做爱的时候隋时没有看到。  
那个痕迹有点碍眼，隋时皱了下眉。  
那天天气回热，出了太阳，空气蓬松而干燥，落地窗筛进一大片阳光，艾语扬嘴里那股橘子味飘出来，钻进隋时的鼻子里，像很酸涩，却又馥郁甜蜜，让他口腔忍不住分泌唾液。  
喉头滚动一下，压下喉咙干涩滞钝的感觉，隋时说：“我也要吃。”声音阴晦喑哑。  
艾语扬瞥了他一眼，想，你吃个屁。  
“打你的游戏。”  
“你喂我，”隋时侧过头看他，他的瞳仁那样黑而纯粹，现在看去就像一只乞食的小狗。  
“别不理我。”他又说。  
艾语扬并不很乐意，可隋时那个眼神实在做得太可怜，他只能在心里跟自己说，隋时可怜个屁！他在骗你！  
但最后艾语扬还是没有做到拒绝。  
摘了一片喂过去，递到隋时嘴边，隋时张嘴衔住，无心地含住艾语扬一小截指尖，柔软的舌头扫过那一小片皮肤，尝到一点橘子皮渗出的汁液，有点苦。  
艾语扬感觉很痒，恨自己没出息地耳朵发热，但没把手指头抽出来。  
隋时没有接着舔弄，只把那一瓣橘子叼走。  
艾语扬的指尖亮晶晶的。  
“好甜。”隋时说。  
他的眼睛又瞥向那块淤青，那片碍眼的、本来没有的淤青。终于伸手去抓艾语扬的脚，把他的腿拉过去，手掌包住他的脚踝，手柄扔开，指腹轻轻地抚了下那片淤青。  
“脚背怎么了？”  
“没怎么，”艾语扬想把脚收回来，但隋时握得很稳，他没做到，“都他妈叫你别碰我了。”他的声音像在赌气。  
隋时知道这次弄过了头，真的把艾语扬逼急了，没办法地低低笑了一声，含着声音问，“生气了？”  
艾语扬哼笑：“我他妈有个屁好生气。”  
隋时低下头嘴唇蹭了蹭淤青的地方，艾语扬很不自在地颤了一下。  
“囡囡别生气了。”隋时低声说。

他的嘴唇比他的脾气柔软，比他的话柔软，像羽毛，轻飘飘地蹭过那片受伤的、淤青的细嫩皮肤。他的脊背微微弓起来，低着头，像一个信徒，此刻的举止是虔诚也是亵渎。  
艾语扬看到隋时头顶长得不偏不倚的发旋，忽然不着五六地想，发旋长得正的人据说左右脑开发都开发的很好，难怪隋时这么聪明。  
隋时手心的温度比艾语扬的体温低，鼻息又潮热地烫过来，一呼一吸。从脚踝开始，手掌顺着艾语扬的小腿肚摸上去，掌心像带着微弱电流，在碰到的地方卷起一阵麻，空气里好像能爆开噼里啪啦的响。  
太痒，艾语扬想发抖，完全忘记自己能把脚收回来，任由隋时摸上去，从脚踝到膝窝。  
时间仿佛又变慢，隋时抬起头看他，身子俯靠过来，他有一张没什么表情的脸和一双湿漉漉的眼睛。  
他低低重复一遍，“囡囡别生气了。”服软的语气。  
艾语扬听到这句话才如梦初醒般倏地把脚收回来，缩回自己的安全区。  
该死该死，又他妈要被隋时骗过去。  
艾语扬整个人恼了。  
别生什么气，操，你他妈知道老子在气什么吗？  
气急败坏地踹隋时的大腿，艾语扬骂，“谁他妈让你这么叫我！傻逼！你他妈以为你是谁？”  
这个动作给了隋时可趁之机，又按住艾语扬的脚踝，反问，“你不喜欢？”整个人围堵上去，把艾语扬压进沙发里，膝盖卡进他的双腿间，“可是我很喜欢。”  
隋时覆盖下来捉艾语扬的嘴，他的吻总是带着一股不撞南墙不回头的蛮勇，或许因为他本就是一头刚开化的野兽，所以吻里永远包含血性和征服。  
把舌头送进去，搅和又翻卷口腔里的橘子味，像海浪汹涌。  
才装了一会儿乖，隋时又一次暴露出自己躁狠的一面，牙齿几乎要咬到艾语扬的嘴唇。膝盖顶得很重，隔着裤子布料压艾语扬的阴阜。  
艾语扬知道自己在流水，从穴眼咕咕地流，他被隋时吻过太多次，每次都被亲得头脑发热，每一次也包括这一次。手里的橘子被他无意识地捏紧，汁液渗了一手，空气里的橘子味更盛，模糊得好像染上了橙色的雾气，也可能是艾语扬眼前蓄起的水雾。  
隋时舔他敏感的上颚，痒得他用舌头试图去推开隋时，显得他又像是撩拨。  
该死，他早该知道的，他不该让隋时来的。  
能怪隋时叫他婊子吗？他难道不是吗，隋时随便哄哄他就忘记所有事情随便给他操，屄自己兴奋地出水，和婊子又有什么区别。  
闭了下眼睛，艾语扬伸手狠狠把隋时推开，隋时被他推得跌下沙发，手撑在地上头发有点乱了，过长得刘海扫到他的眼睛。  
仰头看他，隋时问，“这么生气？”  
妈的，隋时这个傻逼。  
艾语扬觉得自己的胃灼烧地沸腾。  
橘子被他捏得不成样子，他站起来丢进垃圾桶，用干净的手揩一把脸，哑着嗓子说，“你他妈滚，别呆在我家。”  
攥着一手粘腻的汁液往自己房间走，走路的时候感受到脚背在痛。  
操，全他妈赖隋时。  
隋时跟在他后面，艾语扬知道。  
他进了房间，隋时就关了门，抓过他的手腕就把他拽过去，把他堵在门板和胸膛之间，搂住他的腰抵上去，脸埋进他的脖子里蹭，“为什么这么生气？”  
为什么？问你妈为什么，艾语扬怄得要死，偏着脖子躲，去搡隋时肩膀，手上的汁水全数摸到隋时的T恤上。  
“操！滚啊！”他骂，“我生气关你屁事！”  
橘子的酸甜气味。  
隋时没脸没皮，即便艾语扬不肯他也会把手伸进他的裤子里。艾语扬穿了条牛仔短裤，还扣着扣子，裤缝很窄，隋时就那样不容置喙地挤进去。  
“这里不是湿了，”隋时贴着他的耳朵说话，热气喷涌，指腹按压他小小的、肥厚的肉户，“别生气了，囡囡给我舔舔。”  
如果他是信徒，那信徒也是会渎神的。


	14. 雾

手掌包裹住嫩软的潮湿肉阜，只是恶狠狠地搓揉几下里面就更凶地滋滋冒水，热液喷涌。内裤布料被浸润，隋时指尖好像也能感觉到那份湿意，他怀疑艾语扬的屄里可能真的藏了道溪流，不然怎么这么会出水。  
艾语扬被隋时逼到贴死在门板上，仰起头咬紧牙关才能把吟哦咽进肚子里，从牙缝里挤出脏话，“我、操、你、妈。”  
腿狠狠绷住，受不了隋时再摸，艾语扬攥着隋时的手想把他往外抽，但是他的谩骂是虚张声势，凶狠也是伪装，力气根本比不过隋时，手没抽出来，隋时更是卡了一条腿进他的双腿之间。  
大腿抵上来，隋时的手掌被艾语扬拔出来一些，正好按在他的阴茎上。  
掌心用力揉捏挤按，隋时把话吹到艾语扬耳边，低沉的声音询问，“不是勃起了么，逼也湿了，你不想要？”  
妈的妈的妈的，心里反复骂一句话，骂隋时不要脸，艾语扬近乎屈辱，怒火噬骨，张嘴骂，“操！叫你他妈别动我！”  
挣扎着去踹隋时，隋时不痛不痒，把艾语扬死死堵住，强行在这里围出一个逼仄的狭小空间，把他整个锁在里面。  
他比艾语扬高大半个头，像一根碍路的电线杆。  
“到底在气什么？”隋时接着问，好像实在想不到所以然，“因为我说你福利姬？”  
隋时终于提了刚才说的话。  
他居然还敢提。  
艾语扬呼吸滞住，像被扼了一下喉咙，火烧到胸口，一下子连怎么骂人都忘掉。  
隋时感觉到身下的人紧绷的反应，知道自己猜中了，低低笑一声，“我这样说你居然会这么生气吗？”  
低声询问，很像是讥笑，手上揉揉搓搓，隔着内裤手指陷进饱满阴唇夹出来的那道狭窄缝隙。  
这张比艾语扬诚实许多的湿潮小嘴却不会替艾语扬说话，只能被他插进去操。  
就算不问隋时清楚艾语扬在生气，毕竟他说那些都是故意的，艾语扬生气他不至于蠢到感觉不出来。  
艾语扬生气的反应也很有趣，完全是只外强中干的小猫咪，嘴里骂两句，屄却只会流水。他要弄艾语扬太容易，哪怕是在气头上艾语扬也可以随随便便动情，接着随随便便就可以被他颠来倒去。  
“别生气了，你难道不想做吗？”隋时继续说，嘴唇蹭吻艾语扬的眉骨，“做爱你也很爽吧。”  
要死，隋时到这一刻还要这样讲。吞咽一下，喉头像塞了个硬块，好难受，艾语扬勉强发出声音，听见自己用难听的声音问，“谁他妈爽，你他妈真把我当婊子？”  
胃里一阵翻涌，躲开隋时凑上来的嘴唇。  
他心里有点想笑，想，真不知道隋时怎么还有脸做这些亲昵举止，他对妓女也要这样吗？是自嘲，心脏像被一只手用力捏了一下，挤出一大股水，又痛又酸。  
他居然会因为隋时的话这么难受。  
艾语扬还是没忍住攥紧拳去打隋时的肩，被隋时捉住手放到鼻尖嗅，直接舔上了他的屈起的骨节，勾过那股橘子成熟烂潮的气味。  
“我没有那样说。”隋时回答。  
汁液在艾语扬的手里有些干了，包裹在他的指尖变成透明的黏膜。隋时的力气太大，捏得艾语扬手上的力松了，再也攥不住拳头松开了手。  
隋时的眼睛盯着艾语扬看，瞳仁又黑又深，沉郁而暧昧，黏浊得像在用眼神舔艾语扬的脸。他不紧不慢地、坏心眼地，把艾语扬中指的指节含进嘴里。嘴巴张开，舌头探出一截，调情般从第一节指节舔到最后一节，留下一道亮晶晶的水痕。本来塞在艾语扬裤子里的手抽出来，撩开艾语扬的下摆反复摸索他的小腹。  
去掀艾语扬身上穿的T恤，揭开幕布一样揭开那层柔软的布料，折上去，露出小腹，T恤上“VLONE”的印花被隋时向上推，皱起来。  
他嘴巴像在给艾语扬的手指口交，那根粗粝又柔软的舌头卷走艾语扬手指上酸苦却甜蜜的汁水，轻轻用牙齿噬咬他的指尖，饕餮不餍足的眼神。  
“别生气了好不好，”隋时去亲吻艾语扬的手心，“那些话只是开玩笑。”  
他这时候说话太温柔了，凶狠威胁也卸下，像在认输，也像世界上最温柔的男孩在表白。  
但隋时从来不会是那种人，艾语扬明白。  
抓住这个空子，艾语扬倏地抽回手，踹了一脚隋时的小腿，把他搡出一段距离。  
“隋时。”他眼睛通红，咬着牙喊隋时名字。  
现在的艾语扬就像一头因为受伤而哭泣的小兽——准确来说这不叫哭，是想哭又不肯哭，拼命忍却忍不住，只好瞪到眼眶泛红，红着眼睛也要傲狠地装作很凶，可一双眼睛包裹大雾，像酝酿一场暴雨，随时都能电闪雷鸣。  
“你他妈是不是把我当傻逼？”

这该算隋时第一次在做爱以外的时候看到艾语扬哭。  
虽然之前做爱的时候艾语扬也总是哭，但大部分时间都闭着眼睛，隋时只能看到他湿成一片的睫毛，并不能看到他的眼神。艾语扬的眼皮颤动时很像脆弱敏感的蝴蝶，或许也不那么像，但是隋时容易联想起那个。  
脆弱的、一只手就可以捏碎的蝴蝶，太能引起人去伤害它的欲望。  
现在艾语扬倒是没有闭上眼，眼泪摇摇欲坠地包在他的眼眶里，硬生生忍住没落下来，他用力控制自己的嘴巴不要往下撇，虚张声势地瞪着眼睛，可心余力绌，做得不伦不类，看去比真的哭出来还可怜。  
还很欠操。  
甚至他还用那种快哭出来的声音问是不是把他当傻逼，声音湿而黏，像含了一大包水的海绵，如果捏一捏应该会像他的屄一样淌水。  
“操。”  
隋时移开眼神低声啐一句，想艾语扬用这种眼神说这样的话简直是讨操，他怀疑自己再看几眼就他妈会忍不住直接把艾语扬堵在门上插进去，把他操得哭更凶，最好哭着喊他的名字再求饶，说自己只能给他操。  
隋时承认自己可恶、讨人厌、满脑子垃圾，面对艾语扬的时候又这样口不择言，恶劣地故意讨嫌。他本来早就不该接着继续撩艾语扬的火，可是说起来又实在忍不住去逗弄，导致现在试探过了头，艾语扬哭了。  
他本意并不是要艾语扬因为他随口说的话哭，虽然他不讨厌艾语扬为他哭，但只愿意艾语扬在床上为他哭。  
只好懊丧地伸手去捂艾语扬潮湿的眼睛，好像这样可以把艾语扬的眼泪挡回去，低声道，“我哪里说你傻逼了？都说了那些话是开玩笑。”  
隋时的脸贴下去，说话时的气息拂到艾语扬的脸。  
如果隋时能有他的呼吸这样温柔，艾语扬想。  
“玩笑？”  
他感到荒谬，很艰难地提了下唇角，讥讽地笑出来，比起笑隋时更像在笑自己，难堪又酸涩。隔着隋时的手掌眨了一下眼睛，他的眼睫毛扫到隋时的手心，盛不住的眼泪被他眨眼的动作挤出来。  
隋时感觉自己手心被艾语扬的眼泪打湿，烧炙他掌心的纹理。  
“你觉得有意思吗？”艾语扬问。  
好像要说的都在口舌间亡佚，隋时总算知道这次自己真的做得过头了，想伸手给艾语扬擦一下眼泪叫他别再哭，最好能解释清楚自己说的那些话，结果被艾语扬抓住他的手腕。  
艾语扬没躲开他覆盖在他脸上的手，低下头，好像是要把自己脑袋的重量都交给这双手。  
隋时的手掌宽，手指长而骨节分明，温热又温和，兜住艾语扬止不住的眼泪，因为如果没人看见他可以假装自己没有这么丢脸地哭出来。  
“隋时，”艾语扬的声音哑得厉害，喉咙像被外力挤压过，听去比任何隋时以前听过的声音都难过，“没人会开那种玩笑。觉得我是婊子以后直说，没必要拐弯抹角。”  
烫热的眼泪几乎要灼穿他，也好像艾语扬根本没把眼泪落在他的手上而是干干脆脆变成了利剑戳到心脏，隋时忽然就有些后悔前面说那样的话。  
保持着捂住艾语扬眼睛的动作再一次把他拉进自己怀里，手上扣得死死的，不能让他再有机会逃开，低头用嘴唇蹭弄艾语扬的唇瓣，像在讨好主人的小狗，“我给你道歉，我真的只是玩笑，别生气也别哭了好不好。”  
他说得像很真诚，反复啄吻艾语扬的嘴唇，逡巡着，不敢再吻得更深。有眼泪混进他们的吻里，咸苦的，那样涩。  
多软弱，多服输，能屈能伸，隋时真会玩着一套。艾语扬只感到恶心，撇开头狠狠地推开隋时，死命躲他堵上来的嘴。  
终于躲开，他冷笑，“你道什么歉？你没说错，我长了个逼他妈的就是贱。”  
没想到还做到嗤笑，脸颊湿敷敷的，眼泪止不住地顺着脸颊滑落，艾语扬窒戾地盯着隋时的眼睛，“你不就是想插我的逼吗？管我生不生气，之前不是想插就插？”他偏了下头，天真地征询隋时的意见，“今天来我家又打算玩什么？”  
隋时从没见过艾语扬这样，有些无力地反驳，“我没打算玩什么。”  
艾语扬更觉得他可笑，眯着眼睛笑起来，笑和眼泪冲突在他脸上，“没打算？不是买裙子了？”  
隋时一愣，“你看到裙子了。”  
艾语扬哼笑，踹了一脚隋时刚才跟进来时丢在门边的纸袋子。纸袋子被他踹翻，衣服倒出来一点，露出鹅黄色的布料。袋子踢上去比衣服沉，里面好像不只是衣服，还装了点别的。  
艾语扬颇有些咄咄逼人地接着反问，“不是想看我穿裙子自慰么？”明明是在逼问隋时却更像在骂自己。  
隋时艰难地继续解释，语言苍白到毫无修饰，“裙子是陪检凡析逛商场的时候看到的，不是故意给你买的。”  
“哦，检凡析。”艾语扬孵出一个更难看的笑，兀自掀开衣摆露出一截纤瘦的窄腰，“你和他说了？想和好朋友一起操我吗？”


	15. 自大狂

最后还是拉上了窗帘。  
只拉了薄纱那一层，完全遮不住光线，躲在这后面像躲在背光的影子里，覆盖一层朦胧的错觉。空气滚烫，仿佛处在一片沸腾的水中，呼吸困难。  
又是这样，主动权全数在隋时手里，一切全凭隋时乐意。  
艾语扬还能怎样？隋时说“别忘了我还有你的视频”。稀松平常的语气，听起来也不像威胁，从愤怒变到冷静自持，隋时总是用这样的声调，可能以后跟谁表白都无法表达深情。  
艾语扬往身上套衣服，手上的力气大到好像要把那件衣服扯破，闭着眼睛找袖口和领子，把自己装进去，扣上扣子，一直扣到最顶端，一丝不苟。隋时太清楚他的尺寸，他不觉得有哪里不合身，也可能他完全就是隋时捏造出来的假人，是隋时最钟意的玩具。  
鹅黄的连衣裙，纯色，过膝，中袖，适合可爱又乖巧的女生。  
隋时会喜欢那样的女生吗？不知道。反正隋时不喜欢他，所以永远对他冷言相向。  
艾语扬脱掉裤子，手抚了一下身后的布料，把裙摆服服帖帖地整理好，坐回飘窗上。  
隋时刚把手机架好，转过身看到艾语扬换好衣服坐在那里，没朝他看，眼睛不知道盯在那一个点上，像很茫然失措。  
说实在，这样的奶黄色不适合大部分的人，还是类似于衬衫的领子，扣到最后一颗纽扣的时候许多人会显得土气又笨拙，可隋时觉得艾语扬穿就很好，他那样白，像奶像雾，这个颜色又衬得他更白，是云是雪，脖子颀长细瘦，很骄矜，两条腿笔直匀称，又晃眼。  
不由伸手去摸艾语扬的脸颊，隋时的拇指抚摩艾语扬的嘴唇，温和而有力的掌心。他动作做得这样眷恋，低声说艾语扬你穿这个很好看。  
艾语扬偏偏头，身子绷得死紧，什么话也没回答，泪腺干涸。垂着眼皮看到隋时穿的那件短袖，圆领下写了“OFF”，黑底白字，看不太清，他的视线变得模糊又分散，看那个“OFF”都出现重影。他知道自己处在应激状态，紧绷的手指掐在飘窗的边缘，捏到骨节好像要折断。  
一直以来艾语扬都不太会去想那些难以实现的事情，但此刻止不住希望现在的一切也像隋时衣服上写的那样“OFF”。  
隋时对他没感情的性交也好，现在这样莫名其妙没来由的温柔也好，之前的威胁也好，一并“OFF”掉。  
他想没有这些他应该就可以不要这么难过了。  
如果没有遇见过隋时最好。  
四面又裹上隋时的气息，他凑过来亲吻他，送上自己的嘴唇，好像什么都没有发生过，浅尝辄止地侵略，手掌按到他的手背上。即便艾语扬把嘴巴抿得死死的隋时也不在意，拿出一顶一的迷恋去反复舔舐他干燥起皮的嘴唇，鼻尖蹭动，皮肤接触像炸开焰火，烧灼、痛苦，亲昵里藏毒。就好像在刚才的那出戏里隋时是间离的观影者，只有艾语扬难过得真真切切，伤心得不想妥协，而隋时毫无共情能力，愤怒很短暂，服软也很短暂，现在甚至能直接跳脱到黄色剧情。  
穿了裙子方便，只要打开裙摆就可以，隋时用手掌去撩挲艾语扬下身嫩艳的小巧肉花，隔着一条内裤肆意搓揉，曲起手指用指关节去顶按硬挺的肉蒂，骨节比肉蒂更硬，把它压得往肉缝里钻，引起一阵麻痒，像过电。  
沿着内裤缝顶进去，手指钻进他潮热成熟的甬道，肥厚的肉户夹着隋时的手指根部，里面娇媚的嫩肉谄媚地吸附上来，嘬紧他的指节，抠弄翻搅，咕滋咕滋发响。  
很可笑，尽管艾语扬怄到要死掉，生理反映仍无法避免，隋时总能这样轻易勾出他的欲望。  
“这里是我一个人的，你知道吗？”隋时问。  
隋时问艾语扬“知道吗”，呼吸平缓，毫不紊乱，自作主张把艾语扬据为己有，像一个正派的丈夫指责自己乱说话的妻子，占有欲这样强。声音就在艾语扬头顶，闷而低沉，近到一并可以感受到隋时胸腔的共振。  
艾语扬哪里想回答隋时，四肢百骸流窜委屈和火气，像条死鱼似的随便隋时玩，低着头一言不发。要知道他是多困难才可以锁紧嘴巴不丢人现眼地呻吟出来。  
隋时的手指不容置喙地奸着艾语扬的孔洞，做足了坏事，弄得艾语扬的肉花噗噗喷水，脚趾尖忍不住绷起来，身子仰到后边，想把隋时撇开。  
隋时便追上去，用这种折辱方式教艾语扬记住自己的手，指节屈起来戳探肉缝里潮涌的内壁，抠挖里面层层叠叠的软肉，一条灵动的蛇，刺得很深，指尖感觉到里面烫热的抽搦，一呼一吸，抠出一大包淫水。  
隋时鼻腔里发出一声像很不屑的轻哼，“你就这么骚。”  
艾语扬还是没说话，手指死死抠着飘窗的边缘，牙齿咬合得很重。他好像已经能够免疫这些话，否认也好承认也罢，一个也不想说。胸口起伏地呼吸，很吃力，眼眶灼热，满口腔苦味，又涩又恶心。  
等不到艾语扬的回答，隋时重复一遍，“听到没有，你是我的。”  
不满意自己手被内裤布料裹着，剐了艾语扬内裤随手丢弃到脚下，艾语扬下身完全暴露在空气里，只能被裙子遮遮掩掩，肿硬的阴茎顶起一片布料。  
手指再顺畅地一寸寸顶进去，戳得更凶，食指和中指死死捅在淫湿的肉道里面，大拇指去碾艾语扬那个烂熟的小肉蒂，推来推去。白胖肥肿的肉户不停抽搐，隋时手指一叉，那个甬道被他分得很开，一股水液漏出来，比失禁更难堪。  
骚腥的淫香涌动在鼻尖，艾语扬腹部热液翻滚，下身湿泞，不堪入目。  
身上的裙子困住了艾语扬，扣到顶端第一颗扣子让他感到一阵喘不上气，也可能要怪隋时给他这种逼仄又压迫的错觉，叫他背后冒汗。  
他没法回答隋时的话。  
太可笑，隋时又凭什么和他说这种话？“这里是我一个人的”，凭什么？  
哈，既然都说他是福利姬了，为什么还要这样说，弄得好像隋时有多喜欢艾语扬，福利姬不就是随便给人骑的吗。  
艾语扬觉得讽刺，颠倒间又悲哀起来，想他何必多想，反正隋时爱的只是这个逼，只是不想自己操的东西给别人操罢了，哪里可能爱他。  
有一双手把艾语扬按进海里，怎么也挣扎不脱，呼吸不畅，心率失常，肺部酸痛。偏偏又是为隋时这样，钙该死，  
艾语扬心里骂，面上又拿不出可以与之对应的强硬，只能咬死了牙齿不做声，浑身抖颤。  
不知道是太阳太晒还是因为被隋时羞辱，他热得像在发烧，满面红霞，像傍晚的火烧云，眼神又迷离，水光潋滟，性感又纯真。  
隋时看得喉头一动，再去攫艾语扬的嘴，被艾语扬偏头躲开，于是嘴唇偏离了方向贴到艾语扬的面颊那一片桃色的云上。  
隋时并不介意，轻轻啄吻，反反复复。柔软的唇瓣摸索着亲艾语扬，手指一送，顶按到艾语扬敏感的穴壁，艾语扬扬起脖子短促地喘了一声，立刻咬着牙把声音吞下去，收紧手指掐进隋时的手腕，“谁他妈说是你的。”  
声音嘶哑，泪水砸到隋时手臂上，炸开一朵水花。  
艾语扬本不觉隋时这样对他会有多快感，明明他应该厌恶的，应该恶心又抵触，可是身下的穴不会骗人，淋漓汁水流到隋时手里被接了一掌心，包括翻搅时粘连不连的水声也不断地塞进艾语扬耳朵里。他的阴茎挺立，贴着他的小腹粘腻腻流水。  
“爽了？”隋时笑了一声，眼睛没弯起来，笑也冷，浮于表面，“怎么不是我的，除了我谁能搞得你这么爽。”再哼一下，“鸡巴都把裙子顶起来了。”  
艾语扬说了这句又不再吭声，手上捏得很紧却没法阻止隋时的动作，肉蚌被隋时玩得会自行开合吸吮，手臂上皮肤发紧，像有电流在体内乱窜。又痒又麻，他知道自己早被隋时弄熟了，现在又开始想要被隋时插。  
这种想法一冒头使艾语扬恐惧地无力起来，内腔又被隋时狠狠一碾，下身一股酸胀炸开，整个人沸腾了，喷了一裙摆。  
隋时抽出手，手心湿哒哒，手指裹了一层滑腻骚香的水膜，涟涟反光。  
“喷了我一手。”隋时说，举这手好像是在给艾语扬看。  
艾语扬鼻尖红红的，他高潮的时候浑身都会打颤，像是很冷，眼睛会迷茫失焦，手会忍不住去找隋时的手腕，身子也会凑上去，想要搂隋时的脖子，现在也不例外。但此刻他手伸到一半又忍住，尴尬地收回去，低下头沉默。  
这时候艾语扬小动物一般的反应让隋时心软。用接了一手湿腻腥臊液体的手掌去扶起艾语扬的脸，手指包在艾语扬脆弱的脖颈上，大拇指按抚他的侧脸。  
艾语扬眼圈艳红，被隋时摩梭一下就颤一下。  
掀了他的裙摆，露出娇小肿胖的肥穴，小小的肉花还在痉挛，小肉核充血肥胀，湿烂熟软，是过度成熟的蜜桃。艾语扬的阴茎还没射，挺得老高，龟头泛着水光。  
这是隋时养熟的，怎么就不是他的？  
隋时只知道艾语扬不能和别人接吻做爱。  
穿裙子的艾语扬是他的，打篮球的艾语扬是他的，在床上叫春的艾语扬也是他的，谁都不能抢。  
隋时像个妒忌心重的女人，翻起旧帐又想到艾语扬之前发过的视频，想到别人看过他就一阵暴戾的不爽。  
撸动一把艾语扬的肉根，隋时扶着自己的阴茎毫不犹疑地埋进去，顶开闭合细嫩的屄口。艾语扬紧窄的穴道潮热又温柔，温度却像火，灼热并且带着脉搏，含着他的肉棍一突一突地跳动，是主动的吮吻，爽得隋时腰眼发麻。  
这就是他的，隋时想。  
一口咬在艾语扬脖子上，语气阴狠又痴怨，“老子的东西谁他妈都不能碰，给老子记住。”  
他像是非得给艾语扬一个警告和一个记号，没有留力气，动物撕咬伴侣一样的怨狠。  
艾语扬抽痛地“嘶”了一声，脖子临近要被隋时咬坏，痛感叫他鼻酸。  
可那种痛又立刻被快感掩盖，隋时粗大有力的男根直直地顶到了底，填满了内腔那块空缺。隋时搂着艾语扬的腰将他抱得腾空，艾语扬害怕跌下去只能揽住隋时的脖子，腿也夹紧了隋时的劲腰，这个角度直挺挺又更进一寸，穴心瘙痒处被凶悍地顶开，偾张的龟头近乎捅进他的子宫。  
粗阳插得艾语扬气短，张开嘴寻找空气，被隋时抱着屁股往床边带，走一步阴茎就被带动的挺动一下。失重感很可怕，地心引力让艾语扬下坠，掼到隋时粗悍滚烫的肉杵上，像要被顶穿。  
腻潮的阴道摩擦着肉根上突起坚挺的脉络，隋时沉甸甸的阴囊打到他的外阴，啪啪作响。手指和阴茎无法类比，他刚被隋时用手指奸喷了一次，结果现在却更快活，簌簌发抖地吞吃那根粗壮紫红的肉筋。  
他好像被这柄肉刃给割裂，一面咬着牙告诫自己，不能求欢，不要服软，一面又想放任自己在欲海里面溺死，抱着隋时的脖子让他吻。一时间大脑冲突地滞钝，放弃所有思绪，随意对方亵玩。


	16. 情迷

隋时的手臂很稳，牢牢把艾语扬托在自己的腰上，但艾语扬紧张，肉道绞紧，死命缠吸隋时犷悍的阴茎，直直吃到最深处，龟头戳碾他的穴肉，酸胀的痒麻。  
裙摆落下来，盖住他们的交合处，只有滋滋作响的水声和肉体拍打的响声漏出来，还有体液淅淅沥沥，淫液的骚味喷散。阴穴的唇肉被阴茎挤开，内壁同阴茎的皮肉摩擦，肉道拢成阴茎的形状，擦起火辣辣的痛和爽。  
隋时才走了几步，艾语扬就有点受不住，实在太爽，他只好一手搂住隋时又一手捂着肚子，聊以慰藉酸麻。插得好深，深得艾语扬牙齿几乎要咯咯打颤，眉头皱紧，漫溢的快感让他浑身脱力，他怕掉下去，拼命才能夹住隋时的腰身。  
阴茎硬到胀痛，憋得紫红，可能随便碰几下就会射出来，支棱着裙子的布，磨出一番苦楚，前液沾湿一片。  
他痛恨这种感觉，无法自持的失控感恶心得他晕眩，找了几次呼吸才抓住一个间隙，仰着脖子咬着牙嘶骂，“我他妈不是你的东西！”  
骂完之后又是粗喘，不快又爽利的呻吟，指甲掐在隋时的肩膀，陷进他的皮肉里，神志近乎不明。  
他嘴上说不是隋时的东西，表现出来全然就是隋时的玩物了。  
隋时冷哼，掼他在床上，床具柔软，凹陷出一个人的窝。架着艾语扬的腿压下去，几乎把他折叠起来。  
心想，不承认？那你又想属于谁？  
属于谁都没关系，隋时不在乎，反正迟早会被他操服。  
他们两个说不清楚，不在一个频道，最初争辩的话题跑脱十万八千里。现在只会泡在淫水里媾和，阴茎和穴眼连接，最好却也最坏的交流。  
隋时更凶地用性器夯打艾语扬，阳根像一柄刑具，叫艾语扬痛苦且快活，张着嘴嘶嘶抽气。吻像雨，落在艾语扬的眉骨、眼皮、鼻梁、唇瓣，纠缠不休。  
隋时还攒着怒火，于是吻也不温柔，噬咬艾语扬的嘴唇、喉结。因为领口，隋时没办法继续舔吸艾语扬的锁骨，只能反复啄弄他的脖颈。  
隋时热衷于探索艾语扬皮肤上的每一个秘密，蓬软的皮肤上细腻的纹理、散发出的苦甜气息都是独一无二的吸引力。他现在没有耐心，他只想这个人身上浸泡他的气味，含着他的阴茎，留下下他的标记。  
艾语扬被他戳刺着，背部蹭动着床面，磨蹭出一背的火气，好热好黏，给隋时颠得耸动不停。裙摆又被隋时推上去，小腹和下体一并露出来。  
他知道自己不应该耽溺在这种错误的快乐中，可是忍不住。情绪和情欲一并拉扯，愉悦和苦楚溶解在空气。  
上下浮动的紧实白皙的小腹，隋时伸手按了一下，猝不及防，好像要把艾语扬肚子里的水都按出来，艾语扬惊叫一声，攥紧了身下的被单，身前的性器弹跳一下，水液汩汩外渗。  
隋时的手便扣住那根玩意上下套弄，艾语扬腹部绷紧，眉头皱得更厉害，腰控制不住地挺起来，是一条挣扎的鱼，挣动不得，偏又把自己的雌穴送过去。  
隋时顶进他的穴腔刺动，这杆枪从不留情，脆弱的宫口似乎快被他顶坏了，什么也含不住，满肚子的烫热阴精都泄到隋时的龟头上。  
艾语扬今天反复落泪，眼眶又痛又热，隋时这样作弊地夹击他，简直要他的命，只好哭喊，“你别弄，要死了。”所有的硬气和自尊顷刻坍陷，鼻音极重。  
“不会死，”隋时去亲他，鼻尖逡巡，嗅艾语扬身上情欲的潮味，“把你操怀孕好不好？”  
阴茎尤其用力地送进去，岩浆般灼热的快感兜头浇到艾语扬头上，好难再喘气，下身胀痛，肉道一缩，前面的肉茎先支撑不住地往外漏了精液，接了一肚皮。  
“啊，好不好？”隋时把艾语扬肚皮上的精液抹开，黏湿稀薄，像做b超之前给孕妇肚子上涂的超声耦合剂，黑沉沉的眼神把艾语扬钉死在床上，“把你操怀孕不要再想别人，行不行？”  
“……不行，不行。”艾语扬哭叫，痴态毕现，隋时按得他腹腔好酸，饱胀起一股尿意。手锤打隋时的肩膀，叫他不要再磨了，隋时却一点也不听，把住他的腿根一下又一下地碾他的骚心，快感层层堆叠。  
是孵开的气球，艾语扬觉得自己的肚子根本再装不住，要爆炸的，再弄下去要失禁，只好求饶，“射进来，隋时，别弄了，射进来……”  
他又哪想服软，可却禁不住地低头了。  
“那你记住没有，”隋时手指搔刮他敏感脆弱的乳头，布料阻隔，乳尖同棉麻摩擦，又痛又爽。再一次强调，“除了我，谁都不行。”  
哭得太狠，艾语扬被自己呛到，猛地咳嗽起来，咳嗽的时候阴道内壁一下一下抽夹隋时的阳根，他被鞭挞至麻木，高潮到毫无知觉，下身一股股喷水，甚至分不清自己到底是在高潮还是拿女穴泄了尿，张嘴说我记住了，隋时，别弄了，别插了。  
思想颠倒不清，抽噎，呛咳，流泪和潮吹。  
隋时吮吻他的耳朵，“那你别忘了。”警告混杂着迷，再戳顶十几下，隋时掐着他的腰射进去，滚烫的精水喷打他的内腔。  
高潮是漫无边际的火焰，艾语扬抽颤不休，仰在床上，隋时的阴茎从他痉挛的穴道里退出来，失去堵塞屄口噗噗往外漏射进去的精水和他自己的淫水，女穴过载，什么也感觉不出来。  
隋时餍足，搂着艾语扬一起滚到床上，脸埋进他的肩颈，“艾语扬，你好好闻。”  
艾语扬再受不了隋时这样，不想被隋时抱，也不想给他吻。这种姿态尤为可笑，这段关系也配不上亲密交往，拥抱、亲吻统统不需要。  
艾语扬无力地踢打隋时的腰腹，骂“滚”，他咳哑了嗓子，一脸湿泪，狼狈又难堪。  
“你满意了吧，”他说，“裙子我也穿了，你可以不可以走了。”艾语扬背过身去，脸埋进被褥里，“算我求你。”  
隋时贴上来，亲了亲他后颈的骨节。


	17. 可怜虫

艾语扬一觉睡了很久，再醒过来已经天黑。  
睡前他没清理身上的东西，太累，直接胡乱地把自己裹进了被子，很容易就睡着了。醒过来才知道浑身粘腻得难受，四肢酸软，下体更不用提，肿胀辣痛，甚至还含了一包精液在肚子，一部分干涸在外面，一部分被隋时顶在最里面，一塌糊涂。  
他想去洗澡，站起来就踩到地面上一个硬物，弯腰捡起来，是一个黑色的小口袋。艾语扬不知道这是从哪里来的，还掉在他的床边，他根本没这东西。  
摸索一下，里面装了环状的硬物。  
艾语扬一愣，从里面倒出来一枚指环。  
一枚很简单的戒圈，刻印几个哥特风格的英文字。  
呆坐在床沿有一会儿，喉咙烧灼，握紧手，戒指硌得手心生痛。  
可能是做爱的时候从隋时口袋里掉出来的，艾语扬想。  
他眼眶又热起来，觉得自己在发疯，竟然设想了一下隋时要把这玩意送给他的可能。  
这个念头很可笑，年度最佳笑话也不过如此，但是现在他独处，并不需要他勉力去拗一个难看的笑来故作不在乎。  
那算什么？隋时凭什么送他戒指？明明做完爱就走了，明明还叫得他这么难听，隋时除了这些还能想到什么，还戒指，艾语扬你发什么疯。  
手机在裤子里，裤子被丢在飘窗边，艾语扬走过去，身上还穿着那件被揉弄得皱皱巴巴的连衣裙。弯腰摸索出手机，他靠着飘窗坐下来，手机一下午没充电，电量掉到了十七。  
他拍了张照，手有些哆嗦，试了好几次才对上焦。他们的聊天界面甚至还停留在隋时给他转的钱，说的那些不堪入耳的话上。艾语扬在心里唾弃自己犯贱，狗改不了吃屎，被隋时操一顿还不明白，莫名其妙地抱起这种根本不可能的念头。手上却还是在发，你有东西忘在我家，周一带给你。  
对方正在输入和隋时的id切换了好几遍，艾语扬像在被凌迟，等得极不耐烦，又很害怕。  
好像等了很久，又像不久，隋时的回复发过来。  
“是给你的。”  
“不要的话就扔掉。”  
被心底的魔鬼支配，艾语扬魔怔似的把戒指套进自己的中指。  
把手举起来，对着顶灯。  
——正好。

收到艾语扬的信息的时候隋时在露台抽烟。  
他不知道自己站了有多久，可能也不太久，只是抽了很多烟。临近入秋的风变凉，他穿了一件短袖，风把手臂吹得冰冷，烟灰缸里碾了不少烟头，露台上空看不到一颗星星，黑而黝深，像很苦闷。  
他很心不在焉，站在绿植前，身体一丝不苟得像板正的雕塑，滤嘴含在嘴里，烟头上结了一段长而稳的烟痂，抽得很凶，吸一口能烧下去一大截。  
点开看艾语扬给他发戒指的照片，艾语扬用拇指和食指捏着戒指，照片里框进他的指甲盖，干净整洁。  
平时看见艾语扬屈起手指的样子隋时都能想起自己把它含在嘴里的感觉，甜而又甜，体温很低，被炽热的口腔含到灼起来，艾语扬胸口的皮肤也涨红。或者是想起它攥着床单或衣摆的样子，一般是在快高潮的时候和很难耐的时候，掐着床单，白皙的手指陷进蓬乱的布料，很小巧可爱，蒸腾着无与伦比的性感。  
此刻隋时却不着边际想到上午艾语扬求他走，那双享乐的手盖住眼睛，手指无力地蜷起来，软弱又可怜，手背把眼睛遮蔽得严严实实，于是看不到通红的、湿润的眼睛。隋时听到艾语扬浸泡着难过的声音，声线像是很干涩，不知道是高潮还是害怕让艾语扬还在打颤，嫩黄的裙子皱在身上，像被揉做了一团的废弃纸张。  
本身艾语扬这样的人和可怜这两个字完全沾不上边，他骄傲、自信、阳光、迷人，遇到隋时却总是在哭、发抖、求饶。如果是别人，他大可以调侃说“你是不是喜欢我”，总有人会为他羞怯为他脸红，反正他总是被偏爱的那一个，而不是像现在这样来问隋时，说“你有东西忘在我家，周一带给你”，小心翼翼地试探，笨拙又低劣。  
隋时反复输几遍也没措好词，最后胡乱回了两句话。他想要承认那是给艾语扬的，又要维护自己那该死的面子，即便给别人拒绝也不想当自己输。  
夜晚风大，他只顾着低着头回复消息，烟头朝下，烟雾被风刮得上飘，刺进眼里狠狠涩了一下，像针扎，好辣。他平生第一次犯这种蠢，忍不住闭了下眼，不由自主的呛咳出来。嘴巴松开，嘴里的烟叼不住，火热的烟灰落到他手机屏幕上，烟头烫到他的手背，扎了他一下，手机握不住，摔到木质地板上一声闷响。  
妈的，他又搞砸了，是吗？  
隋时抹了把脸，从口袋里摸烟盒，磕出一支烟。  
上午搞砸了，现在也是。  
根本就不该是那样，他想的不是那样，却要那样说，控制不住，也阻止不了。  
他怎么会觉得艾语扬是福利姬，他怎么可能会想艾语扬扔掉。  
检凡析的女朋友过生日，上午他陪检凡析去银泰挑礼物，逛了好多家店。他没想到检凡析这样的人也可以变成一个坠入爱河的傻瓜，会那样给女朋友挑戒指，纠结好不好看，适不适合她。结果心里嘲笑着检凡析，自己看到也没忍住要去选，挑给艾语扬，觉得每一个都好，什么都想买给他。  
他看到那条裙子，他没有骗艾语扬，他的确是看到就想起了艾语扬，想“艾语扬那样白，穿这个颜色一定好看”。  
又陷入妒忌的怪圈，他还在怪艾语扬把那种视频发到网络上，怪艾语扬给别人看过他柔软的皮肤，甚至还把下身的秘密敞开，只隔着一层薄薄的布。  
不由发消息去刺痛他，哪怕他心里根本不是那样想的，愚蠢又可恶。  
烟在地上烧到尽头，隋时含了根新的，牙齿咬破滤嘴里藏着的爆珠，“啪”的脆响。  
检凡析走了隋时才返回去买那条裙子，又把戒指藏进裙子的口袋里，打电话给艾语扬去找他，  
原本他想自己把一切都计划得好好的，把戒指藏在裙子里，做完了就可以给艾语扬套上，他也可以艾语扬道歉，说他发的那些都是玩笑，不算数，不可以当真。可是艾语扬没给他所预计的反应，要自顾自生气这么久，道歉了也不听，偏又在莫名其妙的问题上纠缠不休，拿乱七八糟的话堵他，故意来惹他生气，最后还要他走。  
他们吵了一场凶狠的架，犹如互相撕咬的野兽，伤人伤己。  
薄荷和烟味混着烧进隋时的喉咙，占有欲疯长，像水草，缠住他的喉咙，扼住他的呼吸。  
想抱他想吻他想舔他每一寸皮肤，不想他哭不想他生气不想他嘴里说别人的名字给别人看自己隐私的地方。  
隋时想他很后悔，可他一直觉得一段关系里先开口的那一个总是低人一等，他无法忍受被他人支配，哪怕是面对艾语扬。  
他要运筹帷幄，要游刃有余，从学不会认输，也不知道妥协，他在感情上太过愚钝，是蹒跚学步的小孩，彻头彻尾的混蛋，自私自利的讨厌鬼。他总也忍不住要把所有事都责怪到艾语扬身上，从来不知道反省错误，只会后悔，不愿认错，也不知道自己才是计划里最不稳定的因素。  
所以现在只会沮丧。  
捡起手机看到艾语扬回复他，“谁他妈稀罕。”  
哦，艾语扬不稀罕。  
隋时在心里把这句话默念一遍，又默念一遍，接着对着绿植自顾自低低哼了声，从鼻腔发出一个讥诮的气音，像是要找回一点颜面，仿佛他从没在乎过艾语扬是否会喜欢这个，假作的肆意和洒脱。  
艾语扬又嘴硬，隋时想。  
事实上，隋时觉得艾语扬没道理不喜欢——虽然隋时并不能拿出什么实质性的证据来证明自己的观点，可今天上午艾语扬的表现不是已经很明显了吗？即便隋时今天做得那样糟糕，惹得艾语扬生了这么久的气，隋时却可以笃定艾语扬不会讨厌这个。  
或许是隋时太自大也太自信，一面后悔一面又可以自说自话地认定一个人的心。也可能是因为艾语扬太擅长口是心非，但情感难以矫饰，举止又暴露太多。  
夜风吹得隋时的面皮有些麻木，背稍稍躬起一些，看去变成略显懒散的驼背，肩膀缩起来，试图抖落一些入秋的凉意。  
不稀罕这个那艾语扬又稀罕什么，隋时想，项链？项圈？他在心里略显恶意地挖苦，却又被自己这个想法逗得哼笑，肩膀耸动一下，烟头再烧下去一截，随意地嘴里吐出一口烟圈，烟雾散在空气，上浮再消失不见。  
这点子不错，既然艾语扬不喜欢戒指，拿用项圈把他拴在身边也没什么不好，加之艾语扬还生了那样颀长又脆弱的脖子，带项圈很适合。隋时可以像栓一只不听话的小狗或者或者一匹被没教化的狼那样去绑住他，让他想跑也跑不掉，张着嘴挨亲，敞着屄挨操。  
这些都不会像艾语扬说出来的话那样骗人，隋时想着，翘起嘴角回复艾语扬，“随你稀不稀罕。”  
艾语扬仍旧坐在地上，背靠着墙面，看屏幕上的消息跳上来。  
“下次穿裙子别穿平角内裤。”  
“太扫兴了。”  
哈，隋时又什么时候学的会平和？  
这些话很像抽到脸上的巴掌和捅进胃里的钝刀，隋时善于的讽刺，能划出一阵迟滞的痛，血液往艾语扬脸面上涌。  
可能这个世界上只有隋时会这样随心所欲地送出一枚戒圈，再出言讥讽。  
艾语扬随手把手机搁置在飘窗，站起来往内浴走，脚步虚浮。  
脱掉的裙子丢在脏衣篓，放好水坐进浴缸，后脑勺抵到浴缸的边缘，水蒸气烘进眼眶，炙烧锐痛。  
艾语扬努力让自己在惬意的环境里不要这么紧绷，试图放松点，热气蒸烤毛孔，他的胃很难受，像是有一股气体涌动，叫他不上不下地痛苦这么久。  
艾语扬不懂隋时为什么可以把自己割裂得那么泾渭分明，有时候的语气明明就像很喜欢，转眼又能像现在这样睚眦必报，很难猜叶很古怪。  
艾语扬伸手去把女穴里隋时射进去的精水抠出来，穴眼插进两根手指，小肉户被亵玩得红肿胀大，很肥满。就像隋时对他做的那样，他没进两个指节，手指再分开，让深处的浊液顺着肉道往外排，小腹紧皱。  
眉头锁死，想到隋时最开始说给他弄一遍就不说出去，然后又有第二次，第三次。  
本就是一场不公平的交易，主动权从不在艾语扬手里。世界上也只有艾语扬会这样愚蠢，被弄了还不够，现在又被拍了新的视频。  
但艾语扬再也不想因为这件事而难过了。

这时候月亮升到顶空，轻纱笼罩，云层堆叠，柔和的光束好像永远也不会熄灭。  
夜晚二十一点。


	18. 随意点

美术生周日下午要画画，比文化生回学校要早。  
可能是前一天晚上没有休息好，艾语扬此刻有些头昏脑胀，换好纸垂着头削铅笔，恍惚间差点削到自己的手，刚削出来的那一截长笔尖崩出去老远。  
艾语扬低低咳了一声，连撑着眼皮也觉得费心。  
“感冒了啊？”徐恒瞥艾语扬一眼。  
或许是受凉后引起的感冒，嗓子干痒，鼻腔酸涩，眼眶胀热；也可能是情绪生病了，通过身体代为转述，所以表现无精打采作为抗议。胀麻的阴阜被内裤的布料包裹着，提醒他前一天激烈的媾和，被隋时按在床上抽插的痛感和快感还印刻在身体上。  
艾语扬抽了下鼻子，“可能吧。”  
“换季真的容易感冒。”徐恒说。  
“嗯。”艾语扬点点头，却想会这么难受大概很大一部分有隋时的原因，根本怪不到季节和天气。  
到晚修的时候艾语扬头重脚轻到几乎坐不住，跟徐恒说他请假去校医室量体温。  
三十八度一。  
于是开了假条去医院，在输液室上点滴。开了三瓶，两瓶大的，一瓶小的，全部挂完要到深夜。  
刺激性药物引起短暂性不适，手背底下翻起细微疼痛，勉强能忍。又累又困，但是他不太敢睡，怕睡得太沉一瓶输完后不换点滴瓶血液会倒流，只能强打精神。  
玩了一会儿手机游戏，屏幕顶端跳了一条隋时给他发的消息，问他在哪里，怎么不在画室。过了一会儿，隋时又问他在哪个医院，怎么病了也不说。  
艾语扬看了两眼，呼吸顿了顿，看到前面隋时骂他扫兴的话才又清醒过来，滑动删除了隋时的信息。  
昏沉地继续划了一会儿手机，艾语扬最后还是撑不住收起来闭眼休息。  
他没有睡得太沉，处在睡过去得边缘，不知道过了多久，一双手扶起他的脸，手指很凉，叫他一下子惊醒了。  
艾语扬睁眼看到隋时的脸。  
输液室里人不多，壁挂式液晶电视上在放少儿频道，海绵宝宝，音量开得很低，室内很安静，少有杂音，因此隋时的声音也放得很低，像耳语。  
“怎么不回复我的消息。”他说，“我找了你好久。”  
发烧让艾语扬变得迟钝，撑起沉重烫热的眼皮看隋时的眼睛。  
隋时的头发有些乱，风尘仆仆，靠他很近，面上没什么表情，看不出是生气还是担心，明明有一双那样黑白分明又坚定的眼睛，但隋时偏很难懂。他身上裹了呛又重的烟味，不知道是抽了多少。  
艾语扬张了张嘴，惊讶让他的眼睛睁得更大一些，可声音还是迟缓又低哑，“你怎么来了啊。”  
不知道艾语扬有多久没修他的刘海，过长的发梢几乎扫到他的睫毛，眼皮下面有一圈很深的乌青，是怎么也休息不好的人会有的标志。  
“你怎么知道我在这。”他又问。  
艾语扬脸颊泛着红，大概是烧得太厉害，身体难受，眉头微微皱着，连紧皱的力气也没有。  
隋时在艾语扬边上的空位坐下来，捉过艾语扬没有插针头的手，捏他高热的手心。  
“我去画室找你了。”隋时用这句话作为回答。  
从昨天晚上开始艾语扬不再回复隋时的消息，问他什么都不回。隋时第二节晚修下课去画室找他也没有找到人，最后居然是问了徐恒。  
徐恒说艾语扬身体不舒服请假去医院了。隋时问艾语扬在哪个医院，艾语扬也不回复他，问徐恒，徐恒却知道，说他在附属医院输液。  
隋时便眼巴巴跑来找人，看到艾语扬一个人可怜地在这里挂水。  
美术生的袖口和衣摆沾满了脏兮兮的颜料，怎么洗也洗不干净，艾语扬的手缩在袖口里，靠椅子的后背靠得很紧，肩膀缩着，头也极没精神地垂到胸口。他走近了，捧起艾语扬的脸。  
“你去找我了啊。”艾语扬没有收回手，可能是疲惫让他懒得抵抗，“干嘛要找我。”  
“你不回消息。”隋时说。  
一面握住艾语扬的手，五指扣进艾语扬的指缝，一面把掌心罩到艾语扬的眼睛上。相比起艾语扬高热的体温，隋时的手心软而凉，让艾语扬不由闭了下眼睛，忍不住伸手握住了隋时的手腕。  
艾语扬明明想好，要冷一冷，隋时做什么都和他无关，食言却来得很快。根本是烧得糊涂，发烧让他比任何时候都来得软弱，隋时的手心温度适宜，以至于艾语扬考虑不了太多就把隋时的手往下拉，脸颊贴在隋时的手心蹭了一下。清醒的时候绝对做不出的逾矩。  
“你的手好凉快。”艾语扬说。隋时的手指上也沾了烟的焦油味，较身上的味道来得浅，无知觉地闯进他的鼻腔。  
“今天怎么不理我？”隋时问，虽然语气不很像在提问。  
艾语扬抿了抿唇瓣，没有回答。  
隋时不明白？不是很聪明的一个人吗，不可能想不清的。又跑来问，多事又没有眼力见。  
艾语扬的眼睛没有着落地投放到任何地方，偏没有去看隋时。  
问话被回避隋时也没有生气，被艾语扬抓着手，心里忽然想但凡艾语扬肯乖一点就好了，比如刚才那样。但事实是艾语扬什么都不肯和他说，告诉徐恒也不肯告诉他。  
这很没道理，艾语扬告诉徐恒又有什么用，徐恒又不会来，不会为他逃课来陪他挂水，也不会把手放在他的脸上，来的只会是他。  
只有隋时。  
艾语扬会握住的也是隋时的手，从来就没有别人。  
隋时的手掌裹着艾语扬发烫红潮的面颊摩挲，眼睛盯着他燥涸的嘴唇。  
“发烧里面好像会很热。”隋时低声说，像自言自语。  
发烧让艾语扬的思维显得迟滞，花了一会儿才回过神，伸出一截舌头舔湿自己干燥的外唇，用牙齿咬嘴唇上一片翘起来的死皮。  
“哦，”也不知道生气还是难过，艾语扬很低又很困难地应了一句，“是吗？”缓慢地扭过头看隋时，高热使他的眼角泛着浅淡的红色，精神很差，睁眼也非常用力，好像如果不用力的话他没办法看清隋时的脸，“可是现在在医院。”言下之意是不可以。  
艾语扬居然还说了理由，笨拙又严肃地拒绝。发烧烧软了他的一身刺，他耷拉着眼皮，抽了下鼻子。  
隋时忽然很没办法地笑了一下，“真烧坏了啊。”他用手掌蹭了蹭艾语扬滚烫的脖子根，再扶着椅子的把手站起身，手揣进校服兜里。  
“我出去抽根烟，你睡吧，要换瓶子我会看。”  
把手揣在兜里走路时隋时的肩膀略微缩起来一些，因此从侧面看他时他带着一点散漫的驼背。腿很长，步子随随便便就迈得很大，怎么看都不会显得赶，走得却永远比别人快，只是简单的走路也很蛊惑人。  
隋时一直走到了走廊尽头，拿了个纸杯接水。  
虽然嘴上说要出去抽烟，但附属医院的禁烟标识贴得很显眼，隋时不至于明知故犯。  
更何况他的烟早在学校里就被他抽空了。  
对烟隋时并没有什么瘾，只是这两天抽得格外多，烟对身体的害处暂且不提，仅就解愁而言，烟是很好的消耗品。以往隋时烦的时候抽几根烟所有的事都可以轻易迎刃而解，但今天却有些失灵。  
也许到艾语扬面前什么都会失灵。  
听徐恒说艾语扬来输液的时候隋时心里多少有些被瞒着的不爽，虽不至于要多生气，可脾气却还是着了。卑劣的嫉妒心也有，他不觉得自己又有哪里比不过徐恒，叫艾语扬告诉了徐恒又什么都对他闭口不言。  
徐恒也能操他这么舒服？隋时冷笑，冷笑间第一个反应居然还是要去找艾语扬，第二个反应才是骂自己傻逼，艾语扬什么都不告诉他他又去个屁。  
艾语扬宁肯告诉外人也不告诉他，他热脸贴冷屁股有什么意思，前一天他们闹得不欢而散，他现在又何必眼巴巴贴上去。  
自我矛盾时又抽起烟来，隋时常在教学楼顶楼的厕所抽烟，顶楼的教室不排班，厕所的门常年锁着，锁很好开，隋时想抽了就会上来。  
原本烟盒里就只剩下五支，隋时靠在窗台上拿着手机给艾语扬拨电话，抽了几根就打了几个，从头到尾都没人接。  
没开灯，月亮是唯一光源，隋时听手机听筒里的默认彩铃音，看到投射到地面他自己的影子。  
掐了烟头，最后却还是决定要来。  
走廊尽头的灯有些暗，隋时看着水柱往纸杯里灌，想，来了也没什么大不了，至少艾语扬现在很乖。  
回了输液室，隋时把纸杯递给艾语扬。  
“喝水。”  
艾语扬原本垂着头，被隋时罩下来一大片阴影笼住，稍稍仰起头看隋时，微微眯一下眼睛，有点犯愣。慢半拍才接过来，艾语扬低声说“谢谢”，咬着杯口抿了一口。  
隋时再一次在艾语扬边上坐下来。  
喝过水艾语扬把纸杯捏在手里，不自觉地抿嘴唇，舔湿自己的上嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇总是这样干，好像只有被亲了才会红润一点，其余时候永远都干燥又缺水，有时候还会起皮，秋冬更严重。  
隋时偏过身子看艾语扬，“杯子给我吧。”  
艾语扬就执行命令一般把手里的杯子递给隋时，比以往都听话。  
隋时接过杯子，又说，“手也给我吧。”  
也许是惯性叫艾语扬本能跟着之后的话去做，也许是艾语扬累得实在没力气也懒得再说更多话，居然也顺从地把自己的手递给了隋时。  
艾语扬体温略高的手送到隋时的手里，头略略低着，轻浅地呼气。因为白，他手背上青色的脉络也细微可见。隋时捏着艾语扬的手，觉得他手掌也很薄，没什么肉，太瘦。  
输液前艾语扬吞了退烧药，热度一直在减，现在已经没先前那么烫了。隋时再从手背上握上去，五指嵌进艾语扬的五指缝，再把他的手严实地扣在自己手心里。  
“怎么没有你爸妈陪你？”  
隋时此刻好像很温和，很平缓地询问他，仿佛是艾语扬发烧的热量也可以加热他的嗓音。  
“我没说。”艾语扬闷闷地答话，眼睛盯着电视机上海绵宝宝的画面。  
“怎么不告诉他们？”隋时又问。  
艾语扬不欲多说这个，只说，“我自己也可以。”  
“那为什么不告诉我？”  
艾语扬的手指稍稍收了收，下意识想把自己的手抽出来，最后没有。  
再来问一遍，隋时好像非要在这个话题上纠缠不休。但艾语扬不想，于是仍旧没有回答他。  
一旦说这个他们肯定又会吵起来，像昨天一样，可今天艾语扬没有力气再和隋时争论。因为他们谁也说服不了谁，谁也听不进去对方的话，总是纠结于此的隋时让艾语扬觉得厌烦，他不懂隋时为什么偏要听他说，也不懂为什么隋时明知答案不是他爱听的还偏要问。  
艾语扬停顿很久，才说，“别问这个了。”  
隋时捏捏艾语扬的掌心，“哦。”  
隋时没有再追问，艾语扬勉强松了口气。  
“等会儿不回学校了对吧。”隋时说。  
“嗯，”艾语扬困倦到极点，应声几不可闻，“我不回。”  
“那我们去开房吧。”

护士过来给艾语扬拔针的时候接近晚十点。  
距离医院很近就有一家如家，在等艾语扬挂完水的时候隋时定好了大床房。  
几百米的距离，步行就可以。办理完入住上楼，艾语扬对着电梯里反光的镜面看自己的脸，看到隋时也在看他。他们俩隔出一段距离，但同样包着一身医院的气息，这证明他们同行。  
艾语扬先去洗澡，关了水洗头的时候听见卫生间的门被打开，感觉到有人进淋浴间来。有洗发水的泡沫从头顶往下，把艾语扬的眼睛糊到无法睁开，他用手背去擦，想把阻碍划开再转身看隋时，却先一步被隋时从后面搂上来。  
赤身相接，他清楚地感觉到隋时没穿衣服，干燥的皮肤在碰到他的时候一下子就被沾湿了，宽大的手掌按到他的腹部。隋时手上用点力，就把艾语扬扣到自己怀里来。在蒸腾着水汽的淋浴间里，艾语扬浑身有些发软，扶了一下墙面，满手滑腻。  
隋时把开关打开，水从莲蓬头倾泻下来。  
“一起。”


	19. 不可以

“一起洗，行吗？”  
潮湿，闷热，水汽氤氲。  
很显然，隋时并不是在征询意见，他是独断专行的暴君。  
问话时隋时的嘴贴艾语扬的耳廓很近，下巴顶在艾语扬的肩窝，那根凶悍可怖的肉刃抵在艾语扬的腰眼，突突跳动。这根粗实硬长的阴茎前一天还在艾语扬的身体里征伐过，那包精液艾语扬抠挖好久才全部弄干净，鼓胀的阴穴都在浴缸的水里泡到麻木了，它又害得他今天这么难受，挂了三瓶水，烧到骨头都发痛。  
而现在这柄淫具又怒张地挺在这，戳在他的腰上。  
“一起洗？”艾语扬反问，心想隋时连理由都找得这么可笑，怎么把鸡巴都顶在别人的腰上了，嘴巴上却连想做爱了都不肯直白说。  
“嗯。”隋时低低应了一声，侧低头下去用嘴唇蹭吻艾语扬肩颈连接处他留下的咬痕。  
艾语扬浑身没有力气，对隋时睁眼说瞎话更笑不出来，“不是做爱？”腰部往前面躲了一下，没躲开偾张的肉根，反而被隋时更用力地按进了怀里。  
沉甸甸又高热的肉具紧紧贴着艾语扬的腰，鼓鼓的囊袋打到他浑圆的屁股。  
隋时没否认他，说，“你别动。”  
艾语扬的背撞到隋时胸口，隋时的手臂打横上来搂住他，锁得死紧。  
黏湿的空气裹住了他们，连洗发水的味道都沾染情潮的气息，莲蓬头的冲下来的水把艾语扬头顶的洗发水泡沫全部冲开，刘海软趴趴地滑下来贴在他的额头上，他闭着眼睛伸出一只手去抹滑下来的泡沫，另一只手碰了一下隋时箍住他的手臂，问他，“不动给你操，是吗？”  
隋时刻意回避了这句话，没说话。黑暗放大身体其他感官的感受，艾语扬感觉到隋时把他搂得更紧了。  
隋时露出牙齿再轻啃艾语扬肩膀的皮肤，他前一天咬的位置偏低，穿带衣领的衣服就可以遮住那里，所以现在也可以随意地咬上去，吸咂嘬舔。  
艾语扬的皮肤被嘬弄得有些刺痛，隋时的头发也被淋浴打湿，湿漉漉的耳朵摩擦着艾语扬的侧颈，隋时贴得他更紧，逼着他有些往前倾。艾语扬没力气，也懒得躲。  
隋时的手摸索着罩下去，包裹住艾语扬两腿间湿嫩的肉阜，迷恋地揉搓着，把两瓣肥熟的穴肉拢在手里捏。艾语扬的屄好就好在一点多余的毛也没有长，摸上去细嫩肥满，怎么也摸不腻，胖嘟嘟的，小巧可爱，不怪别人这么喜欢。  
隋时的手指尖掐住艾语扬肉缝间夹着的小肉蒂，艾语扬的腿绷了下，鼻腔轻喘。因为身体实在太累，阴茎都无法勃起，艾语扬却还是能明显感受到有粘腻淫液从身体内部淌下来。他知道自己的畸形器官已经失控了。  
灼热的男根在他背后跳动几下，艾语扬听到隋时喃喃，“肿了，好嫩。”  
艾语扬的身子略显紧绷，背后嶙峋的蝴蝶骨硌到隋时胸口，呼吸时他的小腹在隋时的手掌下上下起伏。  
隋时的手掌又到艾语扬的胸口乱摸，摸他那排肋骨和胸前的小奶头，和女生不一样的平坦胸部，但是乳头还是很容易被刺激，拨弄两下就挺硬。艾语扬的腰很薄，肩膀也很薄，生病时好像更瘦了，贴在隋时就像一张纸。  
“怎么这么瘦，这么不经弄。”隋时在艾语扬耳边低声问，在肉欲下他还残存一点温柔，很耐心地求知，“你说，艾语扬，你怎么这么不经弄。”手指在艾语扬的肉缝滑动，肿胀的肥穴夹缝含住他的手指，浅浅地陷进去一点。  
艾语扬哪里知道为什么，屄口含含糊糊地吃进去隋时中指的第一个指节。  
“因为我让你发烧了所以生我气了吗？”隋时继续问他，声音甚至于温吞。  
因为发烧而生气吗？  
不是，哦，当然不是。艾语扬心里否认，张了张嘴却没法出声，哑着哼了一下。隋时正在夹击他，灵巧的手指抠玩他的乳头，绕缠，还往里按，再掐拧，揉得他很难受。  
热水浇了艾语扬一身，分散的水液像爬行的虫，流淌，冲刷，穿梭过他的皮肤，放大的痒意搔过，蒸烤得他的胸膛微微泛起红晕，血液因为热水而流速加快，艾语扬觉得自己脑子有点缺氧，一口呼吸卡在快感中央。  
隋时的另一只手埋在他的腿间，深入，摸索到软嫩的肉唇，把两片肥敷敷的嫩肉往两边推，有水，隋时压着他的外阴不让他的软肉跑开，水就潺潺淌过他的肉缝，小口被掰开一点，烫灼娇软的壁肉，艾语扬控制不住地抽动了一下穴肉。  
隋时随随便便拨拨弄弄，毫不上心，却弄得艾语扬很受不住，忍不住腰弓起来，脚趾略略蜷起，口里又低低哼吟，抓隋时手臂的气力变大。  
胡乱地夹起双腿，两腿把隋时的手夹在中间，想他不要再往里，也别再乱动。这非常难否认，也是一个很恼人的认知，以前，哪怕现在，隋时的确能玩得他很舒服，但是艾语扬不至于到此刻还要耽溺其中。  
“说话啊。”隋时张开手催促般拍了下艾语扬的胸膛，水被拍开和肉体被拍击的响声，手掌心打在艾语扬娇嫩脆弱的乳头上。  
乳头一阵难耐的酥麻，艾语扬挣了一下，急促地喘息出来，含在喉咙里动物般呜咽，找了一下呼吸，问隋时，“要说什么。”  
隋时所说的问句根本没什么好回答，他却固执地要求一个回应，让人好困扰。  
隋时扫舔艾语扬颈后的皮肉还有突兀的颈骨，可能还卷了一些热水到口中，他亲昵地蹭艾语扬的后颈，热炙的肉棍贴合着艾语扬后腰，上下磨蹭，像苏醒的巨兽，粗硕滑腻的龟头顶戳艾语扬后背的皮肤，威胁十足。  
“说你为什么不告诉我，是不是因为生气。”  
艾语扬嘶哑地反问，“有必要吗？”做人不能这样贪心，要很多，一面只想着要做爱，一面又要求问题的结果。  
何况告诉隋时干嘛，专门喊他过来感受一下操发烧的人有多爽吗？更可笑。  
“没必要吗？”  
抛球一样再把问题抛回来，隋时全然作出听不懂别人言外之意的样子，俯下身，把艾语扬得腰一并往下按，伸手去捏艾语扬软趴趴的阴茎，手极有技巧地包着揉来揉去，安抚性地捏搓，不紧不慢上下套玩。  
没办法勃起还是会被刺激到小腹绷起，艾语扬闷哼，没有隋时捞住他也许根本站不住。  
妈的，妈的。艾语扬手指死死捏住隋时的手腕，水冲得他眼睁不开。  
“……别弄。”艾语扬艰难地阻止隋时。  
隋时不予理会，开始一字一句数艾语扬的错处，“先不告诉我，还告诉别人，我来找你，你也不理我，”声音淹在水声里，湿湿黏黏，森冷平静，甚至还有该死的委屈，“刚才又故意说话气我。”明明隋时错的地方更多，说出来却全在埋怨艾语扬。  
“明明昨天答应我了啊。”隋时闷闷不乐掐了一下艾语扬硬挺的乳尖，蛮不讲理地指责，“说好不忘的，你是我的，你怎么总想不到我。”  
单方面的宣称也能被隋时归为说好的，操。艾语扬被掐得“嘶”地倒抽了口气，乳尖被刺激得背本能往后靠了靠。懒得再理会隋时的胡搅蛮缠，头脑本来就因为发烧而晕晕乎乎的，现在更加难以思考。  
低声说，“你烦不烦，废话这么多，别浪费水了。”  
隋时哼了下，一口咬在艾语扬肩膀上，尖利的牙咬进他的皮肉，手指直剌剌刺进艾语扬狭窄的甬道，毫无阻碍地戳到了底，指根卡在肥软的屄口，指节翻搅地挠挖层叠骚熟的内壁，“浪费什么水，这里的水吗？”  
艾语扬身体虚软，突然袭击弄得他差点往前跄一下，搅弄得太凶了，指尖按了几下他酸痒的点，腹部麻成一片，鼻酸起来。  
“囡囡，”隋时低声笑，“摸两下就出水了。”  
艾语扬的穴腔紧张地把隋时的手指吃得死死的，热辣辣的火烧遍整个腹部，酥得腿软。  
“隋、嗯，你别弄了。”艾语扬迷茫失措地拒绝他，手指钻得好深，各处戳挖，里面太热了，美妙又湿软。隋时又要把他里面的水给挖出来，两股战战，尤其用力地绷起来，腰后的阴茎又硬又烫。  
“哦，”隋时此刻倒是听话地抽出了手，带出来的手指粘粘地裹了一层淫水，分开又并拢。  
“今天用腿，可以吗？”  
隋时询问，手扣在艾语扬的额头，把他的头往后按，迫使他的脸不得不扬起来，被水冲刷到面颊，像在淋雨，耳朵轰鸣。  
隋时本身就象征着征服，他不擅长由言语来恳求，或者说去服软，他是只会去做的，表达爱很难，但是做爱很简单，肉和肉的贴合是最直观的感受，还有吻和拥抱，只要纠缠。  
艾语扬的后脑勺被迫抵在隋时的肩膀，隋时说“闭上眼睛”，然后手抹了一把他的头发，湿刘海全部由隋时撩开。闭上眼睛，隔着一层眼皮，光线投射到眼里变成一片红色。  
隋时的手再往下，从额头，到鼻梁，覆盖到眼睛，变暗，再是嘴唇，眼前再转亮，最后把虎口卡在艾语扬的下巴上，支撑着他的仰面，隋时脸偏过去温存地舔吻艾语扬的脖颈。  
“可以吗，艾语扬？”  
艾语扬好像很冷，嘴唇有点抖，咬合一下牙齿，说“不可以”，隋时捞着他的腰提了一下，他脚趾垫起来，近乎腾空了。他站不稳，腰又完全被隋时桎梏住，紧贴着隋时紧实的小腹，手胡乱摆弄想找一个搀扶的地方，只能摸到面前光滑湿漉的瓷砖面，乱抓一阵，关上了倾泻的水柱。  
“不行，”艾语扬捏着隋时的手腕重复，“不行。”


	20. 别狡辩

关了淋浴，身上的水液顺着皮肤淌下去，也有蒸发到空气里，皮肤上袭来一股冷意。  
艾语扬的背紧贴着隋时的胸腹，隋时的呼吸、肩膀、怀抱包裹着他，呼吸时的起伏也传达到他身上。失去水声的遮蔽，呼吸声变得更明显，略显粗重的呼吸喷涌在艾语扬的脖子根，又痒又麻，像羽毛在搔弄他，实在难忍。  
艾语扬并不觉得拒绝有用，但还是说了，就像隋时其实并不在乎他的回答，偏偏要问。  
“不行啊。”隋时低语，声音听上去颇有些失望。他吸咂着艾语扬脖子根薄薄的皮肤，含糊道，“不行就算了，关水干嘛，你不冷啊。”却没去把水再打开。  
手不同于嘴上说的，从艾语扬劲瘦的腰腹揉下去，再埋进腿心，掌心来回亵玩肥嫩阴部，指腹粗糙地剌过，滑腻湿黏的淫液被他揉开在那片软肉上。  
艾语扬的手松垮垮地捉着隋时的手腕，对于阻止毫无助益，隋时揉玩得没有阻碍，有几下手指直接滑着陷进那道嫩窄的屄缝，指尖戳到潮湿狭紧的穴里面。那时候艾语扬的腿就会颤着绷住，喉咙里泄出干涩的哼叫，腰受也受不住地弓起来，背往隋时的前胸靠得更紧。  
在病中比平时更为敏感，虚软的骨头和身体受不得一点撩拨，何况这又是隋时，隋时多了解怎么让他舒服。  
这头面对更强悍的敌人仍要挣扎的幼兽，挣动的时候却不自觉地把自己的屁股送上去，磨着身后那根粗悍上勃的肉具，脉搏突突地挺在他的臀缝间，火热的肉棍烫着他的皮肉，炸开恐怖的威胁。  
隋时被他蹭得理智如火烤，近乎忍不住，低声问他，“这么湿了也不行？”  
湿漉漉的前液蹭到艾语扬背上，艾语扬本人却毫无知觉自己的引诱，光顾着在嘴上咬着牙忍住难堪的吟叫声。  
含着手指的雌穴被隋时搓揉得要化开，明明前一晚被隋时用到肿大，此刻隋时来摸摸还是会窜起又痛又爽的快感。  
只怪他没用，贱透顶，只要隋时来摸就会爽，水止不住地流。  
艾语扬手上收紧了，掐着隋时的手腕湿敷敷淌泪，“你说算了的，唔。”  
隋时就轻轻拍了手下软乎乎的肉户，才打两下艾语扬就浑身抖颤，倚靠着他呜呜咽咽地喊。  
抽出手，隋时掐着艾语扬的肩膀把人换了个面，轻抵额头上去，略略闭起眼睛，鼻尖蹭弄对方，“只是摸摸也不行？”口里的热气喷涌在艾语扬脸面上，继续问，“那亲一亲，可以吗？“  
这次隋时没有再等艾语扬回答，好像根本不想听艾语扬拒绝他，兀自把艾语扬按到淋浴间的瓷砖面上，低着头就衔住艾语扬的嘴巴。  
艾语扬的后背被突然狠狠冰了一下，头脑迷迷瞪瞪，嘴巴本能地张开，隋时的舌头就钻进来，在他的口腔里搜刮，舔舐他的上颚，引起难以忍耐的痒麻。  
隋时的吻永远这样霸道，夺走他的呼吸和感知，硬勃的阴茎对着他的小腹直挺挺地戳上来，龟头顶到他的肚脐，柱身磨着他的皮肤。  
眼里蓄起一片雾，艾语扬去推隋时的肩膀，再改为打隋时的脖颈。隋时无动于衷，吮吻艾语扬的唇瓣，嘬得啧啧有声，阴茎顶得很重，死死贴在艾语扬腹部，硬得像铁杵，烧得发烫，只要他想他就可以按着插进艾语扬的屄里。  
只要他想。  
走来酒店的路上隋时一直在想，为什么艾语扬告诉徐恒也不肯告诉他，为什么来找他他还是要生气，为什么不肯和他说话。一肚子火，完全忘记自己之前说过什么话，自己又是怎么讽刺人。  
自顾自闹脾气、抱怨，不觉得自己毫无立场，所以又要进来问。也不想艾语扬再生气，想要一个答案，知道了确切理由才能道歉。  
可是艾语扬不肯说，隋时也不肯随便认错。  
最后又变成这样。  
艾语扬狠狠咬在隋时的舌头上隋时才吃痛着放开他。  
“嘶”地抽了口气，隋时盯着艾语扬看，伸手抹了把下唇。艾语扬也看着他，眼眶血红，眼里还含着水光，头发潮湿。  
隋时知道自己处在愤怒的边缘，艾语扬今天的态度让他无所适从。冷漠加上言语的挑衅点燃愤怒的火，隋时不舒服，更想直接插进去惩罚这个人，教他记住自己到底属于谁。  
艾语扬什么都是要先告诉他的，不是徐恒，更他妈不是别人，如果艾语扬不懂，教多少遍他都要把艾语扬教会。  
理智和疯狂拉扯着，他的大脑难以处理现在的局面，想要咬艾语扬一口，更想狠狠干他。  
艾语扬毫不退让地盯着隋时，忽然冷笑了，抓了他的手放到自己湿乎乎的肉阜上，“怎么了？不是要插进来？你不是从来不听别人的话的？”  
隋时摸到滚热的火球般猛地把手抽回来，很奇怪地就这样卸了气，低了头，额头贴到艾语扬的肩膀。  
“艾语扬，你怎么这样啊。”他哑着说。  
又听见隋时抱怨，艾语扬一时间感觉荒谬到极点，一股火烧到嗓子眼，脸皮胀热，可是又哑火了，累到连脾气也发不出来。  
隋时像要把浑身的重量都交给他，手搂上他的腰，背微微驼下来，像条忽然低落下来寻求安慰的可怜小狗。  
艾语扬根本不懂隋时凭什么用这种语气和他说话，反问他，“我怎么这样？我怎样了。”  
隋时就又把前面罗列的罪证颠倒着说一遍，埋怨他的隐瞒，指责他的冷漠。  
“现在不给我摸，连亲也不可以。”  
“还说这种话。”说到最后他的声音轻得像喃喃自语，摆出十足的受害者姿态，吻密集地落到艾语扬肩上。  
把阴茎顶在别人身上说这些可笑极了，说到最后还不是为了做爱，还敢为自己辩驳，艾语扬厌烦地回答他，“理由这么多，你不累吗？”  
隋时怔愣着，说怎么会是理由。  
艾语扬就“嗤”了一声。  
“我很累，不想应付你，”艾语扬搡了隋时一把，似乎已经懒得再说更多，“要做就做，不做我就出去了。”


	21. 学不会

隋时洗完澡出去，艾语扬已经睡着了。  
一整天身体都不舒服，又去挂了水，艾语扬实在太累，还遇上隋时纠缠不休，几乎沾到床就睡了过去。他蜷缩在被子里，眉头不安稳地发皱，在梦里也难以安稳，一只手露在被子外面，整个人只占了床的很小一部分。  
顶灯没关，隋时不想把艾语扬吵醒，只好不吹头发。隋时去抓他露在外面的那只手，艾语扬手上的肉很少，指甲修的很规整，骨节很凸，是画画的手。这让隋时想到自己买的那枚戒指，不是什么正式的戒指，它很普通，纯粹的装饰物，就算戴着也不会给艾语扬带来什么不必要的麻烦。  
他想那应该很合手，为什么艾语扬不喜欢。  
他今天许多问题，一个也没有得到解答。  
洗了个澡，隋时的情绪勉强回归到正常状态，不再为了自己的妒忌而生气。捏着艾语扬那一截细得不像男孩的手塞回被子里，隋时自言自语，“怎么就这么瘦。”  
或许有些人天生不懂得如何温柔，表达亦不擅长，笨到连关心也会说错。很多话对他们来说都很难说，所以不说。  
因为订房间太迟，隋时只订到这间无窗大床房，缺少窗户，房间显得压抑，甚至带着一股久不透气的低沉气息，闻着就心生烦闷。只是呆上一段时间就可以适应，他没什么适应不了。  
隋时爬上床，掀开被子在艾语扬旁边躺下来，没有完全躺下去，背倚靠着床屏，侧头看艾语扬的脸。  
艾语扬只留了最外圈的顶灯，橘黄的光照亮他的脸，闭着眼睛的样子很乖，没有攻击性的休眠状态。  
看着艾语扬睡觉的样子让隋时忍不住伸手去摸艾语扬半潮的头发，忽然开口没头没尾地抱怨他，“怎么头发又不吹干啊。”明知道艾语扬没法回答，还是说了。  
事实上，隋时心里还有很多“怎么”的句式可以说，比如“怎么要和我生气”“怎么这么凶”“怎么我来找你你也不理我”“怎么我道歉了你也不接受”，话囤了一胸口，最后什么也没有说。  
好像没有好时机和氛围，隋时就无法说。  
当然，在浴室的时候，他也没有说这些的状态。  
摸了几下艾语扬蓬软的发丝，隋时再不甘心地去碰他的脸，指尖反复摸索他的温热脸颊。  
即便身体热度降下去，艾语扬的脸还是睡得泛红，像过度成熟的蜜桃。现在艾语扬变成这样安静的、睡眠️中的小猫，不会拒绝，也不说话，隋时喜欢艾语扬没有刺的样子，伤不到人，所以很喜欢。  
不是为了做爱来找艾语扬的，是来道歉，来求和的。  
这种事艾语扬也不懂，傻乎乎地误解隋时，甚至气他，于是让隋时控制不住想“管教”艾语扬。  
隋时仅仅碰了两下就控制不住地低头去亲艾语扬，嘴唇落到他的面颊上，再是嘴角。可能是碰痒了艾语扬，艾语扬在喉腔发出模糊的梦呓，翻了个身，把后背留给隋时。  
隋时不喜欢被艾语扬避开，即使艾语扬梦里也不想，况且刚刚才被艾语扬那样避开过，更加受不了他这样。  
关上了灯，隋时的头发只用毛巾擦了半干，撸了一把，把潮敷敷的刘海挂到脑后，再钻进被窝里，伸手摸到艾语扬的腰，把他搂进怀抱。  
他弄得像是非常依赖艾语扬，如果不抱紧艾语扬他会睡不着，脸埋进艾语扬的脖子根，嘴唇亲他的颈骨。  
这件事隋时做过很多遍，在学校里。艾语扬被隋时搂住，也不会翻身，更不会跑，这样最好。  
他们都用了酒店的沐浴液和洗发液，隋时鼻腔嗅到陌生的味道，和艾语扬平时的气味很不同。  
像家狗无法认主，隋时哼了一声，低声说，“没以前好闻。”却又很丧气地蹭弄艾语扬的脖颈，下巴搁在艾语扬肩膀上，轻声说，“不要再跟我生气了好不好。”  
第二天艾语扬手机的闹铃先响，几乎是它刚响起的那一刻艾语扬就被惊醒了。他的闹铃声惯常设得很轻，前一天晚上他把手机放在床头柜上。  
想去关掉，艾语扬动了下才发现自己被隋时死死箍住了，隋时的手臂横过来把他整个人都揽住，充满占有欲的一个拥抱姿势，很难挣开。  
不知道隋时怎么睡觉还有这么大力气，艾语扬挣了下，决定放弃，开口喊隋时名字，说你快放开，我要起床。  
隋时在睡梦里并没有意识到闹铃声是闹铃声，甚至还想继续睡，怀里的人挣动，他先是本能地把艾语扬搂得更紧，低哑地呓语道“别动”，睡梦中也有不容置喙的语气。  
艾语扬又挣了一下，隋时才回过神。  
隋时睁开眼睛花了一会儿去变得清醒，放开了艾语扬，支着手臂坐起来，说，“哦。”  
过了一晚上，隋时的头发变得一团糟，乱蓬蓬地翘在头顶，眼睛微微眯起来，像极不愿睁开。隋时上身是光的，他困顿地打了个哈欠，伸手去摸艾语扬脖子根，“还好吗？没再烧起来吧。”声音很哑，又沉又砂。  
艾语扬一愣，往后躲了下，躲开隋时的手，从另一边爬下床，“没，你快穿衣服吧，要迟到了。”  
刚醒的隋时反应比往常迟钝，应了声“哦”才收回手。  
一起乘地铁回学校，七点多，正好遇上早高峰，地铁人满为患，等到第二班才上了地铁。  
人太多，隋时和艾语扬挤得很近，强硬地把艾语扬堵在最里面的门边，也正好把艾语扬框在只有隋时的空间里。  
这个距离对于艾语扬来说有些难以喘上气，但是又在心里安慰自己这不能怪隋时，毕竟现在地铁上这样挤，被隋时这么贴着也总比别人好。  
隋时安稳站了没多久，凑脸下来找艾语扬说话。  
校服上地烟味散了一晚上已经变得很淡，只有凑得很近才能闻着，却又无孔不入，十分霸道。  
“还难受吗？”隋时问艾语扬，“会不会太挤。”  
冷硬的声线显出温和，太近，艾语扬抬头的话他们甚至可以接吻。艾语扬不自在地往后躲，根本退无可退，嘴上敷衍说，“不会。”  
他只是有些不知道怎么面对隋时，一面生气，一面心软，很矛盾。  
艾语扬睡眠浅，昨天隋时一上床他就醒了，所以后面隋时说的话他听得很清楚。  
不得不说，隋时做委屈的样子的确厉害，听完之后艾语扬真的开始怀疑是不是自己太狠心，辜负隋时热腾腾的担心和牵挂。  
可是口出恶言的也是隋时，软弱的也是隋时，这两个人太不一样，在浴室里专断地要弄他，他在梦里的时候又抱怨。  
隋时是难懂的题，可能比艾语扬永远解不出来的数学压轴都要难上十倍百倍。艾语扬更觉得那是他做的梦，因为他很困，头脑不清醒，半梦半醒听错了也说不定，而他本来就会为隋时的话伤心，臆想隋时的歉意也并不是没有道理。  
可他凭什么要为了隋时在他梦里的一句话心软呢？  
隋时抓住艾语扬的手腕，又说，“再烧起来告诉我，我陪你去医院。”  
艾语扬像被触电般飞快抽回手。  
“不用，谢谢。”


	22. 检讨书

到学校的时候果然迟到了。  
在校门口分开，艾语扬回画室，隋时去教学楼。  
早自习刚结束，第一节课还没开始，教室里很吵，学习委员踩着椅子在黑板的侧边写今天要上的课，隋时从后门走进教室，径直坐到艾语扬的位置上。  
隋时用脚把凳子勾出来，弄出了难听的摩擦声，检凡析扭过头看他，说怎么这么晚。  
“起晚了，”隋时背靠着窗台，踹了一脚自己的凳子，用下巴点点，让检凡析坐那里，“坐这。”  
检凡析拉了凳子坐上去，问他，“怎么了。”  
隋时抱着手臂，因为心里认为自己要问的话有些难以启齿，所以他没有说话，先停顿了一下。一直以来隋时鲜少有机会为一些事情而烦恼，他不在乎的很多，但是现在却这样困囿于情绪里，急需一个解答。  
“要怎么哄人啊。”问题在喉咙里盘旋很久，终于艰涩地说了。  
检凡析连思考的时间都没花，“我从来不哄人。”  
“那说你以前的女朋友们是怎么哄你的。”隋时说。  
检凡析就简短地考虑了几秒钟，说，“堵我，每天给我发消息，一有时间就过来找我。”  
隋时“嗤”了一声，像很不屑这种小儿科，身子往桌上一趴。他枕着自己的手臂侧过头看检凡析，脸上带了点不容易被察觉的笑，在笑检凡析的笨拙或是别的什么，因此让脸变得比以往柔和很多。  
“我问你有个屁用，”隋时说，“你就这么好哄，连生气也不会。”  
检凡析也没被隋时的话惹恼，反问隋时，“那你要哄谁，难哄的。“  
隋时情绪又很飞快低迷下去。  
哄难哄的，很会生气的，怎么也哄不好的艾语扬。  
明明隋时道歉了也不肯原谅的艾语扬。  
在地铁上拒绝隋时的艾语扬。  
隋时皱着眉，说没谁。  
狡辩很苍白，检凡析也没信。  
检凡析瞥隋时一眼，这次换成他问隋时，“吵架了吗？”  
隋时顿了顿，片刻才哼了一声，“我能和谁吵。”  
检凡析耸了下肩，习惯于隋时的不坦诚，慢吞吞地说，“和你送戒指的对象啊。”  
检凡析知道隋时是那种人，是什么也不肯说非要别人先提的人，通常只会旁敲侧击，抛砖引玉。如果隋时不想和他聊这个一开始就不会打开话题，既然隋时肯问，那就一定会说。  
但没有等到隋时开始说，班主任从外面走进来，拍了一下隋时的肩，说你跟我过来。语气不太好，表情也难看。  
话题被打断隋时有些憋闷，但只好站起来，说哦。  
跟到办公室，班主任坐下来，急不可待地用手在办公桌上磕一下，“昨天晚上查寝的时候你人去哪里了？”  
隋时对班主任的怒火有点茫然，低声自言自语，“昨天查寝了啊。”  
隋时只是很简单地说了一遍这个事实，因为他们学校很难得才会查一次寝，他偶尔逃一次居然就正好碰上了，也太点背。  
没想到就这短短一句话直接把班主任脾气点炸了。  
“不查你是不是打算一直这样，你还有没有点高三学生的样子？”班主任重重地拍着实心的办公桌，厉声道，“之前你逃几节课我没管你，现在你是以为自己考的很好可以直接毕业了是不是？不想学就别学了直接回家！”  
虽然平时隋时就让人不省心，但是学习成绩抹杀一切，隋时也不犯什么大错，班主任对隋时总是睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
只是这段时间隋时实在太不像话，逃课、逃晚自习且不提，现在还迟到、夜不归宿。  
“没不想学，”隋时否认，“我昨天真的有事。”  
“你有事？你有什么事？！你还敢说？”  
隋时自觉很诚恳，不知道班主任怎么还要这样生气。他站得直了一点，手也从校服口袋里拿出来，自然地垂放在侧边，以显示自己真诚，继续解释说，“我女朋友生病了，我去医院陪他。”  
隋时说得很理所应当，把这句话当成一个完美的解释，好像事出有因，班主任和他发火都是错的。  
况且班主任为他生气的那些都不是大事，逃课，逃寝，夜不归宿，或者是迟到，都是些无关痛痒的小事。既然是小事，那就是可以被忽略的，也不用被特意拿出来说的，就像没有人会特意去踩死一只蚂蚁一样。  
特意为这些生气，多此一举，画蛇添足。  
反正对学习隋时很擅长，怎么考也不会差，因此在学习之外有些小毛病也应该被容忍，因为隋时比别人好那么多，拥有“特别关照”也不奇怪。  
至少隋时自己是这么认为的。  
就像隋时可能有时候说话并不算好听，口不择言时也许会更加过分，但在那之后隋时会承认错误，会道歉，既然道歉了就应该要被原谅，艾语扬不应该在他服软之后还说话来讽刺他。  
奇怪的是，除了隋时，别人都不这么想，并且要和隋时生气，怎么也哄不好，很不合理。  
班主任被隋时的回话弄得更生气，觉得自己的胃在翻腾。隋时一句话把他的所有火堵回来，他甚至暂时找不到别的话来回隋时的这句话。  
学生把“早恋”当借口，简直没法沟通。  
只是上课铃突然响，第一节课是数学课，班主任不能占着上课时间继续训隋时，只好摆了摆手说“你先去上课，晚上交三千字检讨，别在被我抓到你逃课”。  
“哦。”隋时说。  
然而嘴上应得好听实则屡教不改又极不听劝的隋时逃了第五节自习课去找被他自顾自划归为“女朋友”和检讨的诱因艾语扬。  
“我昨天逃寝被抓了，要写三千字检讨，”隋时把艾语扬堵在墙壁上，问他，“艾语扬，你怎么赔我。”  
又在厕所的隔间，他们学校艺术楼的厕所真的很大，干净又宽敞，也许这是隋时热衷于在这里“谈话”的原因。  
“这怪我吗？是我要你逃寝的？”  
艾语扬反问隋时，心里感到隋时荒谬至极，又在后悔自己因为隋时一条信息就出来见他，本来就该拒绝的。  
隋时伸手用指腹按了一下艾语扬的嘴唇，低声说，“反正要赔给我。”蛮不讲理，随心所欲。  
所以隋时到底哪个时候心软过，无非是秋后算账，谁欠他他是一定都要讨回去的。  
隋时讨要的不多，除了上床也不会要别的，要别的艾语扬也没有可以给的。  
情欲升温的时候艾语扬总是有的那股味道往隋时鼻腔里撞。是抓不住的苦涩气味，很像一场感冒，让隋时觉得自己头脑发昏，胀痛又难以思维。  
“艾语扬。”  
隋时说话的时候喜欢用名字起头，原因是他喜欢叫艾语扬的名字，好像念一遍这三个字心情就可以变好，很神奇。  
隋时掐着艾语扬的大腿把他一边的腿抬起来，握着自己滚热如铁的肉具试图把它往熟嫩的甬道里送，背弓下来，具有风雨将至的压迫性。  
“你身上是什么味道。”  
这个问题隋时想问很久，是反复在胃里考虑要不要倾吐出来的问题，在第一见艾语扬的时候就想问。  
隋时虽然从不考虑分寸，但讲究时机，一直保留到现在才说出口。  
“香水。”艾语扬被隋时顶得往冰冷的墙上靠，手抓着隋时的肩膀，他现在不会回避隋时的问话，也疲于回避，“狂恋苦艾。”  
“是吗？”隋时缓慢地问，忽然低头亲了一下艾语扬的额头，“可是我觉得你好甜。”  
这给隋时一种时空倒错的幻觉，让隋时想起他在宿舍见艾语扬第一面。  
那时候高二刚开学，艾语扬到宿舍比隋时早，隋时拖着行李箱往宿舍里走，艾语扬要出门，朝他走过来。  
比艾语扬先靠近隋时的是艾语扬身上的味道，辛辣刺激，苦涩迷人，灌满隋时整个鼻腔像是晴空烈日下劈头盖脸照下来的太阳。  
然后隋时才看到艾语扬的脸。  
隋时在乎第一感觉，就像隋时第一次抽现在抽的那款烟的时候被第一口薄荷味呛到，咳了很久，之后就再也没能换掉。哪怕后来被检凡析嘲笑很多遍烟味淡，根本全是薄荷味，哪里像在抽烟，他也能扛着不换。  
艾语扬对隋时来说也同样。  
所以现在隋时低下头，吻到一直想吻的人。  
隋时吻下来的时候，一阵温和包裹住艾语扬，这迷惑了艾语扬也迷惑了隋时自己，好像本来隋时就是这样平和的、贴心又迷人的情人。隋时的嘴唇软，盖印到额头上的时候像给艾语扬敲下一个属于自己的章，略显虔诚，但又逾矩。  
艾语扬不能说自己讨厌，因为是人就会耽溺于温柔。  
当然，这种错觉并没能持续很久，隋时挺腰把自己送进艾语扬潮热的甬道，直直进到最深处，毫无保留地全部钉进去。  
隋时很擅长给完一巴掌再给一颗糖，或者说他根本意识不到自己有哪些地方是错的，不要说温和，隋时连自省都是一种施舍。艾语扬却有点难过，因为他发现隋时短短一句话一个吻就可以随意支配他的心情，不公平又丢脸。  
“在这里不行，”艾语扬残存理智，抓了一下隋时的肩，出言阻止他，“有人来怎么办。”  
没有说，“不能做”，只是说，“万一有人来”。艾语扬可能自己也没有意识到自己在玩什么文字游戏。  
隋时说怕什么，艺术楼的老师现在都不在。  
“还是你怕画室的同学听到我在插你，”隋时的嘴唇翘一下，用脸颊蹭艾语扬的脖颈，耸腰戳顶艾语扬，“那你叫轻一点。”  
好像是艾语扬先给了隋时这个机会，出来之前艾语扬就应该想到最后会发生这些，但是被他忽略了。隋时贪婪又从不知满足，不懂什么叫放过，他要的是必须得到的，他只采纳自己的意见。

随意就调动起来的淫靡状态。  
高中生好像很难管住自己这一方面，时时刻刻都可以躁动，愤怒和委屈或者别的情绪先放在一边，要先被肉体和情欲支配，无论如何也难以自我管教思维。  
艾语扬给隋时的男根磨到抑制不住地发抖，背贴住门板，阴阜鼓鼓地发热。  
隋时把艾语扬的腿托住，裤子全部剥掉了，腰和艾语扬的亲密无间地连接，阴茎一次次没入艾语扬的阴穴。  
艾语扬的上衣没被隋时脱掉，隋时要艾语扬把衣服下摆咬在嘴里，露出他白嫩起伏的光洁胸膛，也用这个让艾语扬不要发出任何声音。  
但这完全是掩耳盗铃，肉体撞击的声音，阴茎在紧热肉道抽插时发出的水声，布料摩擦的声响，全部都暴露出他们在做的事。  
可能隋时叫艾语扬这样完全是为了舔他的胸口可以更方便一些。唇舌含住艾语扬嫩俏的乳头，他的齿尖轻噬那颗硬硬的小肉粒，迫使艾语扬发出一些像母猫发情的小声呜咽。  
含着火热热的阳具，艾语扬近乎浑身浸湿，因为这个姿势，他被隋时顶得涂在墙上，每次隋时的腰胯打上他的时候他就顺着力上耸，再因为重力狠狠掼到隋时暴横的阴茎上。  
捅得极深，腔口被撞得发麻发胀。阴道夹这样紧，都舍不得随时走。  
隋时是不是会心里这样想，艾语扬这样贱，隋时讽刺艾语扬什么，睡一觉就全忘了，现在又会送屄给隋时插，这么好打发。  
这算什么？艾语扬好像已经开始把这些当作是“甜蜜的威胁”，淫荡不堪的身体近乎沉溺其中，隋时那根淬了毒品的阴茎叫他着迷叫他沉沦，在欲望里面的时候哪怕是隋时让他像个荡妇一样骑上去套弄他也不会拒绝。  
快感夹杂着自我撕裂的苦楚，艾语扬想隋时又骂错了哪些，可能也没有错误。  
隋时胡乱地亲艾语扬的脖颈，撕咬他的锁骨，手臂有力地把艾语扬托住。  
艾语扬被他干得浑身都汗津津的，全身都靠着隋时的力气托住，屄口淌下的水弄脏隋时的小腹，不知道潮喷了几遍。  
下课铃响，他们听到有人走进来的声音，好像是两个人，还在说话。艾语扬和隋时在最里面的隔间，只有有人接近的威胁这样的事出现艾语扬才发现自己在干什么荒唐事，怎么会又和隋时在这里做爱，怎么会爽到不知道自己的分寸。  
紧张到肉道狠狠地夹紧隋时的肉根，绞住它，隋时没有忍住，直接射给艾语扬，精液一股股灌进艾语扬的宫腔。  
艾语扬用气音说有人，哑到根本分辨不出他的话。他松开嘴巴的时候衣摆掉下去把他和隋时交合的地方盖住，隋时被他夹得头皮发麻，身体里有种暴戾的征服欲乱窜，只想狠狠弄死这个人。  
可艾语扬还怕隋时不听，腿夹紧了隋时的腰，胯用力送上去，叫隋时别再动，还送上自己的嘴唇，讨好地求他。  
精液灌得艾语扬忍不住抽颤，嘴唇偏离路线，亲到隋时嘴角。隋时却知道抓住机会，攫住艾语扬的嘴唇吸咂，舌头顶开艾语扬的牙齿进去翻搅艾语扬的口腔，让艾语扬完全染上他的味道。  
等厕所再没声音的时候艾语扬卸掉力气似的软在隋时身上，头靠着隋时的肩，不知道为什么流了眼泪。  
就连刚才做爱的时候也一直没有哭，现在却没忍住。  
隋时感觉到有湿漉漉的热液流到他的肩头，但艾语扬抱他太紧，没办法去看，只能问，“怎么又哭了？”  
好像就是那一瞬间，艾语扬忽然就想通了，或者说说服了自己也好。艾语扬发现纠结于一件事的自己就像一个傻逼，尤其是另一方根本不在乎，独角戏很可笑。  
和隋时现在这样很没劲，艾语扬和隋时不一样，比如隋时会把自己要的都拿到手，艾语扬只会想去要一个完全不可能的东西无望又没必要。  
因为总是过度纠结一件事情会显得矫情又小气，高中生要酷，要洒脱，绝不会允许自己做一个悭吝的人。因为年轻才从不考虑原因和后果，也不想自己的不计较是否用错地方。  
不要折磨自己，及时行乐也很好。  
这种想法就像毒品一样让人上瘾，很快就能麻痹所有的正确想法，艾语扬觉得脸被自己的眼泪烫得很痛，咬了咬牙，放弃所有计较。  
反正也不会怀孕。  
要豁达很简单，而高三也很短。  
“艾语扬，”隋时又一次叫他的名字，手掌扶住他的后脑勺，声音平稳，并且带着不适合隋时的温柔，“别再哭了。”


	23. 驯顺

把自己流泪归结于生病的后遗症，并不是艾语扬本意要哭，只是莫名其妙没有忍住，又越哭越泛滥，干脆不忍。  
旁人看到一定会觉得艾语扬很伤心，但其实没有，艾语扬觉得自己一点也不难过。  
闭起眼睛抵住隋时肩膀，作为依托，很快把隋时的肩膀也哭湿了。  
隋时在清理艾语扬肚子里的精液，手指插进艾语扬满溢精水的穴缝，掰开肥嫩腻滑的外阴，随意挖出一点精。  
隋时做得并不用心，很里面的那些没管，下手也不干净，比起帮艾语扬清理，更像是一场骗来的恶劣指奸。  
高潮没过去，艾语扬带着细微的哆嗦和抖颤，肉道蠕动着夹吸隋时指尖，他流着泪，鼻腔发出浓重鼻音的轻哼，像只被撸舒服的懒散猫咪。  
精液混合着艾语扬的淫液被隋时接到手心里，隋时揩了一把艾语扬痉挛后的肉阜，重复问一遍，“怎么又哭了？”  
艾语扬低着头不说，隋时等了他一会儿只好自己猜，问他，“在怕被人发现吗？我又不会让你被别人发现，这么怕干什么。”  
艾语扬在想的和隋时说的完全是两样，隋时连猜东西也不擅长。但艾语扬哭得顺不上气，分不出神也不想跟隋时解释，只能摇头回避隋时的提问。  
艾语扬带卷的发梢蹭得隋时脖子根也发热，像小猫爪子挠出来的痒意。  
“别哭了。”隋时说。他实在不会哄人，只能很笨拙地使用同样简短的一句话。  
之后又不合时宜地揶揄，“眼泪比逼还烫。”手指挖得更深，引得里面的精水往外淌，显得他很不诚心。  
有东西从身体往外流这种感觉既奇妙又羞耻，何况还是隋时的精液，艾语扬经历几遍也忍受不了这个，伸手用力把隋时搡开，哑声道，“别他妈弄了。”  
抓了内裤直接套回去，也不在意身上精液脏，反正一会儿午休就要回宿舍洗。  
“想帮你擦干净而已，“隋时还不知收敛，指指自己的校裤洇湿了的那一片，“都被你喷湿了。”  
“别他妈来怪我，”艾语扬压着心里的不好意思，用通红的眼瞪隋时，“是你自己要做。”

因为再次逃课，下午教师讲话的时候班主任在教室里又把隋时阴阳怪气地数落了一通。指桑骂槐，没有说隋时的名字，但班里的人都知道在说谁。  
隋时本人满不在乎，不觉得班里有谁有资格嘲笑他，学死了也考不出他的好，自顾自低着头写数学卷子，权当没听见。  
班主任看隋时这副样子更来气，直接把他叫到办公室再一顿训，骂他很凶，让他明天就要把三千字检讨上交，还扬言要是自省不足，要直接叫他的家长。  
隋时应得好听，说不会再犯，明天会交，其实根本不在乎他爸妈是否会来。  
晚饭吃完回教室，隋时发现自己桌肚里被塞了一张纸，粉色心形便利贴，贴在他的数学练习卷上，和一包酸奶放在一起。  
隋时揭了便利贴看，上面写“别为班主任说的话难过，我觉得你很好”之类，净是些废话，也没有署名，字体娟秀，可能是班里哪个女生。  
隋时不至于需要这些安慰，揉皱了又丢回桌肚里，从成堆的练习册里抽了一本出来写题。  
看题干的时候隋时拆开那包酸奶喝，那个女生买的不是隋时喜欢的味道，隋时很烦红枣味，心想怎么追人也不打听清楚别人的喜好，喝了一口就没再动过。  
第三节晚自习隋时开始抄检讨，把手机藏在练习册下面，搜“检讨书自我反省3000字”，点进百度第一条。  
第一句是“犯错了就要好好反省，要认识到错误在哪里”。  
隋时看了两眼，轻哼一声。  
上传的人整理了好多篇，隋时拉下来，照着第一篇的内容誊。  
“对于我最近犯的错误，我怀着深刻的愧疚和懊悔的心情，写下这封检讨书，逐条反省自己的错误。”  
根本不是隋时这种人会说的话，隋时才写了一句就觉得这是纯粹的浪费时间。  
在心里很奇怪地想，为什么人人都想要这些虚无缥缈的道歉，明明歉意可以由不同方式表达，但所有人总愿意要最形式主义的那一种。  
不论是谁都是这样。  
三千字太多，隋时写到下课也没写完，班主任说第二天必须要交，只能带回宿舍继续写。  
艾语扬回宿舍比隋时更迟，却比隋时早睡。在宿舍里整来整去，洗澡洗衣服，一句话也没有和隋时说。  
隋时开着台灯写检讨，也闷着头没说话，写到很晚才去洗澡。  
洗过澡隋时又很自觉的往艾语扬的床上爬，手握住艾语扬的腰，身子靠近他，把艾语扬搂紧了。  
隋时好像一点也发现不了别人对他的冷落。  
一股湿漉漉的暖热水汽扑到艾语扬周围，是独属于隋时的气味。艾语扬其实快睡着了，此刻思维并不清晰，困乏间抬起手像摸家里之前养过的猫一样摸到隋时的发顶，喉腔发出一声轻哼。  
隋时没吹头发，发丝还带着一股潮。洗完头发之后他的头发很服帖，摸上去很软，不扎手心，跟他平时看起来偏硬的发质很不相似，也不像他的性格是刺猬。  
艾语扬半梦半醒，突然很突兀的感叹，“我听说头发软的人心软，这句话果然是假的。”艾语扬声音比呼吸还轻，很像不小心泄露一句心事。  
隋时凑得艾语扬很近，所以听得很明晰，呼吸顿了一下，好像怕惊扰他的梦一样，屏住呼吸问艾语扬，“我对你不心软吗？”  
艾语扬没立刻回答，过了好会儿才说，“一点也不。”他可能真的在做梦，说完好像就完全睡着了，因为之后隋时没有在听到他说话，艾语扬的手搭在隋时的后脑上，并没有收回去。  
隋时却一直没能睡着。  
眼睛适应黑暗之后，隋时可以看到艾语扬微弱的轮廓。隋时看不清太多，因为就连月光也不愿意被隋时借用。  
隋时不是扭捏的那类人，想做什么就做，凑上去碰了碰艾语扬的嘴唇，低声说，“明明就心软了。”他又忍不住狡辩。  
过了一会儿，又说，“检讨书抄得我好累，你还不理我。”  
隋时想到那句话。  
犯错了就要好好反省，要认识到错误在哪里。


	24. 自以为

隋时早自习之前上交连夜赶抄的检讨书，勉勉强强应付。又合情合理挨了一顿说教，连第二早自习也被班主任占用，没能回去背书。  
班主任手搭着桌面上的检讨书，内容连看也没有看，曲起手指点隋时在上面写的字。  
隋时的字和普通男生没太大区别，无非是大、草、飘，写快一点就难以辨认，像爬虫，绝对归不到好看一类，拿去写情书要女生全篇看完可能都需要看在他的那张脸上。  
不过事实上隋时从不写情书，连表白都从未有过，从不用他先去表达感情。  
好像是要把之前放任的全管教回来，班主任不留情面地训斥隋时，说他这个人就跟他的字一模一样，太浮，做事不定，想一出是一出。  
又说隋时仗着一点成绩就不守规矩，不听他人意见，连反省都不诚️心，被宠坏的典型，这样下去迟早要吃跟头的。  
不知道为什么从逃课迟到的陋习也可以延伸到教育隋时别的缺点上，再变成一次人生交谈，说起来简直没完没了。  
隋时站着听，太困，话从左耳进去又不过心地从右耳出来，眼皮几乎要粘到一起，又不得不强打精神撑着，想为什么写完了3000字检讨书还是要被说反省不诚心，明明连看都没看，莫名其妙。  
嘴上连辩驳都懒于，敷衍地回复，“嗯，我知道，以后会改。”  
班主任看硬话行不通，就软下来，用过来人的语气说，“你别觉得我说得难听，你十八岁了，怎么还在叛逆期？你现在觉得自己这样很厉害，等你长大了就知道自己是多幼稚可笑了。”  
隋时听了，张口把班主任的话都应下来，说我知道了，以后不会再犯。  
这种不理不睬照单全收的态度比顶嘴更棘手，根本是对班主任的话缺乏尊重，就像个难以下手的蚌，怎么撬也撬不动。  
班主任早知道隋时是这种人，对隋时没辙，抓起隋时的检讨书在空气里抖了抖，开始看第一个字，摆手把隋时赶回教室去。  
与其在办公室浪费口舌，不如回去多背课文多考几分实在。  
结果回了教室隋时也没能照班主任的意愿多背课文。  
相比起其他学科，隋时的语文实在薄弱，就连学考也只考了个B。他的确在理解上有很大问题，套模式回答阅读理解题都拿不到高分，只能把希望寄托在别的死分上不要丢，再丢连B也会没有了。  
隋时先是拿着课本看，本想再撑一会儿，但思维逐渐涣散，发现自己什么也看不进，所以心安理得地往桌上趴下补眠。  
手臂收起来圈在课桌上，脸埋进臂弯，困顿地闭上眼睛。  
昨晚本身就因为检讨书上床晚了很多，加上后来隋时又害怕把艾语扬吵醒，抱着艾语扬连翻身也不敢，所以舒服的姿势都没找到，长时间难以入睡。  
艾语扬洗完澡，身上变成沐浴液的奶润味，但枕头上还是平时的苦涩气息。  
因为是属于艾语扬的，于是这两种气味很矛盾，又好像很合理地在隋时的鼻腔融合了。  
隋时遵循本能地珍惜艾语扬和他和平共处的时刻，似乎是连睡着也不舍。他睁着眼睛打量黑暗，想在这一刻停住，明天也不要醒来。  
晚睡导致隋时第二天连一个早自习也撑不过去。  
趴在课桌上睡了一会儿，手臂的关节被桌面硌得有些痛，隋时换姿势的时候后知后觉自己校服外套穿错，鼻腔闯进一股断断续续的苦艾和冷杉混合的冷淡气味。  
他坐起来看到校服袖子上艾语扬留下的怎么洗都洗不干净的颜料渍，所有美术生的通病。发了一会儿呆，隋时对自己解释应该是起床时候天太黑，不小心就抓到了艾语扬的校服。  
隋时又趴回桌面，被本不该在的气味包围，困意很难受地被打断，再也睡不着。  
不得不清醒着消化刚才班主任说的话，隋时从不是没心没肺又态度平和的人，他斤斤计较，耿耿于怀。  
在心里反驳，我真的不是叛逆，也并不是觉得逃课酷，反省又到底是哪里不诚心。  
明明是真的事出有因，隋时只是想见艾语扬，哪怕再长大十岁，只要隋时想见他想去见的人，有再多的条件限制他也是会直接去见的。  
隋时就是屡教不改的人，又怎样？  
隋时并不是不懂得自省，只是即使发现错误，头脑里第一个想到的就是寻找借口，根深蒂固的顽疾。  
又偏偏能够自洽逻辑，让他完全忘记自己的过失。  
隋时感觉到熬夜的后遗症，头晕脑胀，因此有一点想要呕，只是这一点点就让他想一直埋在手臂里不要抬头，沉湎错觉的温柔中。  
嗅觉支配他一部分的思维，坐在他前面的人在念今天要默写的《蜀道难》，语速飞快，背“危乎高哉蜀道之难难于上青天”。  
隋时很奇怪地产生他本不会产生的联想念头，想或许艾语扬就是他的“黄鹤之飞尚不得过，猿猱欲度愁攀援”。  
想完又觉得自己在犯傻，这样的比喻太自大。

关于穿错衣服这件事艾语扬一开始并没有发现。  
到画室之后徐恒问他怎么又换了件干净校服来糟蹋，他摸了摸口袋才发现自己好像穿成了隋时的校服。  
摸到隋时的打火机和烟盒，艾语扬随口说个谎地应付徐恒，“太脏看着太烦就换了。”  
应该是早上起床艾语扬没有看仔细直接拿了扔床上那一件来穿，没想到隋时这个先走的会穿错。  
有点热，艾语扬不知道自己在紧张什么，或许只是穿错衣服带来的尴尬让他出汗，为了缓解他忍不住把摸到的那个打火机攥紧，指腹摸索那上面凸起的印花。艾语扬摸不出来是什么图样，很快就把那个表面也捂热了。  
是一件刚洗完的校服，上面还没有沾染上一点烟味，只留着洗衣液温和的气味和留香珠的果甜，很不隋时。  
只是这样穿着这件外套在画室里坐着艾语扬尤感觉到如坐针毡，最后插着口袋站起来往外走，他说不清自己现在的心态，但本能想把口袋里的东西拿出来。  
半包烟和一只火机。  
烟是黑色硬壳，涂鸦的包装，滤嘴很漂亮，有一截蓝色的花纹。  
芝宝的打火机，单面的立体印花，是一个挺翘的、暴露的女人屁股，充满隋时的个人风格。  
因为用太久，加上隋时也并不特别爱惜，银色的表面上有一些杂乱的划痕，比外面一块钱一个的塑料打火机花哨八百倍，适合隋时装逼。  
这只火机之前艾语扬看见隋时在课间玩过，但从没看清楚具体的样子，现在这么直白地看清了，心想隋时嘴脏就算了，连打火机也非得用这样下流图案的。  
色情、性暗示十足，连用手指抚摸也可以变成戏弄，没品得要死，根本就脏得烫手。  
艾语扬一面不想把它放回口袋里，一面想到自己刚才那样摸过，脸皮自顾自烧起来。  
太该死了。  
明明昨天都做好准备不要和隋时有多余接触，连话也懒得讲，今天却又因为隋时随便一点东西就脸红。明明做爱都想不在乎。  
艾语扬知道自己不该再深入思考关于隋时的一切的，因为“想隋时”这件事太危险，既然艾语扬选择了什么都不去在乎就应该把任何想法全数杜绝。  
但是隋时太能犯规，哪怕艾语扬不和他说话也可以这样蛮横出现，什么都能作为理由占领别人思维，占据上风，艾语扬又能怎么办。  
隋时这样不讲理地入侵到他人的地盘，划出自己的领地，一边做讨人厌的事一边让人喜欢他。  
艾语扬使坏把烟盒里每一根的爆珠一个个捏掉，听到很清脆的爆裂声音，幼稚地报复，薄荷味炸开在空气中，冰凉。  
隋时抽烟是怎么样的？  
虽然艾语扬总能闻到隋时身上的烟味，但隋时从没真的在艾语扬面前抽过烟。  
倒不是说隋时想要在艾语扬面前保持什么正面形象，只不过没机会在艾语扬面前抽，平时大课间他想抽烟总是和检凡析躲到顶楼去。  
因为从未看见过，所以艾语扬不知道隋时到底怎么抽烟，但又好像能够模糊猜出隋时抽烟时会用的姿势。  
可能会散漫地倚在墙边，含着滤嘴，低着头垂着眼皮儿看手机，间隙含糊地跟检凡析聊句天，烟痂可以稳稳地结得很长也不掉，十分熟稔的姿态。然后极懒散地抽一口，肺活量很长，一口灭下去一大截，再手指夹着烟拿开，眯眼吐出很长的烟雾。  
艾语扬把火机抛到空中又接住，含了一根到嘴里，那一根的爆珠还没有被他捏掉。  
他知道自己不如隋时聪明，性子直，说话也直白，喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，只有对着隋时的时候他的心思才莫名其妙变得曲折起来，太容易动摇。艾语扬从来不能说自己没喜欢隋时，他要是真的讨厌隋时一开始就该强硬拒绝掉。  
或许有人生来就要被爱，朝夕相处就不可能做到对他们无动于衷。  
艾语扬从没抽过烟，把滤嘴含进唇瓣，用牙齿试着咬破藏在滤嘴里的爆珠，大脑也产生共鸣爆破音，短促又干脆的响。打亮火机，火苗突地一闪，学着以前看到的人抽烟的样子，把烟头凑过去燃起来，看顶端火星闪烁。  
这很像和自己作对，艾语扬含着狠狠抽一口，薄荷的味道直冲进肺里，烟味反倒淡得根本尝不出来，鼻腔一起变得酸涩。  
一时艾语扬的肺部好像被凉透的薄荷味填满，但这和别的薄荷味也不一样，连薄荷也略显苦涩，在他的鼻腔和口腔弥漫开来，太冲。  
在咳嗽出来之前，艾语扬想，隋时就抽这个味道的烟啊，尖锐又冷淡，一点儿也不讨喜，和隋时本人一样讨厌。接着很用力地咳嗽出来，太凶，以至于一并咳出眼泪。  
烟灰抖了一地，艾语扬又撑着抽了一口，费劲又抵触，最后发现自己真的受不了这个古怪的味道，还是把烟掐灭了。  
他受不了隋时也受不了隋时的烟，选择本来就是错的。虽然一开始是隋时选了他，但选择从来都不是单向的。  
艾语扬想自己现在到底是在干什么，跟隋时呆久了难道也要学隋时犯傻逼吗？自讨苦吃又是在什么时候学得这么在行了？  
把整包烟都扔进垃圾桶里，艾语扬拿出手机给隋时发信息。幸好他们手机不放在衣兜，因此没有被搞混。  
艾语扬说我们外套穿错了。  
隋时很快就回复他，说没事，可以等午休再换过来。  
艾语扬又说，你的烟被我丢掉了。  
这次隋时过了一会才回复，没事。


	25. 氧气

第五节课下课艾语扬还不是太饿，画太久导致有点麻木。徐恒丢了笔说去食堂吃饭，艾语扬说不去，再画一会儿等下去小卖部买面包，徐恒就自己去了。  
其他人也陆续离开画室，最后只留艾语扬一个人继续坐在位置️上画画。  
不知道过了多久，可能只有一会儿，旁边的折叠椅忽然被人拉过去，一个人坐下来，扑过来一股熟悉的香水味，略显烧炙的苦涩艾草味。  
哦，隋时。  
“怎么不去吃饭？”隋时问。  
他长手长脚，坐在略矮的折叠椅上像是被放进错误盒子的商品，一时不自在，坐姿有些别扭，很难才把自己脚放好，抱着胳膊靠在椅背。  
又继续说，“我看他们都走了，在楼下等半天也没看到你下来。”  
明明是突然进入这个空间，却可以尤其自然地打开话题，不用打招呼就直接提问，隋时稀松平常的、掌握全局的姿态。  
艾语扬很讨厌隋时这样，在空气中横冲直撞灌进熟悉的气味，撞散脑内全部思路。本该属于自己的气味裹住隋时的感觉太奇怪，这种味道经过了隋时好像可以变得同原本完全不同，艾语扬也从未想过自己在这种气息里也会感觉到无所适从。  
艾语扬头也不回，手上捏得笔更紧，“我今天不吃。”  
心想隋时莫名其妙，以前有哪次他们一起吃过饭，妈的，脸皮厚得可以。本来就想晚点回去宿舍，隋时却又阴魂不散地跑来，真他妈烦。  
隋时更凑近艾语扬一点，看他已经画完大半的画，艾语扬握着铅笔的手上全是灰，脏兮兮灰扑扑的。  
隋时的视线属于一种打扰，艾语扬费劲地让自己往后画，其实根本不知道要怎么继续，于是笔停了几秒。  
隋时也看不懂画，只粗略打量一番，便开口胡言乱语，“我看画得也差不多了啊，一起走吧。”并且伸手捉艾语扬的手腕。  
熟稔态度，隋时现在是又要来单方面宣布什么都没发生过吗？  
所有事情搅合在一起简直烦透了，艾语扬被他抓得面上袭来愤懑的热，使劲抽了下手，语气有点冲地顶回去，“不想去不行啊，你他妈非拉上我？”  
隋时好像耐心告罄，抓艾语扬手腕的手用了点力气，很轻易叫他握不住笔，松了手笔摔到地上。  
“一起不行吗？”隋时用问句堵回去。  
艾语扬听到笔掉地上的声音有一点心疼，因为他怕摔断笔芯，心里骂隋时有病，想你知不知道削铅笔很麻烦，眼睛又看到隋时身上那件属于自己的校服，袖子上沾染着斑斓颜料。  
操，这样穿衣服弄得好像他和隋时很不分你我似的，艾语扬忽然生出满肚子火，好像隋时捏住的不是他的手腕而是他的喉咙，卡得他满腹火气无处排解。  
扭头去看隋时，皱着眉，“到底干嘛，你想吃自己去吃啊，我拦你了吗？能不能别在这里碍事。”  
隋时没说话，只是盯着艾语扬看，惯常冷嘲的眼神不知道为什么此刻显得湿漉漉的，有点类似于一汪潭水，深黑瞳仁里显出一种古怪情绪，读不太懂。  
半晌憋出来一句，“规律饮食可以活得更久。”  
艾语扬被他没头没尾的老年人告诫弄得更为光火，手腕狠狠往后一掼，把隋时手甩开，“你要活更久你自己去啊，要你管我。”  
隋时看了艾语扬几秒，站起来俯下身捏着艾语扬下巴就吻上去，正好一脚踩到掉在地上的木质铅笔，又被他很随意地一脚踢开。  
又来了，他妈的。  
艾语扬感觉到隋时的嘴唇压到他的嘴唇上，像一尾柔软的亲吻鱼，饱满，温和，湿热，舌尖反复舔动他抿紧的唇线。  
隋时的手掐住艾语扬下巴把他的防线撬动，舌头闯进去，顶到他的上颚，引起一阵混乱的麻。舌头搅动时口腔里发出一种黏腻的、乱糟糟的水声，一点一点让空气也变得粘稠，难以流动，肺部很难进空空气。  
艾语扬感到喘不上气，更不想直接在画室和隋时乱来，可抬脚踢隋时的胯也没能让隋时放开。  
鞋底也沾着铅笔灰，在胯骨的校裤布料上留了个暗色的半个鞋印，隋时被他踹得略略歪了一下身子，但也并不在乎那一下，只是牙齿不小心磕到了艾语扬的下唇，手上捏艾语扬下巴的力气更重，变成了掐着，像是一种警告，舌头勾他更凶，唾液搅动。  
这种情色亲吻超过了一般距离，挑衅出情欲，隋时把膝盖搁到折叠椅上，使他俯下身的姿势更加舒服些，膝盖骨卡进艾语扬两腿之间，顶他的下体，颇下流地用那个关节揉按艾语扬的肉阜，只隔着校服裤。  
艾语扬头脑缺氧，狠咬一口隋时的嘴唇，手上把隋时往后一搡，叫隋时退了一步，又不小心撞倒了画架。  
画架倒地的声音很响，隋时用手背抹了一把下巴，眼神好像更深了，从高处往下睨艾语扬，乌黑得如同关闭所有的光明，刘海又散乱在眼前很难辨析他的眼睛，情绪泄露一部分，好像他很难过。  
弓着背，像一头蓄势待发的豹。  
艾语扬仰着头喘气，感觉和隋时接一个吻可以用光肺部所有氧气。  
平复呼吸，艾语扬张口骂他，“操，你他妈脑子有病啊，干嘛在这里发情！”  
隋时没有艾语扬理会骂他的话，自顾自低声问，“你知不知道你衣服上有你的味道。”可能是怕艾语扬听不懂他的言外之意，还要补充说，“闻着也会硬。”  
说话时隋时的眼睛里带着一点点调侃之意，眼梢透着一股风流的欲望，他刚才泄露的奇怪情绪又找不着了。  
这句话太超过，艾语扬不会回答，也不想在画室被隋时搞起来，起身说要吃饭就走吧。  
才站起来就又被隋时扯着钳进怀抱里，漫天气味把艾语扬完整罩住，耳朵听见隋时问，“为什么扔掉我的烟？”  
一只手扣着艾语扬的腰，一只手的拇指指腹蹭弄艾语扬湿润的嘴唇，隋时的眼神湿润，像很认真也像无害动物，问得颇为严肃，好像在寻求什么真理。  
艾语扬撇开了视线，“不小心的。”又想挣开，但这次隋时不肯让他跑掉。  
答话很敷衍，明显也没有不小心把人放在口袋里的东西扔掉的情况，隋时哼笑，先是很嘲讽很不屑的那种笑，艾语扬很习惯他这样，八成是又要开口讽刺人，因此要先虚张声势地给自己撑场面。但隋时偏要证明自己难懂，面上又忽然舒展，变成一个柔和的笑，毫无征兆地低下头去亲艾语扬的鼻尖。  
“放心，以后不抽了。”隋时说。  
艾语扬被他突然袭击一般的亲吻弄得心脏停摆，又在心里冷笑，哈，“放心”又是哪来的结论。  
艾语扬差点就要直接在面皮上发笑，想自己又从没担心过隋时，干什么要为他放心，莫名其妙。但他还没来得及刺隋时“自作多情”，就又被隋时吻住了。  
隋时体温略高的手从他因为平躺而凹陷的腹部摸上去，衣服一点点被堆叠着上推，隋时的手让艾语扬觉得很痒，在他的皮肤上激出一阵细密疙瘩。  
很缓慢，又像是调情一样地抚摸，像顺着猫咪的毛往上摸，在柔软的皮肤上刮过，但偏又很像一只兽在舔自己的猎物，温柔里也渗透胁迫。  
隋时的手又从艾语扬的领口探出来，卡在艾语扬的下巴上，把他的脸控制着仰起来，对上隋时的眼睛。  
隋时表达亲昵的时候太像一条小狗，舔舐并着轻啃，咬艾语扬的下巴。  
空闲的手也不肯空闲下去，按着艾语扬平坦的胸部，拇指擦过他的乳头，指甲掐了一下，逼他急促呼吸。  
贴得太近能明显感觉到艾语扬的生理反应，隔着裤子被艾语扬半勃的性器硌着，艾语扬没法拒绝隋时这个，隋时太清楚了。  
低头把他玩得硬到发涨的浅色乳头含进高热的口腔，粗粝的舌头上卷，湿黏地翻搅吮吸，尖利的齿也亮出来，啃噬那颗小肉粒。也不愿冷落另外一边，手还是没放过，揉捏，摩挲。  
艾语扬根本受不住，手指扣住隋时的发丝，但不肯也不敢叫，哪怕是画室没有摄像头，有人回来的概率也很低，他还是感到一阵席卷而来的恐慌。  
好久才终于把隋时推开，张嘴压着声音骂，“你他妈疯了啊，有人来怎么办！”  
“不会有人来。”隋时说，用那副无所谓的样子，并着那双可怜的潮湿眼睛，补充，“心情不好，给我抱一下。”  
好像隋时永远是这样，面上永远什么也不在乎，活得太恣肆洒脱，比风还要自由。他凭什么心情不好，该心情不好的永远不会是他。但面对那种表情谁又能做到继续无情。  
艾语扬不得不承认这是他的痛症，也是他的瘾。隋时设下的软弱陷阱。  
艾语扬想他只是个连自己情绪都控制不住的碳基生物，感性高于理性的动物，保持坚定对他来说太难，说到底他就是不如隋时狠心，死到临头也不愿放过自己。  
“我也不想吃，”隋时又说，“我们一起回宿舍吧。”


	26. asshole

跟隋时做爱很像淋一场大雨，不同的雨，毛毛雨绵绵细雨滂沱大雨暴风雨，在水汽中把身体毫发毕现地露出来，潮湿里显露身体的秘密。  
回了宿舍，艾语扬被隋时搡到隋时的床上，倒下去的时候他的背磨蹭乱了身下的灰色床单，头仰起来看见纯白天花板，然后是隋时附身上来的下颚线条。  
腿被隋时抬起来，鞋子胡乱蹬掉，隋时剥了他的校服外裤，直直伸上手隔着一层内裤蹭形状饱满的肥熟外阴。  
绵软的穴肉被隋时轻轻用力按陷下去，像按吸满水的海绵，他的穴又很不自觉地跳了下脉搏，细微地抽颤。艾语扬敞着腿，脚趾轻蜷。  
刮了两下，隋时瞥了他一眼，忽然问，“你闻到了吗？”  
“什么？”艾语扬迷茫地应声，因为被隋时的动作引着，他思绪全无，浑身只感觉到被亵玩，下体酸痒，腹腔有皱着蓄起一汪水的错觉。  
隋时便低低笑了声，胸腔泛起闷响，“你的骚味。”  
床上的话隋时说得一本正经，并弯下腰凑头上去用鼻尖顶他嫩肥的小肉蒂。他的鼻梁挺翘，感觉到那片内裤也透着潮骚。  
隋时隔着布料，嘴唇轻碰湿软的地方，“其实你也很想做啊，囡囡。”  
刚才是那样子可怜兮兮，说些什么心情不好的鬼话，原来也只是惺惺作态。所以艾语扬到底怎么总要对隋时心软？  
肉户涨热得闷潮，鼓到隐隐作痛，体内流出的淫液沾染到布料润湿，阴茎也把内裤顶起一个弧度。  
艾语扬觉得太热，怀疑自己几近发高烧，喉咙哑着，手去推隋时的头，“闭嘴。”  
隔着一层布隋时的鼻息都那样烫，痒意与电流的麻相似，艾语扬想发抖。他无数次失败地拒绝隋时，只能说隋时装可怜太厉害，也要怪在一个学校里低头不见抬头见，哪怕拒绝过也会被隋时厚着脸皮继续下去。  
隋时直起身，满不在乎地哼笑一声，斜睨艾语扬一眼，听话地答复，“不让说就不说了。”  
手却覆盖上艾语扬满涨的肉户，肥肥软软的，磕过药似的上瘾，反复揉捏。  
这女穴早被隋时给灌得熟透，隋时的手也是炙热的，哪怕隔着布料也显得灼烧，指尖有力地把硬涨的肉蒂揉捏，也包住半勃起的阴茎抠挖顶端的肉头，即便被遮住也知道下面会滋滋冒水，怎么也关不上。  
咬着牙呻吟，水液带着特殊旖旎淫香混进空气里，艾语扬陷在隋时的床上，身上那件错穿的外套还没能脱掉，袖子过长，包着艾语扬的一截手掌。  
仰面吸气时艾语扬用手背遮住面颊，就闻到一股甜到发腻的留香珠气味。  
下身还在被隋时亵玩，灵活的指来回磨弄那颗脆弱的阴蒂，他的穴好鼓，把内裤撑得可以看清缝隙的形状，两片烂熟的肉夹出一道屄缝。隋时顺着那条线刮，他就在鼻腔发出黏湿地轻哼，嘶嘶抽气。  
很难耐地把双腿合拢，隋时的指被他夹在腿间，像隋时给他自慰。  
“爽了啊？”隋时又羞辱似的发问。  
艾语扬小猫般在喉咙里呜呜咽咽，答不出来，肉蒂给隋时掐着，腿不属于自己般绞缠那条手臂，穴眼湿湿滑滑地淌水。  
隋时看到艾语扬缩在袖子里沾满铅灰的手，便发慈悲般地放过他颇敏感的阴穴，说让他先去卫生间洗手。  
艾语扬的穴其实快要泄了，腿软得不像样，踩了拖鞋迷迷糊糊地往卫生间走，站洗手台边冲手。  
当然隋时也很快暴露自己的坏心，从艾语扬背后搂上去，捏着艾语扬的手一起洗。  
水声淅沥，打了一层洗手液，搓出许多泡泡。  
一开始被搂住艾语扬还受惊一般要躲开，可是只挣了一下就看到镜子里自己潮红的脸，以及很难形容的眼神，况且腿又那样无力，屄也麻着，又酸又胀，前面的性器也欠缺抚慰，难受得不行。  
只能任隋时搂着，隋时对着镜子看他，神色太沉，不是能长久对视的视线，艾语扬低着头自顾自洗手。  
卫生间有独特混响，水声好像也变得好重，艾语扬轰鸣了耳，隋时的呼吸声破开所有灌进耳朵。  
隋时滚烫的手捏住他的掌心，滑溜溜的洗手液在指缝里搓开，隋时的手指插进艾语扬的缝隙，再拿水把泡沫完完全全冲干净，手指绞在一起，隋时故意卡一条腿进艾语扬的双腿间，活脱脱流氓行径。  
艾语扬光裸着腿，光穿了一条内裤，灼热滚烫的肉具凶悍地在背后抵住，隋时滚水般的呼吸喷涌到耳廓。  
“想在这里做，”隋时提议。柔软的唇贴着艾语扬侧颈一吻，“今天可不可以不要拒绝我。”  
艾语扬的手按在洗手台上，手上还带着水渍，完全湿着，听到问话仍旧没有把头抬起来。  
因为他很怕隋时亲他，这太逾矩，总让他毫无立场并且失去理性。这种狗屁羞涩让艾语扬连装出来的恶狠狠也拿不出，匿了所有声音，好像是默认。  
被隋时揽住小腹，衣摆提起一截，手指挤进内裤的缝隙，包裹住他的阴茎。  
“……呃！”  
该死。艾语扬颇短促地发出一声轻哼，头更低了，屁股贴得阴茎更紧。  
脉搏和滚热体温。  
“很想摸这里吧？”隋时问他。  
掌心驯顺地把艾语扬的阴茎完整圈住，从上往下替他撸动，把包皮撸下去，完全露出胀大的顶端。手指搓揉凹陷的沟，剐蹭敏感的马眼，湿漉漉的前液沾染到指尖。  
艾语扬眼睛涨起一层酸涩的雾，抓了一下隋时的手，“我没想，嗯，没、呃，没叫你摸。”  
喘成这样还嘴硬，隋时嗤一声，按了一下他圆润的龟头，“这么要面子干嘛？”  
他才说完，接着手指抚摩过艾语扬光洁的肉花，往后去，揉按后边从来没有被涉足过的地方。  
热乎乎的、滚烫烫的指尖。  
羞涩的、闭合的后穴。  
“我这次想用后面。”  
操。  
艾语扬浑身一僵，被冒犯到领地，血色在指尖褪去更多，反应好大，猛地把头抬起来，本能往后退一步，却正好撞进隋时怀里，在镜子里对上隋时的眼睛。  
结果发现自己表情不像震惊，眼梢浸润嫩粉，含情带怯，得体全无。  
先前隋时就表现出对他畸形器官的无限痴迷，有兴致就要弄，心情再坏也可以搞起来，艾语扬总觉得自己总有一天会被隋时玩坏，因为隋时实在太乐在其中，他真的快吃不消了。  
结果现在又说要后面。  
艾语扬瞪大眼，字赶着出来，“前面还玩不够？”说到后面已经声如蚊呐，发声困难。  
隋时通过镜子看艾语扬失措又含春的表情，眼里忽然闪起揶揄，“你不要吗？”他去亲艾语扬的后颈，那一块略凸的颈骨，“试一下而已。”  
手很习惯地把艾语扬的内裤直接往下拉，把他的屁股托得往上翘一些，掰开一些，露出没被弄过的嫩粉后穴。  
“你他妈——”  
艾语扬的声音被隋时揉按的手指打断，后穴被外物刺激本能的缩了一下，隋时手指上还沾着他女穴排出的淫液，抹开之后干涸在他的穴口。  
“就试一次，”隋时说，“全部给我不好吗？”  
不好，一点也不好，隋时贪心不足，怎么什么都要。  
艾语扬却一句话也说不出，因为隋时看他太认真，这时候又暴露出一种对他的莫名依赖感。  
拒绝不掉，竟然就干脆由着隋时粗硬硕大的性器从内裤里放出来，顶端渗着湿淋淋热腾腾的体液，龟头通红，饱满而圆润，怒张地立在空气里。  
肉贴肉地在艾语扬的入口磨蹭了一下，把顶部的湿浊一起蹭上去。  
隋时安抚性摸摸艾语扬的后颈。  
太可怕了，有种要被按着直接插到底的错觉，艾语扬小腹酸成一片，穴又吐了好多水，站立的姿势水液也穴壁下滑的滋味更明显，羞耻到眼眶烫红。  
艾语扬背着手抓住隋时的手腕，“不行。”  
隋时却回避着，说不会让你疼的。  
没有直接莽撞地进，拿了浴室里放着的面霜，刮了厚厚一层抹上去。  
白色的霜膏糊在穴口，揉捏着又化开，隋时很艰难地进入一个指节，中指指骨被穴壁含着，不安地抽合，流露出紧张情绪。  
做了半天才勉强弄松一点，隋时喟叹一声，“好紧。”小腹紧绷，阴茎激动得发痛。  
听到这句话艾语扬的后穴甚至不受控地吸含了一下，把隋时的指骨锁在致命高热甬道里面。  
隋时就轻笑，“亲我干什么。”  
艾语扬臊得简直没法抬头，耳廓滚烫。后面又闷又涨，明明只是一根手指，却像被塞进很大的玩意，不是很好受。  
而手指被吸着，跟抠玩前穴的感觉不同，这个地方艰涩，却湿热，把他指尖嘬得死紧，紧得像干脆死在这里面也毫不可惜。  
隋时的下巴搁在艾语扬的肩膀，伸着空闲的手把艾语扬的下巴拖着，借着镜子观察他现在的表情，皱着眉头性感的脸，脸颊蒸得粉红，从额头滑下的细密汗珠，填满隋时的眼睛。  
他闭着眼睛躲避隋时视线完全是自欺欺人。  
艾语扬浑身紧绷地瑟缩着，隋时问他难受吗，他也不说话。  
隋时就按着他的腰往下压，让他屁股更抬高一些，简直像是要把屁股送去给隋时插。一直抬着屁股按着洗手台给隋时弄，被按到腺体的时候还会闷哼，阴茎汩汩滴水，女穴也痉挛地漏出淫汁。  
身上那件校服冒起高热的汗潮，艾语扬两股战战，被隋时抓着才勉强站稳。  
扩张差不多的时候隋时用手掌心裹住自己烫热的顶端揉捏，从校裤口袋里拿出一个安全套，外包装的撕口送到艾语扬嘴边，隋时垂着眼皮看艾语扬一眼。  
“进去了，帮我咬着，我撕一下。”  
艾语扬只会听从指示，颤着嘴唇把外包装咬住，让隋时借着力撕开那个套子，牙齿有被拉扯的感觉，然后润滑剂的气味飘出来，隋时拿着撸进自己粗硬的阳茎。  
然后滚烫炙热的男根毫无知会地挤进艾语扬的身体，龟头刺开他的后穴，借着套子的润滑剂和带着香味的面霜。  
“唔。”艾语扬发出类似痛哼，阴茎也好像是上帝把人劈开的斧，额头更凶地渗出汗珠。  
后面比前面更紧，更热，可是艰涩，入侵十分困难。绵密的肠肉含住了隋时粗硕的阳具，堪堪吸咬他破开穴肉的圆硕龟头，肉褶和肠壁被撑开，穴口都是嫩粉的，可怜巴巴地本能蠕动着。  
隋时被艾语扬夹得太紧，整片腰都痒麻似的，进入了一个紧窒又匮乏空气的环境，阴茎再往里一挤，感觉到敏感的穴肉狠狠皱缩了一下。  
“你好紧，”隋时低声说，声音哑而炙热，“要是没带套可能我直接射了。”


	27. 控制

床笫间的荤话隋时十分擅于，张嘴就是，什么“你好紧”“不带套会射”，讲这么好听，声音低哑着，实则完全是用来奚弄的手段。  
艾语扬听到耳里胸口烧得又辣又麻，后穴吞咽着把隋时硕长性器一点点往里吃，吃得很困难，里面又热又紧，龟头推进着凶悍狠戾往里送，壁腔的肉被他温柔又强制地顶开，艾语扬掐着洗手台，头没力地垂着。  
并不算是痛，但是涨得太厉害，穴口又是被完全撑开，几乎是觉得要被弄破，异物入侵的干涩感让他不适得眼眶酸涩。  
张大了嘴很大地吸了一口气，一口冷冰冰的风灌进肺泡里耶没法压下胸口的火，前面更是涩痛难当，阴穴滴着黏稠的液，好像是后面吃饱了前面不得满足，垂涎那根粗恶的性器。  
隋时的阴茎还在一点点往里塞，肉被顶着陷进去，拉锯般缓慢，好像凌迟，浑身都被推拉着劈开，艾语扬呼吸时穴眼也跟着吸咬，他胡乱地去抓隋时握着他臀肉的那只手，很慌张地反复摩挲，“要破了，隋时，不要了。”他只是有一种被架空的抽离感，含着阴茎思绪不能。  
隋时揉捏一把艾语扬肥满的臀，手指陷进他滑腻柔软的皮肤，拇指按在平滑的穴眼上，指尖略略戳进那个洞口。这个角度一切看得明明白白，可怜的穴只能被迫吞吃巨物，反抗都困难。  
“不会的，”隋时按揉那里的软肉，“我给你揉软就不会破了。”  
乳白的面霜全然化了，再借由套子上薄薄一层润滑剂，隋时不容置喙地送腰把阴茎完整塞进去。  
全部都吃进来，艾语扬呼吸困难，眼前发黑，感觉前面的穴和后面的穴靠得太近，光靠一层肉膜隔开，前面也能感受到隋时粗硕的肉柱，龟头好像要把他整个顶穿。  
阴茎被滚烫的穴含着，驯顺的穴腔含吻，隋时轻喘一声，又低笑一下，“囡囡，没破。”  
去死。  
艾语扬塌着腰适应那根炽热肉阳，哪里有心思理会这种低级调情，一下一下抽气，眼睛蒸热。  
“咬死我了。”隋时又满足地哼，略眯着眼，看镜子里艾语扬迷糊的表情。  
连艾语扬适应的机会都不肯给他，干脆把住他的屁股就恶狠狠开始冲撞，动作又急又凶，整个身子贴上去，嘴巴啃咬他的后脖，舌头着迷地舔吸，又色又痴。  
艾语扬被他搡着几乎撞到镜子，感觉穴肉整片麻了，滋咕滋咕地发响。隋时位置找得好准，哪怕就只是刚才用手随便摸了，也清楚能用阴茎找到腺体的位置，狠心地一直往那里撞，太凶，艾语扬呜呜哀哀，阴茎翘得老高，马眼比他哭得更厉害。  
“隋时，别弄那里，呜，好麻。”  
隋时手掌宽大，又罩住了女穴揉，手心沾上淋漓的汁水，还有沿着会阴淌下去流到后面被撑满的穴口，黏黏糊糊的。  
艾语扬腿软得不行，绞着夹隋时的手，后面的穴也把火热热的肉棍咬死了，皱着眉嗯啊乱叫。  
隋时就捞上艾语扬垂软的衣摆，塞进他张开的口里，隋时去吸咂他那颗通红的耳垂，热辣的吮吻让他耳朵更加烫麻，嘴巴本能地咬紧了那片衣摆布料，胸口剧烈起伏。  
“呜……”  
艾语扬把淫涩的叫床声混合着唾液吞咽进肚子，T恤布料也被他的口水沾湿，他现在被迫仰着头，镜子里能看见他一塌糊涂深陷在快感里的脸。  
隋时目光也锁着他，看他满眼水光，蒸腾的骚动眼神，感觉到后面咬得更重了。  
“好骚。”  
艾语扬根本再也撑不住了，咬着衣摆也只会呜呜哀哀，刚才就被刺激得不像话，现在又是被这样胡乱地插，含着一肚子快感，哭得好凶。  
他好想射，在边缘却又硬生生叫隋时堵回来。  
隋时太坏心，捏着他的命门，箍住了他阴茎的底端，他本来就差一点点就要射了，可能是后穴失控的抽夹提醒了隋时，隋时就用手圈住了他的底端，舌头刮舔过他的颈肉，牙齿叼着他的颈肉咬噬，“先不要射，听话。”  
不听话有什么用？隋时把一切都控制住了，下身也不停下来，找着位置往艾语扬的腺体撞。  
阴茎屈辱地酸麻胀痛，浑圆的龟头都憋得紫红了，青筋突突直跳，隋时还不肯停止凶狠的操干，胯送得那样狠，直冲着腺体顶，干得那么深。  
手掌拢住湿到不成样的肥穴揉，手掌裹着整片熟滑的肉花搓，挤出好多水。  
憋着精液，这里也难受得很，甚至于都要痉挛了，艾语扬哭了一脸泪，羞耻得浑身打颤，校服已经乱到在身上挂不住，嘴里松垮地咬着自己T恤的下摆，求饶，“给我，呜，隋时，要射，嗯，要喷了。”  
他一脸湿，扭着头很勉强地去够隋时的脸，快感蓬勃地堆在他的小腹，只是被隋时制止无从发泄，隋时永远控制一切，又凶又坏心眼。  
汗水融化在皮肤，潮湿消失在空气，干燥的氛围围堵上来，就像缺水挣扎的鱼。  
艾语扬的脖颈扬起类似于求救的弧度，眉头皱紧，眼睛也紧闭着，微微张开嘴露出一截艳红的舌，唇也是潮湿饱满的，亟待被啃咬的样子。  
因此事实上他并不需要被救，也并不痛苦，只是需要被吻。  
这个世界有人可以分给他赖以生存的氧气，给他水分，甚至太阳。


	28. Atp

艾语扬睁着眼睛模模糊糊地看隋时，迷茫又爽利，卡得不上不下，扶稳了洗手台，自顾自把屁股往隋时的肉刃上送，引着肉头碾过他的腺体，捅他到最里面，浑身血液都翻沸起来，骨头烧灼。  
可是射不出来，隋时捏得太是位置，一只手完完全全控制住他射精的强烈欲望，阴茎憋得难受，近乎要痛起来。又按着他的女穴反复搓揉，两片肉阜被揉得湿淋淋的，粉嫩嫩的皮肤被搓得痒热，颤抖着潺潺出水，淫骚至极的反应。  
艾语扬只想要个痛快，现在只有种在云端又被掼到坚硬地面的错觉，除了结束什么也不想要，迷离间鼻音重重地胡言乱语，“隋、呃，隋时，受不了了，唔，受不了，你亲我，嗯，亲我一下。”  
头更加拧过去，试图把面颊完全对上隋时，更露出一截舌，十足的孟浪姿态。  
“要亲啊？”隋时摸了摸他的脸问，一手淫水全摸到他的脸颊，身下又狠狠操一下，使他短促地哼。  
艾语扬迷迷糊糊地回答，“嗯，嗯。”更像叫春，“亲一下。”  
隋时第一次听艾语扬这么求他，太好听了，说得软绵绵、湿敷敷，是可以随意搓揉的甜蜜糖果，穴又咬他好死，腰扭得那样淫，一层又一层肉咬住他的肉根，还把舌头送出来。  
哪怕只是床上随意开口说的胡话，可是老天，谁能拒绝？  
“今天好乖。”  
隋时从来不吝惜自己的吻，捏着艾语扬的下巴把他的面颊更掰得过来一些，清楚地看他张开的口里探出的嫣红舌头，艾语扬的眼梢湿湿哒哒，长睫毛被泪水糊成一片，鼻翼轻颤，好可怜。  
他很大方地满足艾语扬的要求，低头吻上去，滑腻的舌头送进艾语扬的口腔，腻腻歪歪地吮吻，含着艾语扬的嘴唇咬，指腹又略带一些力气地捏揉艾语扬的下巴，涎液蓄在口腔里被搅和出更响的湿黏水声。  
艾语扬鼻腔发出类似于被摸舒服的猫咪哼声，手不自觉地捏到隋时的手腕上，自己送舌头给隋时含。  
真的好乖。  
隋时被取悦，下身更用力掼进艾语扬的身体，囊袋一下下撞到他的臀部，打出一阵臀波，啪啪作响，淫浪的响声。  
总算舍得放开艾语扬的性器，并且帮他套弄几下，从下重重撸到上面，包裹着通红龟头捏。揉弄着肉花的手也戳刺进他的软热甬道，勾起来抠挖他的嫩痒穴壁，顶软绵绵的壁腔。  
憋得急了，艾语扬总算得以解放，小腹紧皱，阴茎直接在隋时手心里稀稀拉拉地射精，一股一股，太稀了，更像是尿出来。  
下面更是狠狠喷了隋时一手，痉挛着咬隋时手指，空气里本就稀薄的干净气味直接被淫香灌满，好骚。  
龟头被隋时不轻不重地揉捏着，延长了快感和痛苦，全然被控制住节奏，浑身燥热，痒麻，像有无数蚂蚁在全身爬过。  
他泄的时候后穴狠狠吸住隋时粗挺的肉柱，咬得隋时都想要射给他，太热太紧，太深太湿，任谁都难忍住。  
隋时也不愿意停下来，满手淫汁揩在艾语扬背上的校服布料，反正是自己的衣服，一点也不会觉得可惜。  
又把艾语扬翻了个面，推得他腰顶到洗手台边缘，拔掉套子随意丢在地上，抬起艾语扬一条绵软无力的腿，冲着他肥嫩肉逼插进去。  
前穴还在潮喷的淫荡快乐里，抽搐着，一寸寸被强硬插入，抽夹着阳具，却吞吃得比后穴更加爽快，一下就吃进全部，粗硬的阴毛扎得外阴麻热，痛爽。  
嘴上却在哭，“别插了，不行了。”阴茎持续着，很小口地弹跳着吐精液，滴在T恤和校服上，一塌糊涂。  
隋时只要爽，况且谁又会把床上的叫停当真，不应期的痛苦过去不就是长久的爽，忍一忍就可以。  
“会爽的，囡囡别哭。”  
隋时随口安慰，朝着最深处抽插，柔软的腹腔接纳他莽撞的肉阳，弓着背啃咬艾语扬形状明显又优越的锁骨，脖子，喉结。  
艾语扬半个屁股都要坐到洗手台上去，高潮带来的快感太长久，再被这样粗暴地捅，又爽又难受。  
“不会，会死，”艾语扬根本不要听隋时的鬼话，呜呜地哀叫，“别插了，呃，别弄了，会死。”眼泪更凶。  
但隋时的结论是，艾语扬喜欢刺激，喜欢隐秘，喜欢被强迫，第一次也是，包括后来，哪怕嘴上拒绝得再厉害，身体还是没法抗拒一切，比什么都来的诚实，嘴巴也会表示他其实很喜欢。  
最重要的是艾语扬喜欢隋时，隋时现在太肯定。  
所以不放过他，往他的宫腔顶撞，那块小小的口被他急促地戳碾，哆嗦着冒出热液。  
戳得艾语扬腹部和骨头酥酥麻麻，拒绝变回淫声，迭起地呻吟，校服已经褪到臂弯，伸手去揽隋时的肩。  
隋时便又含住他的嘴吻，再次腻歪在一起，好像连体婴，架着凶横地耸，捅得越来越重，每一下都干到最里面。艾语扬的水喷他一小腹，到底肚子里哪来这么多水，骚得可以。  
到最后艾语扬湿得浑身都潮了，身上脸上腿上都是热汗，在秋天里也热得不像样，隋时滚烫的男精一股股灌进他的肚子里，被他全部吃得干干净净，肚子满满胀胀。  
隋时餍足，挨着艾语扬，压上去，亲亲他的嘴唇，“今天真好。”很低声感叹，声音里都透着被喂饱的惬意。  
艾语扬也不晓得究竟好在哪，隋时的评判标准可能只是别人到底顺不顺着他，但他也不是说完全没有爽到，又累得指头也不愿动，更遑论开口说话，很不放心上地“嗯”了一声以作为回答。  
隋时却在想，艾语扬今天对我真好，会关心我，叫我别抽烟，还什么要求都满足。  
隋时并不是石头心脏，有人批评有人对他生气他也会伤心，有人对他好他也会记得的。  
他在心里宣布，别人对我生气都无所谓，艾语扬再也不要对我生气了。


	29. 快乐

开学第三周艾语扬正式回去上文化课。  
到教室才发现自己座位不知道什么时候被换到靠窗，明明出去学画的时候他同桌还是他们班的体育委员，现在却是隋时。  
选考临近，艾语扬本就因为集训落下一截复习进度，现在只好沉迷学习，每天能写掉一沓卷子。  
艾语扬本以为隋时这种满脑子捡不出几件好事的人会爱在教室对他使坏，这段时间总不会有多好过，结果隋时居然并没有如何闹他，自习课也能耐着性子给他讲几道他不会的物理化学题，勉强称得上一个好同桌。  
当然，隋时没有想要放过艾语扬，还是要抓着他做，压在床上，房间门板或是宿舍课桌。  
也并不是每天都要，隋时对这方面很热切，艾语扬已经懒于拒绝他，但绝不会主动提，之前争端避开不谈，顺着隋时的要求，姑且相安无事过了一周。  
周末正好遇上艾语扬十八岁生日，叫了画室几个比较熟的同学去出来聚，汉拿山吃完又去ktv续摊。  
没有叫隋时，可在ktv包间没坐多久就收到了隋时的信息，电话也紧接着来。  
八成是看到艾语扬发在朋友圈的动态。  
艾语扬本想直接挂掉，但想着以隋时的性格，不接的话说什么也会继续打，只好出去接了。  
ktv隔音虽然不算差，但总有一些从包间漏出来，徐恒在里面嘶吼“一颗心扑通扑通地狂跳”，艾语扬隔一扇门听隋时问他，“你在哪个包间，我来找你。”  
艾语扬最讨厌隋时这种替别人做决定的说话方式，也从不想跟人商量，自说自话就要找上门来。  
皱着眉，艾语扬咬咬口腔的软肉，“我要你来了吗？”  
“我刚好在附近，”隋时说，“你请我上去吧。”他在宽阔的马路上等红绿灯闪过，声音通过听筒传进艾语扬耳朵里显出一种空旷感。  
艾语扬想爱来不来吧。  
隋时进来的时候他们在玩真心话大冒险，隋时刚好加入他们玩了一半的局，坐到艾语扬对面。  
艾语扬混在一起玩的那群人有一个女生是本来和他们俩一个班的，其他几个隋时不太熟，但在一起玩也还算配合，不至于脾气坏到非要给人冷脸。  
拿了把扑克抓Joker，隋时今天运气特别坏，连着抓到几轮，虽然不熟，但同在一个学校总打过照面，整他一点也不手软，那个同班的女生整他最惨，他们叫了一打啤酒，规定是不愿意回答就要灌两满杯，隋时遇到愿意答的就回答了，但大冒险基本上都拒绝，爽快地拿起酒杯就喝，到最后头都发晕了。  
再一次轮到的时候隋时说要大冒险，那个女生说你今天还没唱过歌，你先唱首歌吧。  
隋时喝得头脑发热，实在喝不了更多，听完竟然真的乖乖去拿茶几上的话筒，“那去点吧。”  
“点——”他迟疑了一下，低头思忖几秒才继续说，“点《戒烟》。”  
前奏出来那个闹他唱歌的妹子觉得好笑，说你怎么唱戒烟啊，你会戒烟吗你。  
隋时看她一眼，对着话筒“嗯”了一声。又说，“会的。”  
艾语扬开的是中包，大屏对面有一个略小一点的显示屏，就在沙发正上方，艾语扬正好坐在显示屏的正下面。  
隋时坐在桌对面的转椅，很奇怪地没有面对大屏而是这一面的小屏，唱“已经为了变得更好去掉锋芒”。  
嗓音很低，湿敷敷的眼翘起来朝艾语扬看，包间很暗，这一些细节也并不能被发觉，只是听他声音被酒浸润后熨帖地软下来。  
一整场艾语扬一直都没怎么搭理隋时，随他和自己朋友怎么玩，看他灌酒也不说话。现在发散地想到哪里有人可以让隋时去掉锋芒，除了喝酒勉强可以。  
隋时酒品还算好，看他的确是醉了，但直到现在也没发酒疯，只是气质软了些，不再看着那样冷。  
酒量这样差，明明也没有喝很多，现在却全然是醉酒状态，别人哄着就什么都会去做，眼看着眼神都快要不会聚焦，涣散着，两颊坨红，脖子根也泛着浅浅的粉色。  
歌词同他整个人很不符合，隋时不具有苦情的气质，声线比原唱沙，更像是吸烟过度的那类人，散漫，深情之类分毫不沾。  
但眼神的确是很认真，也不知道艾语扬怎么通过这样黑的光线断定的。  
唱完隋时把话筒一搁，伸了个懒腰，像是彻底醉了，含糊地说回家。  
“没想到你唱歌这么好听，”妹子说，“我还以为你只会听那种黑人说唱。”  
隋时哼笑一声，“你不知道的多了。”仍然有臭脾气的端倪。  
艾语扬看隋时是实在不能接着玩，便说先散了，领着隋时站在路口叫网约车。  
隋时神智不清地碾地上的石子，问他，“去哪儿。”  
“你住哪里，我帮你叫车。”  
“不回家，”隋时瞥他一眼，口齿清晰地回答他，“去你家。”表情却完全是要耍赖皮的模样，人又贴上去，捞着艾语扬的肩靠，浑身火热热的，像秋天的暖炉。  
艾语扬跟一个醉汉根本理论不出什么，只好先叫车把隋时领回自己家。  
隋时喝醉酒也很听话，只是话比平时密太多，一直端着的那副逼样也收了收，呈现出一种糖果完全软化的甜蜜感，也像是刚被烤热的糕点团。  
先是絮絮叨叨把艾语扬抱怨一通，诸如“你怎么过生日也不叫我”“我和你关系还比不上他们吗”，没怎么控制声音，一股脑地吐酸水。换做是平时隋时肯定把怨气全藏着不肯说，喝了酒反倒坦诚。  
艾语扬哪里会哄他的无理取闹，随他在边上啰嗦，自己低着头刷动态，那个妹子还把隋时唱歌的视频发到朋友圈上了，隋时清醒了会不会想杀人。  
现在是绝对不会，昏头到无知无觉，又很不安分地在车后座闹。  
探手过去，手指像在黑暗中爬行动物，幼稚地缓慢爬行到艾语扬的手背上，弄得艾语扬好痒，又在嘴里很轻地发出类似于仿造机器人的“咔咔”声响，显得智商直接降低到七十以下。  
再把艾语扬整个手掌包裹着捏在自己的手心，捉着他冰冰凉的手往自己脸上贴，张嘴变成撒娇一样的家乡话，“喏喏，面孔好捏啊。（囡囡，脸好热。）”  
他滚热的脸颊热得像烤着炭火，炙热得烧人，难怪看去那么红，从面颊烧到眼眶。  
可他喝的酒哪里有这么烈，啤酒而已，况且艾语扬喝的都比他多，到底是多不会喝，才那么一点就彻底没法自控了。  
低智商的傻逼醉汉。艾语扬在心里骂。  
因为在出租车上，艾语扬嫌隋时这副样子带着他一块儿丢人现眼，甩开隋时黏糊糊抓着他的手，压着声音不耐烦地凶隋时，“你烦不烦，能不能安分点？”  
按照正常逻辑隋时该跟他甩脸色摆架子，或者哼笑一声呛一句回来，现在却不能用普通逻辑计算隋时的思维。  
他没皮没脸又蹭过来好一截座位，跟艾语扬一样压着声音，眼睛闪烁着光亮，嘴角微微上翘，“喏喏，难为情啦？”从十七岁倒退到七岁。  
艾语扬简直对他没辙，只想快点到家。  
卢媛今天不住家，艾语扬才敢放心把隋时带回来，把隋时丢在自己床上先去洗澡，出来看见隋时坐在他的床边，很专注地盯着床头柜看。  
看他出来，隋时把床头柜上放的东西捏到手心里，冲他晃晃。  
“艾语扬，原来你还没扔。“  
是那一枚之前的戒指。  
该死。  
艾语扬看到他手里的东西，被识破什么秘密似的，面皮腾地热了，伸手想去夺，被隋时躲开，只好嘴上替自己掩盖心虚，“你干嘛乱翻我东西！”  
“我没有翻，”隋时颇委屈地回答，“它自己就在上面放着。”  
没有丢也没有藏，随便放在床头柜，每天起床就能看见。  
隋时却不是要嘲讽他，手往边上躲，“我还以为你扔掉了。”又正好把扑过来抢东西的艾语扬接在怀里，搂着他的腰含一下他潮湿热软的唇，“其实还是很喜欢的吧。”  
“喜欢个屁。”艾语扬反驳。  
只是想提醒自己而已。  
“喜欢就带上吧。”隋时却笃定道。  
隋时或许看东西重影，连为艾语扬戴戒指也对准好几次，很费劲才套进艾语扬的手指。可能是怕艾语扬把手抽走，捏他手指的力气也花得很重，捏得艾语扬骨节都有些发痛。  
艾语扬随便给这个醉汉摆弄，看他最后都把戒指套进食指了，觉得太好笑，问他，“为什么戴食指？”  
听到这个问题隋时略微怔愣，好像是不知道艾语扬为什么要这样问，也难以给出回答，皱着眉用他被酒精泡发后的大脑思考，显出一种孩子气的苦恼。因为坐在地面上，隋时只好通过仰角去看艾语扬，像是在揣摩艾语扬的语气，看他的眼神颇迷糊，两颊略微烧红着，刘海扫着他的眼，显得他无辜又天真。  
半晌才捏着艾语扬的手，轻轻啄了一下他的指节，“这样比较酷。”  
标准隋时的思考方式。  
他说完很没有预兆地从地上站起来，按着艾语扬的肩膀把他推在床上。头脑晕晕乎乎，又差点直接砸进艾语扬怀里，堪堪把手撑在了艾语扬的脸旁。  
他浪涌般的烫热呼吸冲到艾语扬脸上，太热。  
“囡囡，”隋时喃喃，“好香。”  
艾语扬把隋时的气息接了满怀，脑子涨热，“你走开啊，别趴我身上。”  
隋时却没动。  
“生日快乐艾语扬。”他说，“忘记说了。”  
又很飞快地继续说，“你来说爱我吧。”  
他好像得到了片刻的清明，眼睛透着亮晶晶的水光，紧盯着艾语扬的眼睛。在醉酒里隋时也能找到自己支配全局的勇气，自信且自大，从不了解何为唐突，说得很确凿，  
“那样我也会说爱你的。”  
说完，他不偏不倚地吻了一下艾语扬的嘴角，礼貌又克制，再抬头的时候，露出一个略显傻气地笑。  
隋时平时为了扮酷，惯常面无表情，哪怕笑了也是冷笑嘲笑嗤笑，或者调侃般的下流笑，他本就不是常规意义上的正统帅气长相，总有股痞气的凶样，那样的笑最适合他。  
太难得一笑露八颗牙，显得他本来得相貌又蠢又喜庆，像露出柔软肚皮的可爱小狗崽，需要别人的温柔。  
艾语扬给隋时的突然袭击搞得措手不及，差点一口咬到自己舌头，更吃不消隋时这样撒娇一样的吻和笑，最后好无奈地偏过脸，撇着嘴，“谁他妈要说爱你啊。”  
又很低声地骂道，“操他妈的。”太看不起自己的软骨头，声音比叹息更轻，“你可别醒了就给老子忘了啊。”  
他妈的，以后再也不能让隋时喝酒了。


	30. 过山车

隋时尚陷在迷糊中，完全没有听到艾语扬自言自语的话，只遵循着自己的本能很强硬地把艾语扬撇过去的脸又给掰回来，直直地对上艾语扬的眼睛。  
艾语扬的眼神带着一点无计可施的无奈，像面对一个棘手问题，嘴唇却很奇怪地翘起一点弧度，怎么也没办法压住，这个表情名叫纵容。  
隋时的手指扣在艾语扬的下巴，拇指按压在他的下唇，指尖蹭到他的上唇瓣，几乎要挤进他的口中，为了不让艾语扬再挪开眼神，掐他很重。  
隋时也跟着略略翘起嘴角，问艾语扬，“为什么笑？”细节抓得一点也不像昏头的醉汉。  
粼粼目光太亮，艾语扬也懒得辨析隋时的想法，可的确看到他眼里的赤诚，是太年轻的人才会表露的感情。  
艾语扬想，我也醉了吧，居然觉得这是喜欢。  
嘴上否认，“没笑。”很用力把嘴唇抿起来。  
“明明就笑了。”隋时又强调一遍。  
“没有。”艾语扬就再否认一遍。  
其实隋时也不知道自己为什么要强调这个，不知道自己究竟想继续说些什么，他想问你喜欢我的吧，喜欢为什么不肯承认，又想说我喜欢你，你以后可不可以什么都和我说，别再让我自己找来了。  
两句话在喉咙里乱窜，明明正好处于说什么都可以不被作数的状态，他可以随随便便开口，可偏偏最后酒精也没能真的把他的嘴巴撬开，什么都让他自己咽回肚子里去。  
于是干脆醉彻底，不说就去做，低头去舔吻艾语扬的唇舌，手按着艾语扬的腰，鼻尖蹭动艾语扬的皮肤，好烫的舌舔得艾语扬想颤栗，背又开始麻了。  
怎么又来？  
不过早该料到，隋时在清醒时就满脑子这些，更不能指望他醉了之后能把话说明白。  
艾语扬抓了一下隋时后颈的衣领，想把他拉开，给隋时不费什么力气就控制住胳膊，膝盖又直接垫到床上，卡上去，顶在艾语扬柔软的下体，蠢蠢欲动。  
热得又像烧起焰火，艾语扬洗完澡只套了一件宽松版型的软布料短袖，下面连睡裤都没有穿，隋时的手掌包到他的大腿上，酒后的血液被酒精烫得炙烧，皮肤被隋时的手心搓揉，刚洗完澡，皮肤还有种未全干的潮，沁出一股沐浴液的香，也一并升起热度。  
要做吗？做也无所谓，反正很爽。  
隋时已经开始隔着内裤用膝盖顶磨艾语扬的肉户，布料摩擦着那片嫩软穴肉，滋滋冒水地湿出来。  
艾语扬极不自觉张着嘴同隋时吻，绵绵的吟叫堵在口舌里，口腔的内壁被隋时搜刮。  
像用舌头亵玩艾语扬的嘴，顶弄他的敏感上颚，舔进去。吻得太深，隋时犯着迷糊，牙齿偶尔磕碰到艾语扬下唇，又会认错般用舌头去舔，动物疗伤一样，滑腻的舌安抚过，唾液蓄在口腔里，明明兜不住地要淌下来，偏又觉得口中燥涸，以吻止渴。  
艾语扬迷乱里把胯往隋时大腿送，肉唇难耐地痛起来，被隋时压着腹部按回床上。  
隋时乍一下坐起来，清醒了一般去看艾语扬，嘴唇湿漉漉地冒光，“要去锁门。”  
艾语扬潮红一张脸，曲起腿，用脚踝勾一下隋时的腰，“锁什么？我妈不回来。”  
隋时思维却比平时缜密，“那你爸回来怎么办。”  
“我爸？”艾语扬忽然毫不在乎地笑了笑，“我爸和我妈离婚很久了。”  
不知为何很突兀地把原因加上去，“因为我长了个逼。”  
听到这句话隋时又卡壳般愣了下来，张了张嘴又闭上，放空的眼神投放在艾语扬脸上。  
醉酒时让隋时想太多也许太困难，他也不知道究竟艾语扬说出这句话心里到底是不是伤心，因为在清醒时他就很不擅长猜别人的情绪。  
好久才讷讷地应了一声，“哦。”手不自觉去抓挠火热烫红的侧脸，像一个试图缓解局促的闯祸小学生。  
艾语扬觉得隋时这个反应好笑，傻呆呆的。其实太久过去，他早就不在乎了，隋时表现得这样困扰，和气氛很不搭调。  
隋时却好像完全认为他在难过，懊恼自己乱揭别人的伤疤，开窍般找到自己的动作，伸手去磨蹭艾语扬的脸，包着他的脖颈揉捏，哄小孩一般。  
声音都软下来，“别伤心。”  
又俯下身，艾语扬的内裤包裹着充血的阴茎鼓鼓囊囊，隋时勾着内裤边拉下来一截，让他的阴穴在空气里露出来。  
醉酒让隋时的眼睛也烫得发疼，闭上眼就有种眼皮要烧起来的错觉，尽力睁着眼看艾语扬的小肉穴，想，那么小，粉嫩干净，碰一碰就会哭，戳一戳又会亲人，到底哪里不好？  
如果把艾语扬给隋时，隋时肯定不会不要。所以怎么会有人因为这个不要他呢？  
隋时凑上去，昏胀的头脑好像又比任何时候都清醒，醉酒时的呼吸烧得比平常更加炽热，扑在瑟缩的畸形器官，烫得皮肤涨麻。  
隋时看得比第一次见的时候都仔细，艾语扬竟然也没有出声打断他，给他在醉酒时放纵的权利，鼻息蔓生，艾语扬不由自主抓紧被单，脚趾尖也绷起来。  
或许艾语扬自己也醉了，被三言两语哄得不想要管束自己，也要沉溺在这段不用思考的时间。  
隋时毫无征兆在那里落下一吻，像是给小孩的一颗糖，劝小孩别再哭。  
低声说，“我的宝贝。“  
什么叫“我的宝贝”？  
艾语扬的鼻子猛地酸涩一下，眼眶也涨涨地热起来，蓄起热液，近乎要哭。  
隋时却完全没注意到他的反应，又很轻地啄吻那片软肉。  
艾语扬喉咙紧缩着，吞咽一下，“feel a lump in one’s throat”，昨天刚背过的英语作文万能句子。缓解紧张时走神，眼看着眼前的画面被水漫得模糊，却很难不去想隋时贴上来的柔软唇瓣，好像很圣洁又很正直地吻在他的肉阜上，意思只是来证明自己喜欢，安慰人的自尊心。  
但这个动作本身就不正经，色情，下流，无耻，隋时挺直的鼻梁有些磨蹭到艾语扬的皮肤，呼吸又烫又软，烘烤着，刺激得艾语扬不由得抽搦一下穴肉，又挤了一大股水，甬道的潮不像话地漫出来，淫骚黏腻，透明的汁水喷涌到隋时的唇。  
隋时本能地伸出舌头舔被沾湿的唇，尝出股腥臊的淫香，抬起头看艾语扬，眨一下眼，眼尾的眼皮红彤彤，痴笑，“亲一下就会出水。”  
隋时说完就把之前什么宝贝不宝贝，嫌弃不嫌弃给忘了，或者根本连自己到底在干什么也不知道也不知道，此刻做的所有事都是凭借本能。顺着这个姿势就再覆上头去直接探着舌舔潮湿肥软的穴，舌苔粗粝且柔软，刮着嫩肥的肉阜，火山喷发式的热。  
艾语扬被隋时突然而来的舔弄激得腰骨发软，别过头那包蓄满的泪就正好侧流下来，掐着床单料子轻哼，想合拢腿又因为隋时的脑袋拱着合不拢，下体完全打开着送给隋时含。  
所以什么宝贝不宝贝，甜言蜜语听过还是算了，喝醉的话最好不要当真，只有爽是真的，可以抓住，不会跑走。  
艾语扬太受不了被隋时舔，一只手又下意识去找隋时的头，手指插进他的发丝间，迷迷糊糊地求，“别舔，嘶，别舔。”  
也不是真的想要隋时停，自己甚至也要无意识挺着腰给隋时送，软腻灵活的舌戳舔得他头皮发麻，脑子也麻痹了。  
隋时也不听不理不睬，张嘴去咬艾语扬硬硬的阴蒂。醉汉没轻没重，咬得艾语扬忍不住蹬了一下脚，踩在床沿上绷住腰，惊喘一声，往后狠狠地仰。  
隋时听他叫得好听，口舌再包裹着那颗小巧肉蒂咂吸一口，拉扯着那颗肉核磨，舌头来回拨，痛感连接着爽麻齐齐冲到艾语扬大脑上来，弄得他呜呜咽咽地叫床，好像隋时再凶一点就会被这么舔废。  
汩汩淫液给隋时全接着，卷进口舌间，骚黏的透明水液，混着唾液一并吞咽，隋时觉得好甜，好像蜜渍过，比蛋糕还腻，鼻尖去蹭动小肉核，舌头刮剌过那道窄缝。  
肉户抽搐着翻卷热液，隋时舔上去，又舔到艾语扬勃起的男根，青筋凸起，脉搏跳得厉害，隋时手握着那根底部，掐着撸一下，嘴唇吻到他冒水的顶端。  
隋时的嘴唇完全被蹭得一塌糊涂，他本人毫不介怀，甚至多亲了两下，掐着肉柱感觉到那根肉阳敏感地抽动了两下，好像很想射，连着阴穴也一块儿想喷。  
隋时手没放开，继续掐着艾语扬的性器，抬头蹭上去对艾语扬说，“先不许射，要被我操射。”  
拿着自己那沾着乱七八糟液体的嘴唇去亲吻艾语扬，不是深吻，也是刚才那样浅尝辄止的轻啄，像借机把热液蹭给艾语扬。  
艾语扬嫌他，想撇开，但躲不过，自己也被蹭一嘴的淫水，满脑子想，“你恶不恶心”，臊到脖子根。  
隋时手又握住了自己胀痛的阴茎撸动，太凶悍，龟头戳到艾语扬腹部，很无知无觉地刺了两下。  
凌迟一样的感觉，龟头顶小腹顶肚脐，滑溜溜的肉头肆无忌惮地试探。艾语扬缩着小腹，还有心思想自己澡又白洗，又给隋时弄得一团糟了。  
很确切感觉到隋时扶着自己粗狞的性器在找他的屄缝，试探到软陷的位置用硕大的龟头碾过，按得他略微陷进去一点。  
“我插进去了。”隋时甚至出言提示。  
喝醉了话就这么多。  
他说是说了，但也没有给艾语扬一点拒绝的空间，颇为干脆送进去半截。  
火棍般的肉具又一次凿开艾语扬的软穴，水流这么多，也不至于疼，又涨又烫，只是肉穴自主地吸吮，穴口很努力地吃着肉柱，被挤得可怜巴巴，肥满的肉夹着硬热男根。  
隋时缓了下，酒精拉锯着他的思绪，快感也被延长、减速，攀升和缓。  
开始糊糊涂涂地张嘴夸奖艾语扬，口模糊地发声，说他好甜，又拿腔拿调喊他“喏喏”，头拱上来，好痒，像头亲人的大型犬。  
缓了没有几秒，他悍戾起来，胯顶上去，粗暴地送进一整根，恶狠狠动作起来。  
水溅开，操得艾语扬背不受控地磨蹭床单，热得发昏，肉道又热又爽，过长的T恤在他的动作里一点点堆上去，袒露出他绵软白瘦的肚皮，皮包着他的肋骨，好脆弱的一具身体。  
隋时直着身，跪在床垫上，掐着艾语扬的腰把他拖过来一大截，下体直直撞到隋时胯上，粗硬的毛扎到他的皮肉，火辣辣的痛，隋时的阴茎整个儿夯到最里面，戳刺过深处的软肉，内壁被青筋虬结的阳具完全操开，撑得不能再撑，好像完全被堵着没法出水，偏偏水又在淅沥地流。  
“囡囡的逼真好，”隋时喟叹着，里面含他太舒服，温柔乡绕指柔，一辈子也不想走。他又完全当自己的荤话是夸奖，“这么会出水，还会吸。好喜欢。”  
又开始胡说。  
“喜欢逼，”艾语扬心跳得很凶，被操得急急喘一下，眼角渗生理的泪，“还是我？”  
隋时甚至没有花费时间考虑，哼笑着去亲艾语扬额头，在他前额贴一下唇，下身不符合地狠狠操干他肿胖的女穴，“这还用问吗？当然是你啊。”  
要命，隋时居然也会说喜欢？


	31. Caravan

隋时可以很肯定地说“当然”，艾语扬觉得没道理，想再说话却被隋时打断。  
被胡乱地吻，鼻尖到口舌，被含住唇瓣咂吸，隋时的牙咬到他，一阵浅痛，脑子还没把那句确凿的回应给想明白，就又被隋时拖进欲望里。  
隋时不觉得那是什么大不了的话，对于现在来说，他只是倚靠着本能做答，伪装和强撑还有什么面子之类，统统先丢掉，现在是可以称作赤诚的。  
可答完隋时就忘了，阴茎还埋在那道窄穴里，被呼吸般的频率含吸，忍不住凶狠地操进去，胯骨一直抵到逼口，手卡在艾语扬的膝窝，把他狠狠往后按，像折纸一样折他起来，让他没办法地把嫩穴送出来，直接送到最里面去。  
艾语扬哪里还有思考的余地，一句话也难以说，可怜地吟叫起来，阴茎贴着肚皮稀稀拉拉地滴水，隋时顶得他肚皮都要凸出来，圆硕粗鲁的龟头在体内肆意杀伐，像是要干脆把他捅死，让他死在床上，知道痛苦又快活，再骗他把一切当作是喜欢和依赖。  
皮肤郁郁蒸蒸地烧起来，下体接着滋滋啦啦地叫，他眼角红彤彤，嘴唇湿漉漉，舌头毫无防备地探着，张着自己呼救的口。  
隋时连裤子都没脱，放了自己的淫具就干艾语扬，水又泛滥着喷他一裤子，浪涌一样，嘴上夸他厉害，说好舒服，你真好。  
随便就把艾语扬干上高潮，艾语扬每每高潮就会很不受控地抖，手又掐到隋时肩膀上，可怜兮兮又软软腻腻，融化成一滩糖水。  
呜呜地说，别了，不行，好难受，来来回回就这几句话，毫无新意。  
隋时灌在耳朵里，听不进去，还在继续抽干，鞭挞他过载的软嫩肉花，犷悍的阳茎顶开所有阻碍，最深处的软肉被操干得近乎打开，酸麻又涨热。  
艾语扬实在抖得很凶，被汗打得湿淋淋的刘海贴在额头上，眼泪横流，好像呼吸很困难，张嘴着一直抽泣，嘴唇染得湿湿红红，不停哭颤。  
下面又一塌糊涂，湿黏的水胡乱涌，精液乱糟糟地沾在小腹上，斑斑驳驳，腿绷紧了，脚趾死死勾着，一副濒死状态。  
肉道死死把隋时含着，咬得好紧，隋时摸艾语扬汗乎乎的脸，“咬死我了。”又因为在酒后，这点刺激都难以满足他，皱了皱眉，“射不出来。”帮艾语扬把糟糕的发抹开，露出他也拧在一起的眉头。  
于是去吻艾语扬的眉心，想让他别再难受，哄他，“再一下就好。”拇指送到他口里摩挲他的齿，再按到他不听话的舌头上，热暖的舌也在颤抖，不自觉舔忽然入侵的指尖。  
艾语扬含着隋时的指腹，闭了闭眼，眼泪又下来一截。  
隋时看他还在哭，皱眉，颠倒着又开始继续前面的话题，说，别哭了，都说是喜欢你了怎么还哭啊。好像对他来说中间并没有时间间隔，那是可以直接继续的交谈，其实在别人听来根本没头没尾，逻辑全无。  
你又知道了？当我那么在乎吗？艾语扬回嘴，却没有真的发出声，眼泪更凶地涌，爽得太超过。  
隋时想替艾语扬抹眼泪，松了桎梏着艾语扬膝盖的手，说，“你自己抱着腿。”  
怎么可能，怎么可能！艾语扬心里糊糊涂涂地骂隋时傻逼，这个人到底在想什么，我怎么可能抱着腿让你操！可他心里想着一套，手上又做了另一套，听话地把自己的左腿抱住，还是那样敞着，甚至比隋时掰开他的时候敞得更开。手好软，力气很努力花着，完全打开了身体，艳红的穴充着血，吸合着，埋在体内的粗热凶器退到逼口。  
“好乖。”  
隋时夸艾语扬，声音表明他很满意，满意合心意的听话玩具，手去抚摸艾语扬的眼角，把不停渗出来的泪给蹭掉。他心情像非常好，又磨蹭着去舔艾语扬的喉结，湿淋淋地留下痕迹。  
再把手撑在艾语扬脸颊两侧，俯着身亲吻艾语扬潮湿发烫的眼睛，尝到他咸涩的眼泪，下身干脆把他钉死在这张床上，夯打，戳顶。  
艾语扬已经过头了，麻木地接受着快感的折磨，搂着隋时的脖子唔哀乱叫，近乎要崩溃。  
艾语扬本以为隋时是冰，是海，现在栽进去了才明白他是是火，是焰，烈火燎原，烧到骨头，比冰更痛。  
最后隋时好难才肯射在他的身体里，滚烫的热精灌进去，混合着他的淫液裹在肚子里，艾语扬好像完全被拆卸开，力气耗尽，逃避着睡了过去。  
第二天隋时醒过来，头还有宿醉遗留的痛，后脑突突涨麻。前一天没拉窗帘，窗外的光直接照在他的脸上，刺得他眯着眼不肯睁开，迷迷糊糊地坐起来，手按到旁边一片柔软的皮肤。  
看到艾语扬睡在边上，本来艾语扬枕着他的上臂，他毫无防备抽出来之后艾语扬嘴里发出一阵睡眠被打扰的抱怨性轻哼，找了找姿势，把半张脸埋进枕头。他被子盖到胸口，脖子上盖着红痕，很清楚表明是什么意思，混乱到简直不堪入目，显然是昨天有人没有留情。  
操，隋时半边身子还是麻的，本能吞咽一下，喉咙干得像吞了十斤的刀，昨天干什么了？  
耳鸣，头痛，宿醉后遗症，明明喝的也不多，没想到对隋时来说喝那一点也叫逞能，吃不消酒精的折磨，回忆一丁点也不剩。  
隋时花了一点时间回忆前一天的事，无果，只模糊记得自己最后被同学撺掇着唱歌，纯粹喝多了的表现，简直像一头花孔雀向对象展示自己的靓丽羽毛。结果艾语扬根本连回应也欠奉，隋时当时还对自己生闷气，想歌是唱给他的，凭什么不为所动？  
傻透了。  
后面又断了片，隋时不清楚自己还犯了什么蠢，但显然最后的结果是他和艾语扬再次滚到了床上，甚至做得非常狠。  
忍不住伸手去摸艾语扬细瘦脖子上那片斑斓的痕迹，浅嫩的红色，不知道他前一天是有多凶才能弄出这种效果，至少他以前从没有这样不加克制过。  
眼梢也红着，是不是又哭了。  
隋时的手指覆盖那片皮肤摸索，揉泛红的边缘，艾语扬在半梦半醒里本能把隋时作乱的手撩开，眉头不耐烦地皱起来。  
这幅样子弄得隋时想笑，心里想艾语扬睡着了脾气就这么大，平时惯会张牙舞爪，十足的猫系动物。捏着艾语扬手腕想帮他塞回被子，又蓦地被艾语扬食指上套着的戒圈扎到眼睛。  
CHROME HEARTS，Forever，他选的戒指，自己也有一只。  
隋时呼吸一滞，手上的力气一下没控制住用得很重，再克制着卸了力松开，安分地把艾语扬的手塞回被子。  
隋时完全没有这只戒指的印象，只记得艾语扬当时的冷嘲热讽，说谁他妈稀罕，毫无回旋余地的奚落。  
他以为会被艾语扬丢掉的，现在却奇怪地出现在艾语扬食指上，超级变变变也不是这么玩。  
隋时又想抓艾语扬的手出来确认自己看错了没有，艾语扬被他的反复折腾弄得醒来，把被子扯过去一大截，拉着盖过脑袋，哑着嗓子模糊地抱怨，“你他妈烦不烦，我还要睡。”极不耐烦的起床气口吻。  
隋时尚且愣着，讷讷又听话地回复一句，“好”，对话恍惚又很像是同居状态，新婚夫妇的摩擦，异想天开。  
隋时很努力回忆除了做爱，戒指，还忘记了别的什么，可大脑完全是空白的，记忆被截断开，好像从来没有在他的脑子里停留过。  
该死的酒精。  
隋时舔舐自己澡涸的嘴唇，推推艾语扬肩膀，“我怎么在你家？”  
艾语扬文不对题地“嗯”了一声，好像完全没听见隋时说的，再往被子里缩几分。  
“你为什么戴着戒指？”隋时全然不在乎艾语扬的不清醒，又问。  
艾语扬又含混地发出几个无意义音节，好像躲避问题。  
隋时知道艾语扬没醒，纠缠下去也没有答案，只好说，“我借一下浴室。”  
艾语扬便又说了“嗯”。  
隋时站起来不见外地翻了艾语扬的衣柜选了件换的T恤，是艾语扬在学校穿过几遍的Undefeated，黑色，偏大码，穿在艾语扬身上松松垮垮，显得艾语扬更瘦，也让人很想把衣摆拨开，亲亲他的肋骨和小腹。  
互换衣服表达亲密，隋时想。  
水声响起来的时候艾语扬掀开被子坐起来，揉一把乱糟糟的头发，剥了食指上的戒指丢回床头柜。  
操，尴尬的早晨。  
隋时醒的时候他就被一起吵醒了，听隋时的话就知道他全忘了，艾语扬不知道是不是该庆幸还是可惜，肚子里也完全没有一句解释，竟然就装睡先逃避。  
当然不可能是可惜，艾语扬难道还应该把自己锁在房间里为隋时忘记那些无关痛痒的话像个女人一样伤心地哭吗？  
他根本他妈的不在乎隋时记不记得，一点也不。拿醉话当真太蠢，他不至于要做一个笨人。  
隋时也算是可耻，叫别人趁他醉酒偷听到他那些该死的狗屁心事，自己醒来全忘了，放任别人困扰，又露出一副状况外的样子，好像很无辜，事不关己什么责任都不用负，可笑。  
艾语扬缺水，口腔干涸，嘴唇干燥，靠在枕头上想完美的解释，可以说是因为觉得丢了浪费才留下来，是因为隋时昨天发酒疯才戴上，反正是因为隋时发酒疯才回来他家，这个解释很合理。  
现在摘下来，再把它还给隋时，两讫。  
过了几秒艾语扬又想自己确实很蠢，为什么要这样花费时间思考对策，不如吹个口哨对自己说“follow your heart”，对隋时说“你他妈昨天说喜欢我”，把尴尬全推给隋时受，何必自己纠结在别人的醉话里面，想相信又不想，想责怪又不能。  
承认自己在乎就他妈的这么难？明明太想听答案。  
面对这个问题艾语扬又很想冷笑。的确他妈的太难，比隋时先说出喜欢更难。  
他拿起手机看时间，不早，过了十一点。  
洗完澡隋时围着浴巾出来，他真的一点也不把自己当外人，什么用起来都像是房间主人。那件T恤穿在他身上也很适合，头发又没有好好擦，湿漉漉的，发丝上滴下水洇湿胸口的布料，脸颊也沾了水珠。他赤脚，潮湿的脚心踩在深色木质地板上留下一片湿痕，再踩进柔软的烟灰色长毛地毯，走过去，在艾语扬的床沿坐下来。  
“醒了？”隋时问。  
艾语扬说嗯。  
隋时撩了一把头发，露出深黑的眼睛，“你也去洗吧。”  
居然没有先追问，艾语扬松了口气，被缓刑的感觉，趿着拖鞋去浴室，恨不得可以洗十年，逃避到永远。  
隋时却在想，刷了牙才能接吻。  
又看到被脱在床头柜上的戒指，很迷茫地把戒指拿起来，  
他完全不知道艾语扬到底怎么戴上的它，现在全然想不通艾语扬为什么戴了还要摘，到底是喜欢还是不喜欢。  
一点也猜不出来。


	32. 再好不过

艾语扬也洗了澡，换了件宽大的鼠灰色背心，臂膀露出来，整个人潮敷敷的，像是裹着水汽的甜蜜软糖，盘着腿坐在床上，很专心地和自己的湿头发搏斗。  
隋时也坐在床边擦头发，穿了条艾语扬随便替他找的运动短裤，没有追问刚才问过的话，闷声不发。  
这种对峙一般的沉默太难捱，最后还是艾语扬比不上隋时能熬，先一步受不了。  
“你昨天，”艾语扬的嗓子涩了一下，顿了顿，清了清嗓才继续说，“你昨天喝多了不肯说你家在哪里，所以才把你带回我家的。”  
“哦。”隋时还在擦头，“然后呢？”  
“你等会儿穿好了自己回家吧，衣服——不用还给我。”艾语扬又说。  
隋时才不想什么狗屁回去，艾语扬什么也没交代，事都还没说清，他没有想到艾语扬真的就这么避开不谈。操，断片的感觉太该死，去他的一无所知。  
把头发粗略地擦到不会滴水，隋时随手把毛巾丢到床上，偏过头看艾语扬，“我昨天干了什么？”  
“你觉得还能干什么？”艾语扬借着擦头发躲避隋时的眼神，脸遮在毛巾里，含糊其辞，“你发酒疯了，做了而已。”又说，“我不在意。”  
“不在意，”隋时鼻腔发出一声轻哼，心想，去你的不在意，追问，“为什么戴了戒指。”他说话总太冷，问句也像陈述。  
艾语扬就像刚才想的那样，打算把所有尴尬都留给隋时，也把毛巾丢开，似笑非笑，揶揄地看他，眼神又像嘲弄，“你昨天说喜欢我，非要给我戴戒指。”  
隋时一愣，不知道自己喝了酒居然干脆直接这样口无遮拦，什么都敢随便说。他本来是怎么想的？如果艾语扬不说喜欢，他绝对不会说出口。  
傻乎乎地把感情当比赛，隋时绝不愿意输的。  
于是大脑空白间本能地替自己开脱，“……我昨天喝多了。”说完又忽然没道理地后悔了。  
“哦，”艾语扬没什么情绪地应，早知道隋时不会认，因此刚才也只当笑话说，“我知道，我没当真。”  
“那你呢？”隋时反问。  
“我？”  
“戒指。”隋时说，“为什么没扔掉？等着我亲手给你戴吗？”  
“你傻逼吗？”艾语扬冷笑，“我稀罕吗？”  
“不稀罕吗？”隋时哼笑，突然就爬到床上，整个身子把艾语扬压在身下，控制住艾语扬的双手，逼供的姿势，“艾语扬，你很不擅长装睡。”  
艾语扬太怕隋时的突然袭击，偏偏又总是在隋时这里吃这个亏，整个人被撞进被窝，呼吸急促起来，却还是继续嘴硬，“谁装睡了？”  
隋时笑了下，“明明喜欢我，为什么不说？”荒谬的一句问话。  
艾语扬被隋时逼迫得不敢看他的眼睛，即便是再平静的眼神也显得特别尖锐，像一潭深沉湖水。有时候艾语扬真的觉得在隋时的眼神下很多人没法撒谎，撒谎会让他们紧张甚至羞愧，谎言好像是摊开的纸一样无处遁形。  
哪怕隋时这个结论得出得再荒谬，艾语扬仍旧觉得心虚了，嘴唇颤抖着，骂道，“谁他妈喜欢你。”  
隋时低头亲他垂下来的眼睑，“你睫毛在颤，为什么说谎？”  
艾语扬咬了咬牙，“我没有说谎。”不敢往隋时的眼睛看，只能朝下看自己胸口软灰的布料，缓慢又艰难地呼吸，努力找回自己的频率，“你别他妈靠这么近。”  
隋时盯着艾语扬颤抖的睫毛，充耳不闻艾语扬的话，“喜欢我，为什么不说？”隋时重复，笃定，非要追问出一个答案，凑得更近，嘴唇几乎要贴到艾语扬的额头，热雾般的呼吸扇动。  
艾语扬想怎么有人这么自恋，是投射吗？自己喜欢别人，要觉得别人也喜欢自己。恶狠狠回嘴，“谁他妈喜欢你，傻逼。”  
隋时嗤笑，嘴唇吻到艾语扬还潮湿的发，鼻腔满溢洗发水的气味，“狡辩。”手掌按到艾语扬擂鼓般的心脏，拆穿他的谎，“不喜欢为什么为我心跳？”  
又完全不留余地地紧接着，“不喜欢我为什么说谎？”  
逻辑完全出问题的一句话，他自顾自把艾语扬的拒绝和回嘴当作是艾语扬说谎，过分霸道一个人，无论怎么回答都是艾语扬喜欢他。  
“你来说爱我吧。”隋时低声说。  
艾语扬又感到恍惚，想可能隋时昨晚说的的确是真心的，不然为什么连话都一样说，一脉相承的狂妄，连求爱时也要命令别人说，好像并不是他在等审判，而是在等一个既定事实一般。  
所以隋时以前为什么要觉得先说爱的人低人一等，事实上在隋时这里所有的道理都行不通，他永远是上位的人。  
“你说的，”隋时又说，“我都说喜欢了，你来说爱我吧，那样我也会说爱你的。”  
隋时表达自己的需要，他很少对别人直白要求一个没有把握的东西，他是绝对不会甘于下风的。但是感情无法笃定，因此尽管隋时知道艾语扬绝对会喜欢他，却依旧紧张了。  
艾语扬抿紧嘴唇。  
隋时现在又拿出了无尽的耐心，很低声地再询问艾语扬，“给我赢一次不行吗？”  
嘴唇去够艾语扬的嘴唇，干燥的唇瓣撞在一起，隋时舔舐艾语扬嘴唇的轮廓，显得好煽情，鼻尖蹭在一起，非常类同于央求的态度。艾语扬的嘴唇略略松开，可他并不想开口，也不想把这个当作是什么比赛。  
“算了。”隋时直起身，很无奈又像是很轻易就这样认输了，没头没脑地笑了一下，低了头，轻笑道，“结果最后还是我先说啊。”  
他摩挲艾语扬的脸，指腹蹭动他柔软的下唇。  
“说我爱你也不难啊，”隋时说，“总能换你一句喜欢吧。”


	33. 太坦白

对方最珍贵的东西同样也需要由自己最珍贵的东西去换。隋时说话时常让人感到他十分认真，因为他鲜有嬉皮笑脸的表情，冷脸容易给人他专注且深情的错觉，看人又总很直接，目光像一柄剑。  
他问艾语扬“总能换吧”，用“总”这个字，表示十足低姿态。明明上一秒还在否认，说自己喝多了，此刻又要拿那一句话交换，筹码并不很诚心，却好像他真的非常需要艾语扬的那一句喜欢。  
可万人迷到底哪里缺一句喜欢了？  
艾语扬从没想过这会是由隋时先说出来，认输出现在隋时身上也显得不搭调，好像上帝创造隋时的时候就从来没有赋予过他这个功能，偏偏隋时又肯说“算了”，认得比什么都干脆。  
以前不是什么时候都不肯处下风的吗？自己说漏嘴又破罐子破摔了？艾语扬觉得好笑，想隋时像个矛盾总和体，恶语相向和甜言蜜语是正相关，无论是床上还是床下，对于吊人胃口都玩得不赖。  
隋时的吻又那样具有欺瞒性，十分哄骗人。眼睛鼻子耳朵都让艾语扬感受到爱情的假象，被语言给骗得昏头涨脑，只有嘴巴不愿说。  
等不来艾语扬的回答，隋时便又去吻艾语扬的嘴，浅啄他的唇瓣，像是一种游刃有余的试探，又惩罚性咬一下艾语扬的嘴，“让你开口这么难吗？”就像隋时早知道艾语扬的答案，只是等他说出来。  
艾语扬喉咙很胶着，躲了一下隋时的嘴唇，挣了一下手，“你放手可以吗？”  
“不可以。”隋时决断的回答，又在艾语扬面前耍赖，就像昨天喝醉发酒疯时候一般，但现在他的确是清醒的，凑这么近吻艾语扬鼻尖，好像撒娇一样，“你说了我再放开。”  
艾语扬完全只想把隋时撇开，根本想吃他这一套，又挣了一下，甚至要踹他，“你发什么疯，你他妈就这么自恋？老子都说不喜欢了！”只有提高音量才让他不觉得心虚，他也并不是撒谎，不想说的人总会找到属于自己的借口。  
隋时要证明自己完全清醒，非常急切地攫住了艾语扬的唇舌，又凶又狠地掠夺，含着他的下唇吸咂，手很无理地揉搓艾语扬的小腹，像一个皮肤饥渴的重症患者，掌心好烫，烫得艾语扬瑟缩。  
“我昨天晚上怎么说的？”隋时太想哄艾语扬开口，又问，“我可以再说一遍，你都告诉我吧。”  
隋时的记忆一块是空白的，零碎画面又那样混乱，缺失了可以把它们拼在一起的轴。他无法想象自己是怎么告白，又或者如何去说喜欢，这么肉麻，他怎么说的出来。  
艾语扬讨厌这个受制的姿势，因为隋时松开一只手，于是他用空开的手很用力把隋时搡开，“我他妈忘了！知道做了还不够吗？随便给你操还他妈不满意？”  
“不够，”隋时说，又无头绪地继续，“我喝多了很凶吗？你昨天又哭了。下次不这么狠了行不行？”捉着艾语扬的左手摩挲他食指的指骨，“为什么不肯承认，不喜欢为什么要留着那枚戒指。”  
干嘛留着啊？被羞辱过还要留下那个证明又到底为什么？问艾语扬就连他自己都没法解释。隋时凭什么有脸来质问，一开始划开一条线的人就是隋时，现在又他妈装得温柔给谁看？  
以为谁都跟他一样是失忆性动物，睡一觉就能把记忆清空？艾语扬小心眼得耿耿于怀，心里记的仇比写的作文还长，每一句话都不肯忘，守财奴一样守着那几句话，恨不得把受的屈辱带进棺材也不肯忘。  
可是艾语扬根本连戒指都舍不得丢，他否认的了喜欢吗。  
好像艾语扬爱上隋时本身是一场吊桥效应，而隋时是吊桥本身，让艾语扬感到危险，让他紧张、提心吊胆、惊心动魄，可同时也是艾语扬碰巧遇见的那个人，错乱的心跳节奏变成心动的错觉，假装那是爱情的秘密。  
做爱太多遍也能够坠入爱河吗？  
或许。  
况且又是隋时那样的人，恶劣至极，又像磁石一样天生具有吸引力。  
艾语扬哑着声音，又觉得语言苍白，说你别问了行不行，你他妈不是就想睡我，要问这么多烦不烦。  
“不是。”隋时否认，不知道艾语扬怎么又这样咄咄逼人，又一次曲解他的本意，“我想要你喜欢我。”隋时就是受挫折太少，想要的又多。  
艾语扬听到这句话又莫名其妙地委屈起来，想，可是我不想，隋时凭什么要所有人的喜欢。  
泪腺丰沛，丢人地在眼里蓄起一汪水。从小到大，艾语扬只想做一个男子汉，没想到到高中快毕业，竟然能这样三天两头哭一场，越活越倒退，从恣肆活成小心眼，简直有病。  
隋时看到艾语扬仰着头眨眼，睫毛震颤，眼泪从他眼眶里滑出来，很像蝴蝶扇动翅膀时候簌簌落下磷粉，那么美，只有隋时可以看。  
隋时忍不住吻艾语扬温热潮湿的眼睛，想，操，别他妈哭了，命给你也不可惜。  
“别哭了。”他松了手，表示让步，觉得自己好像总是说这句话，艾语扬不知道为何看去非常洒脱又坚强一个人，哭却那样擅长。  
隋时会越发恶劣也只怪艾语扬的纵容，得寸进尺是人类天性。  
又觉得任由艾语扬误会实在不应该，他觉得自己的喜欢并不难猜，为什么艾语扬总看不明白。  
难道所有都要靠话说出来吗？  
“不是只想做爱，别那么想，我也没有那样想过。”  
隋时感谢昨天晚上被他完全忘记的演习，他顿了顿，继续说，“我喜欢你，我想和你谈恋爱。”  
隋时发现这句话的确不难说。


	34. 奥瑞安托

艾语扬不是第一次遇到表白，但的确第一次因为一句喜欢就感觉到手足无措。  
说起来艾语扬也算是受欢迎的那一类人，以前在平安夜包装过蝴蝶结盒子的苹果也能够收到几个，但从没遇到过表白这样不讲究的，姿势和衣着都不得体，明明隋时先前总是表现得很在乎自己的那几句话，现在却在这样的场景随便说出口了。  
艾语扬从没想过隋时这种人肯说一句喜欢，只觉得违和顿生，又发愣着跟不上隋时的步调，毫无回应的方式，眼泪傻傻地憋了回去，讷讷说了句没有表意的“哦”。  
思维汗漫着想到刚才自己那番反应加上现在的回答，好像是他在跟隋时无理取闹，好像他比隋时还想要讨一句“喜欢”，脸皮又涨热起来，觉得脸上有血管在跳，涩涩地骂，“老子谈你妈。”说出口才发现自己声音因为喉咙发涩轻得多像一句撒娇，操，不应该是这样的。  
因为上一秒还在哭，艾语扬面孔湿漉漉，鼻头也染成红色，显得他好呆，隋时看艾语扬这副表情实在太笨，又太像在同他讨吻，只想抱着艾语扬再亲一遍，再操一轮，在床上哭一哭也好，把眼泪流给快感也不会觉得被浪费掉。  
因为并不着急要一个答案，于是隋时一面又掐着艾语扬下巴吻，好煽情用舌头去舔艾语扬的干燥嘴唇。  
比起交谈，隋时同艾语扬表达情感更喜欢用亲吻，完全的行动派，哪怕是连答案也没有等来，心里已经预设好了艾语扬的肯定回答，提前行使权力，吻得极重，舌头蛮横地勾艾语扬的舌，扫荡他敏感万分的上颚。  
艾语扬鼻腔很急促地吸气，还不合时宜地愣在那两句非隋时性表白里，反反复复想什么“我喜欢你”“谈恋爱”，又被隋时不容置疑的亲吻打搅思绪，弄得自己换气都差点忘记，肺里的空气好像都被隋时趁人之危地骗走。  
受不了再推隋时，隋时第一次这么轻易就肯放过他，松开他的嘴巴。结果又被隋时的手掐着腰往他身边拖过去一段，撞上去，下体撞到隋时结实的小腹。小动物连危机感也消失，艾语扬表情还是茫然，好像机器人失去了指令，难以反应外界所有的事情，那样笨拙。  
至于吗，就因为隋时一句喜欢？  
所以艾语扬到底有多喜欢我？隋时想，俯下身子询问，“昨晚是这样说的吗？”嘴唇沾着亮晶晶的涎，不知道到底是谁的，显得难舍难分又不分你我。  
艾语扬别开眼神，错过隋时的眼睛去看顶灯，因为对上隋时的眼神太吃亏了。  
闷声道，“……不是。”  
“哦，不是啊，”隋时重复一遍，但显然并不真心想问出实情，上一秒真诚过这一秒又本性毕露，“那是不是边操你边说的？”手干脆从内裤缝钻进去摸艾语扬不知道多少敏感的小肉阜，这副身子单纯接个吻就湿得不行，滑溜溜黏糊糊。  
艾语扬像被惊醒的鸟一样身子狠狠一抖，想跑却被隋时按住，哪怕确实是那样也要违心地否认，“不是。”  
“不是吗？”隋时反问，“那怎么觉得我只要操你，不觉得我是真的喜欢？”  
艾语扬一瞬间又感到迷茫起来，难道不像吗？隋时之前的行为会给人想到那个，那一点表现出喜欢？心里在反驳，可是发音无果，现在只能做到说简单“哦”和否认，长句子在嘴里一句也难以组织。  
隋时也没有想要继续等艾语扬的答案，他觉得结果太明显，只是艾语扬太要脸面，把自己暴露了干净还什么都不肯说，比隋时遇到过的所有人都嘴硬。  
隋时兀自摸过床头柜上的指环，坚硬的，又很冰。昨天是怎么给艾语扬戴的？  
隋时想不起来，但一个醉汉总归做不到比清醒的人更好。隋时抓过艾语扬的手，再一次把那个指环套进艾语扬的食指，这一次做得很流畅，并不需要对很久手指的位置，直接套到了底端。  
就连位置隋时也不肯换，心里认定戴在这个指头最好看。戴完了又自顾自端详一番，亲亲卡在艾语扬指骨上的银器。  
“我知道很适合，所以不要摘了吧。”  
他说这句话像在说“你很合适我，所以和我在一起吧”，戒指是他的筹码，他的烙印，他的标记，又这样步步紧逼要艾语扬在此刻给出一个回答。  
眼睛锁在艾语扬的脸上，好像全然是认真的。  
别看了啊，艾语扬想，妈的，做什么弊啊。  
最后又懒得继续撒谎和自欺欺人，模棱两可道，“随你的便吧。”伸手去搂隋时的脖颈，送上自己嘴唇。  
不知道“拒绝隋时”到底是不是个可行事件，艾语扬是从来没有一次可以做到拒绝。  
堵住的嘴唇又黏哒哒地纠葛，艾语扬算是勉强地答应了隋时的求爱。  
“随你的便”，连句承诺也不算，好歹确实是应了，甚至还主动投怀送抱，隋时第一次得此殊遇，弄得头脑发热差点又要干起来。本就撩拨得亢奋，恨不得直接剥光艾语扬干得他嘴里只会说喜欢。  
他并不太介意艾语扬到这时候还在嘴硬，想艾语扬最擅长自投罗网，比谁都不会掩饰喜欢，他又何必担心。  
嘴上问，“随我的便那能不能做？”手已经不干不净地推艾语扬的衣摆，俯下身含着艾语扬的乳咬，娇嫩的乳粒，香甜的小羊羔。  
“随便，”艾语扬说，好像也不再在意什么，“随你便。”  
那条松垮垮的运动短裤里隋时连内裤也没有穿，所以勃起了也不觉得被箍得难受，只是又亟待被抚摸，迫切得像干渴的沙漠旅人，含糊地说艾语扬帮我摸。  
艾语扬被隋时舔得直往被褥里缩，乳头太敏感，被吸得肿麻，筋骨酥酥软软，又这样快活，嘶嘶地抽气，腿不自觉曲起来去勾隋时的腰，手听话地去捏隋时的滚烫肉具，发着抖，把粗硕又凶狠的肉根握住，圆滑的龟头尤其可怕，掌心包着揉一揉，头脑里浮着它的样子，青筋盘虬，红彤彤的，戾狠。  
结果在剥艾语扬衣服的时候门被敲响，听到卢媛在外面喊，“囡囡，还没起床吗？”  
隋时还想充耳不闻，被艾语扬很凶地一踹，差点摔到地上，只好尴尬地分开。艾语扬很快地把自己的T恤拉好，抓了浴巾盖在头上，闷闷地应，“起了。”  
卢媛开门走进来，两个人都盖着毛巾擦头发，隋时说“阿姨好”，表情都十分的欲盖弥彰。  
幸好卢媛什么也没看出来，问艾语扬怎么同学来家里住了。  
艾语扬连脸都不敢抬，怀疑自己的嘴唇可能都给隋时吸肿，更别说满脸春情合不合适给家长看，大概给他妈妈看了都会觉得他和隋时刚才在一起看A片。  
闷头说，“他昨天陪我过生日，顺便来家里玩。”撒谎撒得比什么时候都顺。  
卢媛又皱眉，“怎么还让同学和你挤一张床啊，又不是没有客房。”  
艾语扬含含糊糊地应付，“又没事，床挺大的。”  
卢媛还想继续说，艾语扬就再顶了一句，“妈你先出去吧。”勉强把卢媛给打发出房间。  
听到关门的声音，隋时沉默着在床边坐了一会儿，擦头发的动作很暴躁，擦完把毛巾又一次往边上一扔，口里很不耐地啧了一声，爬过去搂艾语扬过来，贴着他的唇警告，“欠我一遍。”  
又忍不住哼笑，“不能和同学睡一张床。你妈妈会不会在担心我看到你的逼把你操了啊？”  
早他妈操熟了。

下午回学校上晚修，第三节课隋时帮艾语扬补物理，开始好歹没什么坏心地好好讲题，隋时在戒烟期，手里拿着火机解瘾，很普通地摸火机光滑的表面。  
艾语扬之前看过隋时火机上的图样，那样不正经，于是很控制不住地去想隋时手指在摸打火机上凸起的屁股。  
要命的联想。  
快下课的时候隋时又忍不住有小动作。  
他坐着的时候显得整个人非常端正，他的背总是挺得这样直，好像从来不会累，显出一副正直的样子来。只是看表面，就像是他只是侧着身给艾语扬讲题，事实是他现在把左手放在艾语扬的大腿上，并且一点点深入，还要摸到艾语扬的腿侧。  
这是在教室里，并不是私密的空间，在公共场合做坏事地隐秘背德感叫艾语扬不可避免地感到羞耻，又控制不住觉得兴奋。违心地合上双腿不想让隋时再摸进去，鼻腔的呼吸黏稠地搅乱空气流动的节奏，手上捏紧了中性笔，怕音量太过分不敢说话阻止隋时。  
正好随了隋时的意，因为手被艾语扬的动作夹在了他紧实的双腿间，更肆无忌惮地隔着裤子摸到了那片热乎乎湿软软的穴，中指隔着层布料陷进那两片肉唇的软缝。  
隋时猜那里湿透了，因为艾语扬的腿在颤，嘴上又很凶地咬紧了牙，下颚鼓起，表示非常努力在忍，忍得耳朵通红，好像有声音在他耳边嗡嗡响，思维失衡。  
隋时的手乱糟糟地流窜在艾语扬的腿间，对于抚摸十分迷恋，裹着穴肉揉，又包着阴茎捏，淫秽的动作被他做的很认真，嘴里又低声念解题方式，右手很平稳地在纸上写。  
艾语扬闭了闭眼睛，什么也没听进去，只感觉下身有水在淌，该死的湿，潮涌喷薄，还从骨子里冒出食髓知味的欲望，好难受，两片软肉像软体生物一样难耐地抽搐，下面的布料接了一兜水，沉甸甸地湿濡起来。  
被隋时喂出来的状态。  
艾语扬一把抓住隋时的手腕，声音都像被水浇透了，浸着潮气，“你他妈是不是要死。”算不上拒绝。  
“就摸一下。”隋时低声道，凑在艾语扬的耳边，呼吸湿湿的，好像下一秒可以咬到艾语扬的耳廓，热流汹涌。  
“等回宿舍。”艾语扬忍不住往另一边躲，隋时的手又熟门熟路找到艾语扬那颗硬硬小小的肉蒂碾，像摸到快感的小开关，按一下艾语扬就软，眼尾湿漉漉地发潮。  
“等不及了，”隋时嘴上说起来像央求，“就给我摸一下。”  
只是假装着求一下，手上一点软下来的意思也没有，全然没有自己还在教室的观念，无所谓极了。  
鼓胀的男根被不算紧的裹着，下腹紧绷，憋闷又兴奋，眼眶火热，想怎么还不下课，艾语扬怎么这么欠干，别咬下唇了，嘴巴留给我吧，帮我舔。红艳艳的嘴唇裹住凶戾的肉刃，光是想想就更是窜起暴虐的欲望，想抓着艾语扬给他含出来。  
手掌狠狠一搓，绵软的肉阜给他挤压着，酥麻得要化掉，艾语扬被隋时掐得差点要哼，勉强还保持理智忍着，可血液又快活地烧起来，面皮过热，觉得眼前雾蒙蒙的，连习题上的字也看不清，本能去骂隋时，声音压得又轻又细，“晚自习别他妈发情，不是要讲题么！”  
“快下课了，就给我摸摸怎么了。”隋时才不想在最后还要讲题，又轻笑，恶作剧地嘲弄，“囡囡，看我玩打火机也会湿吗？”  
操，艾语扬想把练习册揉皱扔在隋时脸上，到底是谁先用下流打火机的？  
隋时又更近地凑过去，手也揉得更狠，语气可怜兮兮的，“我好痛啊，我好想你。”指下面的想念。  
又用一种严重上瘾的危险声音痴迷地低喃，“好想把你按在桌上操，前面后面都插坏，再穿裙子给我看。”


	35. 占有欲

隋时到底怎么可以这样厚脸皮？什么诨话都敢在教室说，说得还理所应当，一起就像谈起明天的天气。想到裙子艾语扬就回忆起那次好像强奸一样的性爱，隋时羞辱他的话还没忘记，肚子里反酸水，又火气要烧起来，气声骂，“我穿你妈。”  
隋时毫不知情艾语扬的怨气，更喜欢在他恼羞成怒时变本加厉地逗他，“你穿裙子很好看。”下一句话又不自觉往直接雷区踩，哼笑，“你觉得我有没有射到过手机屏幕上？”  
手机里存了两个艾语扬穿裙子的视频，在艾语扬眼里完全是把柄，除开威胁的时候，隋时倒是没什么捏着把柄的自觉，物尽其用，看就算了，甚至想艾语扬穿黑丝袜往他胯上踩，脚心揉他的阴茎，他抓着艾语扬的膝盖打开他，也想撕破一个口子，露出艾语扬白嫩的肉来。  
幻想无数，现在拿来做低劣的调情手段，“射到屏幕上”，说得艾语扬面孔着火，张张嘴反驳不出什么话，更觉得隋时下流，黄腔有千百种手段，不知羞耻是何物。在教室又没法和隋时吵，别人都在刷刷写卷子，他的耳朵却什么也听不到，被自己轰鸣的心跳声堵上，只敢在心里骂隋时八百句，又开始后悔上午头脑发热回应隋时，怎么就答应了？隋时随便一句喜欢就哄得这么听话，怎么就这么喜欢倒贴，忘了别人之前拐弯抹角说过你贱。  
撑着回嘴，“你恶心不恶心啊。”但被隋时揉得又那样舒服，喘不上气，笔要握不住，只想趴在桌上夹着隋时的手把什么都送给他。  
淫荡送给隋时，思想送给欲望。  
隋时不回艾语扬话，指尖隔着裤子按他敏感的小肉核，闭着眼都能找到位置，右手一笔一画在稿纸上写，“只对你恶心”。  
正好下课铃响，好学的学生还坐在座位上写题，不好学的隋时还要带坏别人，抓起艾语扬就要走，艾语扬被他扯得一踉跄，看见隋时胯下鼓着一包，隋时还翘着嘴笑，揶揄。好在也没人注意到，只有艾语扬一个人好像被隋时性骚扰，眼睛被烫伤一样。  
妈的，比谁都能发情，好学用在性爱上。  
艾语扬嗫嚅，“我还想做一会儿题。”  
隋时搂过艾语扬的肩，搡着他，“回去我给你补课。”  
艾语扬脚软着，下身被隋时揉得又热又麻，内心里故作的矜持，讽刺，哈，你能补什么？黄片知识？  
到宿舍又是被隋时弄，衣服随随便便褪掉，倒在隋时床上，床板好硬，垫了床垫也不觉得多软，艾语扬张开腿让隋时进来，肉阜湿透了，还在往外面流水，两片肥厚的肉唇抿着，被艾语扬温驯地打开，含住火热硬挺的肉棍，被捅到最深，酸涨痒麻。  
“刚才不是骂我吗？”隋时去摸艾语扬平实的肚子，“现在又这么听话？”  
在艾语扬柔软的腹部按来按去，好瘦，好像能摸到插在里面的肉具，脆弱的肚皮会不会被弄坏。心里这样想，动作一点也不知悔改，“这里是不是有你的子宫，为什么有子宫不会怀孕。”此刻莫名其妙变得求知起来，像是一个热爱生物的学生。  
艾语扬被他按得难耐，隋时好重的气力，那样一按好像插得更深，龟头狠狠地撞到软肉，好像要给他操开一道口，血液沸腾着，骨头麻得痛起来，感觉隋时按的时候肚子里有水咕咕冒出来，淅淅沥沥的，漫出肚子，弄得隋时的小腹黏腻的湿。  
想，不是你要给我补课，怎么是你提问，嘴上胡乱答，“不知道，操，好麻，嗯。”眼睛雾气蒸蒸，呜呜咽咽的叫春。  
隋时下身凶狠地戳送，把艾语扬的话操得断断续续，打得好响，搅动出滋咕滋咕的响声，火热紧窄的肉道把隋时含得紧紧的，满潮，涌出许多水，永远坦诚的反应，不知道艾语扬什么时候学会。  
隋时又说喜欢他，想抱着他插一辈子。说了一遍之后就不再吝惜自己的喜欢。  
艾语扬被隋时插得浑身哆嗦，要被烫坏了，皮肤上浮着一层薄薄湿湿的汗，想别一辈子，只要一个高三。

第二天下午有体育课，因为高三没有体育考试，每周的体育课都是用来放松，是两个班一起上课，一般和隔壁班一起打球。  
隔壁班有个男生打球手黑，艾语扬防他的时候给他一肩膀撞过来，手肘又捅到肚子，因为前一天被隋时插过，隋时总玩得太凶，大腿酸痛，又毫无防备被对方一撞，下盘没有稳住直接被撞到地上，胳膊在地面擦出去一截，火辣辣的痛。  
高中生打球，磕磕碰碰完全不是什么大事，习以为常，又不是在什么正式比赛，说句犯规就能算了。艾语扬也不觉得有什么，只是觉得痛，想站起来，先去医务室消毒一下胳膊再说。  
隋时看到却只觉得火，有种属于自己的物品被人摔坏的感觉，原本在场下喝水，那一秒根本没思考，水瓶丢在地上，过去抓着对方的领子一拳打上去，打得他一歪，“你他妈会不会打球。”  
“操你妈，”对方也是血气旺的高中生，莫名其妙被打也凶狠地回敬，拳头砸在隋时嘴角，“你他妈说谁不会打！”  
隋时不容易控制自己的怒气，打了一拳根本不觉得够，更别提又被人挑衅地打在脸上，又狠狠一脚踹上去，踩在对方最柔软的肚子上，一点也没收力气，踹完才被反应过来的检凡析拦住。  
“你发什么疯？”检凡析扣着隋时肩膀，“不就打个球。”  
“看他不顺眼。”隋时挣开检凡析的手，抓着艾语扬起来，“去校医室。”  
好像永远是隋时走在前面，艾语扬被他拉着搡着带着走，校医室的老师不知道为什么没人，隋时找了双氧水替艾语扬消毒，皱着眉，表情臭得很，嘴角也破了个口子。  
艾语扬想又不是你被撞，你气个屁啊，说，“你刚打什么打，不就打个球。”  
“打球就能乱碰我的东西？”隋时抓艾语扬的手臂，看那片难看的擦伤，冷笑，“早他妈看他不顺眼。”  
艾语扬听到隋时这句护犊子的话不知道是要开心还是要生气，也并不想这样被归为隋时的东西，又觉得隋时太冲动，怎么看都像是爱乱咬人的疯狗，爱出风头的傻逼，但看到隋时嘴角的伤又觉得刺眼，觉得隋时对方打得还不够，完全忘记是隋时先动的手。  
手忍不住想碰隋时的伤，按在那个伤口的边缘，“毁容了就没人喜欢你了。”  
隋时奇迹般在艾语扬的话里抓到了关心的蛛丝马迹，头略略低下来，“心疼吗？”  
艾语扬别过脸，“心疼个屁。”  
隋时只觉得他在害羞，搂住他，自顾自讲起别的。因为个比艾语扬高，完全拢着他，“艾语扬，你下次体育课不许再直接穿那件篮球服。”  
“篮球服又怎么了。”  
“你举起手的时候我就能看见你的奶子。”隋时下巴搁在艾语扬的肩膀上，好像很委屈地抱怨，“这是我的，只能露给我看。”


	36. 狂潮

占有欲太强一个人，管得未免太宽，除了隋时又有谁会盯着那里看？  
还他妈奶子，男的哪里来的奶子，艾语扬臊得面孔红起来，伤口也突突地浮起一层热，因为没有用酒精，消毒不至于太痛。  
隋时磨磨蹭蹭地嗅艾语扬后脖子上的气味，情有独钟，干燥嘴唇啄那片皮肤，若即若离的错觉，又弄得艾语扬难以忍受的痒。  
上面表现得单纯无害，却还在用下身顶，好像随时可以硬起来。如果隋时想，大概什么地方都敢把他脱了干。  
艾语扬头脑晕眩，又清醒过来，发现是自己给了隋时权利，隋时俨然以男友自居，这种护犊子行为完全是小狗圈地，幼稚又愚钝。甚至还撒起娇，随时随地都敢搂上来，也不知道避嫌，万一校医突然回来怎么办。  
艾语扬勉强还算理智，把隋时推开，“你他妈收敛点。”跟着隋时陷入对性爱的狂热太危险，撩拨得那么轻易，也就是隋时有这个本事，发情也能带着别人一起。  
隋时看艾语扬，眼神好像在控诉他冷漠，蒙骗性太强，真以为自己是小狗，谁不知道疯起来是一匹独狼。  
用舌头在口腔内侧顶弄了一下嘴角的伤，扯起一片细小的刺痛，隋时往前进一步，艾语扬被他的强横压得只得后退，腰抵在桌上。  
“那帮我消消毒。”  
蛮横地吻，舌头强硬地操到艾语扬的口腔，手狠狠地揉他的腰部，无比迷恋那片细腻皮肤。  
消你妈的狗屁毒。

下课隋时果然又被班主任叫去训话，和之前一模一样的老生常谈，隋时应付多次，经验十足，眼观鼻鼻观心地敷衍。问他为什么打架，态度极不端正地回答，“看他不顺眼，他穿fake鞋”，其实根本没注意过对方穿的什么，是AJ还是KD都不记得。  
当时太冲动，不知道为什么就生气了，一肚子火，被冒犯到领地的兽类本能的护食行为。  
因为校内打架，还在课上，要吃一个通报批评，还要写一篇检讨书。  
又是检讨，隋时在心里嗤笑对方，告老师，几岁了，他怎么不还哭着找妈妈。  
一点不想写，晚上回宿舍只知道抓着艾语扬弄，乐此不疲，说“给我看看肚子”，好像多关心艾语扬被对方撞的地方，实际上不过是为了找个正当理由抚摸。  
在床上，把艾语扬搂在怀里，胸膛贴着背脊，手撩开艾语扬的T恤。  
中途隋时的爸爸打来电话，只好先接起来，感觉到在接起电话后艾语扬想挣开他，手上更重地把他困住，不让他离开。  
“是不是打架了。”  
“嗯，”隋时痛快承认，“打了。”  
隋时的优点是乐于承认做过的事。  
“别老是惹事。”  
“这次不怪我，”隋时皱了下眉，“是那个人先找事。”  
缺点是推卸责任。  
维护自己捍卫所有物的权利，目前仍不知错，对交谈也并不上心，继续原来想做的，分心去咬艾语扬的耳廓，抚摸他小腹的手挤进内裤边缘，罩住肥穴，手指没进去。  
那里软得像快融化的奶酪，肥肥软软，肉鼓鼓的，还不算动情，只是普普通通的黏湿，冒着热热的潮气，破开一部分就驯顺地将隋时坚硬的指骨含住。  
异物入侵的感觉叫艾语扬绷住，腿也抻直，手不安地攥住隋时的手腕，另一只手又抓住了床单，被他捏得起皱。  
隋时太晓得怎么突然袭击，上勃的凶悍肉杵肆意地戳着他的后背，嘴却温柔体贴地咂他软软滑滑的耳垂，口腔高热，耳垂给他吸得充血涨红，又过头刺激，湿穴狠颤着箍住隋时作恶的手指。  
电话那边听到模糊的湿黏哼声，“什么声音？”  
“没什么，”隋时随口应对，又笑了，手指刺得更深，曲起来，在狭长甬道搅动翻转，淫水喷他一手，底下响着咕叽咕叽的水声，“宿舍楼下有只猫在发春。”  
艾语扬的两条腿缠绕着，把隋时作孽的手夹在腿根，胸挺起来，脑袋往后仰，靠在隋时的肩膀，宛如一条离水太久濒死的鱼。  
不要脸，不要脸，隋时太不要脸了，谁先发的春。两条腿死命绞着，艾语扬捂着嘴巴不敢发出声音来，只敢在心里狠狠地骂，口舌间含着呻吟，眼梢一点点渗出眼泪。  
去摸隋时的手，手指划过他手背的皮肤，皮肤包裹着他宽大的骨，却不嶙峋，用力时凸出经络形状，反复摩挲，那只手的两根指头还陷在艾语扬的身体里，隋时手指抠弄时艾语扬可以摸索到他手背上联动的骨，突突地动，稳重又年轻的手。  
小腹麻木地皱缩，自己去摸得不到安抚的阴茎，不得章法地上下揉捏，听隋时对电话说什么给教务处主任塞钱，什么消除处分。  
隋时厉害，思路清晰，整个人剖开明白的两半，肉欲和清醒交织。  
艾语扬只想求他快点结束，遇到最大胆的人就是隋时，没皮没脸，和爸爸通电话还敢做这种事。万一忍不住叫春，又该怎么解释？  
好在隋时和他爸爸聊得也不长，很快挂掉电话，不至于露馅。  
手机丢到一边，隋时掐着艾语扬的下巴，扭过来接吻，这个姿势别扭，总觉得不够亲昵，于是又放开他，叫他跨坐上来。  
艾语扬也顺从，跪着，伸手勾开隋时的内裤边，露出他通红狰狞的龟头，马眼翕张，吐出一股燥热味道的清液，艾语扬垂着眼皮扫一眼，口干舌燥，手包裹住他沉甸甸的顶部揉。  
好大，又湿，狰狞的肉柱鼓起虬结的筋，吞口水，之前含过好多次，到底怎么吞进去的，居然没被捅死。  
隋时摸艾语扬的侧脸，手下的皮肤热得像临近翻沸的水，低声念，“发情的母猫。怎么脸这么燥。想不想帮我舔。”诱哄的，又像嘲笑的语气。  
艾语扬瞪隋时，隋时又憋不住地笑了，扯到了嘴角的伤，又嘶地低声抽气。  
“给点甜头啊，”隋时往身后柔软的枕头靠，“男朋友。”


	37. 维纳斯

什么啊。  
“男朋友”这个称呼甚至比直观的性骚扰更让艾语扬觉得耳热，肉麻又煽情，血液直冲面皮，呼吸都显得困难。  
隋时倒是不知害羞为何物，说得更像讨赏，身下那柄肉阳勃动。  
无数次后悔自己当时到底为什么鬼迷心窍就回应了，艾语扬眨一下眼，感到周围围裹的空气也臊腥的，鼻腔涌动着淫欲的香，眼皮热腾腾，好烫。  
“别你妈乱叫。”嘴上毫无说服力地骂，手却顺从握住粗硬凶戾的肉柱，还不自觉地伏下身子，脸孔凑近隋时的肉具。掌心摸到跳动的脉搏，好沉，经络突勃。  
隋时斜坐着，惬意地乜艾语扬，艾语扬热潮的鼻息呼上来，滚烫的男根好像也在艾语扬手里下流地戳一下，“含进去。”  
哦，哦。隋时会下蛊吗？声音放很低，又有一种经过播放器失真的沙，随口说一句话就让人想顺从，骨头里留的血液也被支配。明明刚才还在撒娇般地讨赏，现在又拿回主动权，回到了发号施令的角色里。  
艾语扬承认自己的确是上瘾了，脑子里又想到第一遍给隋时口交，也是这么被命令，隋时说“含进去”，由不得拒绝的语气，然后被隋时按着顶开嘴巴，操到喉咙去。  
现在好像和那时候也没有太大的区别，他感觉到口腔里有唾液分泌，咬了咬牙，张开嘴吐着红彤彤湿暖暖的舌，卷起来舔舐咸涩的肉头，勾过往外渗的淫液，臊腥。  
艾语扬顺从，表情却不匹配，眉头总爱皱起来，十分不乐意的样子，舔得倒很听话，柔软的舌头上下滑，像小孩舔快融化的冰棍，努力又不得章法。  
舌头腻滑，热情又天真，心理快感超过生理上，本质是一场征伐。  
隋时看艾语扬皱眉，眼尾又开始潮湿，可怜兮兮的样子，勾得他阴茎烧得近乎要发痛，施虐的欲望攀升。再受不了艾语扬在这样小猫似的舔弄，只想要个干脆的爽快，自己扶着鼓胀的阴茎磨艾语扬的嘴唇，分泌的黏液揉开在他的唇瓣，手拢住艾语扬的侧脸，直接塞进去一截，龟头按在艾语扬颤抖的舌苔，“听话点，全部吃进去。”  
闭着眼也基本上能描摹阴茎的形状，艾语扬被他捅得想吐，眉头皱得更厉害，龟头鼓鼓囊囊塞满他的口腔，舌头被抵得死死的，呕吐感强烈，舌苔想跑开，被压在底下本能地磨，淫涩的体液被他的味蕾接住，舌头上一股燥热的腥味。  
却自己去摸隋时的阳具，从茎身摸到囊袋，鼓胀的肉球被艾语扬裹在手心揉捏，里面储着要射到他身体里的精液，滚烫的，像太阳暴晒后的岩石。  
他嘬紧口腔含住那柄淫具，唾液蓄起更多，再吞进去一段，堵得他想呛咳，舌头也被脉搏震动，好刺激。  
喉咙又不自觉吞咽，咽进去口水和前液，胃袋沉甸甸，错觉地尝到苦涩。  
本应该觉得难受，那股味道也不算多好，又腥又涩，可是艾语扬控制不住下体淫贱阴道狠狠地抽夹一下，两瓣骚红的肉唇颤抖。夹了夹绷紧的腿，艾语扬甚至想按着隋时直接坐上去，让他把阴茎放进自己体内，堵住淫靡的口子，别再淫水乱流。  
喉咙又烧又紧，吸得隋时头脑发麻，夸奖艾语扬，“嘴巴好厉害，好会含。”  
用类似于夸奖妓女的话来夸奖艾语扬的嘴巴骚，是鼓励他，夸他做口活厉害，的确很爽。满脑子只想狠狠操这张潮湿淫热的嘴，精液射在艾语扬嘴里，让他满嘴都是自己，再逼着他咽下去。  
隋时抓着艾语扬后脑的发往下按，来回顶弄那张嘴巴，整根肉阳猛地操进他嘴里，肉头戳到他口腔深处的软肉，绵绵的，被撞得往里陷。艾语扬被堵着嘴，呜呜欸欸什么也说不清，眼睛已经难受得湿了，吃得好艰难，粗硬的阴茎还在他嘴里膨胀，嗓子被捅得很疼。  
喉咙骤缩吸弄得龟头爽得像炸开，隋时感到征服的快意，又按着艾语扬的额头让他面孔扬起来，阴茎从他口里退出来。  
抽出来的阴茎循着惯性狠狠抽到了艾语扬的脸上，打出一段湿红的痕。艾语扬的脸吃得红扑扑，嘴唇也湿漉漉，因为忽然被打断，现在的表情显出迷茫，嘴也没有闭合。  
表情十足像个小荡妇，嘴硬又有什么用处，话说不出来，舌头也会说喜欢。  
“妈的。”  
隋时拽艾语扬衣领，急躁躁扯他进怀里，手扣住他细瘦的腰部，腰腹贴合上去，阳具大剌剌顶到艾语扬的腹部。肉阳被艾语扬舔得湿透，冒着湿淋淋的光，隋时又伸手过去，手包住艾语扬的臀部，指头陷进艾语扬屁股的肉里，掐着他的臀尖揉捏。  
“今天有润滑剂，”隋时说，“插后面。”  
手先是摸到艾语扬弹软的肉阜，一摸一把水，骚得彻底，不怀好意的手指一揉就滑进那道窄小屄缝，像两瓣肥熟的鲜嫩蚌肉，滋滋冒水。隋时对这里还保留有十足的热情，私瘾残余，手指反复揉搓，手掌包着两片嫩热的软肉，像挤海绵一样挤出更多水，手掌也被沾得湿淋淋。  
“好湿。”  
隋时低语，指节屈着，在肥穴里浅尝辄止戳动两下，内壁层层叠叠翕合，尽力去咬住那根指，却被隋时退出来，只能空空荡荡地哭出水来。  
是个可恶的撩拨者，引出艾语扬的淫欲又不予满足，隋时张着大掌抽打艾语扬白敷敷的屁股，抽出一声啪的脆响，手心里骚浪的黏液全数抹到艾语扬浑圆的屁股上，“但是今天只插后面。”  
轻易浪费掉一个会流水的屄，说得很可惜，眼也看向艾语扬，黑黑沉沉的眸子好像只靠眼神也可以把他制服。手上却没表现出一点遗憾，已经托住了艾语扬的臀抓揉，像搓两团醒透了的软面团，动作有些暴横，手指陷进臀肉，扯动后面闭合的穴口。  
吃过一次就一定会有第二次，隋时不可能就轻易罢休，看上一个人就要完全占有，满足也鲜有，永远不知餍足，并且要反复宣告自己的所有权，这才是隋时的本性。  
想到湿软紧窒的肠穴，阴茎兴奋得弹跳，紫红的龟头马眼翕张，整根肉柱鼓鼓勃动，冒着臊人的热腥。  
艾语扬的臀瓣被隋时抽打得火辣辣发热，后穴应激般皱缩，耳朵也一并滚烫起来，拧腰躲一下隋时的手掌，试图挣扎，“妈的。……前面，”哽住，头脑几乎要烧坏了，不知道自己什么时候习惯了在性事上讨价还价，“就、就插前面。”  
蚊呐般请求，艾语扬快要喘不上气，羞耻要把他蒸熟，可是内腔深处流下的水仍然给他清晰的感觉，从腹部涌过一股暖流，两瓣蚌肉绷紧却夹不住一点热液，通通淌到腿上，阴茎也挺翘着，磨到隋时火器般烫的肉阳，那根肉具滑溜溜的，沾满了他自己的唾液，烫也让他快活。  
妈的，真的要死了。艾语扬费力地吞咽一下，满口腥臊味，“插前面。”  
“我不要，”隋时屈起腿，膝盖顶上去，正好卡到艾语扬圆鼓鼓的肉阜，膝盖的皮肤蹭到潮湿的热液，嗤笑，“这里就这么欠插？”  
说话间用膝盖狠狠一碾，又凶又重，阴蒂被往里挤，艾语扬半个身子差点麻了，堪堪稳住没往隋时怀里栽，鼻腔也忍不住发酸。  
“可是我就想插后面。”隋时说，抬头吻一下艾语扬的嘴唇，眼睛里是狂热性欲，恰暗潮汹涌。  
先前软言软语说得好听，到床上又变成一个专断暴君，艾语扬没有拒绝余地，被他坚硬的膝盖顶得从湿屄窜起一股电流，火热的血液流过酥麻痒意，颇不知廉耻地，竟然被他的话激得更为激动地流水潺潺。  
于是艾语扬又被哄的没有再拒绝，隋时剥了他的上衣，从床的角落找出润滑剂，拧了盖子挤出一大股，手指沾着揉肛口的褶皱，本来就沾染着泛滥的淫水，手指稍微按压几下就挤进一个指节，好会吃。  
艾语扬浑身汗津津，吃力地含后面的手指，指骨腔壁胡乱地戳刺。间隙隋时的嘴唇去找艾语扬的胸部，磨蹭着，把艾语扬胸口缀着的嫩红乳头裹进舌头，下流地嘬吸两颗流不出奶水的小肉球，像回到哺乳期的婴孩，咬得艾语扬乳尖漫起火辣辣的刺痛。  
张着嘴嘶嘶抽气，艾语扬挺着胸给他含。  
“囡囡，”隋时手指塞进去两根，滚烫的穴腔蠕动着嘬紧他的指节，嘴上模模糊糊地提问，“奶子是不是被我含大了？”  
艾语扬鼻腔轻哼，呜呜咽咽地，“别咬，唔，好痛，隋时。”  
什么叫含大了？怎么可能，说得好像艾语扬还在发育期，明明没有，只是乳头被隋时咂得发肿，两颗涨红果实挂在胸口，隋时亮着牙咬，叫艾语扬又爽又痛，口腔那样烫，唾液淬了毒一样，要把艾语扬灼伤。手又去按隋时的脑袋想把他推开，掌心摸到他黑硬的发，居然更像是把他摁得更来舔自己，根本要被隋时给舔坏了。  
泪从眼角挤出来，爽的还是羞耻的也分不清，头脑被性灌满，全身都给隋时弄脏了。隋时又无预兆地抽出手指，托着艾语扬的屁股直起身子把他往床垫上摆，让他仰面对着自己，俯下身。艾语扬被隋时搂着突然地往后仰，手反射性搭上他的肩膀，眼睛湿哒哒的，垂着眼皮，烟视媚行。  
明明做过这么多次，怎么还这么纯情？有什么好害羞的，更像是种勾引。  
隋时的爱与美，隋时的维纳斯。  
但隋时从来也不想要虔诚，只要渎神。  
心里又骂艾语扬这么骚，欠操，唇舌去舔艾语扬湿肿的唇，扶着自己的粗硬阴茎往他的软穴塞，粗喘着命令，“搂我的脖子，手臂不要去蹭床。”  
艾语扬只好又去搂他，背弓起来，脚不自觉勾到隋时腰上。扩张做得随意，后穴比阴道还紧，更烫，才顶进去一个龟头就感觉到逼仄，一寸寸强硬地继续戳刺，撞开咬死的肠肉。  
隋时的胸口起伏一下，“妈的，太紧了。”  
艾语扬掐紧隋时的肩，整个人绷得死死的，隋时的肉杵实在太凶，撑得穴好满，被强硬破开经历一百次也觉得可怕，不住得想抖。苦涩地咬牙切齿，“那你他妈滚啊。”  
“不滚，”隋时冷哼，又亲艾语扬的耳，“比处女还紧。”  
没有戴套子，因为隋时不喜欢，完全肉贴肉的结合，皮肤摩擦过的感觉被无限放大，心脏也跳得好快，近乎要从喉咙蹦出来，快喘不上气来。  
仰着头看见隋时的下颚线，皱着的眉，汗从脸侧滑下来，蓄在下巴摇摇欲坠。艾语扬被这张脸堵得走了下神，下一秒就被按着腿心整根撞到底，隋时的胯狠戾地送上来，胯骨重重一撞，沉甸甸的卵囊拍打在艾语扬屁股，麻得他眼前一黑。  
只是整根操进去还不够，不愿停留，直接掐着艾语扬的大腿大开大合地抽插，拔出一大截又蛮横挺进，肠肉构不成阻碍，阴茎泡在热潮的穴里。  
操干时又挤到前面的阴穴，粗硬的阴毛扎得艾语扬外阴一阵发麻，反复刮擦，那两片嫩肉被剌得通红充血，楚楚可怜，水又吐出一大股，打湿那片毛发。  
“隋时，呃，慢点，”他变得只会喊隋时的名字，求饶，“慢点。”  
隋时却好像只是想把他操烂，不管不顾地往他敏感的前列腺撞，圆硕的龟头往那里碾过，残暴地捅进甬道深处，一种无法自持的疯狂。  
阳具粗狠，在艾语扬体内肆意冲撞，花头也不会玩，回到最原始的交合里。穴肉被隋时摩擦得发肿，带出肉嘟嘟的穴肉又重新往里挤，血液没有上限版烧起来，好热，好热，皮肤蒸发汗液，艾语扬挺着的阴茎先投降，一股一股地射精，狼狈又难堪。  
“隋时，唔，好胀，插坏了，”艾语扬哭叫，“好热。”  
隋时揉艾语扬凹陷的肚子，睁眼说瞎话，嘲笑他，“囡囡，肚子被我操大了。”精液在他肚皮上四下抹开，黏糊滑腻，裹在皮肤上好像堵住发泄的毛孔，难受极了。  
艾语扬发昏，只拿腿勾着隋时，好像是整个人都交给隋时控制，被他撞得一颠一颠，想肚子要被隋时操破了，所以才水漫金山一样控制不住地喷水。  
只是插后面都颤抖着潮吹了，艾语扬哆嗦着喷，手把隋时的脖颈搂紧了，面颊贴到隋时的脸，磨蹭，像求安全感的小猫，脸上湿湿热热的泪沾到隋时的脸上，和他的汗融在一起。  
后穴也受刺激地痉挛，咬紧了那根抽插的阳根，隋时压着他把精液往里灌，一股一股灌进他的腹腔。  
艾语扬的嘴唇迷迷糊糊找到隋时的嘴角，试探着碰碰，再吻到那片粗糙不平的皮肤，小心翼翼地伸出舌头去舔，像是为伙伴清理伤口的幼兽。  
每次到这种时刻艾语扬都会变得好相处，甚至投怀送抱，很乖。  
隋时平缓一下呼吸，摸摸艾语扬的脸颊作为安抚，又忽然找了话题，“以后篮球服只穿给我看好不好？”  
艾语扬头脑还在高潮里，模糊想起隋时下午那番言论，其实依照常理，他应该告诉隋时除了你没有别人在乎这些，可现在乳头被隋时吸得发肿，还蔓延着火热的痛，下身也麻木着，整个人透着餍足，于是不思考地回答，“哦。“  
隋时很容易就开心了，但并不表露，又搂紧了艾语扬，翻个身，让自己平躺着，艾语扬压在自己胸口。  
不知道为什么被隋时归入了闲聊时间，他吻艾语扬的肩，口腔尝到咸涩的汗液，“我爸刚才还要我跟那个人道歉。”撇一下嘴巴，抱怨，“我才不要道歉。”  
套话、大话、谎话，有人愿意听，所以有人说。只有隋时连道歉都不肯。


	38. 晕轮效应

虽则隋时嘴上说不愿意道歉之类，可作为学生在学校还是受老师制约，加上之前的种种错误，被强制性要求早操做完后在国旗台下念检讨书。  
念的是从百度上找到随便修改后打印的稿，隋时照本宣科，艾语扬站在队伍里听扩音器传出隋时的声音，被放得过分响，因此有些失真。  
要知道隋时上学期还是站在上面演讲的人，结果现在又来念检讨书，落差未免太大，但这是隋时，做出什么事都不会让人觉得奇怪。  
秋老虎的太阳也算猛烈，照得艾语扬后背和耳阔都突突地热起来，隋时念的自我反省和他本人全不搭调，到后面艾语扬根本一个字也听不进耳朵，耳腔嗡嗡响，低下头看自己的鞋尖，开始数上面粘了多少颜料的斑点。  
胡思乱想之际回忆起之前画室女同学说的隋时这样的人哪怕在国旗下念检讨也让人着迷，不知道她满不满意隋时现在的表现。  
少年人的声音已经褪去稚嫩和青涩直奔男人的沉稳，隋时念检讨书却还有桀骜的端倪，像个刺头，认错也不诚心，女孩子迷恋这样的狂妄吗？艾语扬盯着鞋舌上红色的Jump man，又想，原来隋时会道歉。  
下了操回到教室，隋时把检讨的稿子揉起来丢进桌肚，趴在桌上，好像生闷气，半张脸埋在手臂里。  
艾语扬坐在他旁边看新一期杂志，隋时又扭过脸来，对艾语扬发出邀请，“周六陪我出门吧。”  
“去哪。”  
“万达，”隋时手指撩撩眼前的刘海，撅起嘴往上吹一口气，“头发是不是有点长了。”  
艾语扬瞥隋时一眼，看见他嘴里吹出的气流让刘海浮动，“还好。”  
“反正你要陪我去，”隋时直起身，一只手按在杂志的书页，嘴唇凑近了艾语扬的耳朵，压着声音，“约会。“  
耳朵蓦地发烫，艾语扬往一边瑟缩。  
隋时又低声说，“穿裙子好吗？”  
妈的，隋时的吐息永远这么热，嘴里也永远说不出什么正经的。前面说的什么出去，什么头发，说得好像要艾语扬陪他去剪头发，结果现在又说裙子，从来不是正经的人。  
谁他妈要穿。  
裙子和隋时加在一起给艾语扬留下的并不是美好的回忆，更多的是羞辱感、怨怼、愤怒，始作俑者却可以这样无关痛痒地提起来，得寸进尺地提出要求。  
艾语扬弄不懂隋时到底是感情迟钝还是根本不在乎，或者又根本把他当作是一只随意支配的宠物，他听到裙子不至于又烧起怒火，但也会像ptsd患者一样感到本能的作呕，想呛几句隋时傻逼。  
扭过头却先看见隋时嘴角可怜的伤口，热切的眼神，忍不住把什么脏话都匿了，脑子里居然先想到隋时之前那几句喜欢，而不是隋时当初的讽刺。  
头脑发热地问他，“周六几点？”

约好的那天隋时先到，低着头玩手机，给艾语扬发消息，说在地铁口等你。艾语扬迟到十分钟，到了一言不发直接去抓隋时的手，想拉他走，又不肯说话。  
一开始隋时还发愣，看到栗色的中长发还以为是个莫名其妙的陌生女生，后来才反应过来是艾语扬。  
原本他也只是随口一提，没想到艾语扬真的愿意为他穿，又很明显是精心打扮，头脑混沌，该死地冒出不该有的想法，又忍不住自我贴金，想到底艾语扬对他的话多上心，虽然不肯说喜欢他之类的肉麻话，可表现得永远这样直白。  
纯黑的高腰连衣裙，黑色的chunk 70，枣红色的纯色长袜。隋时从头看到脚，停下步伐，手上又使劲把艾语扬拽着退回来，让他踉跄地跌进自己怀里。  
“真的穿了啊，”隋时去摘去艾语扬因为不好意思而戴的黑口罩，“就这么听我的话。”  
艾语扬侧了侧头想躲，但没能够躲开，隋时碰到他侧脸口罩的棉绳，轻轻勾下来，露出艾语扬口罩下面蒸红的脸。  
不知道是因为不好意思还是因为呼吸不畅，艾语扬脸皮红得像画，涂好的口红边缘被口罩蹭得有一点模糊了，面孔好像也雾蒙蒙。  
隋时打量的眼神叫艾语扬不自在，眼神乱飘，哪怕穿着衣服也感觉自己像是被剥光了放在隋时面前，有转身就跑的冲动，“不是你叫我穿的吗。”  
“我只是开玩笑，”隋时像个直男一样评价他，“肩膀真没女的窄。”  
为什么穿了？头脑发热至此，为什么这么听从隋时，因为隋时的话就可以第一次穿着裙子出门，比拍视频更不知廉耻。  
艾语扬打扮这么久，还要被隋时这么评价，只想打他一拳再一走了之。可还没等他把脑内想法付诸行动，隋时就又搂上来，说很好看。  
一棍子一甜枣，哪怕隋时连夸奖的词汇也贫瘠，却的确很讨人欢心。隋时并没有任何在大街上的自觉，哪怕人来人往的地铁口也敢黏黏糊糊地贴上去。被艾语扬一把推开，说不要亲，口红会花的。  
隋时却并不搭理，手里攥紧了那个染了口红颜色的口罩，下巴磨蹭艾语扬的肩膀。  
“艾语扬，我们去开房吧。”隋时反复摩挲他后腰，“好想操你。”  
艾语扬都怀疑要是自己穿的是条短裙，隋时会直接把手伸进来摸他那个早就被浇得熟烂的雌穴。脸像烤着火一样发热，“不要。”又说，“你本来约我出来干什么，没事我就回家了。”口是心非。  
“为我打扮的，为什么要回家？”隋时的脸贴着艾语扬的肩颈，好像近乎于要开始舔舐他的脖子，嘴里模糊着，又闷笑，“没湿吗？”  
“……别在街上这样。”  
“那我们去开房吧。”  
隋时又何必找什么剪头发的借口，刚见面又哄着艾语扬去开房，一开始就没安好心。每次艾语扬和隋时推推拉拉最后只会遂了隋时的意，又拉着艾语扬开房间，隋时按他在床上，伸手解他胸口的扣子。  
“为什么要我穿裙子，”间隙艾语扬垂着眼看隋时的手，开口问，“更喜欢女孩吗？”  
“不是你喜欢裙子吗？”  
“怎么又变成我喜欢了。”  
“那为什么衣柜里放了那么多裙子。”隋时说，“那天在你家我看到了。”  
艾语扬的思维又滞钝，哦，隋时什么都知道。  
隋时哼笑，“你很喜欢不是吗？”手抚摸艾语扬的胸口，“其实我送你的那一条你也很喜欢的吧？虽然当时你很生气。”  
狂妄与野性是隋时在艾语扬心里留下的固化品质，因此连对他说的话进行理解也会产生偏颇，调情的话也可以听成讽刺。  
“我不喜欢。”艾语扬涩涩地否认。  
“怎么不喜欢？”隋时俯下身纠正他，“明明就喜欢。”  
“不喜欢裙子，”艾语扬咬了咬牙，对隋时解释，“因为长了个逼，以前觉得可能做个女的比较合适。”喉咙感觉很胶着，“其实很恶心。”撇过脸，假发很难受地挠在脸上。  
隋时现在又嫌艾语扬那一把长发碍事，干脆伸手替艾语扬摘了，固定头发的发网也带着一并剥下来，露出艾语扬的短发，硬挺的头发翘得乱蓬蓬。  
艾语扬眼角泛起红，脸憋得像红绸缎，艳得像要滴血，隋时并不知道那是因为混合了腮红的颜色，他嘴上的口红也因为隋时先前胡乱地亲吻给弄得撇出一道痕迹，糊得乱糟糟，裙子也被隋时剐下来，松垮垮挂在臂窝，现在的姿态的确很像一个流落风尘的妓女，又显得他可怜兮兮，鼻头也红红的。  
隋时感到下腹胀痛，以前从没想过会有人只是这样简单地看人一眼也可以被称作卖弄风情。  
他想，性别又很重要吗？很多事隋时并不放在心上，所以不懂别人到底为什么在乎这么多。  
恶心？从没有那样想过，明明这么好看。  
隋时从来不必体会自卑情绪，所以不能够感同身受理解艾语扬，甚至对此感到茫然，并不知道这是艾语扬难得坦诚的自我剖白。只会用自己的逻辑安慰人，用掌心去遮艾语扬的眼睛，湿湿热热的泪蹭到手里，“不喜欢就跟我说不想穿，本来也只是开玩笑，又不会逼你。”嘴唇傻乎乎地映到艾语扬嘴唇，“况且我不觉得恶心。”  
所以上帝把人劈成两半的时候到底明不明白世界上有平均原则，自卑和自满也不晓得在中间取个平衡，这样叫人怎么找到他们的另一半？  
幸好爱情是性的衍生，性的美化品，荷尔蒙最原始的吸引，再怎么相反的人也可以被严丝合缝砌在一起。


	39. Tattoo

室内充斥从窗外扑进的直白日光，空气像青春期的思维一样燥涸，隋时乐于抚摸，这是他求欢的表现，比如平时，也可以归为一种抚慰，比如现在。  
艾语扬并不因为隋时的话而鼓舞多少情绪，甚至后悔这么干脆地剖白内心，只是哪怕说了看隋时也不能懂，安慰用错方式，亲吻表达爱情。  
想隋时说什么“不觉得恶心”，“不会逼你”，嘴巴说出来当然不痛不痒，可明明一开始就是逼迫，现在这这些说有什么可信服的？  
只是也没有抵抗，略略张着嘴任由隋时侵略，唇舌攻占，艾语扬的呼吸一点点促狭起来，骨头又像完全软下来，鼻腔轻哼。  
隋时的手掌罩着艾语扬的侧腰，掌心碰到属于女孩子的裙子布料，不太挺阔，也不属于垂坠感很好的那类，介于两者之间，姑且可以称为柔软。同时艾语扬也是软的，但和女生的柔软不同，他有男孩紧实的小腹和舒展的肩，是运动的证明，以及男生在这方面该死的自尊心。  
柔软和坚硬也可以混为一体，这是属于艾语扬的独特写照，现在又归为隋时所有。  
吞咽口水，腹股发热，唇舌分开时隋时用指腹去揉艾语扬饱满的下唇，蹭到一片唇釉的红，像一撇血渍，扎眼的亮色。  
艾语扬面孔湿漉漉，泪水还没有完全蒸干，眼眶也潮湿，失措的眼神像走失的动物，胸前的纽扣被隋时完全解开，露出白生生的胸脯。因为亲吻，艾语扬不可避免地烧红了眼睛，滚热的泪翻涌，仰在床上，胸口上下起伏。  
怎么还哭啊？隋时想，眼也烧着，视觉里每一帧都是刺激冲动的催化因子，不得不说他真的吃不消艾语扬哭起来，泪水会让他变得专断，思唯难以制衡自己的莽撞。  
刚说过好话，现在又忍不住用坏心思揣度，想艾语扬之前偷偷拍视频的时候也是这样吗？什么讨厌，骗人吧，到底是因为自我怀疑还是为了寻求刺激？  
好欠操，把自己打扮成这样，骚不骚？别的女孩穿裙子是为了炫耀，而艾语扬穿裙子是为了被隋时脱掉。  
隋时好像捋清思路，笑起来，拇指送进艾语扬的口，按压他颤抖的舌头，湿敷敷的口腔火热，比起舔咂手指更擅长包裹其他更为滚烫的外物，“说讨厌，今天还不是为我穿了。就这么喜欢我？”手撤出来，再顺着敞开的领口揉按艾语扬的乳尖，小肉核凸凸地硬起来，听艾语扬按捺不住地喘。  
艾语扬眉头紧紧锁起来，胸口上胶着的亵玩叫他脸热，背部磨蹭着床面，下体止不住濡湿，淫乱地胀痛起来。嘴上被迫地含着隋时的指，却没有咬下去，只能含含糊糊地呜咽，舌头好像也跟着声带震颤，“……狗屁，你他妈要不要脸？”因为说话微微卷起的舌又像是小猫轻舔，软舌撩过隋时指腹，弄得他皮肤一阵发麻。  
到底为什么所有事情都要问为什么？  
艾语扬对此唯一的解释是鬼迷心窍，要他自己来说也举不出一二三四五六的理由，隋时一句话就有这么大的吸引力，随便撒个娇就能让他头脑发热地什么都能干？他也不懂自己此刻又是为什么同隋时这样坦诚，明明以前不肯说的想法能够表露一分，做得好像他非常渴望隋时嘴里的认可。  
凭什么？  
可艾语扬本人的确无法界定自己行为的意义，头脑乱成一团，按照隋时所说，只能是因为他从没承认过的喜欢。  
“狗屁？”隋时凑近艾语扬的脸，湿乎乎的呼吸热气喷涌到艾语扬的脸上，手又不干不净撩了他的裙摆去摸他泛滥的内裤，软绵绵的湿穴被他裹着来回揉搓，声音狠狠喑哑下来，感叹，“穿裙子好方便。”又低着头哼笑，继续反问，“我说好看你难道不会开心吗？”  
隋时的手掌宽，包着整片肉鼓鼓的穴情色地狠揉，肉阜颤巍巍地抽搐着，淫湿的香给他一股股挤出来，滑腻腻的湿泞，干脆剥了内裤去捏住艾语扬可怜巴巴的肉根，脉搏突突直跳，屈起指甲刮过铃口，酥酥麻麻的血液窜起，艾语扬脚趾狠狠绷住。  
隋时再问一遍，“不会开心吗？你好湿。”  
问完却是亲吻，还没有留给艾语扬回答的时间，嘴唇便再度贴在一起，牙齿甚至磕到艾语扬的下唇，手指并起来奸进艾语扬红彤彤的湿滑肉洞，温暖的肉道将他坚硬的骨节包裹，层层叠叠着涌上来含夹，那样热情。  
艾语扬的嘴上在否认，“唔，滚，开心个屁，嗯，别弄。”否认的话却说得像逢迎，语气裹挟呻吟，十足口是心非，腰不自觉冲着隋时的手掌送，热流喷薄，喷得隋时手心一塌糊涂。  
隋时上勃的肉棍锁在裤子里，硬挺挺一大包，被箍得一阵发痛，却没有干脆放出来操进去，手指上瘾般奸艾语扬抖颤的雌穴，脑袋拱着他的胸口含住肿胀的乳粒，牙齿挤着他的奶头拉扯，一昧地狠吸，淅淅沥沥的淫水接在手心，再抽出来黏糊糊地抹到艾语扬敏感的鼠蹊。  
艾语扬抻着脖子呜哎，受不住，这种亵玩是比单纯的操干更长久的折磨，恨不得隋时能直接操进来，隋时偏又不干脆给他爽快，好像只是为了逼他哭，手指深深陷进他的温柔乡里，叫他浑身都过电般爽麻起来，像条离水挣扎的游鱼，背下的床单皱起来像湖面的波澜。  
又听见隋时问，“真的不开心吗？为什么不肯说喜欢？”  
模棱两可的问句，不知道是在问喜欢裙子还是喜欢他，或者两者都是。隋时又用着笃定语气，仿佛艾语扬的喜恶在他面前是一张摊开的纸，这种认知艾语扬感到崩溃，不只是觉得隋时的性格太决断，也觉得自己像是完全被剥光了放在隋时面前，不只是肉体上的赤裸，而是思想和爱。  
真的不开心吗？为什么不肯说喜欢？隋时敢笃定地问，艾语扬却连回答也不敢。  
心里想，他不讨厌隋时送给他的裙子，一点儿也不，他只是讨厌隋时的不尊重，隋时的不在乎，讨厌自己该死的与众不同，讨厌自己为隋时开心又为隋时哭。  
隋时的手指泡在艾语扬翻沸的雌穴，灵活又亢奋地抠挖，艾语扬又难以承受地痉挛着高潮，眼前好像被剥离了光明似的灭顶般发黑，淫水汇聚着喷流，阴茎也弹跳着稀稀拉拉射精，小腹紧绷，穴肉咬死了隋时的指。  
这又不是结束而是隋时的开始，隋时直起身拉着领口扯了T恤，沾湿的手摩挲艾语扬的侧脸，痴迷地念，“真的很好看。”  
艾语扬抽噎，小腹麻木，侧着脸靠着隋时腥燥的手心，眼睛瞥见隋时的胸口，视线又不自觉定住，看到一个之前从没见过的纹身。  
一串字母，在隋时左边的锁骨下方一段，靠近胸口的位置，因为是刚纹的，外面还泛着一圈红色。  
以前从没见过，艾语扬又觉得像是情绪里的幻觉，有短暂的恍惚，本能地提问，“什么时候纹的。”声音干涩。  
隋时顺着他的视线看到自己胸口，又看回艾语扬的眼睛，“昨天。”  
“纹了什么。”  
“没什么。”顾左右而言他，像在讨赏，也像欲盖弥彰，隋时问艾语扬，“好看吗？”  
“无聊。”艾语扬瞥一眼便挪开眼神，想我很想知道吗？不说就不说。忍了忍又没忍住，“痛不痛啊。”  
“好痛，”隋时嘴唇翘起来，说得像耍赖，指指纹身泛红的边缘，“能不能亲它一下？”又捉着艾语扬的手，放到自己滚热的肉具上，“或者亲它一下。”  
“亲一下就不痛了。”


	40. Deja Vu

隋时什么时候这么习惯张口就是撒娇了，可能是认定艾语扬会迁就他，平时冷一张脸，现在卖乖倒张口就来，还好痛？艾语扬想冷笑，痛个屁，不如痛死。  
没等他骂回去，隋时又不留余力见缝插针地耍流氓，“亲一下啊。”挺腰，那柄烫硬肉阳戳戳艾语扬手心，肉头滑溜溜，又圆又热，冒一股火热腥气好像直冲脸面，滚热得比烙铁更烫手。  
显然亲纹身也是幌子，隋时只想哄着艾语扬帮他含。  
艾语扬用嘴巴手掌都尝过这根淫器那么多遍，屄都记得它长什么样，现在却还是被臊得手心发麻，浑身蒸起羞涩的热流，佯装的冷嘲也拿不出来，只剩恼怒，眼波扫着怒视隋时一眼，“滚。”  
他以为自己凶极了，隋时看着却像勾引，好制服的柔软猫咪，眼尾湿湿红红，好像盛了一湖水在眼中。  
装什么？欠操。  
阴茎更是悍狠着鼓胀一圈，青筋暴涨，脉搏凶戾地跳起来，隋时抓着艾语扬的手迫使他圈住自己粗硕热腥的肉根，引他上下揉，呼吸急促起来，一下一下的脉搏打在艾语扬手心，亢奋又激烈。  
眼睛盯着艾语扬的脸，又笑起来，声音不符合地痴迷又低哑，反问，“滚去哪里。”手掌撩了艾语扬欲盖弥彰的裙摆，一揩他满腿热淫的湿泞，“这么想我进去吗？”  
腿间的皮肤敏感又脆弱，艾语扬被他的手摩挲着狠狠一颤，且高潮过的身子又开始发麻，小腹火般烘烤热胀起来，隋时的手攀上去，两根手指泡进他淫热的肉道里，撑开他狭窄的穴缝。  
那两片薄薄的嫩肉挤出来的肉穴嗫嚅着吞吃进隋时的手指，颤颤巍巍地，往外溢出一阵绵绵的水，隋时略略屈起手指百无聊赖般抠挖，艾语扬的眼神又受不住地湿了。  
因为隋时俯下身，艾语扬把他胸口的黑色纹身看得更清楚，看清了更肯定是串他不认识的单词，甚至连字母都不认识。  
妈的，纹什么乱七八糟的，艾语扬想，自己要纹，还他妈喊痛。  
心里本能地骂他，可这种场合下艾语扬也没有思考的空间，头昏脑胀，阴道被隋时的手指塞得胀麻，几乎要痉挛起来，皱起眉忍不住抽气，好像快要缺氧般呼吸，嘶嘶地吸气，“……操，嗯，别弄。”  
隋时很乐意看到他这种濒临死亡的高潮表情，是非本能的哭泣，呼吸的样子像在说爱。问他，“受不了吗？直接插进去好不好。”  
明明已经被艾语扬弄喷过一遍，算什么直接，肉花湿得可以直接吃进他那根粗硬凶狠的肉根，是隋时自己磨磨唧唧，非要撩闲。  
艾语扬的小腹起起伏伏，手上被迫握着隋时可怖的阴茎，感受到它脉搏凶悍的弹跳，忍不住吞咽口水，喉头滚动，口腔干燥得要烧起来，握着茎身从上往下套弄，要烧起来。  
隋时的呼吸又重又粗，灌进艾语扬的耳朵像野兽火热的舌头舔过，小腿不自觉屈起来勾在隋时的腰，脸面又懒得计较，燥热地冲隋时说，“爱来不来。”  
隋时也只是嘴上比艾语扬痛快，实际上也涨得发疼，更别提被艾语扬这样撩拨着抚摸，借这句不明不白的应允就扶着自己的阴茎整根埋到底，龟头无阻碍地把艾语扬破开，喟叹，“好热。”  
那张小嘴咬他咬得很紧，隋时又没肯戴套，艾语扬也不记得要提醒他，干脆地把他吃进去，肉贴肉地，小腹被隋时塞得满满当当。  
肉道和茎身的摩擦让艾语扬感到一阵滚烫的满足，像是吞咽阿普唑仑片之后麻痹了神经，窜起一阵冲动又短暂的快乐，让他很轻易忘记了之前自己计较什么，穿裙子还是不穿，喜欢还是不喜欢，本能地沉湎进致幻的愉悦里。  
隋时的硕大的龟头撞上他的宫腔，又麻又爽，艾语扬攥紧了隋时硬绷的手臂，按捺不住地喘息。不像指奸那样凌迟受刑般的快感，现在隋时很轻易地把他想要的给他，完全喂进去，艾语扬被动地吃，肉道却在主动含吸，拖拽着吃得更深进去。  
隋时像一头猛禽一样弓起背，架着艾语扬的腿在臂弯，肌肉线条上挂着晶莹的汗，在光线充足的室内分毫毕现。俯身下去，几乎是把自己胸口的纹身送到艾语扬面前，又像是强迫着，阴茎是他逼供的武器，“好看吗？”  
艾语扬根本没力气想什么好不好看，生理的泪溢出来，很痛苦又很快活，伸手去抓自己胀痛的阴茎，胡乱地摸，腹腔被隋时一下又一下狠顶，浇下一股热流。  
嘴唇颤颤，“呜，不知道，”说几个字就喘，呜呜咽咽，“别问我，呃，好麻，要死。”脑海里闪过蒙太奇的画面，又觉得眼前完全是空白的，胡思乱想，你是孔雀吗，要别人夸好看，嘴里说，“太深了，嗯，好热。”  
隋时想听的不是艾语扬这样的胡言乱语，阴茎在艾语扬体内发狠地冲撞了一下，好像搅和得艾语扬五脏六腑都要融化，爽得过头了。  
隋时只想趁这种松懈的时机讨几句艾语扬的软化，戳刺着他软弱的穴心，逼迫他，“你说啊。”  
他低得太狠，纹身快贴在艾语扬的面前，艾语扬目光难以聚焦，上一秒还在心里胡乱怨怼，下一秒鬼使神差地扬了下脑袋，在那片略略红肿的皮肤上留下一个吻。  
隋时敏锐地捕捉到柔软的嘴唇盖下的印，也捕捉到艾语扬湿热的呼吸，下腹绷得更紧，阴茎狠狠掼进艾语扬的身体。  
“妈的，干死你算了。”

到做完，那条裙子已经被隋时折腾得皱皱巴巴，挂着胡乱的体液和汗水，也没法再穿，隋时清理完自己只好跑去附近的购物中心替艾语扬挑了身新的男装。  
那身衣服也是照着隋时喜欢挑的，隋时本人好像很满意，看艾语扬穿好之后对着穿衣镜整理头发，也没有把眼睛移开。  
艾语扬通过镜子瞥隋时，语气像是闲谈，很镇定，“所以到底纹了什么。”  
原本隋时坐在酒店的床上，撑着胳膊乜斜着眼看镜子里的艾语扬，听到他这句问话禁不住闷笑一声。艾语扬总觉得他这声太像嘲笑，在笑他沉不住气好奇心强，立刻后悔自己多嘴追问，想，妈的，关我屁事，我干嘛要问他。心里感到一阵懊悔，又撸了一把头发，说，“算了。”  
隋时却不肯算了，收了脸上揶揄的笑，极不寻常地看上去有些正经。  
“纹了我的爱神。”


	41. 关系

隋时敢说他一开始真的是打算和艾语扬出来约会，只是没有想到艾语扬会把他的玩笑话当真，穿了裙子过来，天知道他想过多少遍脱掉艾语扬的裙子，或者撩开他的裙摆，插进去，再弄艾语扬哭。  
一切具象的时候又哪里能忍住？  
隋时本就不是愿意约束自己的人，于是放任自己头脑发昏抓着艾语扬在酒店厮混掉一上午，直到下午才好歹从糜烂的性爱里清醒过来，不至于一天都荒废在温柔乡。  
吃过午饭后去了电影院，前一天隋时就买好了票，汤姆克鲁斯演的《碟中谍6》，血统纯正的美式动作片。  
电影是纹身的时候挑的，九月院线片没有给隋时富余的选择，纹身师瞥见他在买情侣座的电影票，问他，“看什么片啊。”  
“碟中谍。”  
纹身师便以一个过来人的姿态给出意见，“女生很少看碟中谍的啦，选文艺片比较好的。”可能纹身师交往过的几个女友都喜欢文艺片，才得出这个女生不喜欢动作片的惨痛意见。  
隋时已经点了付款，删掉了美团的后台，说我想看。又像是只炫耀伴侣的雄兽，一反常态地多嘴，“不是和女生看，是和我男朋友。”  
纹身师却没有接收到隋时炫耀的意思，低笑一声，“小男孩。”  
隋时从小就喜欢看动作片，汤姆克鲁斯威尔史密斯，还幻想过自己也能变成黑客帝国里基努里维斯那样的救世主，偷偷拿爸爸的墨镜在镜子前凹造型，装模作样地说“I’m the one”。  
这是他小时候犯过的蠢，这是他的秘密；艾语扬是他的男朋友，也是他的秘密。  
他现在把这件事告诉陌生人，却要被对方说是小男孩，其实那个模仿基努里维斯的他才是小男孩。  
之前隋时问过检凡析纹身痛不痛，检凡析在胯骨有一个纹身，说挺痛的，还叫他不要一时冲动就去纹身，如果后悔了，洗纹身更痛。  
到真正纹的时候，或许是因人而异，隋时不觉得很难忍受，甚至有些间隙让他觉得很像被猫爪挠，或者像是被人用力用指甲抓，比如做爱时被他弄得吃不消的艾语扬，一点也不算疼。  
隋时想他现在已经不是小男孩了，他已经很少做会让自己后悔的决定了。  
放映厅黑下来，隋时在黑暗中找艾语扬的手，刚才他拿过一杯可乐，手心捂了一层水汽，又潮又冷，指尖都是冰的。湿漉漉的手掌先碰到艾语扬的手背，艾语扬瑟缩了一下手，最后还是被隋时完整地捏进手心。  
因为在情侣座，他们这样的行为看起来就是一对寻常情侣，但艾语扬不认为他和隋时可以和那些普通情侣相提并论，比起情侣他更情愿定义这段关系为“炮友”，又更像是彼此见不得光的“情人”。  
虽然两个高中生谈这些词很奇怪，但他和隋时的确很少谈起感情，就连他和隋时来看电影，也要先去做爱。  
艾语扬没看过前面几部碟中谍，对人物关系也不了解，幸好动作片不需要费过多脑筋，随便看看打斗场面也能打发时间。只是他不专心加上之前被隋时折腾的太狠，让他不小心就睡了过去。  
到散场艾语扬才醒过来，不知道自己什么时候睡去了隋时肩上，脖子酸痛。隋时好像并不介意他不上心地睡着，递了可乐到他嘴边，吸管戳到他的唇瓣，“渴吗？”  
艾语扬揉了揉睡得发麻的半边脸，含住吸管，“谢谢。”  
散场各自回家，分别时隋时把拎着的纸袋递过去给艾语扬，里面装了艾语扬今天换下来的裙子，在艾语扬要接的时候又把手收回来，发问，“今天不开心吗？”  
艾语扬一愣，没想到隋时会这么问，“没。”  
隋时却不信。  
“很无聊吗？”隋时问，又说，“下次可以选你喜欢的。”  
“没，”艾语扬否认，“只是有点累。”  
隋时再把纸袋递给他，又踌躇着说，“我也没有一定要你穿裙子。”

九月底是校运动会，隋时参加过两年的三千米，高一是运气不好抽签抽到，高二重新分了班，体委看他高一三千米成绩拿了块银牌，干脆直接报了他上去。结果到高三还要被体委抓壮丁，说他们班就他长跑最好，最后一年了，帮帮忙。嘴上说是帮帮忙，其实摆了一副不容拒绝的态度。  
隋时懒得再卖力气，说给我报四百米，三千太累不想跑了。体委又去问坐在他边上的艾语扬，艾语扬说要报跳高。  
周三下午的开幕式，明明前一天晚上还在下雨，开幕式时倒不给天气预报留情面地放了晴，出乎意料露出一贫如洗无云的天。  
隋时一向对集体活动不热衷，校长在主席台上念开幕词的时候他站在下面昏昏欲睡，头抵到艾语扬被阳光晒得发热的后背，右手手掌贴到艾语扬的腰上。  
艾语扬不自在地浑身一僵，几乎是条件反射，背过手打了一下隋时不安分的手，他便借时机抓住了艾语扬的手，四个手指扣住艾语扬的手心，拇指摩挲他薄薄皮肤包裹的手背。  
昨天这只手还搭在他的肩上，摸过他的颈侧。明明只是简单的握手动作也被隋时做出性暗示的意味，艾语扬狠狠把手收了回去，不再理他了。  
隋时在艾语扬身后闷闷地笑出来，才又好好站直了。  
400米预赛和跳高就在第一天，隋时和艾语扬在班级看台看杂志等检录。隋时没骨头一样枕着艾语扬的肩，懒洋洋地把眼神扫下去。  
艾语扬嫌他沉，肩膀歪了一下想让他把头拿开，他也没有动，手又很不规矩地盖到艾语扬的膝盖，“让我靠一下。”  
艾语扬从没有拗过隋时，于是随他去了，自顾自低着头看杂志。  
就是因为这样隋时才会得寸进尺地粘人，脸还蹭在艾语扬的肩膀上，略略一抬下巴，意思是指杂志上的图片，“我和他你更喜欢谁？”  
杂志摊开的那一页上正好是来访华的Stephen Curry，艾语扬最喜欢的篮球明星。  
艾语扬重重地翻了一页，杂志纸张在空气里发出啪的声响，“你有病啊？”欲盖弥彰地提高了音量。  
隋时还想再说，就听到广播里喊400米运动员去检录处报道，只好站起来，又脱了套在外面的秋季校服。  
“帮我拿一下校服，我去比赛。”  
艾语扬没有接，“放椅子上又不会有人拿。”  
隋时把校服丢给艾语扬，“等会儿在终点等我。”  
艾语扬把校服放在边上的椅子上，“我等一会儿要比跳高。”  
隋时此刻颇蛮不讲理，“那就快比输了去终点等我。”  
“你让检凡析等你好了啊。”  
“他去找他女朋友了，”隋时放低声音，“你难道不应该来找我吗？”  
才不找你，艾语扬心想，去找斯蒂芬库里。  
最后艾语扬还是没去终点等隋时，隋时开始跑的时候跳高甚至才刚刚开始。  
一圈四百米，很快就过去了，跳高场地在弯道的位置，艾语扬看着隋时跑过去，边上一群女生给他加油。  
他们班有女生带了单反，站在跳高场地旁边拍隋时。那个女生从高一开始就和艾语扬是一个班的，和艾语扬还算相熟，走到他边上，“比赛加油啊，拿个金牌哦。”  
艾语扬指指她手里的5D3，“能给我看看吗？”  
“可以啊。”刘彤把单反递给他，手指点点一个按钮，翻出相册，“喏。”  
第一张就是刚才拍的隋时。哪怕在动态的画面里隋时也没有崩掉，穿了一件黑色的无袖T恤，奔跑掀起大风，衣服鼓起烈烈的弧度。  
艾语扬翻过去，“你拍了好多隋时。”  
“连拍的，”刘彤冲他眨眼，“有人叫我拍嘛。”  
结果再翻过去一张居然是隋时靠着他看杂志的照片。  
艾语扬的面皮都要烧起来，“怎么还拍了这个啊。”  
刘彤便笑嘻嘻说你们俩都很帅嘛。

隋时不出意外跑了小组第一，终点他们班的一个妹子给他递水，隋时说谢谢，接过来嘴里含了一口水，撩着眼皮四处张望。  
“你在找什么啊。”妹子问他。  
吞下口中的水，手里的矿泉水瓶被隋时捏的咔啦咔啦响，梭巡领地般再看一圈，才慢吞吞回答，“没什么。”  
每年运动会跳高都要比很久，艾语扬果然还在跳高场地，比赛才开始，艾语扬排在队伍中，和一个女生头凑在一起。  
虽然不比隋时高，艾语扬也有接近一米八的身高，穿的短袖背后画了一个鬼脸的线条，低着头，背微微弓着，混在队伍里也很显眼，手长脚长，黑色的工装短裤，小腿很瘦，前一天隋时还掐着它，把它抬起来，架在肩膀上。  
艾语扬没有在终点等自己，隋时本就气不顺极了，更别提现在看到艾语扬和那个女生凑的这样近，没看到艾语扬小腿皮肤上都有隋时打的标记吗？  
挤过去，发现是班里的女生，隋时本能用手先搂过艾语扬的肩膀，再哑声说好累。  
呼吸是滚烫的，隋时刚才跑的时候不觉得，现在静下来才蒸上来一股热，胸口炙烤的温度蔓延到脸上，皮肤和衣料黏黏糊糊搭在一起，实在是热透顶，偏又舍不得把艾语扬放开，半边身子靠着艾语扬，好像他累惨了，只能借着艾语扬才能站稳。  
而艾语扬只觉得自己被一团火拢着，又像是一大股湿淋淋的水汽把他围住，简直难以摆放手脚，怎么都显得不妥。  
刘彤看隋时过来，笑眯眯地，“你刚才跑得好快，不过我拍到了，我们在看你的照片。”  
隋时却自顾自低着头凑到艾语扬的肩窝，驯顺地，他脸上有一层细细的汗，面孔凑下来的时候蹭到了艾语扬颈侧的皮肤，宣誓主权的姿态，不咸不淡地应了声哦。  
他这幅样子让艾语扬都尴尬了，哪怕他们是两个男生，这样搂搂抱抱并没有什么问题，更何况隋时刚比完四百米，说这是休息也不奇怪，可是艾语扬就是感到心虚了，浑身紧张得像一块石头，别扭地拍了下隋时的肩，“你要不要看看？”  
隋时没有直接说要或者不要，只是摇了摇头，头发蹭得艾语扬的脖子更痒了，艾语扬又根本躲不开，也不知道隋时到底是真的累了还是故意的。  
“看看嘛。”刘彤也想把相机递给隋时。  
“不看了，跑步的时候很丑。”隋时回绝，又不满意这个姿势，换成站在艾语扬的身后，下巴搁在他的肩膀，“你去拍别人吧，一百米快开始了。”  
“那我去拍别人咯，”刘彤说，“扬哥加油比赛。”  
轮到艾语扬比的时候隋时蹲到了场地的边上，杆子的高度还不高，艾语扬过杆很轻松，跳完又走到了隋时身边。  
“怎么不去排队。”隋时仰面看他。  
艾语扬反问，“蹲着不累吗？”  
“不累。”顿了顿，隋时又问，“你刚才怎么不在终点等我？”  
“等你决赛我会等你的。”  
“哦。”隋时头侧了侧，抵到艾语扬的胯骨上，“那得了金牌送给你。”  
艾语扬没想到隋时是这个打算，声音又听上去这样不开心，就因为他没有去终点等他？至于吗。潮水般的热也向艾语扬的脸漫过来，讷讷地应了声，“哦。”  
他也不知道隋时这个姿势是不是要他去哄，很像小孩子耍赖，也像徐恒家养的那条金毛寻回犬，好险才忍住去摸隋时脑袋的冲动。  
隋时直勾勾地看艾语扬，运动之后的皮肤还泛着红，半晌才吐了口气，站起来，狠狠灌了口水，“早知道报三千米了，”再近乎咬牙切齿念一句，“扬哥。”


	42. 嫉妒

老师清过场，说不能围在运动员旁边，隋时只好蹲在场边看艾语扬比赛，胳膊搭在膝盖，捏着瓶喝了一半的矿泉水，可怜巴巴的，像条被主人遗弃的小狗。  
艾语扬也不再过来找他，好像他不存在，和队伍里别的班的人说话。  
他们班另一个比跳高的男生早早地被刷掉了，剩一个艾语扬。他去年也比了跳高，拿了块金牌，今年大概也要比到最后。  
艾语扬像初生的小鹿，腿又长又直，却不像初生小鹿一样路都走不稳，背越式练得很好。过杆时衣摆被气流浮动，扬在空气里，露出的一截腰，再站直了，裸露的皮肤又被严实盖住，布料遮掩皮肤是锁住的潘多拉魔盒，只是锁住的是欲望。  
隋时又开始灌水，喉咙干渴，仰头的时候视线也斜着看艾语扬，看他朝自己看一眼又若无其事地挪开目光，喉咙的火烧得更旺，想艾语扬连装不在意也不擅长。  
天真又单纯，以为隋时不能发现吗？  
艾语扬在某些方面实在太迟钝，他不知道别人在想什么，也不知道自己什么举措是勾引人，难怪一起住了一年也不知道隋时想操他。  
他也不知道凑上来的女生在想什么，不知道边上偷偷看他的女生在想什么，为他拍照的女生，和朋友交头接耳，再心照不宣地笑的女生，艾语扬可能都感觉不到。  
就算感觉到也没用，那些女生在想喜欢吗？艾语扬早被隋时预定了，再喜欢也没用。  
隋时有一种难言的冲动，想告诉别人这是他的，所有人都该知道。  
没人能叫他扬哥，这么亲昵，还给他拍照，谁允许了？甚至还碰艾语扬的胳膊，凭什么？  
跳高比赛到最后总是很胶着，隋时又焦躁起来，尤其是听见别人在看到运动员过杆时欢呼的时候，很想抓着艾语扬直接走，腹部聚着一团火，胀麻。  
那些都是别人，别人看到艾语扬漂亮的过杆姿势，被风吹起露出的腰线，看到他站起来之后整理自己凌乱的头发，air max 270踩在红色的操场上，小腿的线条也畅达。  
比赛结束在一米八，艾语扬第一名，隋时不知道等了多久，不肯再忍，急躁躁地上去揽着艾语扬的肩就拖着他走，艾语扬一开始还条件反射跟他走了两步，反应过来才挣了一下，胳膊杵他的侧身，“你他妈又怎么了？”  
“回宿舍。”声音硬梆梆的，又把手里的水递给他，“喝吧。”  
“哦。”艾语扬又呆愣愣应答隋时，不明所以喝了口隋时剩的半瓶矿泉水，被他搡着带回宿舍。  
隋时几乎是踹着开门，进宿舍又把门顶上，撞出砰的一声响，连多走几步上床也不肯，把艾语扬堵在门上，低头含他的唇。  
近乎撕咬的力度，吞吃艾语扬的舌，手掌攀上他肩上的皮肤，冰腻的，可鼻尖嗅到运动后蒸热的苦艾夹杂冷杉的气息，阴茎硬得发痛，膨胀地顶在裤裆。  
艾语扬被他亲得喘不过气，每次都这样，隋时的索求太凶，总是让艾语扬难以应付。又觉得隋时莫名其妙，抽隋时的脖颈，啪的脆响，挣了一下，隋时腹下的硬杵顶着他的小腹，好热一柄，怎么也逃不开。到隋时愿意放开他的嘴唇才得空骂，“你他妈发什么情？”  
被隋时牵着鼻子走，妈的，是他犯傻，回宿舍还能干嘛？  
隋时啃咬着艾语扬的脖颈，口腔裹住他颤动的喉结，戾狠的啧吸，恨不得咬破他，手又顺着他臀上的裤缝爬进去，“我想操你。”  
掐着他满盈的臀抓揉一把，再伸手狠狠摸他下面窄窄的小缝，红嫩的肉穴被包裹在掌心里按压，本来是干涩的，揉一揉就流水，失了禁一样的淫液接在掌心，揉捏时又被隋时胡乱乱抹开，黏黏糊糊的，淫热。  
哈，就这样，这么骚，那些人知道吗？都是隋时的。  
隋时像家犬一样亲人，拱着腰堵上嘴唇来，吸咂艾语扬干涸的嘴唇，涎液糊涂地涂到他的下巴，舌头把他的口腔搅合得啧啧有声，烫舌像软体动物，在口腔里流窜，顶那片敏感多情的上颚。  
好麻，艾语扬想，不懂隋时为什么忽然发起情，不说一句解释就把他拖来宿舍操，动作又变得这么凶，唇被隋时吮得嫣红充血，滋滋胀痛，不知道隋时又心血来潮发什么疯。  
刚才不是还在委屈，这又是他讨要的补偿？  
最后被隋时按在床上，平躺着，迷迷糊糊不知廉耻地把腿大大叉开，被隋时剥了裤子，小肉户鼓得好高，包着一层水膜，阴茎也挺着，在空气里颤颤巍巍。隋时拿手剐了一把，引得他浑身一颤，脚在床单上难忍一蹬。  
“好湿，”隋时低哑又痴迷，“刚才为什么乱露你的腰？这么多人看。”  
天地良心，隋时怎么不去怪风？“我没、呜！”被隋时俯下身含进他的肉根，话也被打断。  
艾语扬不陌生这种感觉，但也还不习惯，因为太刺激，喉咙间控制不住发出一声惊喘，应激地抓住隋时后脑的头发，呜呜地，“隋时、呃，别舔，嘶。”  
潮湿的口腔裹住他的阴茎，软舌戳玩他龟头上小小的孔，牙齿收得好好的，半根吃进口腔，又瘪着嘴吮，艾语扬绷直了背，狠狠抓紧了床单。  
艾语扬现在就像任隋时宰割的肉，被隋时追猎到的小兽，糊里糊涂又陷进爱欲的网，快感里挣扎也像一场逃杀，眼泪漫出眼眶，好像哪怕隋时发疯他也愿意陪着一起疯，好爽，真的。抽着气，模糊地求，“难受，隋时，好难受。”  
隋时舔下去，舌头扫荡到他的屄缝，两片肉闭合着兜住满肚子淫液，咸骚的，亟待采摘的果实，可怜兮兮的穴肉。  
是只属于隋时的，没人知道的秘密。  
像涨潮一样的湿淫，舔过那道小缝，好窄，逼仄，却又不断吐出水来，又腻又燥热，又骚又涩。隋时却着迷，包裹那颗小肉蒂到口腔里，舌尖随意拨弄，听到艾语扬受不了的轻喘，艾语扬叫他，“隋时，隋时，要坏了。”带着一股潮湿湿的哭腔，实在可怜。  
没人见过这些。  
接了一大股淫液在舌苔上，吞咽，直起身看艾语扬捂着眼睛发抖，大概爽得受不住，T恤蹭上去半件，胸口都快露出来，小腹起伏不断，他在努力呼吸。  
隋时又去亲他，亮晶晶挂着淫水的唇在艾语扬的唇瓣上磨蹭来回，手按着那一截腰，用力掐紧。  
“好想操你。”  
对美说什么话都显得太庸俗，比不上性表达得直观，让一个人说爱不如让说我想上你想得要疯来得更使人信服，所以别说喜欢，别说爱。  
握着怒涨的肉杵抽打一下艾语扬的屄，隋时又不留情面地蛮横顶进去，太热，脱了自己身上的T恤，小腹的肌肉绷得好紧，操进去，操进狭窄的阴道里，龟头凶横地戳刺，囊袋拍打他的臀。  
艾语扬很快就觉得快活，痴痴地喘气，无知无觉自己的手掌覆盖了隋时纹了身的皮肤，摸索几个字母，字母好像也是烫的，汗涔涔的，汗液都要给高热的体温蒸发。  
隋时捉住他的手，放到自己的唇边啄吻，又张开了口含进他的指节，滑腻腻的舌扫弄他的指尖，身下有狠顶，一下一下地干在他柔软的腹腔，操开他的身体。  
眼眶也染了欲望的红，痴愤地，“她们喜欢你，可是你是我的。”  
艾语扬不知道隋时在念什么，只握住他的手，又摸自己的小腹，要穿了，受不住，怎么还不结束。肉穴湿泞，肉龙捣干又操起水声，淅淅沥沥滋滋咕，抽搐着喷，艾语扬勾着脚蹭隋时的背，磨他背后也一样硬挺的线条，浑身燥热不堪。  
隋时也去摸艾语扬的肚子，手掌覆盖在艾语扬的手掌上。艾语扬被干得颠簸，侧着脸蹭在隋时的枕头上，难耐又难堪。  
隋时的声音像是入了魔，“把你肚子操大让你再也不喜欢女生好不好？”顶到艾语扬的子宫口，又狠狠一按艾语扬的小腹，戳得他肚子一酸。  
这句话倒是灌进了艾语扬的耳朵，咬着牙，迷迷糊糊摇头，呜呜咽咽地说不。艾语扬被隋时插得浑身发颤，龟头近乎把他的宫腔操开，每一下都顶得那么深，又酸又胀，一股股水浇下来，比失禁更可怕。  
颠倒地怀疑隋时根本就没有在开玩笑，他想操进去的，把精液灌满他肚子，让他怀上孩子。  
虽然他根本不能。  
隋时又靠下来，呼吸喷薄在艾语扬的面孔，“那你一辈子喜欢我，行不行？”  
艾语扬生理的泪几乎流空了，燥爽不堪，射了一肚皮又喷了一腿，小腹一抽一抽，上气不接下气，满脑子只有肉欲，什么也答不出来。


	43. 川流

运动会结束就是国庆假期。  
今年的国庆节来的最短，高三生只有三天，隋时说可以教艾语扬写题，周六又跑上艾语扬家去，艾语扬妈妈竟然又不在。  
一开始隋时还肯好好地讲题，拿演算纸推过程，给艾语扬解数学大题，条理清晰，勉勉强强陪艾语扬写完了数学卷子。  
到后来又腻着艾语扬，非要艾语扬坐去他腿上，捞着艾语扬的腰，肉茎膨胀着，凸勃，隔着裤子顶艾语扬的臀部，又硬又烫，像剑柄，也像利刃。  
艾语扬要拧开身子，隋时就收紧手臂，警告，“别乱动。”写字的手流畅地推算，另一只手留着，揉按艾语扬的小腹，再胡乱乱卡到艾语扬腿心。  
嘴上说着解题方法，手指碾着肥熟的肉蚌揉，饱满肥厚的，整个手掌将它裹住，挤一挤空气里好像爆裂淫香，又湿津津的，咸咸涩涩。  
艾语扬被他揉搓得浑身燥热，掐他的手，凶巴巴地骂，“你他妈到底来干嘛，还讲不讲？”  
隋时哄艾语扬，“不是在讲吗？”笔下刷刷，一题解释完，又问，“听懂了吗？”  
听懂个屁。  
隋时说的话艾语扬一句也没听进去，隋时装得人模狗样，结果手握着他的阴茎，抠挖他的铃口，拇指抵着龟头，又凶又重地按压，挤出来的液体像哭，热硬的肉根只能在隋时的手心可怜巴巴地抽搐。艾语扬忍着不叫出声就很辛苦，遑论集中注意力听隋时讲题，咬紧下唇，眉头死拧。  
说是隋时教他写题，倒不如说隋时替他写物理。  
“听不懂！”撒气到隋时身上，艾语扬抓住隋时的手，恼怒，“能不能别摸了！你这样我怎么听！”  
隋时才勉勉强强肯停，手只肯移开摆到艾语扬腰上，粗硬的阳具顶着艾语扬屁股，还要做出一副正直姿态解释艾语扬不会的题，耐心简直要被消磨殆尽，堪堪挨到写完便“啪”丢开笔，连一下也不肯再等，抱艾语扬到书桌上，桌面上七零八落的东西也被隋时随手扫开，屁股下又坐着张空白演草纸，弄得皱皱巴巴，笔滚到地上，放在边角的死侍兵人也被不小心推翻。  
“写完了。”隋时哑着，问艾语扬讨要补课的报酬。裤子顶着一大团，抓艾语扬的手，情色地，挺腰撞他的手心。  
艾语扬早知道隋时不可能就为了讲几个题，即便是知道也没有拒绝隋时过来，食髓知味又不是只有隋时一个。  
被隋时脱了外裤，双腿要肆意打开，露出湿盈水光的肥穴，小小娇娇，一只手就包得过来，一张嘴也能含住，隋时操了它多少遍？数也数不过，记也记不清，是戒不掉的可卡因，读一百遍也不会腻的书。  
把艾语扬的短袖推到锁骨，隋时舔舐他胸前嫩软软的乳粒，含进口腔咂吸，舌苔一卷，很重地吮一下，比婴儿汲乳还凶狠，乳头就鼓胀胀硬起来。  
隋时咬得太重，好像那片皮肤都快破了，刺痛又夹着爽意，女穴更是不知廉耻地漏水，禁不住地抽搐。牙齿磕上来，艾语扬胸口几乎一麻，血管涨热，手心贴到隋时的后脑勺，喉腔不耐地，“嗯，痛，别咬，要坏的。”  
隋时这样恶劣的人，哪里会听他三言两语的求饶，拉扯着那颗脆弱的乳粒，舌头顶着它，狠吮，再吐出来，乳尖染着唾液，脸颊蹭艾语扬胸膛，“咬坏了会不会出奶？”  
艾语扬近乎觉得受羞辱，想骂隋时神经病，异想天开，没等开口又听见隋时哼笑，下身那柄沉甸甸的肉具直直操进他体内，一下子填满他的阴道，颠他，囊袋拍打着他的肉唇，两片淫肉无知觉得麻了。  
声音像粗粝的矿石，喘息刮在艾语扬脸上，“没有奶也好甜。”  
怎么可能是甜的！隋时乱说什么！臊得满面飘红，眼眶溢着羞赧的眼泪。哀哀地，说你别瞎说，操，有病，唔，太多了，啊，好深。来来去去只剩胡话。  
隋时干脆去堵他的嘴，从锁骨嘬到艾语扬的嘴唇，灵舌钻进艾语扬口腔，艾语扬艰难吞吃隋时这样渡过来的津液，口舌明明潮敷敷的，偏偏又觉得太干渴，几乎是要渴死了，手不自觉搂隋时的脖子，被顶得五脏六腑都麻木，哭呛不止，灵魂几近蒸发。  
粗硬的阴茎讨伐，快感砸进他的身体，穴眼噗噜噜吐着淫汁，堵也堵不上。  
艾语扬脚尖也绷紧，怕掉下桌子似的夹紧了隋时的腰，像是被猎人用箭射中的小鹿，被隋时用阴茎狠狠戳送到最底，埋在肚子里的小口被堵得满当，滋滋咕咕地喷水，热流喷溅。  
阴茎整根塞在里面耸动，一波波淫念耸上来，汗湿艾语扬的额头，腹腔深处的宫口被打得好痛，被撞得凹陷下去，又觉得肉冠滚烫，要热坏了。  
“唔！”眼睛不自觉瞪大了，眼泪滚落，脸颊烫热得发起痛来，“呜，不要，太深了。隋时，别插了。”这才到哪里他就受不住，一腔恐惧又沉溺的口吻，掐着隋时的肩又松手，按到桌面，指尖用力得泛白。  
是被隋时操开了，操熟了，隋时沉没在他身体里，像生长在他体内的脏器，热扑扑，脉搏也连在一起，罗曼蒂克。  
“不深，”为自己辩驳，手不安好心地揉按艾语扬紧绷绷的小腹，腰腹一顶，圆硕龟头掼到他软烂的宫口，艾语扬痛爽地哭叫，隋时太多小动作，大掌再剐过他的背，引起一股战栗的威胁，在艾语扬耳边粗喘，“叫声老师。”  
“滚，滚。”艾语扬哪里肯叫，不知道隋时又在耍什么花样，他在床上总有那么多算计，每每到艾语扬思维临界就开始哄骗人，哄得艾语扬头晕，穴腔的软肉又被捣得酸麻，汁水淋漓。手撑在书桌，身子不住后仰，撑成一张饱满的弓。  
“滚了，滚到你的逼里。”隋时糊糊涂涂地去吻他的脸，尝到他快活的泪也是咸涩涩的，嘴唇磨蹭他湿漉漉的睫毛，像被打湿的蝴蝶翅膀。粗舌一点点舔过艾语扬的脸，又烫又湿，涂了他满脸热涎，声音更哑了，涩涩的，喉咙混入了沙，“叫一声，一声就行。”  
艾语扬晕头转向，像被抛到云层里，挨了一下又一下，肉杵打得他气短，又快要憋死了，肉道也好像却止不住感到舒爽，含着隋时粗硬的肉杵，生了一张活嘴似的咬他。  
小腹堆积着爽麻，又难以排解，女穴又像不属于他身体的玩意，满腔的淫湿，被硕大的龟头顶干穴眼，宫腔麻木，想要停又不想要，好像只有隋时能救他。  
“呜、叫，不行了，老师，老师。”总算求出来，哭着打颤，害臊是什么？不知道。像搁浅的鱼在求雨，“隋时，射给我，啊，给我。”  
老师老师，到底做艾语扬什么的老师？  
教他淫乱的老师，告诉他如何求欢的老师，把他从小学会的礼义廉耻一点点蚕食的老师。  
背德感滋生，也有陷落的愧疚之情，可这更刺激，阴茎几乎是更胀了，粗粗的烫热的火棍子契进艾语扬的阴道，摩擦他的穴腔，在他腹部乱捅，又急又凶。  
隋时满意艾语扬的回应，亲昵地蹭他的下巴，头发搔过艾语扬的皮肤，像是电流滋生，嘴唇迷迷乱乱亲他的骨，“囡囡，好骚，好听话。”  
艾语扬在这种时刻完全属于他，由他支配，表情淫乱又单纯，隋时觉得自己胸口的纹身在发烫。  
艾语扬餍足在性爱的欢愉，不用思考任何事，头脑空白，只要含着那根阳具吞吞吐吐就能快活，别的事都不相干。  
也不知道自己满口胡念了什么，反复地，“老师，嗯，老师。”屄缝紧缩着，涌上一股热，喷得隋时小腹都湿透。  
隋时摸摸艾语扬的下巴，接了满手热涎，夸奖，好学生。  
不知道被抵在桌子上操了多久，肉屄都肿得发疼了，才含着满腹的精被隋时丢在床上，阴茎从操得红肿的穴里拔出来，艳红红的穴肉夹着精水哧哧往外流，隋时也凑的艾语扬身边，把艾语扬搂得严严实实，都十月份的天竟然还在回热，本就满身精水淫水汗水，搂在一起腻得又要出汗。  
艾语扬推一下隋时，手上拿不出力气，猫咪撒娇似的推拒，隋时也不肯放开，潮哒哒的，他也不嫌难受，贴着艾语扬的耳，低低地，“我月底生日。”  
“哦。”声音干哑。  
“哦就完了？”不满极了。  
有气无力地，“现在才月初。”  
隋时咬一口艾语扬的耳朵，“反正你别忘了。”硬挺挺的阳具又顶到艾语扬的后腰，磨磨蹭蹭的，不知疲惫又兴奋难当，手干脆顺着软腻穴道插进去，往两边岔开，穴道还在痉挛着蠕动，好骚好浪，宫腔被隋时射饱了，射满了，满肚子浊液，吃不了的又顺着那道口漾出来。  
屈起手指抠挖，艾语扬本就哭得发呛，高潮后吃不消隋时的亵玩，在隋时的怀里瑟瑟发抖，腹腔里的精水顺着抽夹乱淌，像潮汐浪涌。  
“好脏，床单都被你喷湿了，”抽出手到艾语扬面前挥挥，一手心的淫水和浊液，臊腥气扑面，送到艾语扬嘴边，“帮老师舔干净。”命令语气，全然是上位者态度，沉迷于角色扮演里，真把自己当什么的老师，手指直接送进艾语扬微张的口，塞得他的口腔满满当当，满口热苦，舌头颤抖着卷上去，啧啧地吮隋时指尖，比婴儿还不如。  
艾语扬被他塞得想呕，眉头发皱，吐字不清，“唔、唔要了。”  
隋时故意曲解他的意思，说，“还要么？”直起身，手从艾语扬嘴里往外抽，啵的响声，掐着艾语扬的小腿翻他过去，胁迫他变成侧躺的姿势，腰拧成扭捏的弧度，夹在腿间的屄缝又红又肿，龟头只是抵上去就含含糊糊吃进一小截。  
操进硬挺凶恶的肉杵，被壁腔挤压着，不管不顾地送进去，艾语扬真的不行，泪水狂涌，手臂乱挥，腿也胡乱地蹬，床单起皱。偏偏被狰狞凶戾的性器钉死，只能求饶，“不要，不要、嗯，别插了，别插了。”  
“不要啊？”隋时掐揉艾语扬滚圆的屁股，“那去浴室，我帮你洗干净。”竟然真正人君子地退了那根恐怖的肉棍子出来，直挺挺指着空气，茎身沾满了体液，通红的肉顶，滋滋地冒水光，青筋暴凸。  
艾语扬欲望填满的眼勉强清醒一瞬，又变成迷茫，鼻腔愣愣地发出疑惑地哼。此刻竟又觉得空，肚子里的精液直往外流，令人羞愤的涩感。  
良心发现吗？隋时居然还有休战的时候。  
隋时捞起艾语扬往浴室走，艾语扬被操得双腿软趴趴，被隋时抱着进去。  
贴着隋时站，隋时的肉刃戳到他的腹部，脉搏一下一下，隔着皮肉体会的感觉更加可怖，就像是人知死期将至，他的阴茎也和隋时并着，相形见绌的大小，被隋时烫得惊慌。肉龙的姿态也能表明隋时的野心勃勃，狰狞可怖，粗长硬挺，没有插进肚子也叫艾语扬穴腔发酸。  
隋时却好像一点也感觉不到，自如的开了水，淋了他们一身，艾语扬不上不下地，更不好意思给自己摸，推隋时的肩，“我自己洗，你出去。”  
隋时没被他推动，搂了一下他的腰，阴茎更狠地顶上来，顶得他小腹微微凹陷，“你自己行吗？”  
出尔反尔地，手指挤进艾语扬黏腻的肉缝，都不知道自己摸到的到底是精液还是艾语扬的淫水，食指和中指夹着艾语扬鼓胀得阴蒂，揉拧着，撕扯一般，拽得小肉蒂突突发疼，好像再摸几下就会破掉渗出血来。  
没揉两下艾语扬就软在他怀里，瑟缩着，呜呜咽咽地低哼，浑身是水，滑溜溜的，像条刚出水的鱼，粼粼发亮。  
“不是不要吗，怎么还发春。”隋时从没用过这样严厉的声音，像教训人，冷着面，扬手抽了艾语扬肥嫩的屁股一巴掌，水花四溅，“老师没教你要诚实吗？不许发春。”  
肉蚌被这一巴掌也吓的发颤，更是急急吐了一股水，艾语扬喉咙间夹出一声尖利的叫喊，猫爪挠人之感，恨隋时要这么用角色扮演来玩他，更恨自己阴唇放荡到发疼。  
隋时本就面冷，现在装正经也有模有样，眼睛黑沉沉盯着艾语扬，头发湿湿地挡着视线，像在思索，又忽地大发慈悲，说这次就原谅你，手指并起来，操进艾语扬窄紧的穴道里。根本就是拿艾语扬寻乐。  
指和唇舌一样难以抵抗，腰塌着，艾语扬哭着锤隋时的肩膀，被唾液呛到，狠狠呛咳出来，肉道不住地收缩，太紧张了，咬得死死的，比第一次还紧涩，稀里糊涂地，“别抠，隋时，好酸，不要抠。”口齿不清，唇角挂着晶晶的涎。突然大腿绷着，整个人几乎是挂在隋时身上，颤颤巍巍地，脚尖也踮着，从湿软的淫穴里涌出一大股臊味，整泡水喷在隋时手心。  
“妈的。”  
隋时再忍不住，还玩什么玩，艾语扬简直是勾引，骚得他眼睛发红，恨不得把他的屄吃掉。架着艾语扬直冲冲插进去，怒发的男根干干脆脆挺到最深，肉冠捣开他的小腹，天晓得隋时哪里来这么大的劲，还能把艾语扬托着操，抵到冰冰凉的墙壁，背上的骨头和坚硬的壁面撞在一起，硌得生疼，又冷。  
艾语扬知道刚才喷的是什么，臊得恨不得死，牙关紧闭，眼睑打颤。  
所有的爽利、痛苦、咸涩被压缩在潮湿的逼仄角落，像满潮的火，火舌攀附着躯体涌烧而上。  
隋时额头抵上艾语扬的肩膀。  
痴痴地，“囡囡，原来逼也能尿。”


	44. 土星

艾语扬甚至不知道自己会这样，羞臊着，肚子发酸，又恨隋时偏要这么说出来，语言直白又粗鄙，声音沙哑地，“少说一句你会死吗？”  
下一秒又被隋时亢奋凶狠地操，肉棍子捅得他满口脏话七零八落，只会爽叫，背一颠一颠地往墙上磨，腿夹着隋时的腰。  
少说一句倒是不会死，多说一句就能感觉到艾语扬赧然的紧缩，隋时又反复地念艾语扬的名字，兽般所求。自主或被迫，那根淫邪的肉杵被艾语扬吃得完全，肚子几乎要给隋时捣烂了，软软腻腻的，淫水流了满腿。  
再吃了满肚子精才算完，隋时帮艾语扬洗澡，抠他肚子里的精，清理完裹好浴巾丢他进被子里。  
隋时去摆弄艾语扬的衣柜，要帮他找换的T恤，结果又翻出了埋在最底下那条他之前送的裙子。想到上次叫艾语扬穿裙子，还没碰他呢，就开始哭，委屈成那样，明明好看得不得了，哭什么，一哭隋时又要发疯，肯定会把他操得哭更狠。  
本来叠好的裙子被隋时翻得乱糟糟，接着裹成一团塞进衣柜最里面，小声嘀咕，“不喜欢就丢了啊。”不丢，怪隋时误会他喜欢吗？

打发走了隋时，晚饭艾语扬点了外卖，吃汤面的时候他妈刚好从外面回来，满身盈一股甜丝丝的香，不知道又是去见哪个艾语扬不知道的小男友。永远在恋爱的女人对爱是有余裕的，只是总不长久，可能是那些时常更换小男友才把卢媛养得这么年轻。  
小时候艾语扬还很喜欢妈妈身上这种甜腻腻的味，后来这个味道对他来说等同为约会，等同于留他一个人在家一个人吃饭，就没那么喜欢了。  
“上来的时候看见你同学从电梯出去了，今天来家里玩了呀。”  
艾语扬一直在挑汤里的葱花，面在路上有些坨了，搅也难搅开。“嗯，”坐在餐桌边，肉逼肿痛，坐也不安稳，忍着才没有动来动去找舒服的姿势，心虚极了，“来给我补课。”  
补课补课，亏他能说出口，补了什么？  
卢媛哦了一声，还深信不疑地，“囡囡，他读书是不是很好的啦，你多跟他学学。”  
艾语扬脸都快整个埋进面碗。  
第二天不敢也不愿意叫隋时再来补那劳什子的课了，躲着隋时约了徐恒去网鱼打游戏，期间隋时噼里啪啦发过来一串信息，根本没回，哪里可能再鬼迷心窍和隋时混假期。  
隋时电话打过来也按掉，还被徐恒问怎么这么多电话，是不是女朋友查岗。  
国庆结束回学校就是联考，放假三天艾语扬几乎是玩疯了，第一天好歹是嘴上说是补了课，实际上艾语扬得到的好像只有隋时送进他嘴里的口水和射进身体里的精液，后两天干脆只写了两道题，游戏倒是打满两天，做梦都在推塔，简直不配做高三生。  
结果考出来的竟然也不差，甚至有几题刚好是隋时替他复习过的类似题，没想到就那种状态还能学进去，该谢谢隋时还是谢自己心思也能练得像隋时泾渭分明？  
玩过该死的师生游戏，这下隋时真的能标榜自己是个好“老师”。  
月初换座位，隋时和艾语扬被调开，隋时和检凡析变成同桌，艾语扬换到最外排成了没有同桌的位置，隔着一个走道边上是刘彤。  
有时候刘彤还找他问题，会就算了，大部分时间是不会，还要去找隋时。  
隋时总是又说着说着要弄人，效率低下，艾语扬一面要焦头烂额地复习，一面又要被隋时抓着使坏。  
隋时生日那天刚好遇上周五，艾语扬当然不会先提自己记得，放学了隋时抓着他，说去我家，我过生日。  
“你家？”  
“没事，”隋时竖起食指左右晃晃，“没有我爸妈，只有你。”  
也不是回了隋时家，是隋时他爸提前好久送隋时的生日礼物，跃层，刚找人打扫过，屋子里灰尘也不多，只布置了一些必需品，甚至有些空。卧室倒是以隋时的意愿贴了不少他喜欢的海报，还有很大的展示架，放了自己拼的乐高和模型。  
“礼物呢？”隋时自己开口要，理直气壮的。  
艾语扬摸了摸校服上衣的口袋，东西连包装都没有，直接从校服口袋里掏出来丢给他，也许是随便才能显示自己不在意。  
隋时差点没接住，抓在手心里是土星形状的饰品，银色的。  
“项链啊？”隋时用手指勾银色的珠链。  
“不是，”艾语扬撇着脸，“打火机。”  
“哦，”隋时倚靠着墙，擦亮火机，火苗突地亮起来，烧得很高，感觉这个形状的打火机新奇，又问艾语扬，“怎么送这个，不是不想我抽烟吗？”  
艾语扬根本不懂隋时是怎么就觉得自己不想他抽烟的，就因为那天丢了他一包烟？他只是觉得这个很适合隋时，他适合穿一身黑再鸡零狗碎挂个链子，看到就买了，入了魔似的。  
“不想要就算了。”伸手就要去夺，被隋时侧侧身躲开，捞他进怀里，下巴抵上来，“怎么不要，送我就是我的了。”链子放在桌上，低头亲亲艾语扬的鼻子，“我很喜欢。”  
兀自找艾语扬的唇，磨得很重，舌头顶开艾语扬的牙，推他只得往后退，挤着他到床上，膝盖卡进他腿心，“现在我要吃蛋糕了。”  
可能被套刚换过，艾语扬嗅到那股隋时身上很惯常的莓果味，要命，隋时的床闻起来居然也是甜的，他就这么喜欢这味道的留香珠？  
剥开艾语扬的衣服是享受刚才没有得到的拆礼物权利，剂润滑液扩张是刮奶油。  
后穴叫隋时弄得软软湿湿，艾语扬眯着眼看天花板，感觉一个东西塞到后穴里，冷冰冰硬梆梆，不是隋时的阴茎。  
“什么东西？”想拔出来，手伸下去，摸到软软的毛，“你在干嘛？”  
“不要动，”隋时扣住艾语扬的手腕，解释，“这是你的尾巴。”  
“去死！”喉咙里叫出来，艾语扬怎么肯玩这个玩具，“你他妈——”  
“今天是我生日，”隋时的目光照着艾语扬，“我想要这个。”不知道隋时从什么时候开始对此类撒娇都得心应手，冷脸摆着也显出可怜。  
逼着艾语扬带上玩具，黑发里蜷两片橙黄的兽耳，低劣，粗滥，怪异。艾语扬就知道隋时不会简简单单讨个普通礼物的，这又是玩的什么？耳朵和尾巴，不可理喻。  
心里怨隋时花样一套又一套，可他简直任隋时予取予求。  
仰面躺着，艾语扬吃不消隋时这么看他的眼神，露骨又下流，好像隋时不是用手掰开他的腿而是用眼神，侵略十足，早知道就不应该听隋时那通话，他卖什么可怜？现在到底谁更可怜？  
软敷敷的尾巴垫在屁股底下，冷冰冰的塞子被艾语扬体温捂热了捂烫了，塞在里面仍不自在，很明显就不是属于他身体的东西，在隋时眼里则像是从艾语扬体内生长出来的。  
他怯懦的小猫，惶惶然的小猫，如果有一点不上心就养不活的小猫，脚心也绵绵，踩在床单上，陷下去一团，脚趾也发出紧张的信号。明明是匀称的腿偏偏要敞着，用一点也不庄重的姿势不遮不掩露出干干净净粉粉嫩嫩的穴，香甜的，渗着汁水的果肉，盛着琼浆的器皿，像呼吸一样颤合，缩紧。  
好淫荡，只为隋时摆的婊子的姿势。  
像剥水果一样剥开两片抿得紧紧的皮肉，好软好滑，像开蚌一样露出里面娇软软的蚌肉，艳红红的肉嵌着黑洞洞的穴口，咕咕地冒水，淅淅沥沥地淌水，透着一股股涩涩的淫香气。  
亟待探求的晦深处，隋时这样痴迷，拢了艾语扬抖颤的阴茎在手心，贴着的皮肤脉搏急促的，握着咕啾咕啾地撸动一阵，艾语扬就浑身抖着弓起背来，不耐地，手碰碰隋时的手背，很像哀求。  
隋时鼻子抵上去，磨蹭那颗小肉核，吐着舌去舔，结结实实从敏感的皮肤扫过，肥厚的阴唇被他细细舔吮，丰沛的汁水汲到口腔。隋时吮得这样用力又耽溺，让艾语扬要觉得他快把自己吮空了，淫肉辣辣得疼。艾语扬脚心踩到隋时肩膀，整个人想蜷起来，被隋时掐着膝窝难以动弹。  
“别舔，唔，好热。”声音也汗湿湿的，“那里，舌头，嗯！……不要！”  
喷了隋时一嘴，隋时再仔仔细细舔干净他肥嫩外阴，挂着艾语扬不知廉耻的淫水直起身，“怎么这么甜？”用指腹揉揉下面含着尾巴的穴口，嗓子低低沉沉，“艾语扬，尾巴都被你喷湿了。”  
现在他一点也不显得可怜了，腹股间挺着那根粗硕紫红的肉棍，阴囊也沉甸甸垂着，是他探求一切的道具。  
像一颗饱和涨满的果实，隋时随便浇浇水就几乎快要涨破，裂成一节节一段段，再拼起来，变成隋时要的完美无缺。  
一切都有隋时的烙印，讨厌那些对艾语扬纠缠不休的人，还装着问题目和艾语扬说话。问艾语扬？他能说出花吗。  
掐着艾语扬的腿把他翻个面，托着他的腰叫他撅起屁股来，股间晃荡绵软软的尾，隋时揩了艾语扬的屁股，颇满意自己的杰作，扬着一边嘴角，笑意含在口里，眼却不像是笑，带一股不怀好意的痞气，“你知道母猫发情会故意撅屁股等人来操吗？”抽了艾语扬的屁股一巴掌，“真的好像猫。”  
捋开他的软尾操进他的肉逼，一只手掐着艾语扬紧瘦的腰，看他垂下颈子，真的像只被压着强迫媾和的猫咪。  
插进去就不堪地射了，精液喷在床铺，深灰床单变得污糟糟，没有隋时捞着艾语扬几乎是摔进褥子，屁股还撅着，两腿跪得没力，荒淫之余竟然还有心思想，这是隋时的床，羞耻更加。  
隋时摸摸艾语扬的脖颈，俯下去整个胸膛拢住他，“lil pussy。”


	45. 不堪

隋时埋进艾语扬颈窝，下巴磨蹭他嶙峋的骨，鼻腔灌满艾语扬的气味，阴茎掼进艾语扬的宫腔。好湿，却燥热，尾巴软绵绵，阴道潮哒哒，发情的猫咪。  
lil pussy，操，什么啊。艾语扬被隋时嘲弄般的称呼臊得不肯抬头，呜咽陷进被窝里，恨隋时玩的花样桩桩件件。  
难怪隋时不见得腻烦，要知道年轻人最没有的就是长性，隋时却能在反复里每次都找到新鲜点。隋时讨要什么礼物，艾语扬花心思准备了，现在才晓得隋时根本什么也不缺，心里大概最想要的还是这个，做爱，媾和。  
艾语扬恨不得把那个火机要回来，犯什么傻逼，隋时说要就去选，没看到他自己早就给自己准备好礼物了吗？他只要他的猫咪游戏。  
艾语扬心里曲解着，身体却只能被隋时操软，屁股撅着，像把阴穴送往隋时的胯，含着一根粗热的肉棍子不肯放，头上戴的猫耳朵歪歪地斜下来，不雅，放荡。  
隋时张口啧吮艾语扬的耳垂，饱满的肉球被他收进口腔，舌头痴迷地舔。  
艾语扬在他的床上——隋时好像可以借由此幻想以后。以后，虽然很难定义以后有多长久，虽然隋时也不知道艾语扬大学想考哪里，但他知道他们肯定会住在一起，因为隋时想。

十一月初就是选考，隋时好像终于学会怎么分辨孰轻孰重，总算不插科打诨，临时抱佛脚似的好好给艾语扬补课。  
艾语扬对文化课也不算特别上心，本就因为学艺术落下过课程，勉强能混个中等水平。隋时讲题还算耐心，除了要过手瘾，勉强能教会艾语扬几道题。  
隋时的物理和化学早在上一次选考就赋了满分，这次只报了一门生物。艾语扬三门都报了，考试前一天晚上隋时还在艾语扬床上腻着，艾语扬不知道是不是因为紧张，有些失眠，满脑子化学方程式，总想翻身，可被隋时搂着，只要一动隋时就去亲他，吻落在艾语扬鼻梁和眉心，声音轻软地，“别想了，快睡。”  
艾语扬觉得痒，偏头躲了一下，“你知道我在想什么？”  
“知道。”隋时不可能让他躲开，吻又结实落在他的唇瓣，“你什么我不知道。”他好像已经困了，打一个哈欠，说起胡话，“要是我能帮你考就好了。”  
“神经。”艾语扬被他困顿的声音也弄得想睡了。  
替考当然不可能，艾语扬发挥正常，不好不坏，该做的题都做出来，应该出来的成绩也不会太差。  
最后一天考完，他们班一个女生和艾语扬是一个考场的，刚好凑在他边上一块儿出来，肩膀靠得很近，又扭过头冲他笑，“考得怎么样？”  
“就那样，”艾语扬耸耸肩，“选择题最后一题你选了什么？”  
“我也不知道，我猜了A，”女生笑出虎牙，“你选了什么啊。”  
“我也是瞎猜的，做不来就选C嘛。”  
很多人赶着去吃饭，走路很急，擦到那个女生的肩膀，艾语扬扶了一下，她没站稳，又很像靠在他的臂弯。  
隋时过来找艾语扬，就看到那个女生抓了艾语扬的手又跌进他怀里，艾语扬居然又为别人脸红，长久的自持又瓦解，领地被冒犯从而的气愤。  
冷着脸拉艾语扬走，艾语扬根本没来得及甩开他就被他拉进一楼的辅导室。  
“又他妈怎么了？”艾语扬想推开隋时。  
隋时几乎是甩上门，掐着他的肩按他在书架上，“你为什么老是给别人碰。”  
艾语扬还没来得及解释，又听见隋时冷笑，“她们喜欢你什么？”  
艾语扬不懂他没头没尾说起了什么，“什么她们？”  
隋时腿挤进艾语扬两腿间，言辞称得上恶劣，“你拿什么操她们？这根小鸡巴？”  
艾语扬听到这句话就像被隋时抽了一个耳光，一阵恶心，所以隋时心里就是这么想的？毕竟一开始说他是福利姬的也是隋时。也还以冷笑，“所以呢？要说我贱吗，只配被你操？”  
老天，这句话他憋了多久，怎么肯说了？因为考完了可以出去画画，不用再应付隋时，说清楚更好。  
隋时原本还有话，被他打断了，一下子卡壳，什么话都没了，“我没有那个意思。”  
“没有吗？”艾语扬反问，“不是你先说我的福利姬的？”  
隋时哪里知道他心里还在乎那个，血冲上胸口，被打断后的冷静又变成愤懑，皱着眉，“你现在提那个干嘛，我早就说那个只是玩笑。”  
“哦，”艾语扬点点头，“玩笑，那你后来操我也是玩笑，威胁我也是玩笑。”  
隋时怎么想，原来艾语扬一直以来都是怨怼，现在怎么又翻起旧帐。人类好像有规避坏事的本能，他早就把那些忘了，只记得怎么亲吻和爱。狡辩，“就是玩笑，你为什么老是和我较真。”  
本能地责怪艾语扬，想怎么能这样呢？那些明明都怪艾语扬，但凡当时艾语扬肯服一点软事情都不会那样，一开始他就道歉了，是艾语扬不愿意接受，又故意来挑衅。当时随便说的话凭什么艾语扬这么较真，原来再多情话也听不懂，只有坏话记得这么久。  
“我较真？”艾语扬想隋时简直荒谬，他都想笑了，“那你刚才说的是什么。”  
隋时梗着脖子，粗声粗气的，“也是玩笑——我只是生气。”控诉，“看到我男朋友被别人碰我肯定会生气啊，你为什么老是误会人。”  
生气，去他妈的生气。男朋友，什么狗屁。  
“男朋友？你他妈当我是什么！你当我是性爱玩具！充气娃娃！你随时可以操的逼！”艾语扬感到头脑充血，眼神凶狠地瞪，因为情绪激动，眼泪本能地往外冲，止也止不住，音量控制不住地也拔高，“你他妈有什么脸说喜欢！还他妈反过来说我较真？”想笑，哦，反过来还是都怪他自己斤斤计较，在隋时眼里不就是一个玩笑。  
“那你当时也不应该说我要别人来操你的！”隋时也情不自禁提高音量，完全忽略了自己原先的话又是多恶劣，“你怎么可以说我要你找别人！”隋时指责他，义正辞严，又像仓皇无措间不得不找借口为自己开脱，努力浏览记忆推卸责任，根本对当时的情形模模糊糊，只好胡乱责怪艾语扬故意激他，怪艾语扬乱说话。如果艾语扬好好和他服软，他肯定不会胡乱发疯的。  
艾语扬想隋时一定发疯了，哪里会有这样狡辩的人，他们一开始说的明明不是这个，隋时狡辩，把话题带得走偏，最后艾语扬又成了罪人。和隋时连口舌都不想费，搡开他想走，被隋时攥住手腕。  
明明可以握住艾语扬的手，却好像没有抓到，隋时气昏了头，攥紧艾语扬的腕子，一面被艾语扬顶得没话可说，一面禁不住地跳脱思维，忍不住在心里埋怨艾语扬斤斤计较，又凭什么否认他的喜欢？见色起意难道就不是真正的爱了吗？隋时敢说所有的爱都来源于见色起意。  
眼睛紧盯着艾语扬，呼吸也粗重地，像涩涩的墙面噗噗掉屑，重复最初的理由，“你想太多了。我当时真就是开玩笑。”  
艾语扬被他不知轻重地捏得生疼，狠狠甩手想把手从隋时的桎梏里夺出来，作用力太大，又不小心刮到了隋时的脸，扇得他撇到一边。  
隋时再看向他的表情近乎是愕然，侧脸红起一片。艾语扬承认那一巴掌只是失手，但是他实在是太气，满肚子火无从发泄，手背也疼，不知道隋时的脸有没有这么疼。  
半晌，隋时才有些泄了气，垂下头喃喃道：“对不起。”他有些鼻酸，这种感觉很奇怪，平生哪里有这样软弱时候。  
去摸艾语扬的手，艾语扬又一把把他甩开，冷笑，“道歉干什么？你错了吗？不就是玩笑。”  
伤害一颗柔软的心比任何事情都要来得容易，恶语相向是最简单的工具，言辞是最利的箭，一针见血，可是没人告诉艾语扬隋时的心口不一。  
隋时一开始不是想这么说的，从一开始就是，话偏偏就是他说的，辩解不能。他搞砸了无数次，此刻眼眶红彤彤，不知道是愤怒还是委屈，憋闷地重重出气，好像他才是委屈那个，“你不说我怎么知道啊。”声音梗了一下，“喜欢你也不说，不喜欢你也不说，让我猜怎么可能总是猜得到。”  
“干嘛就盯着我开的玩笑，我说我喜欢你你听不到吗？”  
“那别喜欢了吧。”  
“什么？”隋时一愣。  
“别喜欢了，”艾语扬重复，“你找个新的吧。”


	46. 试错

那一瞬间隋时的愤怒几乎是明晰的，原先残存的委屈被愤懑盖过，喘上的气憋到喉咙，他妈的，什么叫换一个？艾语扬语气轻飘，满不在乎，毫不上心，好像换一个是那样轻易的事，那丁点感情叫隋时直接丢掉也不可惜。  
“什么叫换一个？”隋时心里想着，也这么问了，浑身的皮好像绷紧了，眼睛更红，咬牙切齿地，“我之前说的你他妈就狗屁没听进去吗？都说了我喜欢了，你就记我说你的那一句？”  
“你他妈喜欢我吗？嘴巴上说说就叫喜欢？这叫喜欢？随便来个你能上的你都喜欢！”  
“我没有！”隋时吼回去，几乎是把艾语扬困在他和门板之间，“你干嘛这么记仇！”  
“我记仇？”艾语扬又冷哼一声，“你他妈只会怪我，什么事都算我错？”转身去扭门把，又被隋时抓住，他再躲开，“下次回来再给你操行不行？刚考完别烦我。”

考完选考，大家都收拾回家，隋时他爸很难得来接他，他一路上没有说话，他爸还以为他考砸了，甚至说考坏了没事，反正上次考的也不错了。  
隋时嗯嗯啊啊地应着，心不在焉。手机按亮又熄灭，深感无力的委屈，怪艾语扬太过夸张。  
回到家就窝到了自己房间，勉勉强强冷静下来，想，他能把一切只归咎今天的争端吗？艾语扬从没给过他一句承诺，也没有说过一次喜欢。可能是先入为主，后来艾语扬纠结于他一开始的话，对他所有的话都做出千万种解读。  
要知道阅读题的答案也没发表达作者的真意，艾语扬的答案也根本和隋时的表意全然背道而驰。不是那样的，想看艾语扬穿裙子只是因为好看，当初的恶言是因为妒忌，虚张声势是人类天性，不能占有的东西便忍不住去中伤。  
难道不好看吗？至少满足了隋时所有的欲望，细瘦的腰也喜欢，脆弱的手腕也喜欢，虚张声势的瞪眼也喜欢。脑子里想着，肉棍子又不知耻地硬起来，鼓鼓地顶着裤子，胀痛难当。  
老天，他们还在吵架。隋时的坏玩意却不懂什么吵架，甚至脉搏兴奋得突突直跳，血液像火烧，他从来不是会把自己憋着的人，和艾语扬在一起之后更是被艾语扬惯得无法无天，想弄就弄。  
手从裤缝伸进去，握住滚热的肉阳，闭上眼就是艾语扬的脸，巨细靡遗。艾语扬帮他含的时候总会哭，因为难受而流生理眼泪，睫毛湿湿的，眉头也不肯放松，好像不这么做没法表达自己有多难受。  
却又驯顺地用嘴巴吞进他通红的龟头，吞到底，阴茎顶上他软绵绵的上颚，喉咙一缩一缩，臊腥的前液全往肚子里咽。一闭眼，眼泪就从脸颊滚下来，表现得多可怜。  
结果下面淅淅沥沥滴滴答答，发了大水，隋时揉两把就软上天，操进去就是闷吟，手是无论如何要攥着什么的，像荒海求生抓些支撑的浮木。  
会求饶，说慢点，也会求欢，说那里，好麻，隋时，太舒服。断断续续的，甜腻腻的娇憨混在里面。  
那时候隋时也以为艾语扬不讨厌这些，甚至是喜欢的，结果呢？结果是艾语扬心有怨怼吗？  
所以一直以来接吻的时候又在想什么，一边耽溺于没有边际的性爱，一边又把隋时随口一句的玩笑话记这么久，反复地，他不觉得拉扯吗？  
隋时的背浮了一层汗，手上的力更凶了，手掌包着自己的阴茎揉，虬结的筋印在手心，蹭了一手滑溜溜的体液。  
哪怕他当时真的那样过分，但他并不是出自真心的。  
给艾语扬拨了电话，本来以为他不会接，结果没等几秒居然接了，隋时听到那边的“喂”，没有说话，手掐了一下肉根，呼吸更急促几分。  
喘气声太大，艾语扬连猜都不必就知道隋时隔着手机在干什么，骂他，“你要不要脸？”  
隋时的脸陷进枕头，气声喊艾语扬的名字，说“别挂电话”，像央求一样悉悉索索低语，热气隔着手机好像也要搔到艾语扬的耳朵，滚烫的热翻卷，像舔上艾语扬耳廓的浪。  
陷在情欲的声音像浸透了水，他又低低地重复艾语扬的名字，想在这一秒结束他们才开始的争端，“等我来找你。”  
艾语扬直接掐掉了通讯。

隋时说要去找艾语扬，的确去找他了。连等一刻也不肯，这种感觉叫他焦灼，烦躁又憋闷，像陷进流沙的海。  
在楼下给艾语扬发信息，说我在你家楼下。又拨了电话过去，抬起头数哪一扇是艾语扬的窗户，万家灯火通明，耳朵里灌满忙音，又变成女声的“请稍候再拨”，男声说“Please try again later”。重心从右脚换到左脚，脚心碾地面，心里想，明明灯还亮着，为什么不接？  
秋夜也不很冷，隋时从里面摸出一包烟，侧着头，手机卡在脸颊和肩膀之间，姿势别扭地送滤嘴到嘴边。  
艾语扬送他的打火机也在口袋，串那个土星的链子被他换成古巴链，比原来更浮夸。烟是从便利店刚买的，原来他为了明志，把所有烟都送给检凡析了，整整大半条，检凡析还嫌他，说不喜欢抽这种，没味道，娘唧唧。  
叼着烟点火，想到艾语扬说不小心把他的烟扔掉，谁信呢？哪有这种不小心。他以为是艾语扬曲折地告诫他注意身体，现在想想也可能只是他自作多情。  
隋时不确定艾语扬肯不肯下来，当然这次避开也没事，艾语扬也没法避他一辈子，总要回去上学。当然，考完选考艾语扬要回去集训，可能又要一段时间不见。  
他又奇迹般冷静下来，站在那里等，看低矮矮的绿色灌木。  
艾语扬却被他骚扰得玩不进去游戏，脑子里乱糟糟，反复的都是隋时的短信，说来就来，不知道不赶会不会走。电话只来了一个，居然没有再死缠烂打地回拨。  
像薛定谔的猫，不打开盒子永远不知道里面的情况，艾语扬想，我就下去看看，让他走就行了。  
没有忍住还是下楼了，果然没走。隋时就在楼下抽烟，不知道盯着什么发呆，站得懒懒散散。  
先前隋时说戒烟之后真的没有再抽过，行事果决，断舍离毫不留恋，结果现在还不是抽了。艾语扬想，不是说不抽了吗，你有那句话能信？  
隋时看到他来，脸上也没有表露多余的情绪，嘴里模模糊糊地说，“最后一支。”  
艾语扬想，谁管你，关我什么事，冷着面，“别站在这，回你自己家去。”  
隋时只来搂他，手臂生生地箍上来，又急又凶，“别吵架行不行？”  
艾语扬搡开他，“不是吵架，你回去吧。”  
隋时居然也顺从地被他推开了，看着他回去的样子就像条被遗弃的狗。  
上楼了又收到隋时的短信：看口袋。  
艾语扬气闷极了，觉得自己被隋时的短信耍得团团转，叫人下楼就像招嫔妃一样去抱抱，谁要听你的看口袋。手却不自觉地摸自己的口袋，居然从里面摸出一张被折叠起来的薄薄纸片。  
什么时候塞进来的，抱他的时候吗？都没感觉到。  
不知道隋时又耍什么花样，艾语扬展开那张纸，发现是一封检讨书。  
简短，潦草，凌乱。

“艾语扬，我这辈子的检讨书应该都在今年写完了，最后一封就给你吧。  
我很少和人吵架，不擅长求和，也不擅长道歉，认错很吃力，对不起不诚心。有些话嘴上说不出，说出了就难听，那就写吧，我现在还算冷静。  
我一开始做的事的确是错误，对不起。  
说实话，我有很多欲望，占有的欲望，破坏的欲望，有些话我觉得非说不可，哪怕从心里知道伤人，事后也会为它后悔，个人喜好在第一位，争强好胜，好勇斗狠，是个嫉妒心很强、口无遮拦又控制不住自己的烂人。  
蠢人才会后悔，那我承认我是个蠢人。  
你喜欢看科幻片吗？有时候我希望自己是个机器人，可以由程序精确控制自己的喜怒哀乐，而不是像现在这样喜怒无常，喜欢看你笑，又想把你弄哭。  
你让我换一个，我能吗？你也觉得我能换得掉吗？  
你觉得我不能，所以你才说。  
你说我对你做的一切不叫喜欢，可对我来说那就是喜欢。是想占有的喜欢，也是想破坏的喜欢。像小时候摔坏了赛车玩具还是想要捡起来哭着拼回去的喜欢，那个玩具甚至还在我的展示架上。  
我的纹身是Ἑρμαφρόδιτος，希腊文，中文是赫马佛洛狄特斯，很拗口吧。我看到这个词只是一个巧合，当时只觉得，那就是你。  
之前你问我这个纹身是什么意思，我不想说，就说这是我的爱神。其实我恨不得你一辈子不知道它是什么意思，因为它背后的感情让我显得既肉麻又蠢。  
但我现在告诉你，我没有只是想上你，我也不应该口不择言（有些话真的不是我本意），我想要一辈子也不是说说。  
吻痕是会消失的烙印，但是纹身会存在一辈子，哪怕变成伤疤也是。  
我把想法都告诉你，不想再把这些掩盖在胡话后面，你也别再让我猜了。不要以为自己从没说过喜欢就没有爱，不要喜欢又不肯承认，讨厌又不肯说。  
只是你真的讨厌吗？  
艾语扬，你也来懂我吧。”

隋时的字写得稀巴烂，狗爬一样，过程中又涂涂改改，通篇看去黑乎乎乱糟糟，且读下去就弄得人一阵心烦，检讨都不肯好好再誊一遍，连诚意都欠缺。写自己的名字倒是不错，简短的两个字也带飞扬跋扈，一股做任何事都胜券在握的自满。  
这叫检讨吗？更像哪里抄来的求爱情书。劣质而油嘴滑舌，专断且自省不足，煽情至肉麻，肉麻到恶心。  
说实在的，它和平时隋时说话的口吻不相当，隋时惯常不算话多，更没有这么温和的时候，通篇都像找别人代笔的温柔。字里行间却透露隋时一贯的行事准则，不遵循其他人的处事方式，理直气壮，责任推卸掉一半，另一半又看似大方地全盘承担，却也狡辩，字字句句也要别人为他妥协，哪怕认错也要强迫人接受。  
艾语扬盯着那两个字，不知道自己该做什么表情才好，啼笑皆非，于是表情凝在脸上，呼吸一时也匿了。  
“你来懂我吧”，妈的。艾语扬把纸揉成一团，指尖攥得泛白，想，谁想懂你啊。  
艾语扬敢说自己从来就不懂隋时。  
可他现在不是都看懂了吗？隋时的言外之意和隋时的欲言又止  
这算检讨吗？艾语扬想，哪一句在道歉呢。  
他情愿隋时对他口出恶言，也不愿意隋时说这些，因为这会让他明知是错误，也要去做。


	47. Civil War

且不论隋时到底会不会认错，他的语文向来不好，对他来说写篇作文且算吃苦，遑论写这么长的检讨书。艾语扬想到隋时以前连《长恨歌》都背不好，背到最后两句永远是“两情若是长久时，此恨绵绵无绝期”，被他背得如何顺溜。  
明明脑袋也不笨，到这两句却永远七零八落，也不知道他到底想没想过这样连起来根本意思都不通。这种榆木脑袋现在居然也能酸唧唧写了这样的长篇大论，自己读着不嫌肉麻吗？  
通篇的句子叫艾语扬看了想起鸡皮疙瘩，八成隋时自己都没有完整读过一遍就眼巴巴跑来求和，一刻也不忍，凌乱无序的字句好像都透露他的着急忙慌。纸也没好好找，用考试时的草稿打发，此刻被艾语扬揉成一团再摊开，纸上留着折痕，配着隋时的字，更像从垃圾桶里翻出来的垃圾。  
艾语扬偏又忍不住再读一遍，读到那个被隋时写得歪七扭八的单词才想起来拿手机用搜索软件查意思，看到搜索结果几乎无话可说。  
赫马佛洛狄忒斯，希腊神话中的阴阳神。  
老天，什么破烂爱神，亏隋时敢说。艾语扬面孔一阵发热，感觉有热气从领口往外涌，头脑晕晕乎乎，再看不下去，恨不得隋时从没告诉过他。  
不肯承认自己是不好意思，只好嫌隋时卖弄，写检讨书还要用这样查一查才能懂的单词，装腔作势到极点。  
妈的，明明在生气，可隋时太擅长步步紧逼，示弱背后有一套又一套的杀招，艾语扬气出在棉花上，又像个噗噗漏气的气球，敷敷地软下来。  
随便塞张纸条自己就走了，做完弊就这样不闻不问，他想要什么回应昭然若揭，都这样低头了，难道等不到艾语扬一个主动吗？  
可艾语扬更不想承认自己此刻心软，此前的争论更像是笑话，好像他生的气浅薄，耿耿于怀许久的字眼也不值一提，也像他从没分清自己到底气什么，受过的耻全数勾销，随便给隋时哄哄就晕头转向。  
艾语扬知道，隋时从不说谎，他只会用恶言代替谎话，满心满嘴赌气和逞强，可只要认真说的永远都是真心的。  
只能怪隋时是个完全的行动派，连冷战也不讲究基本法，原来梗着脖子撑到底的性子去哪儿了，施施然就低下他那副自尊求和，好像他原本恪守的原则本不值钱，连认输都肯。  
字里行间却又像在说艾语扬耍花招，“你觉得我不能，所以你说”，言之凿凿。  
可艾语扬不得不认同隋时说的一切，字句也无法反驳。  
尽管他不想，可隋时总能猜中他的心。  
隋时很好，广义上的好，虽则待人接物总有偏颇，脾气又烂得出奇，可他的相貌和其他的附加品质注定了他会被很多人喜欢，因此艾语扬哪怕喜欢上他也不稀奇。  
事实也的确如此，只有艾语扬总不承认。  
凭什么要承认呢？艾语扬低头把纸捋平，叠成规整的方块。喜欢隋时什么，明明都这么说我了。  
怪隋时的表白总轻浮，艾语扬又斤斤计较，从不承认自己的喜欢也不承认隋时的喜欢，把爱打作色欲和瘾，好叫自己最后抛开也不会为此难过与可惜。  
可是隋时偏说所有的爱都来源于见色起意，用自己的规矩框定现实，亮出自己的底牌，恰当地示软，交出筹码同艾语扬兑换真诚与爱。  
艾语扬又把纸条揣回口袋，想自己可能会把它留到老死为止。操，心里再啐一句，骂自己脑子有病，简直傻逼。  
起身出了门，艾语扬也不知道自己现在出门干什么，总不至于晚上再去找隋时一次，可就是这么做了。  
下楼才发现隋时根本没走。  
艾语扬也不觉得意外，心里不是早有预兆么，隋时是必须得到结果的人。  
哈，又来了，分析加权衡，艾语扬还敢说自己不懂隋时？  
隋时看见艾语扬，艾语扬也看见隋时。  
“怎么下来了？”  
“怎么还不走？”艾语扬反问。  
“赶我吗？”隋时撩起眼皮看他。  
“没。”  
“本来想回去的，”隋时耸耸肩，“可是怕你下一秒又来。”  
逼近过去，本就比艾语扬高几公分，显得他居高临下，却不咄咄逼人。“你来和我和好吗？”又一次自大地把结论归为一面，也不愿给艾语扬另一个选择。  
艾语扬还没回答，隋时又先搂住了他，以一种抱怨的语气，声音像发酵后的软面团，“干嘛要和我吵架。”又更低地自语，“你知不知道我最怕和你吵架。”  
不知道，艾语扬能知道什么，不是总表现得胜券在握吗？现在又先发制人，我说了要和好吗？心里埋怨一堆，却怎么都是违心话。  
“别在这里这样。”艾语扬搡隋时的肩膀，“先上去。”抓着隋时的手拽他进电梯，想，又他妈忍不住带他回家。  
“可以去你家吗？”隋时问。  
“嗯，”艾语扬盯着楼层的数字，“我妈不在。”  
进门就被隋时往沙发压，隋时像一条笨重的大型犬，好沉，纯属牛皮糖举止，艾语扬应付不了这样的隋时，说应付不了隋时耍赖皮倒不如说应付不了隋时的坦诚，对这样的隋时说谎也不忍。  
艾语扬想躲，“能不能别贴上来？”  
隋时不肯，硬是腻上来，嘴唇贴上艾语扬的脖颈，唔唔地，“不能。你不是和我和好吗？”  
隋时直接决断艾语扬的态度，艾语扬想，我自找的。  
又听见隋时问，“你为什么不想一辈子和我在一起。”声音囫囵，“你就不能和我结婚吗？”  
结婚，结婚，结个屁！艾语扬瞠目，口舌间的话被隋时直直堵死，天知道隋时脑子里在想什么？  
此刻的胡话说得比检讨书里更酸，酸倒牙，在艾语扬想出是捂隋时的嘴阻止他继续说还是干脆把他打昏之前，隋时径直凑上脸，面孔贴得很近，湿热呼吸像变成了如有实质的砂一样打向艾语扬的面。  
滑溜溜的舌闯进艾语扬的口腔，粗粝的舌面顶过他的上颚，皮肤又薄，炸开难耐的痒。隋时的舌根好像还缠着薄荷的苦，苦得发麻，大掌辗转着揉艾语扬的小腹，又捏住他的腰，缠绵又狠，用以桎梏的力气。  
接过一百次吻到第一百零一次也受不了隋时这种吻法，脑子里白花花缺氧，呼吸匮乏，艾语扬很快软在隋时身上，隋时的掌心游曳在皮肉。  
太痒了，干嘛说着说着又发情，简直没法沟通。艾语扬想把隋时拨开，小腹被他硬梆梆恶狠狠的性器顶着，硌得发慌。  
隋时又亮起他凶悍的利器，滚热的，隔着一层薄薄的裤子像欲捕猎的豹。  
艾语扬掐隋时的下巴，尽力把隋时往边上推开，“结个屁！你他妈能不能好好说话！”  
隋时被骂了却顺势捉艾语扬的手，嘴唇又去亲他的指尖，“你不想和我和好吗？”  
操，艾语扬想骂人，烦不烦，想或者不想，由得着我吗？  
永远是吵着吵着就滚做一团，艾语扬抽出手，手指去剥隋时的裤子，边缘被他拉下一截，手握住隋时的阴茎，烫热一根，直挺挺的，皮肉底下是脉搏怦怦，手掌包住筋络盘虬的柱身，滑腻腻到握不住，从手心烫到眼角。鞭挞过他无数遍的硬鞭，胀得红彤彤，鼓着可怖的筋，噎在艾语扬手里。  
手掌包裹着圆挺的龟头揉，隋时鼻腔漏出一声哼，扑上去搂艾语扬的腰，呼吸又重，潮软的舌舔艾语扬的脖颈，从颈线向上舔，唇齿又去包艾语扬的耳垂，饱满圆润的肉球被他又含又舔，艾语扬灌满耳鼓噪水声，滋滋作响，麻而热，血液又沸腾起来。  
隋时问他，喜欢我吗？对着艾语扬的耳，声音又哑又涩，事到临头都没有换个问法，没有问是否讨厌，仍旧是是否喜欢。  
艾语扬不懂为什么隋时把交心永远选在这类场合，淫欲面前感情明明就该撇开不谈，隋时却总能提起一些情情爱爱的。叫艾语扬怎么回答？两瓣肉唇湿湿潮潮，隋时的宽宽掌心裹着那嘟嘟囔囔的阴唇搓，稀稀拉拉接满手水，总也滑开，艾语扬的小腹绷得紧紧的，手掐着隋时的肩，眼眶红红，哪有可能有心思考虑其他。  
隋时掐艾语扬的力气也很重，手像钳，拿出十分力压制他，好像他欲跑走一样，手指又刺进艾语扬的穴缝，曲起指尖乱抠。  
艾语扬发现隋时的瞳孔比一般人更黑一些，或者说早就发现了，此刻只是把这个念头再过一遍。  
这时候说什么都不像真话，喉咙里好像憋着什么劲，求饶或是示爱，酸酸涩涩，梗块一样叫他吞咽困难。忍不住夹了腿，锁隋时的手在腿心，屄肉热得像要化开，不自觉地抽颤。  
妈的，两个字有这么难说吗？艾语扬的舌头像打结了，但凡议及此都像变成哑巴。  
隋时把手抽出来，指尖腻着一层骚热的淫水，“这样也不肯说？”张口去舔手指的热液，又俯下身含艾语扬的屄，吐舌去舔，翕合的屄像刚开的蚌肉，滑溜溜的舌头撩那道小缝，嘬吸腥甜的体液。亮出牙齿去咬，艾语扬就尖利急促地哼，手非得抓紧什么，整个身子都应激地绷，脚狠狠地抽蹬。  
隋时口里囫囵喊艾语扬的名字，又说，别吵架好不好，再胡乱地喊囡囡，扬哥，嘴唇摩擦着肉蒂，撒娇发痴信口拈来。  
“你不想和我和好吗？喜欢我行不行啊？”  
艾语扬呜咽，腰弓起来，“别他妈、嗯，别他妈叫了，呜，别咬了。”  
滴滴答答淅淅沥沥的热液咽进隋时的嘴，鼻子拱了满腔热腥味，艾语扬的屄就从做不到死鸭子嘴硬，比谁都会喷。  
如果说隋时足够不坦诚，艾语扬只会比他更伪饰，喜欢与不喜欢都憋在心里，再逼他也不肯说，张口就是，“不要”“别”“傻逼”“你去死”，永远养不熟的猫。好在隋时早也看穿艾语扬的劣根，“不说又怎样，还不是喜欢我”，每每都是这副姿态。  
扶着阴茎，可怖的龟头顶着艾语扬狭窄的阴道口，湿漉漉的肉唇被他挤开一道缝，被他玩得熟红，肥嘟嘟的，很可怜。阴茎往里顶一顶，屄口含着龟头，隋时还要问询，“能不能插啊，囡囡？”  
用尊重来戏弄，太恶劣了，哪里像求和的姿态。  
艾语扬给他嘬得下体发麻，肉道酸酸胀胀，阴茎的脉搏也鼓鼓，且不能忍，眼眶红一圈，才涩涩地，“嗯。”上涌的愤懑与羞耻没顶。  
肉棍子捅进窄小的肉道，恣意地乱闯，隋时掐着艾语扬的腰拖他往自己的胯上撞，卵袋拍在艾语扬的屁股，龟头顶到宫腔，插得艾语扬一绷，掐着嗓哼。  
指甲陷进隋时胳膊，肉唇酸疼，阴道含着阳根含得紧绷绷，心跳连在一起，肉道滑溜溜的，被插得滋滋作声。  
那一秒他们是一体的，艾语扬甚至不敢说和隋时媾和痛苦，头脑混乱地，心脏像发生一次爆炸。  
“喜欢不喜欢我？”隋时逼问他，尽管隋时知道艾语扬的答案，却总想听他说。  
艾语扬像在发热，面孔晕着红霞，湿淋淋的额头抵上隋时，试图去找隋时的嘴唇，屄缝吃阴茎吃得死死的，先前也是隋时要接吻，此刻又闭了嘴不给他。  
隋时是故意的。艾语扬闭上眼，蓄起的生理性眼泪被他从眼眶挤出来，去舔舐隋时的嘴唇，摩挲，像寻求安全感的动物。  
艾语扬恨隋时处处算计，恨隋时临头非要逼他。什么都非要说吗？  
明明一开始不是这样。  
隋时威胁他，再和他做爱，言辞恶劣，却又说爱。  
行径矛盾重重，也只有隋时敢。开始得再恶劣，路走得再偏，也敢把它当光明大道来看。  
隋时忍了一会儿，实在受不住艾语扬地厮磨，在间隙里忽地喊他名字，“艾语扬。”  
艾语扬被隋时捞在怀里，薄薄的一片，好瘦，叫得好可怜，隋时的手掌从他的脊柱刮下去，艾语扬就颤颤地嘶嘶抽气，隋时的声音也听不明晰，还答应他，“嗯？”  
隋时的胸口窜起征伐的火，用力嘬吮一下艾语扬的舌，低哑道，“你不说我怎么知道。”  
胯骨蛮横地撞上去，阴茎狠顶艾语扬的脆弱宫腔，叫艾语扬一瞬有坠空感，呼吸断一拍。  
隋时说那句话时像央求像示弱，行为却强势至极端，插得艾语扬气短，淫水横流，爱欲丛生。  
艾语扬到此刻也并不匮乏忍耐的理智，宁愿自己哑了，于是可以不用说话。可隋时都剖白了，他却只晓得固步自封，踌躇不决。  
恨隋时笨拙，恨隋时执拗，也恨自己拧巴，也爱他。面对隋时艾语扬总要输的，在隋时面前艾语扬有认输的天性。  
艾语扬浑身像火烧，拉锯的性爱叫他骨头都在发酸打颤，手揽住隋时的脖颈用蛮力把他猛地往自己身边拽，面孔贴上他的肩膀。  
花天大力气，口舌含着淫喘，声音淹进隋时肩窝，“我喜欢你——！”  
掩没在无数呻吟里的表白，尾音变成呜咽，换得更悍狠的顶干，隋时的吻扑上来，吮得他嘴唇刺痛发麻。摸索着吻他的眼睛和鼻梁，亲他抖颤的湿润睫毛，胡胡乱乱毫无章法，怎么也不腻烦，带些疯子的迷恋与痴狂。痴痴地喊囡囡，喊昵称也作表白，快意恰火山。  
艾语扬用手去摸自己的阴茎，精水淌在手上，口涎乱淌，被玩作一塌糊涂，腰胯迎合，阴穴深处浇灌一肚子隋时的精，餍足到满溢。  
思维迷蒙，去摸隋时胸口的纹身，手指抵着为他来的字母，听隋时以炫耀的口吻问酷吗，我好喜欢。  
再去吻艾语扬的额，“不是上帝的瑕疵品，是我的赫马佛洛狄忒斯。”肉麻话成堆。  
艾语扬难以面对隋时酸到没边的胡话，又不晓得从何回应，只好转移话题，“你今天买的烟呢？”困顿叫他吐字匮乏。  
隋时又搂紧他，亲了他的脸颊，“丢了。”  
隋时嗅到艾语扬脖子后的香气蒸腾。  
是什么味道，明明再熟悉不过，隋时现在竟然又恍惚。苦且闷，在体温的炙烧里也冷，可偏又给人以甜蜜的错觉，狂潮夹浪。  
浪潮拖曳隋时的思维，穿过潮闷空气，想起他推开宿舍的门，夏日的热浪奔涌而来，裹挟苦艾和冷杉的气息扑打，像一块滚石。  
隋时走向艾语扬，艾语扬走向未来。


End file.
